


I‘m the Grimm

by Agens_Sheng



Series: Spell,Spell [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Renard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nick, rape never made
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agens_Sheng/pseuds/Agens_Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading\(^o^)/<br/>but let me clam down .....expect Drew&Rick,i love T.C &Jordan best after 3 episodes they still......QAQ heart broken</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
　　鹅黄色的灯光透过乳白的纱帘漫到窗口那颗造型诡异的树上，树原本狰狞的轮廓也柔和了不少再配上屋子里不是传来的笑声，这间不大的房子显得温馨极了．  
　　＂Monroe，亲爱的．你不要再盯着那瓶酒了，他是个不会运动的物体．快过来帮我拿几个盘子，好吗？＂Rosalee的声音从厨房中响起，Monroe听到了爱妻的呼唤便像一只猎犬一样冲进了厨房．  
　　＂Well.＂Wu看了一样消失在厨房方向的Monroe，歪了歪嘴角．＂我现在详细达尔文那个物种进化的观点了，狗狗确实是从狼进化而来的．现在的忠犬Monroe以前可是血狼Monroe．＂经过两个多月的＂恶补＂（Nick：恶补？难道你管一边吃薯条一边看我那堆有好几个世纪历史的手抄本算是恶补的的话．）Wu对一些常见Weasn已经有了非常透彻的理解，并且接受良好甚至前几天还自己列出了一份＂适合成为妻子／丈夫的十佳Weasn生物＂．  
　　＂让让，各位让让．Hank特别是你，你马上就要撞上鱼头了！．＂Rosalee端着一个不小的烤盘从厨房里走了出来．放下烤盘之后Rosalee又转身回到了不大的厨房里．  
　　＂哦，我真的很抱歉．我本来应该准时到的，但是你知道当了母亲的冰獭总是母爱爆棚．本来我只是想让莎莉做一个简单的庆祝蛋糕，但是她在明白了是什么场合需要之后就非要准备这个极为复杂的蛋糕．你们瞧瞧她的杰作吧！最底下是时令水果做成的果冻，上面是巧克力榛仁慕斯．说实话莎莉的手艺好极了，上次吃的时候还是在我的大儿子去加州理工上大学的时候，别的不说本读书真的很在行！现在丹妮正在准备高考我真希望她和她哥哥一样出色，倒不是希望她上哈佛什么的．我觉得一个文学气息比较浓的地方还是补觉适合女生的，哦！你们千万不要误会，我觉得Truble学犯罪学也是挺有出路的！她以后可以和Nick一起工作什么的．．．．＂胆小又十分话唠的Bud提着一个蛋糕盒子进了门，之后便和给他开门的Hank不停的说了起来．但是貌似Hank的注意力都集中在了那个手工制成的高级蛋糕上．  
　　三天前Monroe和Rosalee刚刚结束了为期两个月的蜜月加春假带着晒成小麦色的皮肤回到了Portland，正好赶上Truble入学．所以两个人经过考虑就将他们的新婚派对和Truble的升学派对放在一起来举办，毕竟在他们出去度假段时间也是发生了不少的事情．Monroe和Rosalee在大溪地听到Nick与朱丽叶分手的消息时也小小的为他担心了一下，但是三天前在机场看到Nick是两个人就放心多了．在回程的路上三个人便商量好，在周五就办一个派对好好放松一下．两个月没有住人的狼人小窝需要好好打扫和布置，所以前来聚会的人员都要带一点食物过来．　  
最先到达的是负责零食和酒水的的Hank和Wu，虽然两个人在办案上的能力不错可标准单身汉厨房终结者的体质只能准备最简单的东西．Wu利用作为资深宅男的网络资源和总局的快速宽带，快速的搞定了他们的任务，Hank就做了个搬运工．之后到达的是Renard，虽然和前两人一样都是单身汉，但是Renard拿手让所有雌性生物都甘拜下风的厨艺却让他轻松的承担了主食的任务．借用局里的烤箱把牧羊人派和蘑菇派烤到半熟，到达狼人小屋的时候刚好赶上Rosalee给烤鱼翻面．接下来到达的就是Nick和 Turble，在中了双面咒之后Nick原本处于平均水平的厨艺奇怪的涨了一大截直逼Renard．Turble还因为这个调侃了Hank和Wu让他们也中个双面咒看看，说不定能变成个米琪斯林大厨．  
　＂实在是太麻烦你了，Turble．＂摆好烤鱼Rosalee再次回到了厨房和正在准备沙拉的Turble打了个招呼顺便道了个歉．  
　　＂嘿，这个没什么．我觉得我倒是该好好谢谢你们才是．＂Turble合上了搅拌机的盖子，搅拌机里面都是沙拉汁用的原料．＂本来我只想好好宰Nick一顿，去一个好一点的  
饭店吃一顿就行．但是你们真的很有心，我没有觉得有多麻烦．还有如果你尝过巴克的手艺就会觉得你的决定实在是太对了，但是我不会因为一个沙拉就饶了那只贱贱的狐猴．＂  
　　＂所以，巴克和乔都是狐猴？怪不得他们对咖啡那么了解．＂正在汤锅前忙活的Nick插了一句话．  
　　＂是啊，贱贱的狐猴．就像马达加斯加里面那只．＂Turble不咸不淡的说了一句．她现在也忘不了巴克发现她是Grimm时候的样子，巴克确实尖叫了之后他居然拽着Turble跑进了他的Alpha，也就是咖啡店老板乔的办公室．满脸兴奋的说他又完成了遗愿清单上的两项内容，乔的脸上满满的都是宠溺弄得Turble简直要找个地缝钻进去．  
　　＂哦，Nick．那是牛尾罗宋汤吗？＂在Nick揭开汤锅的一瞬间Rosalee问道．  
　　＂哦，没错．＂Nick小心的把炖了一个下午的牛尾从锅里取出来，之后开始用滤网把汤里面的碎末过滤出来．＂希望能和你们的胃口，我看今天有人带了不少油炸食品过来．＂把牛尾的骨头全部剃掉之后，Nick将牛肉放进锅里搅拌了一下．＂我觉得现在可以开放了．＂  
　　＂For Truble!＂  
＂For new wedding!＂  
　　一群人简单的碰了碰杯子说了一点不成样子的祝酒词之后便开始想食物进攻起来，但是有些人似乎对八怪更感兴趣．比如说被大溪地的海鲜征服变成了鱼素者的狼人． Nick没有一点兴趣参与八卦，他都要饿疯了．中午的时候他返回公寓，本想在架好汤锅之后再作何简单的午餐但是一个讨厌的小偷却打断了他的计划．饿着肚子跑了一下午的Nick现在只想好好的吃一顿，之后再去听听自己好友的＂新闻＂．从烤盘里切了一大块的牧羊人派，挖了一大勺沙拉之后Nick开始大口吞咽起来．  
　　也许是因为身为Grimm的关系凯莉做饭有比较强的原始风味，倒不是说她做饭难吃只是没有什么特色．但是在做派这一方面凯莉绝对有发言权，特别是牧羊人派．虽然Nick不知道Renard今天为甚选择则个来当主食，但这个绝对是符合这种大型的派对．洋葱土豆还有牛肉碎混合的刚刚好，各种豆类也事先进行过处理没有一颗是坚硬的．当然还有特质的酱汁，就像凯莉在做派的时候会放入自己自制的各种腌菜一样．Renard做的派也充满了家的味道，Nick拿起杯子补充了一口果汁看了看站在一边和Wu聊得开心的Renard眼睛的光满暗淡下来．  
－下午，总局－  
　　＂局长找你．＂刚刚回到警局，Nick便被一个警员叫住了．  
　　＂额＂Nick把最近的事情在自己的脑子里溜了一圈，眼睛亮了起来．＂好的，我马上就去！＂  
　　＂请进．＂  
　　＂Cap．＂随着门打开一个巧克力色的脑袋探进了办公室，之后在Renard的示意下Nick关上了办公室的门．并且在办公桌对面的椅子上坐下．  
　　＂解药的事情我已经和我母亲说过了．＂Renard依然保持着平时正襟危坐的状态，双手的手指插在一起栗金色的眼睛看着Nick．Nick看起来还挺兴奋的，但是如果他知道了恢复能力的方法他还会去尝试吗？  
　　＂真的吗？那个方法复杂吗？＂Nick简直要跳起来了．  
　　＂好吧，让我们长话短说．简单的来讲双面咒是一种释放条件比较苛刻的咒语，首先作为施咒者的女巫必须有失去法力的经历．之后就是要求被施咒者和施咒着的属性相同，只要破坏其中一个条件那么这个诅咒便被破解了．现在只有改变你的属性才能破除这个咒语，但是这方面的魔药不仅有一半的失败几率，还有就是你在自我的问题．Nick你有没有想过，你内在的自己到底是什么？是Alpha？是Beta？还是Omega？＂虽然和平时的语气一样但是Nick还是莫名其妙的感到了一阵压迫感．  
＂Please give me some time.＂  
－回到现在－  
　　Nick又塞了几口沙拉，之后准备向油炸食品进攻．说实话Nick对内在的自己根本没有一点头绪，在刚刚进警局的时候常常有人说他是一个莽撞的小伙子．但是带他的老警员却经常在破获了重大的杀人案之后请他去喝一杯，并且和他谈谈心.Nick现在还忘不了老吉森对他说的话＂你其实是一个缺少关爱的小姑娘，并不是你的正义感驱使你选择这一份工作而是你不希望有人和你拥有同样的经历．＂Nick的童年和青年过的并不愉快，Nick确实不希望那些幸福的孩子落得和他一样的下场．所以他认真的工作，尽量少使用武力．但是暗流涌动的现在，他原本的原则还好用吗？Nick并不清楚，内在的自己到底是什么属性呢？  
　　摇摇头，把那些让人烦恼的想法都甩出脑子．Nick弄了一盘在鸡翅，准备化烦恼为食欲熟悉的头痛却找上了他．好在这次的头痛远比上几次要轻的多，但在抬起头的时候Nick还是看到了那双担心的栗金色眼睛．  
　　＂Don’t worry. Just tired.＂Nick用口型对那人说道．


	2. Chapter 2

  
　　阳光再一次光临了大地，路灯一盏盏的熄灭．人们像工蚁一样涌出了钢筋水泥制成的巢穴，大大小小的餐馆瞬间热闹了起来．  
　　＂我要一份煎蛋三明治和浓缩咖啡．＂一个正装的女士在看了半天菜单之后总算是想好了她的早餐，服务员也松了一口气．快速的记录下这位女士要的餐点，马上就跑到吧台旁边一秒钟都不敢耽误．  
　　＂小伙子！我明明比那个红发小妞先点的为什么她的餐点先上了？我没要什么费时间的东西啊！＂坐在七号座的男人冲着忙的昏头涨脑的服务生大吼道，光滑的头顶和粗犷的声音为他的增加了一份流氓的感觉．他的大吼就像一个导火索一样，不大的餐厅里迅速乱成一团．  
　　＂我只要了一份燕麦粥！为什么现在还没到？＂一位眼睛只盯在手机上的摩登女郎首先发了声．  
　　＂对不起，我的时间好像不够了！我能不能变成外带？我只要了一杯低卡的咖啡和一个热狗．＂坐在窗边的一个上班族男士也开始表达自己的想法．  
　　＂你们就不能快一点吗？＂一个坐在十号做的全职妈妈也冲着服务员大吼起来＂我的孩子还有半个小时就要迟到了，我们也想换成外卖了！＂  
　　服务员站在原地不知道先去应答哪一个，现在应答任何人都会引起其他顾客的不满．吵杂的声音围绕着可怜的服务生，并且以极高的速度旋转了起来．站在中心的服务生好像正处在台风的中心一样．突然，一切像被按了静音键一样安静的可怕．之后一切都开始倾斜，以极其缓慢的速度倾斜直至景物变成了地面，桌子腿*．  
　　＂崩＂  
　　＂这是Portland发生的第二起爆炸案件了．＂金发的职业装女记者，稳稳地举着话筒她身后就是发生爆炸的小餐馆，警察和医护人员不断进进出出．＂目前为止没有任何组织和个人为这两起爆炸事件负责，而且也没有任何有关于爆炸案件的线索，事件调查陷入僵局．萨莉在现场为您发来报道．＂女记者的话说完之后整个屏幕便变成了黑色．  
　　＂对于这次的爆炸事件我代表市政厅表示哀悼，我们会抽调我们的精英力量进行这次调查．＂头发花白的警监诚恳的对着话筒说道，下面的闪光灯不停的发出咔咔的响声．＂下面有请Portland总局的局长Sean Renard为我们介绍这次的具体安排．＂  
　　＂各位，上午好．＂坐在主席台上的Renard快速的走到了发言台前面，并且向媒体问了好．＂我们对这次的时间赶到万分的抱歉，作为Portland总局的局长我有责任保护大家的安全．而这次的爆炸事件提醒了我的不足，所以这次我将亲自带队进行侦破活动．＂Renard说完这句话的时候引起台下的一片惊呼，Renard局长在身为警探的时候就已破案速度快著称但在转为行政职务之后便很少接触案件了．＂我从Portland各局的重案组抽调了八人，并且邀请了FBI方面的专家前来协助．下面我会将我们的联系方式公布给大家，如果您发现任何线索请联系我么任何一个人，我们的手机会保持二十四小时开机的．＂不意外闪光灯再一次闪成一片．  
　　＂首先是来自总局的Nicolas　Burkhart＊ 和Hank 　Griffin．＂在Renard的介绍下穿着正式警服的两人站了起来．  
　　＂这次的事可真不好办．＂记者散去之后几个议员在发布厅的门口处谈了起来．  
　　＂我倒是不觉得，对于某些人来说倒是一个不错的梯子．＂一位姓格雷的议员说道．＂总警监还有一段时间就要退休了，Renard现在已经是二级警监只差几个案子下一任的警监＊就定下来了．＂  
　　＂但如果Renard出任总警监的话总局的位置不就空下来了吗？＂  
　　＂那个叫Nicolas的小伙子今年才三十一岁，没有在分局任职过却已经是四星准尉＊，三级警督．你觉得会是谁在背后护着呢？＂另一位极其八怪的议员接下了上一位的话．  
　　＂早上好，议员先生们．＂Renard带着身穿正装警服的Nick经过几位警员打了招呼，发布会结束之后他和Nick被总警监留下谈了谈案件的细节问题．虽然议员们的声音都比较小但是都逃不过耳力极佳的Renard和Nick．Renard确实在有意培养Nick，Nick是一个很好的培养对象，无论他是不是Grimm.作为王的Renard绝对不会将目光局限于一个小小的城市，他的目标是整个大陆．既然当年的美国人有能力打倒作为宗主国的英国，为什么他就不能杀回欧洲？Renard有很大的把握在他坐上总警监位置的第一时间Portland总局长的位置就会落到Nick身上，毕竟丰厚的诱饵才会收获丰厚的猎物．同样在追捕一个心上人的时候展示给他你最强大的，最能保护他的一面才有可能获胜不是吗？  
　　＂Cap….＂Nick的声音在Renard的身后响起，稍微有些犹豫．  
　　＂Nick．＂走出一段距离之后Renard转过身，面对着Nick一米九的身高把阳光挡了个严严实实．＂我知道你想问什么．对于那几位议员说的话我没有什么可反驳的，我一直有这样的想法．在确定你是个Grimm之前我就有这样的想法了．你也了解到了，现行的规则是多么陈旧我需要一柄锋利并且有智慧的剑为我扫荡敌人．不论你是不是Grimm，我都认准你这把利剑了．Nicolas　Burkhart，你远比你想象中要强大．＂  
　　Nicolas　Burkhart，你远比你想象中要强大．  
听到了这句话的Nick抬起头看着那双栗金色眼睛的主人，一米八与一米九身高形成了一个可爱的身高差．在Nick视角Renard像一尊希腊的神祇雕像，神圣异常．但年还是菜鸟警员的Nick在看到Renard的一瞬间就被那双栗金色的眼睛俘虏了，并把Renard作为他努力的目标．但他从来没有想过Renard竟然如此的信任他，不论他是否是一个Grimm．  
＂Any question?＂Renard看着淡青色的眼睛问道．  
＂NO.＂Nick淡青色的眼睛里又一次闪起了光芒．  
－Portland总局会议室－  
＂抱歉，各位．＂Renard推开会议室的大门，对早就来到办公室里面的专案组人员打了个招呼．＂警监还有市长的安排要传达．＂会议室原来被简单的收拾了一下，多余的座椅应经被移了出去．两大块透明的玻璃板被放在了会议桌的旁边，一张巨大的Portland的详细地图地图上还表示着发生爆炸的地方．FBI来的探员还有从分局抽调的人员已经在会议室里坐好了．　  
　　＂呃，我先来说一下现在我们得到的线索吧．＂Nick有点腿软的走到地图前面，刚才他被Renard安排做案情的简述．说实话知道Renard十分信任自己，但是真的承担起任务的时候可不是那么容易做下的．＂目前为止，一共发生了两起爆炸案，但是幸运定的是没有人员死亡．＂Nick看到来自Renard鼓励的目光，便继续说了下去．＂两次的爆炸案一共出现了三十一位伤者，除了三名多处骨折的伤员没有出院，剩下的伤者并无大碍．＂  
　　＂两次事故的发生地点都在餐馆，而且相隔比较远．但因为在爆炸现场的炸药残骸中找到了相同的杂质，我们才认定是一起系类爆炸案件．＂Nick转过身去指了指案发地点＂炸药是嫌疑犯自制的，部分样本已经送到CSI去化验了．我们手头只有这么多消息了．＂  
　　＂和总部给我们的信息没有太大的差别．＂一位FBI的探员接话道＂忘了介绍了，我叫李，和我一起来的这两位分别叫伊森和库勒．我们比较擅长爆炸案件的破获．＂李笑了笑，露出一口白牙．  
　　＂你们是血狼？＂Nick看到了李的牙冒冒失失的问道，在回程的时候他仔细的看了这回抽调的警员资料．他们都是和Renard相熟的Weasn，按照这样的想法来推理Renard请来的这几个探员应该也是Weasn．虽然没有了力量，但是长期和血狼打交道的他还是可以从犬齿上看出来区别的．  
　　＂来来来，给钱啦！＂李开心的转了一下椅子对身后的两个人摊了摊手，两个人不情不愿的递上了两张五十美元．＂谢了，哥们！今天的饭我请了！＂  
　　＂呃，抱歉．各位你们的午饭可以取消了．＂Wu的脑袋从会议室的门缝里探了出来＂我们接到了另外一起爆炸案．＂  
＊：这里解释一下有关于爆炸一瞬间的感觉．主要是根据露珠被私家车刮的感觉，倒下的时候感觉就像是在慢放．脑子里一片空白，大家以后还是注意安全吧！万幸那次只是有点擦伤要不然大家现在就不能快乐的看文了．


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading\\(^o^)/  
> but let me clam down .....expect Drew&Rick,i love T.C &Jordan best after 3 episodes they still......QAQ heart broken

<3>  
　　＂现在是什么状况？＂Nick 打开车门跳下车便拉住了一位刚刚离开建筑物的消防员，并且向现场负责的警员出示了警官证顺利的进入了现场．  
＂相当糟糕．＂消防员领着先到达的Nick和伊森进入了建筑物的内部．严格意义上来讲这里已经不是一座建筑物了，混凝土被炸得到处都是钢筋也从墙体中裸露了出来．残存的建筑物看起来就像牙齿残缺的食人野兽一样，伴随着管道漏气和消防用龙头滴水的声音，三个人进入了原来是大厅的位置．  
＂后面的区域现在还没有被清理出来．＂走在前面的消防员听了下来和两个人做着介绍．其实三个人走出的路程并不是很远，只有十几米的路程但是由于炸弹的冲击力是这段路程了变得十分艰难．＂这栋大楼的一楼至三楼都是出租的门市用房，以上的楼层都是办公用的．所以在发生爆炸案之后整栋建筑物的人员都被我们疏散了，现在除了调查人员和搜救人员就没有其他人留在这个建筑物里面了．＂  
＂嗯，干得好．＂伊森一边听着消防员的简报一边四处打量着爆炸现场，似乎想从爆炸的残骸中找打一丝线索．＂是怎么发生的？＂伊森看了几眼之后便决定询问消防员．  
＂这次爆炸的是一家酒馆，爆炸事件大概是在十一点左右．因为是路过的路人报的警，所以时间上还是有一定的误差，具体的时间在我们查过记录之后就知道了．但是这次的爆炸和前几次不太一样．前两家发生爆炸的都是餐馆，虽然这件酒馆也提供简餐．但是因为不少酒本身就是易燃物品所以现在还没有办法确定具体的爆炸地点，但是从损坏的程度上来看应该是在靠近燃气管道的位置上．＂消防员指了指西北角的一堵被炸得十分惨烈的墙壁说道．  
＂而且炸弹也安排的十分巧妙，应该是一个熟手．我不知道他是十分了解这栋建筑物的结构还是误打误撞，这里的承重被炸得七零八落如果不是有隔壁的几家店铺整栋大楼都有坍塌的可能性．所以．．．．．＂  
　　＂小心！＂正当消防员说话的时候，位于大厅顶棚上的一块瓷砖终于承受不住地心引力的诱惑带着混凝土从上面掉了下了．Nick一边大喊提醒消防员注意一边见消防员扑倒在地上，但是十分不幸消防员的小腿还是被划伤了．  
　　＂这里是FBI Agent伊森，现场有消防员受伤．请派医护人员进来．再重复一遍，有消防员受伤，请派医护人员进来．＂看到消防员的状况还算不错，伊森用耳麦呼叫了在场外等候的急救人员．  
＂Nick，你没有事情吧！＂急救人员刚刚把消防员送出去，Renard便进入了现场手上还拿着两个安全帽．  
＂我没事，Cap．＂Nick接过其中一个安全帽带在脑袋上．＂刚才实在太着急了，把这个给忘了．＂  
＂事情大条了？＂相比于Nick经验丰富的伊森很快就意识到情况发生了变化．＂李和你一起来的，但是他现在在外面应付记者．＂伊森的面部表情在提到李的时候变得有点狰狞，语气也是占有欲十足．  
＂我是个老派的人，对于Beta没有兴趣．＂ Rerad强忍住翻白眼的冲动，接着说了下去．＂即使我和你认识了这么多年，我还是对你这种圈养李的政策感到有些反感．不管你怎么保护他，李始终是一头血狼．＂  
＂他只是一头善于交际的血狼而已．＂伊森倒是十分坦然＂他天生就是一个交际家，我有点担心他在产下幼崽之后的第一个案子没法让他找到状态．＂  
Nick站在一边看着两个人的互动，在警局训练起来的八卦因子瞬间被激活并且理清了李和伊森的关系：李和伊森都是血狼，第一（性征）为男性，而且属性都是Beta．这和现在的他一样．李是伊森的伴侣两个人刚刚有了孩子，妻奴的伊森十分担心李是否已经进入了工作状态．  
＂是的，有了点不太好的发展．＂Renard的一声叹息成功的把Nick从八卦状态拉回了Portland模范警察，局长接班人的状态．＂这次受伤的人不是特别多，可是已经出现了死亡的人员．除了在营救过程中就发现的死亡人员之外，还有一名伤者在送医的途中去世了．我们现在不能保证媒体是不是得到了什么信息，但是李下面有忙了．你们这边有什么进展吗？＂  
＂没有什么有用的信息，只是一些基本的情况．我觉得我们还是得等ＣＳＩ那边的检测结果．＂Nick回答道．  
＂我觉得我们现在就应该回去．＂伊森晃了晃手里的手机．＂我在总部的朋友刚刚给我发了信息，检验报告刚刚发送过来．＂  
－Portland总局会议室－  
　　＂我觉得我们有必要总结一些须总结一下现在的掌握的线索了．＂Renard一手插在西裤口袋里另一只手撑在会议室的桌子上．正在解决汉堡的Nick听到这句话猛然的把脑袋抬起来完全忘记了自己嘴角还挂着番茄酱，Nick很少见到Renard不穿西装外套的样子．虽然现在他的面前堆着一堆外卖的快餐盒，但是一点都不影响Renard的威严．（Renard刚才也消灭了不少的外卖）现在已经是晚上八点多了，从中午那期爆炸案发生到现在整个专案组的警察才能停下来补充一下体力．  
　　＂没问题，从我开始吧！＂从十区抽调过来的杰克首先站了起来．＂第一期爆炸案发生在我们的辖区，爆炸时间在早上八点十一分．按照检测结果来看，犯罪嫌疑人使用的是自制炸弹．所以在这次的爆炸并没有特别大的受伤，现在只有一个中度脑震荡的病人还在医院观察．＂杰克是一个身材壮硕的Beta，在警局的近身搏击成绩不错但是更加擅长谈判．在几次劫持人质的案件上他表现的很不错，杰克淡蓝色的眼睛总是能给他人一种安全感．  
　　＂之后便是我们，三区．＂头发修剪的短的黑人站了起来，他是从三区抽调过来的萨尔．挺拔的身形和严肃的面容证明了他的军队背景，萨尔确实在军队服役过不短的时间还曾经和Nick为了第二神枪手的位置展开过一段较量．当然，作为普通人的萨尔最后还是败在了Nick的血统外挂之下．（第一神枪手是一位鹰族Weasn,没办法血统外挂）但是在狙击方面萨尔绝对是第一名，考虑到犯罪嫌疑人会劫持人质所以他也被抽调了过来．  
　　＂大部分的情况和十区一样，但是这次的炸弹是在早餐时间爆炸的．因为那个餐馆的人员比较密集所以出现了一例开放性骨折和三个脑震荡．根据医院传来的消息，脑震荡的患者后天就可以出院了，但是骨折的病人还需要再观察几天．＂萨尔做完了简报便坐下了．  
　　＂在这里我得先为我的失职道歉．＂身形娇小的本杰明站了起来＂作为九区的负责人，我应该加强警惕．身体原因不是警惕性降低的借口，这次的抓捕行动我没有办法亲自参与．所以我希望大家把我的那份一起带上．＂本杰明就是那位神枪手，但是因为现在挺着将近五个月的肚子只能留在后方．鹰类特有的眼睛中闪着一丝精光，本杰明不仅善于枪械而且还拥有化学学士的学历，还曾经在拆弹部门工作过．可以说他是唯一一个可以把复杂的报告解释的通俗易懂的那个人．＂发生在我辖区里的爆炸案是三起中最严重的一起，目前为止有三个人因此丧命．还有五人重伤．＂本杰明一边翻着打印出来的报告一边补充＂犯罪嫌疑人使用的这种炸弹可谓是十分原始，我甚至怀疑它是否可以被成为炸弹．依照我的观点它的杂质实在是太多了，这更像是一个中世纪的配方．为什么犯罪嫌疑人在黑市炸药猖獗的今天还要选择这种手工炸药呢？＂  
　　之后本杰明将报告放在一边，补充道＂因为第三起爆炸案的炸药放置在靠近天然气管道的地方，本来不大的爆炸引起了天然气的二次爆炸．天然气的二次爆炸才是导致这次爆炸案伤亡较多的主要原因，目前我们没有办法确定这是犯罪嫌疑人故意还是无意的．但这件事都值得我们重视．还有，我最不明白的一点就是在炸药中出现了亚麻油，纱布和白磷．＂  
　　  
＂醒醒，各位！狐猴家的早餐～＂  
　　＂唔？！Truble?!＂Nick迷迷糊糊的从文件堆成的枕头上抬起头来，昨天晚上他们讨论案情一直到下半夜．大家汇总了一下案情打发本杰明和李先去沙发上休息了，之后剩下的人就在文件上凑合了一晚．看了一眼手机Nick才发现已经是早上了，其他的同事也刚刚被叫醒．  
　　＂我不知道你们忙成什么样子，但是如果我的哥哥掉了一点分量．＂Truble往桌子上放杯子的动作顿了一下．＂你们会知道黑拳场的味道．＂  
　　＂不要那么暴力．＂Nick迅速的从兜子里抢出了两个三明治开始啃了起来．狐猴家是现在Truble做兼职的咖啡店，巴克的父亲是一个警察．所以巴克明白作为警察的家人是多么不容易，所以打包了一些吃的送了过来．＂替我谢谢巴克．＂  
　　＂我简直爱死这个了．＂仗着身为孕夫的优势本杰明抱着四个三明治啃得正欢．＂谢谢你，天使．我得好好补充点体力才能弄清楚那些该死的亚麻油和纱布是干什么的．＂  
　　＂哦，好长时间没有人叫我天使了．＂Truble冲着本杰明笑了笑．＂亚麻油和纱布？有人被做成木乃伊了？说道木乃伊，我给你们弄来了一些换洗衣物．本杰明我没有想到你的身材这么．．．．小，所以你介意穿我的，对吗？我绝对没有穿过这件衬衫．＂  
　　＂额，没问题．还有你为什么会提到木乃伊？＂身材小巧的本杰明微微的红了一下脸但是并没有太大的反应，看来他已经被迫穿过不少次的女装了．  
　　＂你知道的，入学前导师推荐读物．＂Truble咽了一口果汁．＂焚尸在很多的文化里都是十分不好的行为，而且还体现了犯罪分子的心理状态．图坦卡蒙的尸体在出土的时候是焦炭状的，不少犯罪学家对这件事进行了解读．不少人都认为是法老得罪了什么人，但是最后被证实是亚麻油的自热效应点燃了棉布．＂  
　　＂自热效应！就是这个！．＂本杰明咽下嘴里的三明治．＂犯罪嫌疑人用亚麻油的自热效应和磷做了一个点火器．因为没有电子设备，所以不会轻易的被追踪！该死的不会轻易被追踪！！！＂  
　　＂我知道你们不会喜欢这个，但是你们必须了解．＂站在电视机前的李转过身脸上的表情有些严肃．  
　　＂根据最新消息，最新爆炸案的死亡人数已经上升到四人．我台还将跟踪报道．＂外景记者的生意从电视中传了出来，背景正式受伤人员接受治疗的医院．  
　　＂现在是七点四十二．不管这群记者是怎么得到消息的．＂李看了看手表．＂但是从昨天晚上八点到现在一切的安排已经全部作废了，我们必须重新安排．＂


	4. Chapter 4

  
　　＂嘭＂巨大的声响在这个半地下的废弃房屋中响起．阳光没有照进这里除了偷偷接进来的电视机，没有一丝的光源．  
　　＂你们这群蠢蛋到底在干什么？＂伴随着开门的声音一个女人的声音响起，她的声音不是很耐心应该是被吵醒的．  
　　＂你当初说不会死人的！为什么现在死了四个人！＂  
　　＂为什么你昨天晚上就不让我们了解这个？！＂  
　　＂我们会因为这个被判死刑的！我们甚至没有钱去请代理律师！＂  
　　一群人都在表达自己的观点本来安静的屋子瞬间沸腾了起来，刚刚被吵醒的女人更加烦躁了．一切吵闹的根源都在那个电视节目上，女人变转过头看着电视上的节目．负责和媒体联络的李正在接受指定电视台的采访，虽然距离媒体爆料只有一个小时不到但是专案组的人员已经拟好了第二套方案甚至为第三套方案开了个头．  
　　＂首先，我对这位死者的家属送上深深的哀悼．我们为你们亲人的离开感到悲伤．其次我们仍会全力抓捕罪犯，我们需要所有公民的支持．如果您在公共场所看到任何疑似炸弹的东西清河我们联系，我们会第一时间派拆弹人员前去解决．我们会以最快的速度解决这次的案子，同时对于最近的安全政策我们会和市政厅方面沟通．谢谢各位的关注，我现在必须．．．＂  
电视被女人关上了．女人靠在了电视机上．＂你们就这么一点胆子？那为什么你们当初还要参与这件事呢？＂  
＂你当初没有说会死人！我可不想一位这件事进监狱！我们只是想为我们讨回公道！＂一个比较年轻的声音响了起来，而且还微微的发颤．  
　　＂没有想到？＂女人玩着自己昨天刚刚做好的酒红色之家，抬起了头．＂我们不是在玩圣诞节拉炮，我们用的可是炸弹．你们应该一开始就要想到会有今天，为什么相信我所的东西？一群蠢蛋！＂  
＂东西的配方是你给我们的，我们．．我们！＂一个稍微年长一点的声音随后响起．＂你个该死的（婊子）！配方是你的！建筑物的图纸也是你给的！你早就计划好的！我们不是说好的吗！你．．．你＂  
＂鲁克！＂另外的人都想抓住扑向女人的鲁克但是明显的失败了．这时阳光已经可以照进这间屋子了，鲁克正被一股未知的力量抬起．他的双手不停在脖子上比划着好像这样就可以将那双钳制这他的手掰开一样，这个举动不仅没有任何成效反而让他的脸变成了紫红色．  
阳光在这时候也顺着脏兮兮的玻璃一寸寸的爬进了屋子，鲁克的挣扎已经十分微弱了．不仅如此他的眼睛开始向外凸起，红色青色的血丝越来越明显．阳光每爬进一毫米他的脑袋就膨胀一点，就像得到了足够热量的面团一样，慢慢的，慢慢的，膨胀着，膨胀着．．．．．．．  
＂我下午还要出去，我希望你们能好好的干活．计划已经在那张纸上了．＂太阳已经完全照进了这件屋子，女人金色的头发在阳光的照耀下十分耀眼．她赤着脚从殷红和乳白混合的地面上走过，消失在黑暗的走廊尽头，只在水泥地面上留下了一个个小巧的红色的脚印．  
－Portland总局－  
＂Well．＂Nick转动椅子并且对放在桌子上的笔记本电脑做了一个投降的手势．＂我这里没有任何的突破，我调查了所有监控中的人员但是没有一个坐标出现在犯罪现场的附近．＂  
＂非常不幸的告诉各位，我这里同样没有任何的发现．＂Wu眼睛都没有离开电脑的屏幕直接接话道．＂这下被袭击的商铺都不在工艺品街，但是却没有一件安装了监控摄像头．真是死无对证．＂  
＂我觉得我们应该往好的方面想．＂本杰明从文件里抬起脑袋看向有些沮丧的众人．＂至少现在没有发生新的案子，没有人受伤．而且最重要的是我们可以好好的吃一顿午饭了．＂  
虽然会议室里还是一片沉寂但是警察们的脸色已经比之前好看多了，本杰明笑了笑露出了两科虎牙之后向Wu抬起了手．  
　　＂不要莫扎特！＂除了本杰明和Renard之外所有的警察都大喊了起来，相比于高大上的莫扎特警察们更喜欢热血的摇滚．  
　　＂其实我也不是很喜欢．＂本杰明做出了一个摊手的动作．＂但是很多的育儿书籍上都说多听莫扎特有利于大脑发育．鉴于我的大脑已经没有再造的可能性了，我只好寄希望与下一代了．＂  
　　＂其实．．＂Nick刚刚说出口了两个字整个屋子人的目光就扎在了他身上．这没有什么奇怪的，Nick每次经历困难就会提升技能的事情在这些人里已经传开了，大家都是抱着一种练号的想法和他一起破案的．＂人脑的利用率还是不太高．我认为我还可以再开发一下，但莫扎特不是我的第一选择．＂  
　　＂各位，你们的午饭来了！＂Hank拎着一堆外面餐盒出现在会议室里，十分适时的打断了准备＂教育＂Nick的本杰明．你真是我的好哥们，Nick一边拆着炒面的包装盒一边在心里默默的感谢着好搭(ji)档(you)．  
　　＂哦哦哦．＂原本在吃煎饺的本杰明突然怪叫了起来，成功引起了整个会议室人的注意．＂我这里有了一点发现．＂看到所有人好奇的目光本杰明感到十分有成就感，便接着说了下去．＂炸药的成分现在已经完全化验出来了，具体的成分可以参考早期的火药成分．我说的并不是中世纪时期的火药，而是早期的中国火药．因为这个炸药中的某一种原材料需要来自中国的特定物种，所以只能在唐人街和部分的草药店有销售．如果以唐人街和草药店为切入口的话应该会容易一点，就是不知道草药店那种地方会不会有监控摄像头．＂  
　　草药店？！  
　　原本在低头扒面的Nick突然将动作停止了一小会，并且眨了眨淡青色的眼睛．没错，这次他确实忘记了自己的好友们．草药店不仅是Weasn医院而且是一个十分不错的八卦云集地，或许Monroe和Rosalee会了解到什么意想不到的信息．Nick迅速的将嘴里的面条嚼了两下，站起身来．  
　　＂我有熟悉的草药店．＂Nick与Renard几乎同时说了一下，原本叼着半个春卷的Hank也要起身但是看到自家上司主动起身立马坐了下去．Cap,我只能帮到这里了！Hank一边啃着所剩不多的春卷，一边用眼神向上司汇报．作为拥有三段婚姻的某人怎么会不知道上司最近进行的追逐计划，虽然．虽然对象是自己有时呆萌有时凌厉的搭档．  
　　Nick靠在SUV的车窗上，用冰凉的车窗缓解着头晕的感觉．虽然车速不慢但是却十分平稳，路两边的路灯也开始点亮看的Nick有一点迷糊．  
　　＂不要老靠在那里，Nick．＂正在开车的Renard用他低沉的声音对Nick说道．＂下午那个人的拳头还没有缓过来？＂没有听到Nick的回复他就又加了一句，声音里带了一丝担心．  
　　＂毕竟青了．＂Nick揉了揉鼻子，从车窗上直起身．天杀的我刚在的动作真像个妹子！Nick在心中暗暗的吐了个槽．  
　　＂双面咒又发动了？＂不意外回应Renard的是一片沉默，Renard谈了一口气．不是那种作秀式的叹气而是那种发自内心的叹气．＂虽然我不知道你是怎么想的，但是还是尽快解决了比较好．你到底在担心什么呢？Ich bin Direkt hinter dir．（德语：我是你的后盾）＂  
　　听到了叹息声的Nick转头看向了自己的上司．Renard是那种长的十分有棱角的人，无数的人都愿意拜倒在他的西裤低下．他能很好的控制自己的信息素，让它们既不是太强势又不是太微弱，现在车里都是他好闻的信息素味道．虽然在一般人看来火药的气味并不安全，但是对于Nick来说来自于他的火药气味是他感到安全的气味．  
如果为Renard转变成为Omega也不错？奇怪的念头击中了Nick，抿起淡樱色的嘴唇笑了笑映着淡青色的眸子好像是高级的陶瓷娃娃．  
－草药店－  
　＂我的天啊！你最好不要找借口了！＂看到眼角泛青的Nick，Rosalee直接尖叫起来．因为天色的原因，Nick脸上的淤青看的不是很清楚到了草药店有了一定的灯光之后就显得十分清楚了．Nick被糊了一个冰袋后被善良的狐女带到后面去检查了．  
　　＂为什么怎么晚才到？＂Monroe只好和Renard聊了起来并且不断盼望着妻子赶快出来．  
　　＂新闻上没有报道？＂Renard听到狼人的话微微皱了皱眉，想了想李的手腕之后开了口．＂有一个假炸弹，我们去处理．现场有一个情绪比较激动的人打了Nick．＂  
　　＂哦，这真糟糕．＂Monroe习惯性的接话道，之后看了看正在上药的Nick压低声音对Renard说道＂最近Nick来开了不少安眠的草药，之后还向我询问了牛蒡根的生长地方．我和Rosalee知道这不是长久之计，不管怎么样应该让他恢复了．＂  
　　Renard在听到安眠草药的时候就皱起了眉头但是嘴头上却没有任何表态，反而开口问了有关案情的资料．  
　　＂那种原料只有我们一家在销售．＂Rosalee忙完手上的活回到了柜台前，开始在流水上查找起来．＂如果他们是按照这个配方来制作的话，三天之内就会来补充原料了．因为隐私，我们只在店外装了摄像头．刚才Wu已经把最近一段时间的监控都拿走了．＂  
　　＂额，谢谢你Rosalee．＂Nick按着绷带从治疗室里走了出来．＂我刚才管你要的草药打包好了吗？＂  
　　＂当然打包好了，说实话我觉得你才是那个能当领导的．＂Rosalee放下账簿递给Nick一个牛皮纸袋．＂你的好上司可不会照顾一个孕夫的身体．对了，我这里还有剩下的一些馅饼．．＂  
　　＂快点回来，找到了一个正脸！＂Nick接到来自吴的电话后便向Monroe和Rosalee做出了一个无奈的表情．＂吴发现了点东西．抱歉，我们现在就得走了．＂  
　　＂别忘把馅饼带走！＂ Rosalee嘱咐道．  
　　＂谢了，老妈！＂Nick微笑着拿走了有馅饼的盒子，追着自家上司离开了草药店．


	5. Chapter 5

  
　　＂你发现了什么？＂Nick拎着一大堆外卖餐盒进入了会议室，专案组的人员都坐在会议桌旁边．不知道是在等外卖还是在等Nick他们．Nick的外套在下午的打斗中被扯开了一部分，眼睛也被打青了一块即使粘了绷带也没有遮挡住太多．  
　　＂下午的事情到底是怎么回事？为什么没有控制住？＂李用手下巴，以一贯的语气问道．  
　　＂是一个假的炸弹，被安放在一家书店．我和Nick一位在附近所以被征调过去了，封闭现场的时候一位家庭主妇因为孩子被困在封锁线内．Nick在上前阻拦的时候被那个家庭主妇给攻击了．＂Renard简单的将下午在书店发生的事情叙述了一下，之后有冲着李说道＂我认为我们最近在电视上的宣传有点严重了．还有这种事情好像不是我们可以提前控制的，我没有办法提前预知．＂  
　　＂好了，好了．＂Nick看着两个人之间的气氛浓重了起来，马上来打圆场．说实话Nick现在脑袋还有点晕，Rosalee给他开了一些止痛安神用的草药希望那些草药会有一定作用．＂我们还是来谈谈案子吧！还有如果现在不吃的话，外卖都要凉透了．＂  
　　＂哦，对了本杰明．这是那家草药店老版送给你的草药，他们家是世代经营草药的洞狐怪，质量绝对有保障．＂想到草药Nick便把下午在草药店打包好的草药递给了本杰明．中午的时候Nick打断了本杰明的＂音乐时间＂他可不想被本杰明唠叨一整天．  
　　＂哦．＂本杰明打开纸袋闻了闻，眼睛弯弯的，看起来心情十分不错．Nick松了一口气，开来时逃过了本杰明的说教．  
　　＂好了，我觉得我还是看看案子吧．＂Wu看着Nick把晚饭分发完，将会议室的屏幕打开，开始播放幻灯片．＂根据现在的炸弹检验报告，我们知道这个炸弹是由硫磺、硝石、木炭为主要成分构成的．其中硝化物的来源是一种居住在悬崖附近的动物，所以只有在专门的商店里才能购买的到．而且因为这种原料不是很好保存，所以他们只能一次购买几次的量并且提前二十四小时配置．＂Wu的话音刚刚落下，在爆炸案的时间轴上又出现了几个新的时间点，这些时间点就代表着犯罪嫌疑人前去购买材料的时间．＂虽然那家草药店在复古工艺节，但是他们还是在门廊上转上了监控录像头店主对药材的管理也十分精心．＂Wu一边说一边在大屏幕上快速的倒放起来，最终在五天前的黄昏的时候停了下来．一个中年发福，并且有一点点秃顶的男子进入了镜头．  
　　＂Put a APB on him.＂距离大屏幕最近的Renard用低沉的声音吩咐道．  
　　  
＂狗娘养的！＂便随着摔在会议桌上溢出来的咖啡Nick咒骂道．昨天以为案子有了不错的进展所以大家都好好的回去休息了一晚，上午的时候也平安无事．但是一切的平静都被Nick的一声咒骂打断了，十分不好的想法浮上每个人的心头．  
　　＂伙计，放松点．＂作为Nick的好搭档Hank决定第一个去当Nick怒火的牺牲品．Nick面前是他为办公准备的一台笔记本，上面连着警局的信息网．现在显示的是一个橘黄色的页面，上面两张图片一张是昨天晚上刚刚获得的犯罪嫌疑人的监控摄像头截图，而另外一张则是来自于法医办公室的尸体面部复原图．  
　　两者完全匹配！  
　　这下Hank也忍不住想骂人了，但是他还是花了几秒钟来忍住自己的怒火．问道＂Nick，到底是怎么发生的？＂  
　　＂昨天中午的时候，港口的维护工人在收拾废料的时候在废料堆里发现了一个带血的大型塑胶袋．打开之后就发现里面全是碎尸，但是死亡时间不是很长．因为尸体的颅骨不仅碎的不成样子，而且还大量丢失．法医们只好用碎皮肤块和颅骨样本复原出了这个人的基本面貌，之后在进行了匹配之后就知道了这个家伙就是我呢要找的犯罪嫌疑人．＂Nick用手揉了揉眼睛，语气有些疲惫．  
　　＂我及得在昨天的监控摄像中好像有录到他的车牌号．＂Nick的声音并不是很大，但是整个会议室的人都听到了．沉默了一阵后Wu开始翻阅起了监控摄像，并且一边回访一边向会议室里的众人解释道．  
　　＂我来帮忙．＂Nick觉得自己坐着的时间有一点长便来到Wu的作为旁边，和他一起查看监控录像．虽然草药店的门廊有一个监控摄像头，但是犯罪嫌疑人把车子停在了马路的对面根本没有办法看到车牌的正面是什么内容只能看清楚车的大体形状．  
　　＂草药店右侧的路口正在进行检修，所有的车辆只能原路返回．我记得工艺街的街口有一个摄像头．＂一直没有发话的Renard也来到了，简单回一下了昨天去草药店的时候狼人的提醒．草药店刚好在Ｌ型的工艺街末尾，本来与外面一级马路距离很近但是由于前几天的爆炸案很多燃气公司都派了员工去检修，所以马路便被封锁了．虽然有时候Renard觉得那只狼人失去了他祖先所拥有的血性，显得有一点唠唠叨叨的但是有时候还是十分有用的．  
　　得到了线索的Wu很快在街口的监控摄像上找到了犯罪嫌疑人和他的车，在他经过街口的时候照相用的闪光灯闪了一下．犯罪嫌疑人也随着闪关灯的打开微微的锁了一下脖子，头得动作也微微的僵硬了一下．Wu按照照片上的车牌号进行了一次寻找，但是没有任何讯息．  
＂该死的．！＂Wu骂道．  
　　Nick左手拄着桌子右手搭在椅背上，探出了半个身子看着监控录像．Renard也以类似的姿势站在他的身后，比Nick健壮的体型直接把Nick挡住了．今天Portland的气温不高不低，Nick依旧穿着他极其形似的牛仔裤中的一条上身穿了一件鼠灰色的无帽卫衣．因为是下午而且会议室朝阳的原因，Nick将卫衣的袖子撸上去了一部分变成了八分袖鼠灰色让他手腕上青色的血管更加突出简直想一件工艺品．鸡心领的卫衣很好的将Nick长度适合的颈部露了出来，虽然知道Nick并没有腺体可Renard就是没有办法忍住在他的脖子上留下印记的想法．Renard只好把自己的眼睛从下属的颈部挪开，但事实证明这个选择糟透了．虽然失去了力量，但是Nick并没有放弃锻炼，卫衣将他流畅的肌肉线条衬得若隐若现．因为探出半个身子的动作甚至还有一小节腰线被卫衣无情的抛弃了就在Renard的眼前晃来晃去．  
一想到这里Renard就有一点控制不了自己了，虽然他不知道Nick是怎么想的，但是据他所知整个警局的警察都知道他对Nick视什么想法．看起来尽职尽责的Wu需要一些文件上的＂奖励＂．  
　　＂他是个．．　嗷～～＂Nick揉着自己的头顶，瞪着一双狗狗眼仰视着比自己高了十多公分的上司．刚才就在他抬头的时候很不巧的撞上了上司的下巴，不都说作用力等于反作用力吗？为什么他的上司什么事都没有？？？！！！  
　　＂他是个什么？＂Renard双手插在西裤的口袋里，风轻云淡的问着下属．从他的视角来看Nick淡青色的眼睛水汪汪的可爱极了，就像那只爱和自己撒娇的埃及猫．虽然被撞了下巴有一点点疼，但是没有人发现他借这个机会吻了Nick的发顶――那蓬松的巧克力色头发带着淡淡的柠檬草味．  
　　＂许多Weasn在woge之前都会有一些小动作，我刚才看了好几遍才确定下来．所以我觉得我们需要个外援．＂Nick一边揉着脑袋一边报告到．  
　　＂我可以进来了吗？＂同样有着巧克力色头发的Truble从门缝里探出了个脑袋，在得到了同意之后Truble静入了会议室．＂谢谢你们的电话，如果按姓名顺序进行射击测试我得等一段时间．＂Truble进了门之后一边把自己半长不短的头发随意的用皮套捆好，一边向大家解释着迟到的原因．＂哦，对了．你们认识本杰明盖里吗？我今天刚破了他在警校时候的记录，我后面的哥们听说我还不是全日制的时候简直要吓尿了．＂  
　　＂恭－喜－了．＂本来在看报告的本杰明用他最有耐心的声音向Truble表示了祝贺．  
　　＂哦，谢谢．＂Truble冲着本杰明眨了眨眼睛＂我祝你和你的宝宝安好，白头海雕妈妈．＂  
　　＂所以她是．．＂看着嘴欠的本杰明迅速的换了个脸色，一向喜欢八卦的李小声的询问了Renard．之后马上要追加了一句．＂她也知道？＂  
　　Renard用点头回答了第一个问题，之后压低了声音道．＂她是Nick捡回来的妹妹，只剩下他们两个人了．＂毕竟凯莉作为最后而且是目前最强的底牌还是不要这么早亮出来的好．  
　　＂绝对是Bud的亲戚！全是都是毛，我看的很清楚Nick！＂Truble的声音响起，但是她的语气还有一些犹豫．＂但是冰獭的牙有那么长吗？我感觉那家伙绝对是个长牙怪，根本看不到下牙在哪！＂  
　　＂Truble．＂Nick的语气有一点无奈＂难道你不知道有一种动物叫做海狸吗？他们看起来和水獭有些相似，但是牙却更长．＂  
　　＂Nick，你得看看这个．＂当Nick给Truble普及自然常识的时候，Wu在犯罪嫌疑人的档案上有挖掘到了新的东西．＂这是他生前曾经任职的建筑公司．＂电脑的屏幕上显示着三个中年男人的照片，每个人的档案上都有一个记号．这个记号表明这几人正在监狱服刑．  
　　＂巨怪们．＂Nick长长的叹了口气＂遗留问题．＂


	6. Chapter 6

  
11.50 p.m.  
＂We got them＂Renard听到耳机里传来的声音总算是松了一口气，但是丝毫没有放松手上的动作．他一边用手电照着双手被反拷在后背的年轻人，一边用枪指着那个人的后背．＂你最好可以和我好好的解释一下到底发生了什么事情．＂当Renard准备接着往下说的时候他放在防弹衣内侧的手机震动了一下，腾出一只手看了看短信的内容之后Renard的眉头轻微的皱了起来．  
八小时前3.50 p.m.  
＂找到了，就是这个案子．＂Nick在自己的电脑上翻了好长一段时间才找到那个被他忘到了太平洋的案子．＂这还是我刚刚得到力量的时候办的一个案子呢！差一点因为这几只家伙我就活不到今天了！但是也是因为这个案子我得到了长期的点心供应．＂Nick一边讲笔记本上的报告投放到大屏幕上．＂有一个冰獭目睹了这三兄弟行凶，之后这三兄弟便都被投入了监狱．但是我们却忽视了关于工程拖欠、工资结算的问题．这本来应该是公会来负责的，但是我觉得这几个巨怪应该早就在公会那边打好了招呼，所以员工们没有得到妥善的管理．＂  
＂如果有员工或者员工的家属在这期间出现了意外，那么就会为不满埋下种子．最近应该是发生了什么事情让那些愤怒的员工联合起来制造了这场爆炸．＂原本在一旁沙发上敲打着论文的Truble接着Nick的话说了下去．  
＂说到这个，我觉得我已经找到原因了．＂正在查看监狱档案的Wu发出了声音．＂他们最近被减刑了，还有几家本地的报纸在言论版上为这件事进行了一场辩论．他们试图讨论这件事是否符合民众意愿和美国宪法．天知道这个和美国宪法有什么关系！＂  
＂请原谅我的小说看多了．＂Hank虽然已经该算是个知情人了，但是对Weasn社会的内部分工并不清楚．＂巨怪难道不是那种会散发着恶心气味的，行动笨拙的挥舞着大木棍的家伙吗？为什么在你们的描述中他们似乎还是挺聪明的？＂  
＂原谅我吧！＂Truble彻底将电脑遗弃在沙发上，非常认真的对Hank解释道．＂你记忆中那种巨怪只是在小说里面一贯的写法，真是的巨怪的智商并不低．他们是桥梁的拥有者，向冰獭一类的．．怎么说呢．工人，技工都是为他们工作的．但是你也知道以Bud那种胆子他们即使与雇主发生了冲突也不会直接与巨怪对着干的，这些情节都可以在各种小说里找到的．"  
“哦哦，典型的学生作风。”正对着沙发坐着的李摇了摇手指。“我想你们教授一定讲过一个叫做应激源的东西，当然我想你一定明白肾上腺素的强大作用。这件爆炸案的应激源就是这三个巨怪被减刑的事情了。”  
“但是你觉得了解水利，每天各现代炸药打交道的海狸们使用落后了将近五百年的炸药吗？拜托，现在黑市上什么没有卖的？只要你想要，只要你有钱。什么都不是问题。”作为犯罪学学生的Truble自然是打折一股学生们特有的傲气，完全没有想过李的身份就说了出去。  
“落后了五百年？”Nick突然间就住到了重点，一下子从椅子上直起身来。“听起来是不是很像魔药？毕竟所有的配方中都是草药或者一些动物的副产品，单纯的人类配置不会产生这么大的后果的。”  
魔药两个字一落下就把整个会议室的声音都给吸走了，不能说每个人但是至少能有一多半的人都尝过魔药的滋味。简单点的是在上学的时候被班级里的女巫下了泻药的，严重的则是向Nick这样被女巫用魔药给夺取了能力的。不论是人类还是Weasn都对女巫这种生物恨之入骨，而且在Portland的这个女巫更其中的佼佼者。  
”她已经离开了。“Renard用一句话打破了会议室的沉闷，虽然他的语气还在犹豫中。  
四小时四十五分钟之前7.05 p.m.  
”Nick，你现在有时间吗？“狼人的声音在电话的另外一段响了起来，还微微的喘着。一定是发生了什么事情，Nick推测到。”刚刚又有人来购买了那种草药和配料，还好我昨天刚刚给门廊换了电灯泡。他的脸被照得非常清楚，你可以现在就来我这里掉一下监控录像。哦，对了。他好像是开着一辆灰色的货车来的，进店的时候驾照还掉出来了。“  
”好的，我这就过去。“Nick抓起打在椅背上的夹克夹着手机向办公室的大门走去。  
”Nick？你还在听吗？我们店旁边的那条马路已经修好了，你可以超近道了。“虽然Nick一直觉得自己的狼人朋友有时候唠叨个没完，但是这次绝对是派上用场了。  
四小时十分钟7.40 p.m.  
”现在我们只能坐在这里等着系统给我们一个答案了。“Wu转过椅子面向大家。”我已经吧监控录像的截图和驾照的数据库进行对比了，希望这写海狸比较恋家。这样找起来不是十分困难。“  
”Wu，如果现在你在筛选一下废弃的临河仓库会有什么结果？”翻看过最新的报告的本杰明发问道，得道了一个抹脖子的动作。“FUCK！这可是总局！为什么电脑这么糟糕，刚刚从华盛顿的已经实验室里发来了最新的分析报告。每个炸药的残骸中都含有一定量的石棉，这些石棉都是在上世纪采用的主要建筑材料。有了这个基本就可以确定扎炸药的配置地点了。”  
“额，事实上有二十八个仓库符合你的要求。”完成了论文的Truble弱弱的说了句话，马上得到了整个专案组人员的关注。“看我干什么？我当然是上谷歌地球找的！难道你们现在还只局限于警察局的数据库吗？”  
“好的，现在你给我接着找！”本杰明脸上一红，拿出了一点气势命令着Truble。“有多少仓库的管理公司现在还在运营？”  
经过一阵霹雳啪啦的声音之后，Truble答到“已经有五家在十年之内倒闭了。”  
“查这五家的地址。”这回换成Renard发布命令。“他们一定能通过什么手段接收到外部的信息，否则不会弄出虚假炸弹的事情来，所以周围应该有城市电网。”  
“你看看白天的卫星图看看能不能找到一辆银灰色的货车。车顶上应该有一个类似海狸的标记。“ｗｕ那边的比对也出现了结果，开始向Truble提供信息。  
”嗯，让我看看。“Truble在检索框里加入了几个关键词之后开始翻找起来。”感谢上帝，他们今天白天刚刚进行了最近的一次拍摄！我已经找到了！我把具体的地址发给了Nick，路线还是你们自己谷歌一下吧！“  
两小时五十五分钟之前9.15 p.m.  
”现在谁能解释一下为什么我要这样被固定在后座上吗？“Truble无辜的摊着手坐在SＵＶ的后座上。Renard与Nick坐在前面，坐在副驾驶的Nick回头看了看被自己亲手固定在座位上的Truble嘴角挂上了一丝坏笑。  
”我不觉得你会好好的呆在警局。“Truble用手扯了扯身上的安全带，鼓了鼓嘴。在会议室里进行了简单的案情讲解之后，专案组的人员和部分警察就被带往这个犯罪团伙可能藏身的仓库。为保证Truble的安全，Nick用后座上所有的安全带把她固定了个严严实实。"你这样还不如把我塞到一个儿童座椅里。”Truble看到了某人的坏笑冲着后视镜龇了龇牙。  
四十五分钟之前11.05 p.m.  
"这是这个仓库的的平面图，我把这个仓库分为了四个区。每三个人带领十名警察进去检查，通过耳麦进行联系。希望大家平安归来。“身体不便的本杰明在SUV的前盖上简单的对抓捕工作进行了一下分配边一组一组的开始发放物资。  
”我的任务是留下来陪着你？“陪着Nick一起领物资的Truble问道，在了解了一定的犯罪学知识，在警校进行训练之后Truble已经没有原来那么冲动了她现在也会服从命令了。  
”我什么时候说你要留在后方了？“本杰明翻了个白眼”你在警校里的小组训练白做了？带领普通警员的三个人在射击成绩上是有要求的，我记得你好像刚刚打破了我在警校时候的记录。这是你的东西，如果不会穿去找你哥哥帮忙。还有，你们三人防弹衣的里层有多余的四个弹夹。如果你明白我是什么意思的话。“  
Truble把防弹衣拿在手里，点了一下头便开始穿戴起来。  
”担心？“Renard将防弹衣穿好，带好耳麦看着有些焦急的下属。  
”不。“Nick试了试手枪，比划了一下。”是时候把她放出去捕猎了。“  
11．28 p.m.  
”Clear!"Renard几乎是和耳机里传来的两个声音一起说出了这个词，但是没有一个人的神经是放松的。仓库里实在是太干净了，没有任何人的影子这更像是一个窝藏人质的仓库而不是一个藏着犯罪分子的仓库。Renard小心的沿着墙继续往前走并且不时的用手电筒在周围照射着，仔细的听着仓库里的每个风吹草动。但是事实却让他是失望了，一切都该死的安静！  
“我好想。。哇偶！”Truble的声音从耳机里传来，但是听起来并不是有危险的状况。“我找到了尸体被分尸的地方，这里还有一些工具和吃剩的外卖。但是从温度上来看已经是好长时间之前的事情了。”  
“继续探查。”  
Nick听着频率里其他两个人的对话不免有些着急，虽然在嘴上他已经认同Truble参与这次的行动作为历练。但是和天下所有的妹控一样，Truble的安全总是放在第一位。特别是最近Truble还因为帮助抓捕犯人受了好几回伤，这本来应该是他的任务。Nick不知道自己的脑子里到底在想什么，他到底在担心什么？是百分之五十的失败率还是那个不定向的属性改变，是他无法恢复力量的恐惧还是有可能作为一个Omega Grimm生存下去。Nick并不是傻瓜，自从他恢复单身开始他就知道自己的上司对自己青睐有佳。不论那个方面都帮着他。Renard是一个很有实力的领导者，他值得一个更好的人伴随他度过一生。而不是像自己一样的Beta,况且Nick连自己服下药物之后变成什么属性都不知道。如果和他的属性一样怎么办？  
Nick甩了甩头，把自己的注意力转到现在的收索任务上来。刚才刚刚发现了分尸的工具与现场，这就证明这里离犯罪分子们的平日活动地点不远了。这群家伙中有三个人都有电工的背景，从外面私接一条电线进来不是什么难事。Nick一边想一边用手电筒在屋子里扫射，试图发现任何有用的东西但是让他失望的是并没有什么能引起他的注意的。  
”当啷“空啤酒罐的声音在Nick的脚边响起，Nick皱了一下眉头马上用手电筒去照亮脚下的范围。”发现凶杀现场。“Nick立刻在公共频道中作了汇报，灰突突的水泥地面上还有一部分没有干透的血迹，不少包着血的碎块在地上形成了粘黏的小块。刚在Nick就是踩在了这些东西上不注意的踢倒了啤酒罐。血迹的前方是一台不是很新的电视机，Nick走上前去摸了摸电视机的机箱。机箱仍旧有一定的温度，这就证明刚刚还有人在这里呆着。简单的想了一会之后Nick便关上了手电筒，这种活动无疑是把自己的弱点完全的暴露给了藏在暗处的犯罪分子。但是这个案子已经拖了太长的时间了，Nick有一种奇怪的感觉：如果不尽快吧这个案子解决掉那他今后会面对双倍或者更多倍的麻烦，在这样的情况下诱敌就变成了他最佳的选择。幸运的是他的听力没有受到诅咒的影响，还是可拍的吓人。Nick尽量降低了自己的呼吸频率仔细的听着仓库里面的动静，果然慢慢的有三个人靠了过来。估算了三个人和自己的距离之后Nick猛地将手电打开冲着其中一个最重的人照了过去。  
"Portland PD,DON'T MOVE!"  
出乎Nick的预料，三个人齐齐的举起了手并且腿还不停的打着颤就差跪下来了。  
”我抓住了三个。“一头雾水的Nick也没有忘记在频道里报告。  
三十分钟后 0.20 a.m.  
”就是这样了。但是刚开始的时候她并没有说会死人的！而且当时她说也是声泪俱下我们就相信她也是受害者了，我们真的不是有心犯下这样的罪的！“Renard和Truble通过监视器看着审讯室里面的几个人。这起案件有些简单的过头了，一群海狸怪因为雇主入狱没有很好的结算工资。他们其中的一个人还因为这个原因家庭破裂，但是不久之前监狱为那几只巨怪减了刑，这就是这些海狸怪起来反抗的原因。本来他们是想采取一些比较温和的手段来进行抗议但是，一个神秘的女人却加入了他们的阵营最后把事情闹得一发不可收拾。Truble一边看着海狸怪们夸张的动作，一边把手伸进防弹背心靠近胸口的位置取出一张纸条递给站在一边的人。  
”这是什么？“Renard问道。  
”我在他们储藏炸药的地方找到的，我不觉得告诉Nick是个好主意。即使由你照护着他。“Truble回答了Renard的问题，没有一丝开玩笑的语气在里面。”你能照护好他是吗？“  
”确实不是什么好主意。“Renard回答了第一句话。”原来你给我发短信是为了这个，还有我觉得我可以照护好他。我刚才订了四张披萨，你应该不介意和我们来个夜宵？“  
”当然不。“Truble裂开嘴笑了，之后Renard将手里的纸条握紧。原本栗金色的眼睛泛起一道紫色的波澜，手中也冒出一丝青烟再次松手时那张纸条就不见了。  
就像那张写有”BACK,A“从未出现在这个世界上一样。


	7. Chapter 7

  
＂请进．＂伴随着女人的说话声棕色的木门被打开又被关上，依然是高高盘起的头发和硕大的银质耳环．皮拉尔还是老样子，她缓缓的坐在单人沙发上面对两个巧克力色的脑袋说道．＂我还一直在好奇你们两个什么时候会过来，特别是你Nick ．＂之后，她并没有看着Nick欲言又止的表情．反而是冲着厨房的位置大声说道＂黛比，能准备一些加了冰的奶茶吗？我知道你现在在玩手机．＂  
　　＂我才没有．＂黛比的声音从厨房里传了出来．＂布丁刚刚弄好，我马上准备奶茶！＂相比于皮拉尔浓重的西班牙口音，黛比的美式英语十分地道．  
　　＂黛比是我的女儿．＂皮拉尔向两个人解释道．＂美国远比我想象中更加具有包容性，黛比研究考古学．不得不说这份工作为她的职责打了一个很好的幌子．＂  
　　听＂到幌子＂两个字的时候Truble和Nick脸色微微的变了一下，Nick今天来询问或者来求解的事情就和幌子有关系．  
　　＂奶茶好了．＂黛比端着一个银色的餐盘进入了客厅，打破了客厅里略微沉闷的状态．＂很高兴看到你们，我叫黛比斯．你们可以叫我黛比，前一阵子我和导师跑到澳大利亚挖野人去了．＂一边摆放餐盘黛比一边简单的介绍了自己．如果不是黛比的自我介绍没有人会认为她是学考古的：她的皮肤被均匀的晒成了小麦色但是没有一点晒斑泛着健康的光泽，长长的黑发就那么披在后背上不时划过印有图腾的短款Ｔ恤衫．修长的双腿上紧紧的裹着一条破洞牛仔裤，显得她十分性感．但她脸上那双长着长长的睫毛的眼睛却为她添加了一份乖巧，在加上青草气味的信息素为她的性感添加了一份知性．  
　　＂你一定就是Nick了，我今天早上在电视上看到你了．你的正装警服真的很帅．＂黛比看了看Nick愉快的笑了起来＂这段时间辛苦你们了．你旁边的这位是你的．．＂  
　　＂我是他的表妹，现在正在读大学．＂Truble抓起一块曲奇饼，抱着奶茶回答道．因为帮着抓捕犯人她这几天向咖啡店请了假本来想好好休息一下的，却被Nick抓到这里来连饭都没有吃．  
　　＂我的天！Nick你竟然这么照顾你妹妹？男人是要撑起整个家庭的！＂黛比听了Truble的话之后从沙发上跳了起来＂我今天没有什么事情，我决定好好的改造一下你．额．．＂  
　　＂Truble．＂Truble回答道，很明显Truble确实被黛比惊到了直接把自己的外号说了出去．毕竟在过去的五六年里可没有任何一个人关心她的穿衣风格．  
之后黛比就消失在了走廊里开始收拾起来．Truble看了看坐在一边的Nick，挠了挠临时扎起来的头发．穿着上没有什么问题啊！一条破洞牛仔裤，和Nick一个颜色的夹克里面是一件鼠灰色款式和Nick那件差不多的卫衣，还有一双黑色的帆布鞋．说实话鞋子这个问题她真没法解决，便宜的帆布鞋长相基本类似．有打扮十分具有个性的黛比做对比，自然就显得有一点粗糙了．  
　　＂妈咪，我和Truble下午就去中心逛一逛．＂黛比快速的画好了妆在皮拉尔的脸颊上吻了一下就把坐下没有半个小时的Truble揪走了．  
　　＂黛比一向都这么充满活力．＂皮拉尔看着几乎是破门而出的女儿笑着对Nick说道＂你确实个好的导师，但不是个合格的哥哥．＂  
　　＂我觉得我有时候并不是个导师．＂Nick在于皮拉尔接触的过程中知道没有什么可以瞒住这个女人．所以直接将自己的想法说了出来．＂我更觉得我是以一种带兵的方式训练她，但是我觉得我现在没有资格．．．．＂  
　　＂你不是没有资格，你只是把自己看的太轻了．＂皮拉尔把杯子放在了桌子上，用温柔的眼神看着Nick．＂你现在身处于迷雾之中．曾经你的女友也和你身处在同样的状况，我的意见跟随她的记忆．但是你的情况和她太不同了．Nick，跟随你的意志已经不是最重要的．你需要的是看看夜空，至今为止水手们依然会用星光导航．我希望我的手稿能帮助到你．＂皮拉尔一边说一边从茶几底下拿出一张纸，上面有一些手绘的星图．注释是英文和西班牙语混合的，但是书写的十分清晰像妈妈写给孩子的家书．＂现在，喝完这杯茶．去趟超市，给你们两个做一顿大餐，我知道你们最近忙坏了．之后起来看看夜空，你就会知道一切了．＂  
Nick有些懊恼的将牛排放在平底锅里，伴随着牛排滋滋的响声Nick的思绪也逐渐的飘远．为什么他像一只小狗一样听了皮拉尔的话跑到了超市里选了重量不小的牛排，一些新鲜的蔬菜还有全麦面包．之后窝在厨房里忙了两三个小时？他那种去酒吧喝上一杯的男子汉气概上哪去了？不过不得不说做饭这件事确实是一个减小压力的好方法，在厨房里忙活了一段是时间之后Nick已经不再心烦意乱．  
＂Nick你做了什么？我闻到了牛排的味道！我要七分熟的！＂伴随着开门的声音Truble有活力的声音在厨房的门口响起．看起来一个下午的疯狂购物并没有对坚强的Truble造成人的影响．  
　　＂马上就好．黑胡椒汁，没有问题吧！我可没时间弄别的酱汁了！＂Nick一边往平底锅里倒入清鸡汤一边回答着问题，  
　　＂当然没问题，说实话我都快要饿死了！＂Truble的声音由远及近，最后定在了厨房里．  
　　＂下午怎么．．．．哇哦！不得不说我确实是个好哥哥．＂Nick端着两份分量十足的牛排转过身看着Truble感叹了一句．不得不说这次形象改造相当成功．自从Nick失去力量已经过了小半年的时间，每天为各种事情奔波的Truble没剪过一次头发．原本还算有形的短发现在已经不短了，但是却像一个残缺的扫把一样．黛比首先解决的就是发型问题，泄愤很好的掩饰了Truble有些婴儿肥的脸型显得淑女多了这对她以后的工作非常有好处――在警队里女警一边都是询问报案人的主力，毕竟他们看起来又亲切又无害．Truble的上身穿的是一件棉质的八分袖卫衣，下面配了一条不长不短的印花裙子．虽然这套衣服不会让她在人群里特别明显但是也能赚到不少的回头率．  
　　＂你永远是个合格的哥哥．＂Truble结果一个盘在坐在了桌子旁边，冲着Nick露出了微笑．  
　　Nick放下手机，看着那张手稿，  
　　皮拉尔的手稿非常好懂，几个西班牙语单词利用手机就可以翻译出来．这个手稿上将的是火星，战星和战星伴星的事情．火星明亮就代表了战争的临近，这已经是一个必然的趋势．从哪些不断行动的杀手就可以看出来，那些杀手不仅仅谋杀自己还把爪子伸向了自己的搭档．Nick用手掩住眼睛，把为搭档们进行训练提上了日程．这是他的亲卫队，更是对抗王室的的精锐部队没有理由不加以保护．战星和战星的伴星的亮度这决定着战争的走势，两者之间的距离则是忠诚度的体现．可眼下这两颗．．．．离得确实有些远．  
　　Nick并不是傻子，他当然知道战星和伴星是谁．他也知道战星为了缩短这段距离到底做了些什么，但是他不敢去回应．一只以来那个人一直是他的偶像，Nick没有任何值得别人注释超过一分钟的长处．现在有一个机会摆在他的面前，让他可以去回应战星的请求但是他却可耻的犹豫了．  
该死的犹豫！Nick咒骂着自己的胆小，之后准备去睡觉．毕竟以他今天的状态是没有办法理出一点头绪的．  
＝与此同时＝  
＂你好这里是911，有什么可以帮助的吗？＂  
＂哦．．．我的天．．我的＂一个女人的抽泣声从另一端响起．  
＂这位女士，请您做一个深呼吸．之后慢慢的向我们讲述好吗？这样我们才能更好的帮助你．＂  
＂哦．．．好的．＂女人的身影哽咽了一下．＂我的女儿，失踪了．＂  
＂哦，我十分抱歉．她．．＂  
＂谁会对一个刚出生一个月的女孩下毒手啊！．．．．我的安妮．．．．安妮．．．＂


	8. Chapter 8

  
　　＂不要这么看着我！毕竟罪犯们可没有休息日？你见过他们过年假？＂Wu拿着文件夹靠在办公桌的隔断上，看着被一个电话紧急叫回来的Nick．  
　　＂我已经习惯了．警察吗！没有办法的事情．＂虽然嘴上没有发表任何的抱怨但是Nick还是用一个白眼表示了自己心中奔腾的情感．之后就开始浏览起了电脑屏幕上的安珀警报，就是因为这个安珀他才被早早的叫回了警局．＂你确定这上面的信息没有错误？＂过了一小会Nick用更有些疑问的语气询问道．  
　　＂没有任何错误，的确是七天没有错误．当时我在看到这个年龄的时候还吃惊了一下＂事先对受害人资料进行过预习的Wu回答了问题并且开始滔滔不觉起来＂这还在是三天前离开圣玛利亚医院的，那所医院在市内的排名占中等．口碑还算好，她的名字叫安妮．是这对夫妇的头生女，父母的年龄都在三十岁以下．母亲萨拉自己经营一家书店，父亲本是一家公司的中层主管．应该是个中产家庭，除此之外的东西我还没有查出来．＂  
　　＂我最受不了这种案子了．＂Hank完成了基本资料的阅读接话道．＂我有一个远房表妹在是十四岁的时候被诱拐了，等我们找到他的时候她不仅已经做了妓女而且还是一个孩子的妈妈了．天知道她被拐走的三年里发生了什么？更何况这个孩子只有一周大．＂  
　　＂我想警局里有一大票人等着殴打着个绑匪的屁股呢！＂Wu打趣道＂好了勇士们你们现在得出发了，毕竟时间可不等人．＂  
　　＂我觉得我们也许需要个外援．＂在Hank起身的时候Nick眨了下眼睛并且开始拨打手机．  
　　＂我们什么也没有做错，即使做错了也要冲着我们来啊！为什么是安妮？＂穿着家居服的男人摊开双手坐在布艺沙发上，眼睛里充满了红血丝．旁边的位置上是一个身着粉色家居服发髻散开，捂着脸抽泣的少妇．本来已经是早上了，阳光应该已经进入这个向阳的客厅但是屋子里的一切却都保持着昨天晚上入睡之前的样子．这对年轻的夫妇是第一次当父母，为了方便去厨房拿必要的东西，夫妇二人将婴儿房和主卧暂时搬到了一楼．带有棱角的家具都被包上了硅胶的保护套，为宝宝日后的爬行提供了安全保障沙发也是棉布的外套最大程度上减少小婴儿过敏的几率．组合沙发的一角上还对了不少的毛绒玩具，其中还有几个正在填充棉花看起来是女主人还在赶工的时候这个小天使便提前来到了这个家里．客厅的灯光都十分的柔和，但是在这些而黄色的灯光的映衬下那些毛绒玩具光暗鲜明显得有点吓人．  
Truble深深的吸了一口气，看着男主人的眼睛用自己最清晰最温和的语调说道＂我对您的事情感到十分伤心，但是请您现在一定要冷静下来．这样才能帮助我们，这样才能找到你的安妮．＂Truble希望对方没有听出她声音里的颤抖，这是她第一次进行这种询问．之前她在Nick等人的安排下做了不少的询问，凶杀，盗窃甚至是强奸案她都有做过．但是唯独没有做过和儿童绑架有关的案子，用一个婴儿被绑架的案子作为开始不是什么好的始．但是无论如何她必须做下去，在被绑架的前二十四小时是成功获救的最佳时间．一旦超过二十四小时，百分之一的幸存率就可以忽略不计了．特别是这个案子的受害者还是一个出生只有一周的小婴儿，安全获救的时间便被大大的缩短了．  
＂好的，我们会尽力配合的．＂男人点了点头，表示对情况的了解．轻轻的拥住了妻子，拍了拍他的后背希望她一起配合调查．但是很明显，这位丢了孩子的母亲已经是六神无主了．  
＂莎拉．＂Truble轻轻的喊了女人的名字，再次深深的吸了一口气决定跟着自己的直觉走．之后她蹲下身子握住了女人的手．＂我知道你现在十分伤心，但是我希望你可以回答一些问题．安珀警报在孩子找到之前会一直存在，不论你信不信我就是其中的受益者．＂女人听到这句话之后停止了抽泣，Truble简单的判断了一下就接着向下编．感谢这个身份的安排，对这个案子绝对是最好的说辞．＂我爸在海外服役的时候牺牲了，当时我还有三个月才出生．这时候我表哥又因为车祸成了孤儿，我妈便把他接过来一起抚养．你知道这有多么困难，但是我十二岁的表哥真的很能干，把我照顾的很好．但是我十岁那年，从一个同学的生日聚会上被拐跑了．表哥和妈都十分伤心，我表哥便励志做了警察．我的安珀便一直挂在网上，我被拐了之后逃到了孤儿院看到了一些不该看的事情．之后我无论逃到什么地方都会有人跟着我，直到几个月前我被列为一个案子的嫌疑人我表哥正好经手了那个案子．因为有安珀的关系，我的身份便被确定了下了．现在我已经和我的表哥团圆了，我正在他的警局进行实习．＂  
＂那你的妈妈呢？＂女人听了故事情绪已经基本稳定下来了，红着眼睛问着Truble．  
＂她，三年前因为癌症去世了．＂Truble顿了顿，＂所以我不会让发生在我身上的事情重演，我们会竭尽所能的帮助你们．昨天晚上发生了什么对安妮，对我们调查都很有帮助．＂  
正在主卧室进行搜查的Nick通过敞开的们看了看正在客厅对话的几个人，女人开始频频的点头．而男人在轻轻的抚摸着女人的后背，看起来询问工作已经十分顺利的进行下去了．他便把更多的经历放在了物证的搜查上，他从女主人一侧的床头柜开始搜查．床头柜上放了一本牛皮纸的记事本，已经写了小半．上面的内容也是一些育儿须知，网上找来的育儿经验和出院以来小家伙的作息时间每一项都记载的非常详细．Nick一边翻一边想起了自己家里那本，或许是因为血统的原因凯莉对他实行的是＂放养＂的政策．不是特别的细致，但也可以看出对他的深深爱意．  
Nick翻看着育儿日记想到了自己最不愿意面对的问题，那就是生育下一代．三个属性的人种里除了Alpha不孕之外，Beta 和Omega都是可以繁育下一代的．但是Beta的受孕率相对于合理，并不像Omega那样高的吓人．按照以前的规划，Nick想找一个女性Beta结婚之后在生几个小Beta．但是在血统日渐显露和战况逐步紧逼之后 Grimm稀少的数量便暴露了出来，快速的繁衍变成了当前的问题．Portland现在只有两个Grimm，但是这两个在记录上还是有血缘关系的，再退一步凭心而论Nick和Truble也只是单纯的兄妹关系．与一个人结合并且繁衍后代就是眼下最重要的事情了，在暗搓搓的进行了各种筛选之后Nick悲哀的发现合适的任选基本集中在总局里位列第一的就是身为局长的Renard．可Renard是一个Alpha，一个混血的Alpha理论上来讲两个人的后代会十分强大但是当繁衍后代的人物落到自己身上的时候可就不是那么美好了．Beta没有明显的发情期，也就是说他们其实每天都在发情同时也是因为信息素过于淡薄男性Beta的受孕成功率也不是很高即使你的伴侣是一个强壮的Alpha．可是现在不就有一个机会摆在你的眼前吗？一半的成功率，一半的转化率有四分之一的可能性成为Omega之后就可以．．．．．．．．ＷＴＨ！ＦＵＣＫ！Nick你在想什么？为什么考虑到那个奇怪的方向上去了？！Nick暗暗的吐了一下舌头，好吧应该是前几天抓捕爆炸犯后局长那种充满关切的眼神让他乱了阵脚．  
＂所有的东西都收集完了，这对夫妻的信息素会在审问之后进行提取．＂Hank在勘查完自己的区域之后向Nick说道．＂水，空气之类的也取好样了．我一直好奇为什么会在一个Beta家庭里偷走一个孩子？符合条件的这个条件出生在同一家医院的Omega家的孩子也不少为什么会找上一个Beta家的孩子？＂  
＂也许是属性，这个人很在意孩子的属性．＂Nick皱着眉头想了想，脑洞便冲着没法抑制的方向狂奔．＂难道是．．＂  
＂你的意思是．．仪式？＂Hank 也很快想到了这个方向＂看来有必要查一下亚文化群的论坛了．＂


	9. Chapter 9

  
　　＂Nick？Nick？＂  
　　Nick迷迷糊糊的抬起头，用手错了一把脸．还不是很清楚的视线内出现了一只牛皮纸袋Truble的声音响了起来＂这是你的晚餐，我看你的口型是要所早安．但是你今天早上采取问了受害人的家庭情况，我现在要去兼职啦！＂  
　　晚餐？！Nick马上挺直腰身，眯着眼睛看了一眼显示器地下的时间，确实是晚上了．Nick懊恼的揉了揉眼睛，如果他现在是Truble的年纪（Truble登记的年龄是２０，实际年龄是２３）绝对不会让连续的两个大案子弄得睡得时间颠倒．最近这半个月简直是乱极了，首选是爆炸接着就是婴儿失踪．在Portland坏事总是成双成对出现，也就是说如果Nick的直觉没有出错的话这期婴儿失踪的案件只是开始，接下来会有更多的婴儿失踪．或者应该是更多和安妮一样条件的婴儿失踪，现在只能想不是Nick最害怕的一种情况了．简单的整理了一下桌子上上一个案件的遗留文件，之后Nick便准备开始为这个案件的资料做电子版的汇总．你不能要求一个多次进驻专案组的人的桌子多么整齐，Nick一边自我安慰着一边将手伸进袋子里抓取自己的晚餐．  
　　＂Nick，来我的办公室一下．＂ Renard的声音随着局长办公室的门打开而出现，这时　Nick的手指刚刚好碰到了三明治．希望我回来的时候你还是热的，卡布奇诺．Nick一边感叹着即将远去的晚餐一边在脑子里把已知的线索简单的梳理了一下．  
　　＂请进＂  
　　＂哇．．．．呃，是案子的事情吗？＂Nick的话很明显的停顿了一下．所实话是个人都会因为眼前的场景停顿一下的！Renard没有穿着他常穿的西装外套，只是简简单单的穿了一件衬衣没有领带开了三个扣子．平时收拾的一尘不染，文件堆放的整整齐齐的书桌现在正被同样摆放整齐的外卖盒子么占领．这下外卖纸盒看起来相当整洁，应该是放在副驾驶的座位上运送回来的．而且很明显这是两人分的外卖，看起来应该是一家不错的餐馆提供的．这从办公室里美妙的气味就可以闻出来．  
　　＂我今天下午去市政厅，我们今年的财务问题要和财政方面沟通一下．＂Renard十分淡定的将一直杯子放在桌子上，建议桌子上已经有了三只杯子．这只杯子八成是一道菜什么的．＂坐下吧，我想你一定不介意一边分析案情一边吃．时间还是很宝贵的．＂  
　　＂哦，好的．＂Nick眨眨眼坐了下来．哦！我的天啊！是肉酱焗意面，培根沙拉和鲜榨的橘子汁．身为吃货的Nick在坐下的一瞬间就被面前的味道俘虏了，拜托他现在已经要饿的内部消化了！Nick用最快速度拆开果汁的杯子喝了一口，发出了轻微的鼻音．  
　　＂案子现在进展到什么程度了？＂Nick的动作突然一停．糟糕！他的上司就还没有开始行动，Nick只好默默的和刚开动的沙拉告了个别完全忘记了嘴上还叼着一小块培根．简单的回笼了一下资料吞掉肉开始陈述起案情来．＂受害人的家庭是相当典型的中产阶级家庭，父母双方在工作上的冲突都比较少．因为莎莉的开书店的，而且是精装书店．我们认为威胁主要来自于父亲一方，但是父亲一方的人际关系处理的比较好．唯一存在嫌疑的人从上周开始去西部进行考察去了，我们核对了公司提供的信息确定这个人一直在考察地点没有回来．社区里有一户邻居对这一家有些意见，即使是在解决之后还对他们抱有敌意．但是他有几位有效的不在场证明．＂  
　　＂那，论坛方面呢？＂Renard好像并没有在意下属的失礼行为反而叉起了一叉子的一面开始解决自己的民生问题，但是前提是你得忽略他藏在衣袖阴影里微微上扬的嘴角．真的是太像尼尔了，那只陪他渡过了半年的埃及猫．尼尔是一只贪吃的宠物，只有新鲜的鱼肉才会引起他的兴趣，特别是新鲜的三文鱼．只要有三文鱼在他的面前要呼唤他好几遍才能博得他的注意力，往往在小家伙抬起头的时候还叼着一小片三文鱼．  
　　＂Wu查了最近比较活跃的几个的亚文化论坛．但是没有一个符合要求，不管是哥特还是死亡重金属什么的虽然都涉及到献祭．但是没有什么团体希望用婴儿的鲜血或者是别的什么来献祭，这杯认为是极其．．不好的．没有一个忠诚的信徒去利用一个婴儿．＂确定上司没有反感自己的行为Grimm干脆开启了边吃边说的模式．  
　　＂排除掉一切不可能的情况，剩下的无论多么不可置信都是真相．＂Renard拿起橘子汁喝了一口，并没有想象中的苦味看来是手榨的果汁下一回可以考虑在店内用餐．＂不论是侦探小说还是警校都已经教过你这个道理了，我不会对我的同族手软．我想你在过去的一段时间内已经认识到了这一点．＂  
　　＂咳咳．＂Nick被还没能完全咽下的面条呛到了，说实话这确实有点丢人．在过去的两年内，特别是逝去力量之后．Nick完完全全的见识到了来自皇室的暴虐和黑暗，他的上司白天是开明大度的君主但是一旦到了审判的时刻就会变得冷酷无比．当初是他心软纵容了那个女巫，如果是这位君王下手那么那个女巫早就不在这个世界了．＂我做的实在有点点欠考虑，我确实也往这个方向想了一下．没有什么会比巫师们更会利用出生婴儿了，但是既然亚文化群体都觉得有悖常理那么能使用他的巫师就也是很难对付的那种了．＂  
　　＂你的担心并没有错误．＂Renard皱了皱眉，放满了咀嚼的速度．＂这方面我并不是行家，我才刚刚捡起我的家族课程没有多长时间的．而且大部分的药方都是靠口头传承，我现在手头拥有的大多是都是常见的药剂．我会回家去资讯一下母亲的意见．＂Nick的话让Renard十分担心，他联想到了那张被他毁尸灭迹的纸条和书写那张纸条的主人．女巫从诞生的那天开始就处于一个不黑不白的中间地带，行为端正的女巫大多处在中央地带．但是那些私欲旺盛的女巫往往偏向于黑暗地带，现在确实要向这个方向调查一下了．  
　　＂呃．．．．抱歉打扰了两位的．．．．晚餐．但是警局门口的小状况需要你们去处理一下．＂作为破话气氛小能手，作死专家的Wu在这个时候推开了办公室的门．＂轮班的警察们刚才吃放回来在警局门口发现了一个不可思议的人，现在警局的门口已经封锁了．但是有些状况我们处理不了所以．．．＂  
　　＂我们这就去．＂Renard恢复了平时的扑克脸，看着下属神差鬼使的冲出去抓了一条午睡用的薄毯无奈的向Wu回答道．  
　　＂好了，你不会有事的．＂裹在Grimm提供的午睡毯里的小女婴眨着水汪汪的眼睛，小小的脑袋搭在Nick肌肉分布合理的肩膀上享受着Nick的抚摸．小小的鼻子趴在Nick的腺体附近，Nick忙了一天伪装喷雾的作用早就消失了香槟特有的甜甜的味道和蔷薇淡淡的香味让小家伙十分安心．Renard站在Nick的身后在他停止晃动的时候试图给小家伙喂一点橘子汁，因为经过初步的检查小家伙好像缺少了一部分的鲜血，最担心的状况还是发生了．  
　　＂通知孩子的父母了吗？＂Nick花了点功夫把小女婴从自己的腺体上分离开，抱在怀里并且用不太浓重的信息素温柔的包裹着她．这样承担了喂水任务的Renard就可以轻松一些了．  
　　＂我已经通知过了．＂高大的Renard微微俯身用一个去掉了尖角的吸管沾取橘子汁轻轻的喂给裹在卡其色毯子里的小家伙，阴影温柔的笼罩在略矮的Nick身上．Nick淡粉色的嘴唇微微上翘着，军绿色的卫衣被婴儿的小拳头抓的紧紧的眼睛看着Nick．Nick为了安抚小家伙嘴里还哼着小时候凯莉哄他入睡用的德语歌．看到这一切的Wu绝望的眨了眨自己的眼睛，近乎抽搐的回答了局长的问题．  
　　对别人家的孩子都这么好，你们两个干嘛不去合伙生一个！Wu的内心今天也在咆哮呢．


	10. Chapter 10

  
　　＂办公室里已经没有人了．＂最后进门的Hank透过百叶窗看了看公共办公室里的状况，之后就想门神一样堵在了门口．  
　　＂这已经是我们注销的第二个安珀了，使用的理由也极为荒唐．＂Renard坐在宽大的办公桌后面，桌面上放着两份牛皮纸制成的文件夹上面标注着已经解决．但是那几个字母却深深的刺激着办公室中所有人的心．失踪的婴儿都是以同样的模式被劫走，之后有以同样的方式在警察局附近的地点被发现．  
　　＂我已经和两位受害者的父母联系过了．＂Nick见办公室里的气氛有些沉闷便开了口．＂我没有向他们透露过多的案件细节但是向他们保证了在我们查明原因之前会尽力保护他们的安全，警局的安全屋已经在待命了．＂  
　　＂很好．＂Renard听了微微的点头表示了同意．  
＂一个好消息还有一个坏消息，这简直要成为了我的专长．＂Wu 挑了挑眉毛．＂好消息是这次的事情有可能不是我们的＂朋友们＂的作为，因为我翻阅了现在能找的手抄本没有找到一个符合行为的Weasn．但同时这个也是个坏消息，不是我么所想象的方向．以前所有的假设和线索现在已经全部作废了．＂拿起装有咖啡的外卖纸杯狠狠的干了一口，Wu默默的为自己的黑眼圈哀悼着．  
Wu确实很努力．Nick看着经常被调戏的那个搭档眼下的青色，这几天只要时间允许他也会加入收索犯罪嫌疑人的队伍．在总结出犯罪嫌疑人的行为特点之后，一伙人放了好长时间的手抄本．不知怎么的Nick始终想放开那一摞为女巫所写作的手抄本，但是他还是忍住了．如果真的是女巫们搞的鬼一切都更加难办，而且相对于女巫代代相处的图书Grimm的手抄本中更多记载的是杀死女巫的方法．既然没有办法知道对手为什么要手机婴儿的血，Nick便没有办法找到合理的破解方法．  
＂这次的对手依然是Weasn，而且你么很熟悉．是女巫．＂Renard坐直身体将双手叠成塔状用平常的语气说出了这句话，但这却像在办公室里装上了一个消声器办公室变的死一般的安静．＂我知道你么在想什么，我得在这里更正一下．我是男巫，并不是女巫．这两个词无论是从拼法还是从读法上是不同的，而且男巫本身和女巫也存在一定的差异．在进一步说我还是一个混血男巫，所以在这次的事情上我咨询了一个非常有实力的女巫．我希望你们可以在今天晚上下班之后到我的公寓来，我会为你们这次行动进行一次必要的培训．＂  
＂可以下车了．＂Nick通过车窗看了看公寓楼下的状况之后躲着坐在后面的Truble说道，Truble拿起放在一边的纸袋和酒瓶冲着后视镜眨了眨眼睛表示自己已经准备好了．两个人便一前一后下了车．  
＂为什么要这么做？＂进入电梯之后Truble才开了口，并且不断的拉着穿在身上的连衣裙的裙摆．在图书馆里写了两天论文的Truble被一个电话叫出来的时候还是狼狈状态为了进行培训，Truble只好回到公寓收拾一下．脱去了随时可以开打的帽衫和牛仔裤，Truble换上了一条白色的及膝连衣裙外面披了一件外套．再加上脸部的妆容现在的她和去朋友家参加派对的年轻女孩没有什么差别．  
＂虽然最近皇族没有设么动静，但是我们可没有方法吧所有的猎犬都找出开．＂Nick看着液晶屏上不断上升的数字，靠在电梯上回答．＂记住，不论一会你看到了什么都要管好你的拳头．＂在电梯的们开的一瞬间Nick补充道．  
＂哇哦，我只是找了个借口没想到你们真的给我带来了个派对．看来Little sheep把你们调教的很好呢！＂看门的人并不是哪位严肃的Renard，而是一位洋溢着成熟美的金发女郎．确切的来说她的头发是香槟色的，良好的护理让那些头发看起来像是一匹香槟色的绸缎．但是在眼角处的淡淡皱纹却却在述说着着个看似年轻的金发美女的不同寻常＂大家都有带礼物来不是吗？＂金发美女转过头，看着Truble露出了一个微笑．变化也在这个时候发生了，香饼色的头发迅速枯萎变得和暴晒了一个月的干草．杂乱没有一点生机，淡蓝色的双眼也渐渐失去了色彩变得浑浊好像是在罐子里发酵了一段时间一样．其中一只眼珠好像还有脱离眼眶独立的想法，堪堪的挂在了眼眶里但是那基本腐烂的神经表明眼球掉下来只是时间的问题．光滑的皮肤已经全然不见，变成了马麦酱＊一般的颜色．并且伴随着马麦酱一样的外观，她脸上的皮肤已经融化隐隐约约可以看到下面的肌肉，但是这些肌肉也是极为深重的紫红色．  
＂女巫！＂Truble咬着牙从牙缝里挤出来两个字．＂你到底是站在哪一边的？！＂虽然并没有伸出拳头但是Truble咯咯作响的骨骼已经郑明了她这时的心情．  
＂母亲，我觉得你没有必要接着玩下去了．我们的时间本身就很宝贵．＂Renard将站在门口充当门神的二人领进了公寓，无奈的对着女巫说道．  
＂一位将军，一位骑士．Little sheep，以后是不是该称呼你为陛下了呢？＂听到儿子的话，伊丽莎白恢复了原本的面貌还和儿子调笑起来．  
＂母亲．＂Renard听到来自母亲的调笑还是停顿了一下，谁让他还是个婴儿的时候经常被母亲套上绵羊连体装抱出去晒太阳呢．＂我们还是进入正题的比较好．＂  
＂越长大越没有意思了．＂伊丽莎白甩了甩头发，转向被叫到公寓的几个人．＂如你们所见，我是一位女巫．所以我现在告诉你们的一切都是这次你们战胜这个女巫的关键．＂伊丽莎白示意大家坐下，自己非常自然的把Nick带来的那瓶金酒打开倒进了杯子里分给大家．＂我觉得你们都需要压压惊．＂  
＂所以，从哪里开始？＂Wu喝了一口酒之后便发问了，毕竟长期做后勤的他经过一段时间的适应之后已经开始着手在户籍管理中区分人类和Weasn知道一些特征也为之后的行动做好准备．  
＂我们首先要讨论的就是婴儿血的用途，放心这绝对不会有一百零八种那么多．＂伊丽莎白放下酒杯，Renard看到母亲的动作整个人一下严肃了起来．关于魔药的典籍大多被女巫封印，男巫因为自身的身体优势是不会接触到这些典籍的．虽然现在伊丽莎白已经交个他解封的典籍，并且更改了打开封印的方式．但是还是有经验的女巫直接进行传授更加有效，这种模式不仅仅是在巫族之间流传，Grimm们也是导师带领徒弟慢慢学习的模式．  
＂女巫是处于中间地带的物种，但是我们也绝对不会去碰鲜活的婴儿血．我们在大部分的魔药中用到的婴儿血都是不幸胎死腹中的胎儿或者是早夭的婴儿，因为这些血液在我们看来充满了纯净的能量．这些婴儿血的作用大多是恢复，比如说恢复容颜，舒缓伤痛．部分治疗疾病的药方中也会用到这种类型的血，这时候的作用就是中和药物中刺激的成分使使用药物的人舒适一些．＂伊丽莎白不紧不慢的说道．  
＂但是这些血都是在女巫纯在方便条件的情况下获得的．＂Nick手里拿着酒，但是没有喝掉一点．相比于其他人他和这些Weasn打了太久的交道暂时不会有什么事情需要他压惊．＂中世纪甚至是现在，女巫总是可以和医生护士之诶的职业相联系．弄到死血相当容易，弄到活血也不困．所以到底是什么魔咒？＂  
＂非常敏锐，你可以抽时间读读我的那些基础魔咒书．＂伊丽莎白微微笑着说道．＂运用活血的情况只有一种，那就是寻找丢失的孩子．这些活血的选择条件比较苛刻，而且必须在朔月前三天后三天之内取血．取血的对象必须是普通的人类孩子，而且孩子的属性必须与施咒者的属性相同．＂  
寻找孩子，属性相同．Nick在听到了这两个关键词之后脑子里便浮现出了另外一个金发女巫的影子，脸瞬间黑了下来．但是她现在不应该在维也纳吗？  
应该是这样的吧！


	11. Chapter 11

＜11>  
　　＂哦，已经是这个时间了！＂伊丽莎白看了看挂在墙上的表，冲着大家笑了笑．＂我腌在厨房的鱼排和肉排应该已经差不多了，既然你们带来了派对要用的东西．我就不扫你们的幸了．little sheep，我去厨房了这里就先交给你了．＂  
　　一只静静的站在伊丽莎白身后的Renard冲着母亲点了点头，表示自己已经明白了之后坐在了刚才伊丽莎白坐的位置上．看着留在客厅里的几个人．  
　　＂我觉得我需要一个剧情回顾．＂Truble看见气场吓人的伊丽莎白离开，便开口问道．这并不是她的无知，毕竟当她到达Portland的时候风向已经非常混乱了．同样露出一副不解和八卦（当然是八卦居多）的Wu也看着自己的上司希望多了解一些入伙之前的事情．  
　　＂Well,你们确实需要．而且这是一个不短的故事．＂Renard刚刚要开口就被Nick接了过去．＂我想一切得从我刚刚觉醒能力开始．＂  
　　＂开始的时间远远比你想象的要早．＂Renard将双手相交叉之后放在大腿上，看着自己的下属，客厅里合适的灯光将他栗金色的眼睛照的十分温柔，当然你得先忽略他那张写满＂图样图森破＂的脸．  
　　＂比我想象的早？＂Nick转过头看了看自己的上司，想起了在市议会时候他对自己说的那一番话．确实在他还是个实习警员的时候就有一种奇怪的感觉，好像有什么人一只在背后注意着他一样．这听起来确实挺像是跟踪狂什么的，但是却没有一丝不好的意思．Renard漂亮的眼睛里泛着温柔的光芒，Nick知道那双栗金色的眼睛里经常闪烁着这样的光芒但是很少人可以辨别出他的真伪．至少现在这双眼睛里面传达的是一种平静的态度，但是在场的人没有一个人能否认蕴藏在其中的霸气．配上高级定制的酒红色衬衫与合适的黑色休闲裤，即使是坐在普通的沙发上Renard也给人一种凌驾在王座上的感觉．这也许就是执政者和执行者的区别．Nick默默的在心中感叹着，嗯．．．．等会．倒过去，重来一遍．酒红色的高级定制衬衫，黑色的休闲长裤．  
　　ＷＴＨ！Nick快速的在心中竖起来中指，刚才的崇敬之情消失的一干二净．除了衬衫面料不一样、Nick的衬衫开了两个扣子Renard开了三个扣子、Nick的黑色休闲裤是修身款的Renard的是普通款的．这分明就是情侣装啊！为什么没有一个人在进门之后提醒他呢！Nick一边说了一句＂我的天啊！＂一边把脸埋在手里试图冷静下来．  
　　＂你并没有想错方向．＂看到下属的可爱反应Renard以非常平静的语调说出了一句一位深长的话，微微上翘的嘴角被脸部的阴影很好的掩饰了起来．＂我在来到美国之后就开始注意一切可以利用到的力量，因为我血统的原因女巫我自然接触到了不少．凯瑟琳和爱德琳母女就是其中之一，不得不说凯瑟琳远远比她的女儿要聪明好几倍．凯瑟琳确实是个合格的妻子，她不会争取太多的东西知道什么时候进退．但是爱德琳就不一样了，开始的时候我们合作的很好．之后Nick的力量就觉醒了，刚开始的时候我没法判断Nick的选择所以就派了爱德琳去除掉他和Hank ．当然，任务必须有代价她失去了女巫的力量．在明确了我对于Nick的态度之后她就开始对Nick身边的所有人进行报复，朱丽叶的失忆还有三角关系就是她的报复．报复之后爱德琳便开始想办法恢复自己的力量，打定利用黑市交易恢复力量之后就想方设法怀上了我的孩子并且成功的找回了自己的孩子．＂  
　　＂爱德琳从一开始就没有真正的进行交换．＂Nick以及刚恢复正常，接下了上司的话．＂她只想要回自己的力量，孩子只是一个砝码．这个砝码时刻都会向利益最大那个方向倾斜，之后她就用诅咒报复了我让我失去了力量．之后的事情你们就都知道了．＂Nick说完这段话做了个摊手的动作，脑子里还不断的给自己做着催眠．内容无非是男装的样式比较少，今天只是撞衫了．  
＂无论如何，既然她现在用了这个咒语找回自己的孩子就证明她还有一点母性．＂伊丽莎白这时候从厨房里走了出来，手上端着一大盘炸好的东西．＂在维也纳的时候没有学会什么别的东西，奥地利风味的炸肉排．希望你们喜欢．＂  
　　＂就算她还有母性，这也就是她唯一的优点了．＂Truble瘪了瘪嘴露出一副十分不服气的样子．之后抓起了一块鱼排开始啃了起来＂但是这种情况下不是可以把咒语反过来用的吗？她的母亲凯瑟琳，用她母亲的血液不就是可以找到她了吗？＂  
　　＂凯瑟琳被我妈杀死了．＂Nick尴尬的蹭了蹭鼻子＂当初爱德琳的诅咒把我们的关系搞的乱七八糟，我妈妈  
“确实有些冲动了。“伊丽莎白评价道。”但是我还是可以理解你妈妈的行为的。如果不是我得消息不灵通，我会亲自砍掉那只猎犬怪的脑袋。Truble，我没有记错吧！你有读一读有时间可以读一读我手里有关诅咒的基础知识，强悍的实力是一方面但是智慧才是让男人们倾倒的东西。“将带来的酒水平分给在座的人之后伊丽莎白继续了刚才的讲述”并不说死人的血没有办法使用，只是使用的次数有限。准确的说是只能使用一次。“  
“实在是太冒险了。“Nick双手抱着酒杯沉吟道。”现在还不能确定实施者个咒语的人就是爱德林，如果现在就用了凯瑟琳的血液之后真正需要的时候就没有办法了。可是我们手头的线索实在是太少了。“  
“草药的炮制是一种复杂的过程，相信你们在上一个案子里已经学到了这一点。“伊丽莎白翘起腿坐在沙发上看着几个愁眉不展的警察。  
“你是说。。。。。。“Nick的一句话刚刚开了个头就感觉声音从自己的声带上剥离开来，后两个仔明显的走了调。眼前的景象也像是从一个瓶个底看到的一样扭曲的不成样子，并且逐渐陷入黑暗。眼部熟悉的疼痛此时已经比不上来自脑子深处所产生的疼痛，这种疼痛好像每一根神经都受到了锤子的击打。Nick整个人却像是一个提线木偶一样完全没有方法自主运动，只能任由自己的舌头和牙齿做着亲密的接触再这么下去咬舌自尽只是就是时间的问题。很快Nick就完全被缺氧的问题打断了思绪，为了避免舌头和牙齿接触他身体的本能让他的舌头堵住了一部分气道。Nick感觉自己正在失去重心。  
坐在Nick边上的Renard最先做了反应，上次在Nick公寓小聚的时候就遇到了近似的情况。他扳着Nick的下巴试图让他张开嘴，但是却没有成功Nick的脸色因为缺氧开始你变得发白。Renard咬了咬牙一甩头变成了半巫状态“咔”的一声把Nick的下巴一下子卸了下来。伊丽莎白早在儿子冲向Nick的时候就反应了过来，招来了一瓶绿色的药水现在交给了儿子。  
“我需要你们谈谈Nick的近况。”伊丽莎白看着呆在沙发上的三人命令道，之后便转身前往书房。Wu，Hank还有Truble相互看了看之后便跟着伊丽莎白离开了。Renard看着下巴被卸掉的Nick叹了一口气，抱起Nick向自己的卧室走去。


	12. Chapter 12

  
保重自己，我的孩子。希望你手头的问题都会妥善的解决。--莎莉  
Renard拿起放在副驾驶座位上的字条，眉头习惯性的皱了一下。看着裹着自己的风衣昏睡的Grimm决定先回公寓再说。  
“所以，你认为信息素有问题？“服用了伊丽莎白调制的缓解药剂并且好好休息了一个晚上的Nick已经可以办公了。现在他正迎着朝阳坐在自己的电脑之前，用大拇指和中指掐着咖啡杯问着坐在另一边的黑人搭档。  
“是的，鉴证科的话在我们这可不能做为准确证据。”Hank同样也用大拇指和中指掐着咖啡杯，一边说一边用食指指了一下Nick眉毛也向上挑了挑。“昨天伊丽莎白的提醒非常有用，我就花了一点时间把现场提取的空气样本，饮用水样本还有父母双方的信息素都比对了一下。桔梗，薰衣草还有桑葚。这几样是母亲那方的信息素的主要成分，你应该明白是什么意思吧？”  
“我只是知道这几种植物里的薰衣草有安神的作用。”Nick耸了一下肩，最近他喝下去的薰衣草都可以堆满一个小花园了。包括昨天晚上的那瓶药剂，弄得他现在打嗝都有一股淡淡的薰衣草味。  
“不仅是薰衣草，我刚刚上网查了一下。刚才我到所有的植物都有安神的成分，而且提取的空气样本中他们每一样的含量并不固定。比重是根据母亲一方的信息素成分调配的。”Hank现在不得不怀疑搭档被过量的薰衣草抹掉了智商，因为安神的东西总让人昏昏欲睡。  
“通风管道已经查过一遍了，而且每对父母都说他们是在孩子回家之前一天清洗了空调。每一家都出示了证明。你觉得是藏在了空调里？”Nick灌了一口咖啡，拿起了电话给物证科的同事打了电话要求他们去检查一下每一位受害者家里的空调。  
“Well，现在我们还是好好的等着吧！”Hank在自己的椅子上转了个圈。“你准备以后怎么办？就这么下去？”  
“什么？”才在电脑上敲出了一排字的Nick抬起头看了看自己的搭档，青绿色的眼睛里出现了一丝不解的目光。但是很快他就想到了Hank 说的是什么事“哦，你能不能先不提这件事。”Nick一边说一边把自己的脸埋在了手掌里。现在他一点也不想谈论一点有关于诅咒的问题，因为这实在是太。。。。。。尴尬了！虽然昨天晚上Nick 又一次在当众诅咒发作但是这绝对是他最丢脸的一次，没有之一！缺氧的危机在下巴卸下来之后就得到了极大的缓解，同时咬舌自尽的危险也解除了。可是新的问题出现了，一旦下巴被再次装上缺氧又会再次发生，可如果任由着他保持下巴被卸下的状态用于缓和的药剂也没有办法服用。所以Renard便采用可 一种最好用的方法—用嘴喂。这样既可以保证Nick服下所有的药物还能渡些空气给他。打定主意的Renard把瓶子的软木塞拔了下了，将药水含在嘴里同时把Nick的下巴也装了回去。小心的吧Nick的头抬起来吻了下去，用舌头搅动着Nick的口腔保证他的舌头不会成为药水下咽的阻碍。本来一切都是按照Renard预想的方向正常的进行着，但是在Nick吞下药水的一刻发生了变化。  
吞咽的时候Nick习惯性回缩舌头的动作一下子卷住了Renard的舌头，并且不自觉的带上了接吻的技巧。Renard不会放任自己自接吻这件事上有自己的下属占主动地位，立刻夺回了自己的主动权。灵活的绕了几下之后Rearand的舌头便脱离了控制开始在Nick的嘴里扫荡开来，首先是在牙齿上轻轻抚摸之后便过渡到了牙龈和牙齿的连接处。略微粗糙的的舌头很好的刺激着敏感的牙龈，Nick发出了微微的颤抖舌头凭着本能再一次缠上了Renard的舌头。两条舌头不停的博弈着争取着接吻战争的主动权，没有一个人先认输。Renard眯起栗金色的眼睛，将Nick的头往自己的腺体附近靠近了一段距离，威士忌混着火药的信息素包围了Nick，Nick便很快败下阵来。将处于昏迷状态还用鼻子快速补足氧气的Nick放回床上，淡粉色的嘴唇现在泛着蔷薇色上面还反着一点水光。Renard看了一眼，便含了一口药水在嘴里。  
“Nick，我觉得你不能再拖下去了。”Hank放下了咖啡杯，非常严肃的看着自己的搭档。因为年纪的关系，Hank更像是Nick的大哥。在Nick刚刚和他进行搭档的时候不少重要的主意都是Hank帮助做出的。“昨天晚上伊丽莎白和我们解释了你昨天服用的药物的作用。”  
药物的作用？伊丽莎白竟然和他们说明了？那个药水是Nick在去要遗传魔药的时候向伊丽莎白咨询过的一种药水，这种绿色的药水的作用是让人在固定的时间进入昏迷状态。这样就可最大限度的降低诅咒发作时的痛苦，但是副作用是昏迷的时间会逐渐延长。这剂药水是最后的办法了。“是我向伊丽莎白询问的药方，但是我没有想到这么快就就会用上。”Nick用手敲了敲桌子。“属性的改变是很复杂的事情，如果我变成了Omega那么一切都会不一样。我希望除了女巫的办法，Grimm的办法也会好用。现在我能做的就是以最快的速度抓住艾德琳，并且杀了她。大部分的手抄本都记载了除掉女巫之后诅咒消失的情况。”  
“你明明知道药水会毁了你，你还会喝下去？”Hank十分不解的眨了眨眼睛，看着Nick。拜托！都已经三十多岁的人了为什么还会这么任性？相比于药水极大的副作用，属性转换的魔药会更加安全并且更加适合Nick。  
“因为。。。。。”  
“伙计们！你们要的报告来了！”Wu晃了晃手里的文件夹，适时地打断了两个人的谈话。“两位大侦探一点都没哟想错，空调里发现了一定量的草药提取物。大概是屋子里各种样本浓度的好几百倍，这还是挥发了一段时间的。如果实在孩子丢失的时候，理论上是可以放到卧室里的两个大人。现在鉴证科的人已经把草药的提纯物发到首府检验了，我想很快就会出结论了。“  
首府的物证检验十分迅速，总局下班之前就收到了检验报告。所有人便集中到了局长办公室，经行每次抓捕之前的圆桌会议。  
“抱歉我来晚了。”在大家刚刚在办公室里站好，伊丽莎白才推门而入。“这次的事情我必须介入，因为艾德琳身上有我孙女的一丝消息。或许我可以比任何组织或者皇室更早的找到戴安娜。”  
听到戴安娜的名字在场的一众汉子不自然的打了激灵，凯特把戴安娜带走这件事Renard并没有和伊丽莎白讲明。所以伊丽莎白一直以为是一个神秘的组织把自己的孙女给绑架了，要是她知道一个Grimm正在抚养她的孙女伊丽莎白恐怕会把他们都当成试药的小白鼠。  
“你们找到她藏身的地点了吗？“伊丽莎白完全不知道屋子里的人是怎么想的，或者说也许她已经知道了但是目前为止并不像点破。非常自然的坐在了Renard对面的椅子上。  
“这次她藏身的地点是有一定历史的公墓。“Renard开了口。”但是我不明白，母亲。为什么她会把施法和调制草药的地点放在公墓附近？“  
“与死亡相对的就是新生，你还没补习道这个部分。而且墓地里生长着不少迷幻作用的草药。“伊丽莎白换了一下坐姿慢慢的说到”戴安娜被带走的时候还没有超过七天，所以在收集到了足够的血液之后她就会开始实行这个法术。今天就是这个法术实行的时间，她的精神将被极大程度上的分散。我们得手的几率就会更大一些。为了以防万一我还在白天的时候制作了集中药水。现在换下你们现在穿的衣服吧！是时候开始狩猎了。“  
位于Portland东北区的公墓已经有相近一百年的历史了，但是一直有不错的市政资金支持没有出现枯树环生，墓碑残破的情况。但这些完全阻止不了哥特爱好者在墓地进行的各种“朝圣“活动。九月份的天黑的还不是很早如果他们想进入公墓就得和那些哥特爱好者一样换上哥特装束，这就是为什么伊丽莎白也把这次的任务戏称为狩猎了。  
Nick将长及膝盖的软皮靴子整理了一下保证藏在里面的两把短匕首不会被任何人看出来，看着镜子里那个人Nick觉得有那么一点点梦幻。这是一套和适合打斗的衣服，有着夸张的银色盾牌图章装饰的腰带把略长的上衣分割成为了两个部分。紧身的皮裤和靴子让他看起来英气十足，肩头作为装饰物的皮草为他添上了一份血性。再加上他身上确实具有杀伤力的一些中世纪武器，Nick觉得自己又回到了自己祖先的年代----那个有铁和鲜血铸成的年代，那个混战的年代，血液里最原始的冲动开始咆哮。Nick 最后看了一眼镜子里的自己，握紧了拳头离开了卫生间。  
“衣服很适合你。“在走出了一段路之后Renard打破了沉默。因为几个人的作战能力完全不平衡所以伊丽莎白在进入墓地之前经行了一下分配，力量差不多均等的Renard和Nick一起，经验丰富的知情人Hank与训练生Grimm同行，单兵作战能力最差但是智商还过得去的Wu由伊丽莎白看护。  
“谢谢。“Nick一边仔细的搜寻着可能最为施术地点的空地一边回复着自己的上司”长风衣也很不错，但是我穿上就像一只被蒙在布里的小柯基。“相比于Nick的武士装束Renard的装束更倾向于领主，长风衣霸气十足。  
“你不需要这么紧张，月向也是这个法术中的一环。你不能只在地形上做努力。“Renard一边和他解释一边翻开了手机，不得不感谢那些迷信的亚文化团体现在只要一个简单的软件就可以得知当天的月向，即使阴天也没有问题。“我们还有两个小时的时间，才能达到那个月光的要求。”  
“事实上，并没有那么多的时间。”Nick的声音听起来有一点沮丧“我还有一个半小时的时间，之后我就帮不上忙了。”最初的一周药水会在与第一次服药相同的时间让人陷入昏迷状态，之后昏迷的时间就会渐渐的加长。一个月之后昏迷的时间就没有办法控制了，所以  
也就变相催促着Nick赶快为解咒的事情做个决定了。Nick像一只受了伤的小狗一样转个身正好看到了Renard手里拿的手机眼睛亮了起来。“但是现在也许一个小时的时间应该够了！能把那张截图发给Truble吗？我想她用手机就能合成一张备选地点出来。”  
Nick转过来的一瞬间Renard本来已经做好安慰他的准备了但是看到他神采奕奕的样子只是淡淡的说了一句“好想法。”  
确实是个好想法，已经回到自己公寓的Renard将Nick 抱在怀里开始在浴缸里放水。果然和Nick想的一样备选地点和快就被筛选出来了，在伊丽莎白进行了一段时间的思考之后三伙人便向一个区域集合。路上并没有遇到什么阻碍，顺利的找到了艾德琳。那时她并没有开始进行任何一个步骤。明显的人数差距让这个女巫感到了一丝害怕，但是她还是离奇的逃脱了。当然伊丽莎白也因此暴露了，不得不提前离开。看到水大概到了位置，Renard关了龙头决定先放松一刻钟，现在为这起婴儿失踪案件找一个合适的替罪羊。热水将两个人的信息素蒸腾起来，蔷薇和火药，威士忌和香槟这些看起来十分矛盾的东西却十分的契合。Rerad自嘲的笑了一下，他的狩猎已经开始了这么长时间却只能靠着药物和诅咒的力量抱着自己的猎物，多么失败的狩猎者！Renard轻轻的吻了一下蓬松的巧克力色头发“你穿那件天鹅绒的披风时没有一个人会笑你像只柯基的。”


	13. Chapter 13

  
“Three”   
一切都已经检查好了。勃朗宁的警用配枪，枪里有十发子弹，还有两个弹夹分别放在贴身的两个口袋上。警用防弹背心也调整到了合适的程度。  
“Two”  
标志考试开始的灯已经有两盏变为红色，只差最后一盏了。大门上的电磁铁发出嗡嗡的声音，耳麦中也出现了滋滋的电流声。  
“One”  
“下午好，Miss Teresa Burkhart。这是考试的最后一项内容，在这场任务中你需要搜查并且解救一名儿童及两名成人人质。你一共有三十发子弹，祝你好运。“耳麦里的电子合成音和考试开始时间同时响起，在滴的一声之后测试间的大门被打开了。  
Truble深深的吸了一口气，睁开了眼睛。嘿！别这么胆小！她鼓励着自己，除了以前和各种Weasn肉搏她已经和Nick出过好几个任务了，手枪、搜索人质都不是问题。这只是场游戏！Truble 在进入考场之前最后一次给自己下了一个暗示。  
考场的整体环境和仓库出不多，在作为港口的Portland工作必须要练就一声在仓库里搜查的技巧。还好在最近的几个案子里她已经得到了足够的联系，将握枪的姿势和拿手电筒的姿势和好的结合在了一起，警用手电的光芒瞬间照亮了一片区域。测试间被分成了四个隔间，其中有两个隔间上了锁。简单的进行了一下判断之后Truble决定先从最近的开始，左手边只有一个房间。如果确定这间房间没有人那么就可以吧这里作为临时的避难场所。  
打定主意的她，小心的贴着墙往里面看了两眼。相比于手电筒，Truble有时候更相信自己的眼睛。在服用那个血缘魔药之前她的夜视能力就是一般水准，但是在服用了魔药之后她的夜视水平上升了不少，也许这就是伊丽莎白提到的某些遗传。Nick碰上的种种困难都加强了他的能力，如今也通过魔药送给了她一部分。现在两个人仅仅是在名义上有一定的联系，一下技能上也有了联系。技能上的联系才是让Grimm们真正感到被接受的东西，想到Nick。Truble 坚定的举起手枪，向窗子的位置开了一枪不意外的听到了耳机里传来“目标人物一，完成”的声音。  
“Clear”Truble对着耳麦说到。  
走出第一房间Truble 习惯性的转了个身用手电筒扫射了周围，这使上次从仓库回来之后Nick特别”教育”她的。确定走廊里没有任何目标人物之后Truble转战右手的第一个屋子，这个屋子的们是虚掩着的，这是最容易有埋伏的。Truble一手轻轻的推门，并且保持自己进门的速度和推门的速度保持一致另一手稳稳地拿着枪一点警惕着随时可能出现的目标人物。但是很幸运这里并没有什么目标人物，只有一个小孩的纸板在墙角放着。  
“找到任务人物一。“  
“收到。“  
考试有点过于简单了。Truble一边沿着墙走一边想着，搜查已经过半根据在测试之前看到的考试要求这个团伙一共有五名人员但是到现在，只出现了一名。不会是那些胆小的Weasn组成的团伙吧！要了摇头小心的在门边看了一眼。  
“Holly shit!“Truble脱口而出完全不顾及耳麦那边的教官，抬起手就是两枪，纸板应声倒下，为什么在刚进门的时候没有这里两张纸板到底是还是那么时候被移动过来的。看来考试之前的介绍的确没错，警校把大部分的钱都花在了这个测试间里。这两个纸板确实实在她进行搜查的时候被移动过来的。而且一前一后，幸亏两个有一定的时间间隔。否则被他们其中之一的激光射到的话她就得重考了！  
“目标人物二，目标人物三，完成。“  
现在还剩下两个成人人质和两个犯罪嫌疑人，不得不说这个考试的设定非常符合真实的案例。以为在妇女儿童方面的判刑过于严苛，除非心理变态绑匪们会小心的对待儿童。没有人想因为一个孩子被判个三四十年。两个成年人不论是从身体条件还是其他的方面来讲都比一个儿童要难制服，所以剩下的两个犯罪嫌疑人的能力一定是在前三个人之上。简单的想了一下之后Truble决定速战速决，毕竟在反应能力上Grimm是占很大的优势的。  
剩下的两道门都是带锁的，在撞门上没有什么造诣的Truble希望药箱里的药油会帮她尽快度过肩膀上上的淤青。  
“碰“右手边的第二个房间的门被撞开了，一个纸板制成的犯罪分子转动了过来，面向Truble手里举着一把机关枪造型的激光枪。激光直冲Truble的胸膛，Truble的脑子里一片空白但是身体却迅速的接管了之后的动作。一个完美的前屈在纸板转动的一瞬间完成，单手撑地头向上抬起屏住呼吸扣下扳机。  
“碰“  
“目标人物四完成，人物人物一找到。“静了一会之后Truble开始向耳麦汇报。深深的吸了两口气，努力的把身体里不断沸腾的血液和杀意平息下去。在纸板转过来的一瞬间Truble的脑子里只剩下了要出局的想法，但是接下来的身体本能让她自己都大吃一惊。她不得不相信即使过了一千多年祖先们骁勇善战的基因还是流淌在她的身体里。现在她还是一个新手，Nick也并不是特别老道。假以时日一旦他们的力量成熟就会有不计其数的人来抢夺或者抹杀他们，上大学学习专业的犯罪学知识，进入警校接受系统的训练都是对力量的磨练。就像血脉里抑制不住的血性，Truble相信Nick不会再甘心做个普通人了。现在他需要的是一点动力，Nick一定希望可以喝她一起战斗。整理了一下自己的衣服，Truble向最后一个房间走去。  
“不许动！“进门之后Truble立刻举起了手中的手枪，手电筒的强光直直的照射着犯罪嫌疑人的纸板，同样指着纸板的还有黑洞洞的枪口。  
“恭喜你，人物已经完成。“整间模拟室的灯光全部打开，电子模拟的女声从天花板上传来。Truble不得不用手挡了一下，真的太刺眼睛了。  
“Miss Teresa Burkhart，很抱歉。我们在之前没有说明，因为你在这场考试里的成绩排在前十名以内所以之后还有一场加试。请到教室里等待。”负责训练的教官的声音也从天花板上传来。  
“你就是紧张过度了小子！“满头白发的老警察一边看着监控器里的女孩迈着不怎么淑女的步子走了出去，一边对着身边的另一个Burkhart说到。当然站在两个人身后的Renard也同意老警察的说法。”你们家是想垄断警察行业吗？Nicky boy?”老警察歪了歪脑袋，他在退休之前带的最后一个菜鸟警察就是Nick。退休之后闲不住的他便选择来到警校担任教官，一方面增加些收入另一方面还可以虐一虐新人。据他退休已经有十年了，十年前嫩的可以揉出水的犯罪学毕业生Nick在体育生聚集的新人里没有一点优势。但是就是这么不起眼的Nick却在十年之内成为了Portland破案最多的警察，总局局长的位置对他来说只是年龄的问题。他和Sean一样都是拥有那种强大的让人琢磨不透的力量的人。最为一个有多年经验的警察，即使是个普通人他的感觉也不会出错。  
“嗯，暂时没有这个想法。”Nick看着可以成为恩师的老人，眼睛笑的弯弯的。“近身搏击还有射击就是我们来当考官了啦！”  
“对新兵蛋子们好点！”老警员拍了拍Nick的肩膀，看着屏幕上的前十个名字。这样也好正好可以搓搓这些新兵们的锐气，省的他们太过自大。  
“噢，为什么是你们连个主持加试？吓死我了！”顺利完成加试的Truble已经坐上了Renard的SVU一边抱怨着一边系上安全带。  
“也许你没有认真的听考试之前的规定：今年的加试和往年一样是由两位来自一线的在职警员负者，今年的考试难度有所加大希望各位考生取得好成绩。”Renard一边开车一边耸了耸肩。  
“因为是我们两个进行主考，所以考试的难度确实加大了。”坐在副驾驶上的Nick露出了一个奸计得逞的微笑。“难度确实加大了，不觉得吗？看看你那些同级生都被虐成什么样子了!”这是Nick服用那瓶绿色魔药的第二周，时不时的头晕让他没有办法驾驶车辆。对于搭车这种事情Nick已经非常淡定了。”对了Monroe今天邀请我们去他哪小聚，好像是有什么事情要宣布。我好久都没有听到他那么语无伦次了！“  
“什么？你在说一遍？“站在Rosalee面前的Truble有些不自信的抓着自己的头发，看着Rosalee。  
“我希望你来做他们的教母，虽然不是唯一的哪一个但是我真心的希望你能答应。“天生长着一副温柔面孔的Rosalee此刻更加的温柔，用一双蜜糖色的眼睛认真的看着Truble”虽然让一个Grimm做Weasn的教母有些。。。不同寻常。但是你真的是一个很好的人选，你“Rosalee的话被一个很轻柔但是很结实的拥抱给打断了。  
“我为什么不会答应？”Truble歪了歪头“这多酷！想想看，他们上学之后可以一直气壮的和欺负他们的Weasn说‘如果你再欺负我，我的Grimm教父教母会把你们的头砍下来！‘“  
“确实很酷！“Rosalee大声笑了出来”你还有好多的关键任务要陪我完成呢！“  
“我感觉我的人生不能跟圆满了！“站在窗户边上的血狼开心的灌下了一大口黑啤”抱歉老规矩，三个月一直瞒着你们。但是，哦今天的检查说我们有了两个孩子！天啊，这必须有个派对了！“  
“没什么，这是个常例了。“Renard一手插在西裤兜里，另外一只手拿着酒瓶。”领地上人口的增加总是能让领主们开心不已。“虽然说辞相当的官方，但是谁都可以听出他话语里的祝福。没有什么可以比新生命更让人开心的了。  
“哦，但是兄弟。“Nick皱了皱眉头，早在进屋的时候他就发现有什么不对劲，在窗户边站着的一段时间他就更感觉到不对劲了。刚才，借着街道的光和天生的直觉，那个在街道上站了一段时间的帽衫人绝对不正常。  
“怎么了？”Monroe带有疑惑的声音响起。  
“有什么教父速成手册推荐吗？让一个单身汉当教父时不时有一点太残酷了？”Nick挑了挑眉头。“我破碎的玻璃心可是能用酒水来弥补。”  
“没有酒可以直说，而且明天是周末.” Monroe以一贯调侃Nick的语调说到，之后转身到厨房拿酒。Nick 看了看他的动作拿出手机看了什么东西之后又把手机揣了回去。  
Ready。N  
这是Renard在感到手机有震动时在频幕上看到的消息。


	14. Chapter 14

  
“为什么今天那些今天有不少的人都是一副春意盎然的样子？”Nick端着一个咖啡托盘，上面放着四个咖啡外带杯。落座之后看着几个比较年轻的警员问着比他现代办公室一步的搭档。  
“我以为你知道！”Hank明显被搭档这种“单蠢”的状态给打败了。“你明明上周才去警校出席了Truble的毕业典礼，作为前辈你不是还去讲了几句吗？我一直认为警校不是个看脸的地方，但是你上周去演讲的时候绝对是去做面子工程了。真应该好好看看你那张脸，绝对是”快来警校吧！男生都是我这样软萌好推倒“长相。”一连好几个白眼和略带酸气的语调明显的表达了Hank此时的心情。  
“好吧，内心”软萌好推倒“的哥们你就放过我吧！这杯多奶多糖的咖啡就当我给你赔罪了。”Nick从托盘上拿下一个杯子，并且递给了Hank。谁知道Hank这些话是从哪学过来的，也许有必要找Wu去谈谈了。除了那帮几乎可以忽略不计的女警员也只有Wu这样的人会看哪种乱七八糟的东西了。  
“Well，这就是你们之后三个月要工作的地方。我知道你们你们其中有些人队警察的工作有很多的想法，不少内容甚至来源于电视剧。作为警察我们有时候的生活会比电视剧要复杂的多，有时候又会无聊至极。不论你们是因为何种理由报考的警校，我希望你们不要忘记你们希望成为警察的初衷，哪怕那个理由十分的荒唐。既然你们已经选择了这个工作就要担当起这个责任，明白了吗？“办公室的门口响起了Renard的声音Nick才将办公室里春天的气息和去警校的事情联系起来—今天是警校新毕业学员到各个分局实习的时间。这次来实习的五个警员里有好几个都挺。。。。。Truble?!  
“你可没说Truble要被分进来。“放下手里的杯子，Nick压低了声音。  
“这可不在我的想象范围之内。”Hank同样是一副“我惊呆了”的表情，之后也压低了“你说你从开始实习就在总局的重案组是不是和局长有关系？“  
“F-U-C-K!”Nick缓慢的做了个口型，表示了对搭档的不满。“不知道这次的实习人员的底细怎么，等分配完事我得去Wu哪让他挖一挖。“发生了实习生冒充Grimm的事情和皇室的刺杀之后Nick对每一个新近的警员都提起了极大的警惕。  
“Burkhart， Griffin．这位是Teresa，之后的三个月她会和你们一组进行实习。在实习期之后我们会根据他们的评价和你的办案数量对你之后的工作地点进行分配。“在Nick想事情的时候Renard已经亲自分配好了其他的实习警员，最后带着Truble来到了Nick的地方。  
“好的。”Nick看着对自己眨眼的Truble微微的勾了一下嘴角。“Cap,来杯黑咖啡吗？”  
“你的手在抖。”坐在副驾驶上的Rosalee 看着一边发抖一边开车的丈夫无奈的叹了一口气。“听着，我们只是去医院做一个正常的产检。上次我们去个确定是不是怀孕的时候你可没有这么紧张！”家里有一个汉子就够了，另外一个弱一个也没有关系。到底是谁提出这种荒唐的论调的，看着那只抖的不行的血狼Rosalee觉得自己的头疼的不得了。她才是那个怀了双胞胎的人！  
“哦，我实在是太紧张了。上次我可不知道，但，但现在车里可是有四个人！四个人！我，天啊我觉得我简直没有办法开车了。对了说到车，我们是不是该换一辆了？你知道按照我们的规矩，筑巢什么的。”红灯亮起的时候Monroe终于得到了一个“喘息”的机会便开始为自己的行为辩解起来。  
“你不必担心孩子的健康问题，你因该知道狐狸和狼都是犬科动物。孩子不会有事的，而且说到车的问题。”Rosalee停顿了一下”我刚刚看上了一辆SUV，你绝对会是个好父亲的。哦，Truble的推刚刚更新了。哦，她和Nick被分到一组了。“  
“哦。”Monroe回答了一声“等等Truble在总局？哦，真是个好消息。他们都在一起的话不少问题就还接解决了。而且警察对小孩子来说也是何有震慑力的压制不是吗？我觉得你之前的做的决定实在是太正确了。”一下被Truble的消息分散了注意力，Monroe看起来已经没有那么紧张了。Rosalee悄悄的松了一口气，傻爸爸气息爆棚的血狼不是一般人可以招架的住的。  
“所以，按照这次的检查结果和常识来讲你们还有半年的就要面对两个哭闹不止的小家伙了。”坐在夫妻二人对面的医生微笑着对两个人说道，这个医生是个普通的Beta看起来没有什么威胁。“下次来检查的时候就可以鉴别性别了，但是有不少人都想把这个当做惊喜留到最后。当然这就得看你们两个的意愿了。”极其公式化的说辞，这让Rosalee十分安心。因为是跨种族的婚姻即使不存在生殖隔离并且存在基因最优的理论，Rosalee还是怕孩子受到歧视。在谢过了医生之后，两个人便离开了。  
“Bing--,you have a massage.”  
两人刚刚离开，医生的手机就响起了一个提示音。看了一眼手机医生的脸色瞬间变得铁青，“腾“的一下从椅子上占了起来。狠狠的握着手机在屋子里转圈，离一个病人来看诊只有十分钟了。他必须在这十分钟内对短信的内容做一个回应。如果他选择报警谁知道发短信可是的人会怎么对待他的家人？可是如果满足了发短信的人的要求这就和希波克拉底誓言相悖，一旦被人调查出来那么他的职位也许就会不保。  
“Bing--,you have a massage.”  
手机再一次响起，医生紧张的看了看屏幕。这是一张从主观视角拍摄的照片，一个女人正在瞄准镜准星的附近。图片的地下还有一行文字，被手机的频幕当上了一部分，看不清卸了什么内容。但是这张照片足够让他颤抖的了。  
看了看放在座子上的病例，在看看屏幕上的照片。医生咬了咬牙坐在桌子旁边，打开病历开始拍照。  
\--总局—  
“你运气不错。“Nick看了一下警局的系统，没有什么任务安排。邮箱里有一封Renard传给他的邮件，内容和解咒有关。”我实习的第一天还被迫加了半个晚上的班。“  
“毕竟我还有义警的任务不是吗！还是要休息的。“Truble在椅子上转了小半圈，在临时搬来的桌子上拄着脸。”什么时候才能给我配一个电脑，我希望桌子的抽屉会多一些。“  
“至少得等实习期过了。”Hank淡淡的说到，没有设么意外的话在实习期过后Truble就会留在总局的重案组了。三个人的桌子被摆成了三角形，Wu特地去找了一张和正常办工作差不多大小的桌子放在哪“占位“。  
“我得去趟Cap办公室，有什么事你们先替我接一下。”Nick查看完邮件向局长办公室走去。  
“没问题！”Truble在Nick离开椅子的一瞬间抢了他的凳子一边研究nick 的电脑一边说道。  
“叮—”就在局长办公室门关上的一瞬间，Nick手边的电话就响了起来。  
“这里是Portland重案组，有什么可以帮你的吗?”Truble拿起电话问道。  
“是。。是的。那个接线员说要给你们处理。”一个有些颤抖的中年男人的声音从另一端传来。“我被勒索了一个病人的信息。我真的不是真心要去做的，我没有办法透露更多的信息了。快没钱了，该死的我的硬币呢？嘟——”  
“先生？先生？”重复的问了两次之后对面都没有回音，Truble只放下了电话。嗯，报假警。没想到实习第一天就遇到了。


	15. Chapter 15

  
圆底的坩埚被一个青铜制成的三脚架支了起来，坩埚底下燃烧的是几种样子差不多的植物。但是不同于普通植物燃烧时产生的红色火焰，这些植物燃烧时产生的是红蓝相间的火焰，为了燃烧这些植物，地下室还被挖出来了一个浅浅的坑，如果仔细观察还会在坑的里面发现一些奇怪的纹路。那是一个魔法阵和酿造中的魔药有很大的关系，但是没有人会认为坩埚里的东西是魔药。首先它没有魔药想象中的难看颜色，它是一种奶白色的液体。之后它在火的加热下不紧不慢的冒着泡泡，就像在锅里烹煮的炼乳一样液体的上方飘着一缕淡淡的水汽。这更让这锅魔药并不像一锅魔药了。  
因为燃料的特殊性，Renard不得不在草药店的地下室开工。在地上酿造魔药对一个一米九高的男巫确实是个不小的挑战， Renard只好坐在地上开工。西装外套被搭在了放置草药的架子上，领带和手表还有代表领主身份的戒指都卷在一起放在桌子上。狼人好心的提供了好几个坐垫，阻止了他昂贵的西装裤子被送去干洗的命运。占了身高多半的腿盘了起来，有几个世纪历史的书籍被放在两腿之间。在确认了魔药的状态和书上描写的没有任何差别之后Renard拿起了身边最后一个碟子，里面装有一些淡棕色的粉末。“这是两只被磨碎了的海马，准确的说是一对被磨碎的海马。巫族们相信海马有扭转性别的能力，当然这些海马也是这剂魔药的最重要的成分。属性准换的魔药被分为了三个部分;外貌，信息素，还有腺体。这是第一阶段的魔药，你需要连续喝三天。“一边顺时针搅拌着魔药Renard一边解释道，毕竟在巫族的魔药配方里有太多的棕色粉末了。如果不解释清楚海马粉末和木乃伊粉末的区别是没有人会乖乖服用的。  
在场的人一如既往的安静，甚至在海马的问题上也没有进行争辩。毕竟看过紧靠几种草药就合成的强力炸药还有哪几种明明是草本植物却和天然气燃烧时有着同样颜色的植物，理智与科学早就离这间屋子远去了。在搅拌了九圈之后Renard停下了动作，将坩埚离火把瓶子里的魔药倒在了两个事先准备好的玻璃瓶里。两个瓶子都不是很大，最多能装一个小布丁。剩下的魔药被装在一个玻璃杯里直接递给了Nick.  
知道玻璃杯被递到手上Nick才停止溜号.Hi！这真的不能怪他！没有一点巫族常识的他一直认为一副魔药就能解决所有的问题，还有即使魔药被分成了三个部分不也应该是腺体优先吗!接过魔药Nick并没有犹豫，准备直接吞下去。那可是整只的海马！不用想就知道里面肯定有什么乱七八糟的东西！但是出乎他意料的这剂魔药没有任何腥味或者酸涩的味道---就像它的外表一样，有着淡淡的奶香味。  
“味道，嗯。还不错。”喝完了一杯魔药之后Nick评价了一句。”但是为什么属性改变会从外貌先开始？“地下室里的一众人看了看他蓬松的巧克力色头发和微微歪向一边的脑袋决定拒绝回答这个问题。  
“到处都是湿哒哒的。“Turble听到和自己一起巡街的搭档玛丽的抱怨便转过头去看她。”毕竟已经进入雨季了，不是吗！“Turble并没有随今天潮湿的空气有什么抱怨，毕竟钻下水道什么的可比这个凶残多了。Turble与玛丽是同期的毕业生，与Turble不同玛丽的叔叔在市议会里有份不错的公职。或许玛丽再工作几年就会通过叔叔转到市政厅去工作，不用像Turble一样一直奋斗在一线。  
“我要去买杯热可可，你要带什么吗?”在巡逻的进车路过一家咖啡馆的时候玛丽问道，如果说家庭背景不同是这批实习生中唯一两个女生的不同之外剩下的就是性格了。没有经过太多磨难的，被教育的很好的玛丽性格相对来说内向一点，有些行为也是让Turble难以理解的。玛丽在某种程度上来说有一点复古，平时喝的饮品只局限在牛奶，热可可和果汁上。因为她认为只有在外面忙着养家的男人才会和咖啡一类的东西，拜托现在已经是21世纪了！何止男人，女人都要出来工作了！你以为还是20世纪吗？听完了这个理由的Turble忍不住翻了个白眼。  
之后就是两个人关于某些事情的看法，因为Nick的工作。警校的教官经常让Turble帮着从总局里拿一些可以被用来作为教案例的卷宗，每个人都十分支持这个决定。没有什么比实际的例子更可以训练学员们对案件的灵敏程度了，事实上很多警校都和当地的警局有合作关系这样才能更好的给警局提供新鲜血液。玛丽却不认同这种做法，她认为被编排在课本里的案例才是他们应该进行研究的。那些新近发生的案子没有经过时间的考验，没有办法作为经典的案例出现根本不值得学习。教官听到了她的理由之后都被气乐了，但又不太好意思批评她。毕竟她的叔叔在市议会还有不少的熟人，不少学生碍于前途只好在背后叫她“小公主“。现在因为玛丽”除工作上的必要不得进行接触男同事“的准则她只好裹在不是特别合身的制服里面发抖。  
“嗯，南瓜拿铁吧！谢谢你了！”性格开朗而且有时常在警局出没的Turble很快就和警局里的警察们混的差不多了，穿着档案部杰斯特地找来的加厚警服Turble并没有那么冷，但是出于礼貌的原因还是要了一杯南瓜拿铁。  
“没有问题。”玛丽打开了车门向那家叫做莲花*的咖啡馆。  
“所以，你并没有成功。嗯？”略微带着一点中欧口音的男子背对着吧台坐着，他身材还算高大但是那家姜黄色的风衣明显拉低了他还算性感的口音。正在等可可的玛丽不禁竖起了耳朵。  
“我不知道他请了别人。”这是一个动听的女生，是美国的本土口音。准确的来说就是Portland的本地人。“她是个金发女人，我认为你应该有些印象。”如果说前半句带着一点委屈着以为后半句完全就是撒娇。玛丽听着这诡异的对话便向咖啡馆的玻璃上瞄了瞄，果然坐在对面位置上的是一个女人带着一顶贝雷帽，金色的头发保养的很好。  
“好吧，我会留下来帮你办好这件事。“姜黄色风衣的男子叹了一口气之后发话了。  
“小姐，您的热可可和南瓜拿铁好了。“正当玛丽听的起劲，外卖的饮料已经做好了玛丽只好拿着外卖离开。那两个人看起来真的很像在接头的特务呢！  
“啊！“玛丽打开车门的时候听到了Turble的一声喊”天啊！吓死我了，抱歉我没有听到你敲窗户。多少钱？“  
“没有事。“虽然嘴上说着但是玛丽的动作还是顿了一下”两美元二十分。“  
“谢啦！“Turble递上钱喝了一口拿铁，她没有比现在更喜欢黑天了。昏暗的光线和特殊的隐形眼镜挡住了她眼睛里的黑洞。是的玛丽在刚才woge了，一头血狼。Turble绝对不相信刚才她落在车上的手机那个有着奇图案的软件弹出的提示是什么好事，但最近并没有什么事可以喝这种不好的预感联系起来。难道是Grimm的直觉出错了？绝对不可能！  
”好了，还有一个街区。我想死我的床了！“Turble踩下油门决定回去再想那个古怪的图案。

*莲花：局座以前和卧底小哥在这个咖啡馆里交换过情报，还差点被人给灭了。露珠实在是懒所以就用这个名字了。


	16. Chapter 16

  
Nick小心的转动钥匙，公寓的门开了一条小缝。在确定没有人在公寓里面之后Nick才没有那么紧张了。但是还是十分小心的开了一个可供一个人侧身进出的大小，轻声轻脚的进入了公寓。  
这并不是在执行什么警局的搜查任务，Nick只是在进自己的公寓。至于为什么要这么小心，好吧现在他的情况有点特殊。如果现在被Truble 看到了一定会问东问西的  
当初是谁把冰箱放在这里的？真他妈的是个好主意！还有那个从旧货市场弄来的吧台都是个好主意。Truble凭着手感在冷冻抽屉里摸索着，她记得上周刚刚在减价时买了两大块冻鱼排挺适合用来冷敷的。如果Nick早回来了还可以说她准备晚上吃鱼，实在不行找到那罐半个月之前买的冰激凌也行。Truble觉得找到鱼排的可能性远远比冰激凌要大，这个没有被搬走的双开门冰箱里一般存着两个Grimm半个月内速冻食物和一周的新鲜食物。虽然有冰獭们的赞助冰箱还是处于半空的状态，为一盘培根的下落侦查一番也是常事。  
“Ouch”就在Truble的手马上就要碰到鱼排的边缘时腿上的淤青因为她的动作被牵连到了。  
“谁？“接着就是掏枪的声音，很好Nick还是回来了。Truble 翻了个白眼。  
“我只是想找个鱼排。“适应了一会灯光之后，Truble一手拿着一坨鱼排一手抓着冰激凌一副纯良的样子看着Nick.坐在地上的姿势很好的掩盖了她因为大腿瘀伤行动不便的事实，真感谢哪个打人不打脸的！  
“嗯，我以为你出去了！“看到Truble手里的冰激凌还有鱼排Nick有点挫败，他的整个左臂有一大片的淤青。本来是想用鱼排或者冰激凌冷敷一下的，开来只能启用冻在最底层的那袋冻豆子和芦笋了。”你今天不是轮休吗？昨天的巡夜还好吗？“把钥匙放在吧台上，尽量少移动左侧的身体Nick接下了鱼排放在微波炉里解冻。  
“还好，没有我想象的刺激。你知道我一直以为晚上的时候暗巷里面会全都是Weasn。“Truble用手拄着地站了起来”Shit!蹲的时间太久。我先回去把这个解决了，之后再回来帮忙。“之后拖着“麻了”的腿回到自己的房间。  
看着Truble 心不在焉的离开Nick便开始在冰箱里找起豆子来，他的胳膊现在急需冷敷一下。当冷冻豆子贴在卫衣的袖子上的时候Nick不由的发出一声轻叹。  
“Well,well又到了每年的颜值歧视日了！”Wu掐着腰站在办公桌的边上看着装备的警用胡椒枪的两个人。“为什么每年鸢尾花游行都是选你们这些颜值高的人去？”  
“也许是Omega喜欢美好的事物？我们会让他们的情绪相对来说稳定一点？”高大的黑人警探露出了痞痞的笑容。  
“至少他们也为属性平权出了点力气，怎么也得尊重一下他么吧！”Nick给搭档泼了一盆凉水“不过我觉得我还是挺符合Omega的审美的。”  
鸢尾花纪念日，对于不少Omega特别是男性Omega 来说都是意义非凡的日子。在六十年代的性解放之前不论是宗教还是别的什么认为男女结合才是真正的婚姻方式。毕竟在封建时代国王，领主甚至是教皇都是Alpha。很少有皇室的女性Alpha会出任国王一类的职务，她们一般都会被培养成为影子君主在暗处保证国家的正常运行。同时她们也会被要求利用自身的属性为皇室传宗接代，只是很少有人了解而已。可是一切在工业革命之后都改变了，生产力的提高，卫生状况的改善Omega从被层层保护的状态下解放了出来。权利也比以前有所提高。可是在这个时候第一性征相同的两个人结合在大众眼里却是不符合伦理的，为此还发生了不少惨剧。漫长的封建历史个人们带来的刻板影响可不是那么容易抹除的。在经历了两次世界大战，还有漫长的权利解放。六十年代一群男性Omega实在无法接受与一个女性Alpha结合，便身穿印有鸢尾花图案的衣服在全国进行演讲。并且在一年之内就赚得了所有民主国家的支持。属性之间的婚姻平权问题在各个国家陆续的得到了解决，这些Omega开始演讲的日子就是鸢尾花纪念日。  
其实在上中学的时候Nick 还是挺崇拜这些勇敢的Omega。但是在当了Grimm之后他不得不怀疑这些参与演讲的人都是羊人，除了羊人的荷尔蒙还有什么可以让演讲的效果影响这么大！好吧，叫阿道夫猎犬怪*除外。每年鸢尾花纪念日不少的Omega都会上街游行，这就引来了不少的社会骚动。警察局局长亲自带队维护秩序也就可以理解了，但是Nick的平和心只维持到了被撞倒消防栓上的那一刻。  
那个穿着黑色风衣，马丁靴的家伙冲出来的时候，游行的队伍正好经过市中心的银行。这家银行的总裁是属性平权的支持者，所以在街角的地方放可以自行取用的饮料以便队伍补充体力。九月底站在风口还是挺冷的，Nick以便喝着提供的热饮以便观察动向根据市政厅的名单有几种比较珍惜的Weasn家庭也在这次的游行之中。Nick在看到男子冲出来的一瞬间就撇掉了热饮冲了出去，电击器的啪啪声让他感到不安。冲的太急的后果就是侧腰的地方直接被袭击了，感谢Grimm彪悍的体质Nick只是感到有一点点麻还不至于影响行动。可是在这个时候拿着电击器的人表情突然变得狰狞起来，而且凝固不动Nick确定他还闻到了一些奇怪的味道。绝对是个Weasn没有错！但是因为没有办法看清他的真面目Nick几次过肩摔都失败了，被甩开了好几米之后撞在了消防栓上。比他晚了几秒行动的Renard在这个空档来了个漂亮的过肩摔，并且用袭击者的电击棒电晕了袭击者。  
“没有脑震荡，身上的淤青在这几天就可以消失了，手腕上的擦伤要注意一点。”急诊室的医生在翻看了一些化验报告之后对Nick解释道。“你现在的头晕只是暂时的，我想你们的局长会让你早下班的。”谢过了医生之后Nick与Renard便准备返回警局。  
“没有问题吗？Wu和Hank就可以处理今天的文书工作，你没有必要回警局。”Renard看着仰在副驾驶上试图缓解头晕的Nick.阳光将他的头发照的像上等的巧克力一样泛着柔和的光泽。  
“Truble今天轮休。”Nick捏了捏自己的鼻子。“我那么像Omega吗？”解释了为什么不回家之后Nick又提出了一个问题。“刚才冲出来的那个人说我就是个喷了喷雾的Omega。”  
Renard看了看仰在副驾驶上的人，如果说Nick的头发像是高级的巧克力那么他现在的肤色就像奶油一样。Portland不是那种阳光很充足的城市，这里的居民肤色大多有些发白。淡青色的眼睛还有淡粉色嘴唇的组合让Nick的脸更加女性化，再加上他服用的药剂的作用最近一段时间蓄起来的胡子也被剃掉了一部分。想不想Omega这个问题Renard决定不做回答“你前面有一个小冰箱，那个是我用来保存材料的。里面的冰我才换过，你先用来冷敷一下。”  
确定Nick没有跟上来之后Truble把冰激凌盒按在腿上，回忆起了白天发生的事情。  
“Truble。”听到了手机铃声之后Truble迷迷糊糊的接了电话，昨天晚上的巡夜之后还有警局的例行报告要填写。所以好不容忙完已经不早了，所以今天任何打扰她睡觉的人都不会有什么好结果。“什么？你们等等我，我马上就过去。不，你们不能告诉Nick。而且，他今天没有时间，今天是鸢尾花纪念日，他今天要去维持秩序。”  
急冲冲的吸了一把脸找了一件衣服套上之后Truble骑着车冲到了草药店。“你们没有事吧！”  
“没有，但是之后确实有些吓人。”Rosalee坐在柜台后面的凳子上“还好Monroe没受伤，那个黑色帽兜真的是太可怕了。最好不是我们想象的那样。”  
“你们想象的那样？听起来是个很长的故事。”Truble看着狼人夫妇，他们和Nick相处的时间比她要长的很多。Nick僵尸化的时候更是他们的药治好了Nick，既然僵尸化还有Nick失去力量都没有让他们如此的慌张那么一定有事让他们如此的慌张。  
“你应该知道人类应该有种族歧视把！同样我们Weasn也有种族歧视。”在听到人类两个字的时候Truble皱了皱眉头，不过说实话像Grimm这一类的生物不能算在人类之中。便接着听Monroe说了下去。“如同鸢尾花革命一样，我们的祖先也争取了好长时间才渐渐地消除了不少种族族间的歧视。但是两个不同种族的结合在不少保守分子看来还是不符合伦理的，即使很多Weasn出身的科学家证明了我们因为基因上有一定的变体才成为这个状态。而且只要是Weasn都存在这个变体，混血不会让变体的力量减弱只是生育率相对下降。而且我一直认为一个犬科Weasn绝对不会看上一个猫科的，所以即使有混血也出现在相同的种族之中。理事会官方上也没有再禁止。”  
“你只是说官方，但是私下会有人阻止。”Truble 靠在柜台上结下了话。“你们的婚礼只是邀请了一些熟悉的人，没有邀请别的什么人。没有人会把你们的事情向外透露的，而且其中好多人都受过Nick的帮助。”  
“最近有和陌生人接触吗？”Truble把最近的事情想了一圈，问道。  
“如果算上给我产检的医生的话，就只有他了。但是那个医生你也见过，他只是个普通人类。”Rosalee摇了摇头，脸上的疑惑更大了。  
“今天是Wu留下值班，Nick暂时不会回来我去找一下Wu看看能不能挖出点什么。但是你们今天早上被一个黑帽兜非法入室的事情除了Nick，剩下的人都可以说。“Truble再次确定了外面没有可疑的人之后决定离开去找点有用的资料。  
刚离开草药店没有多远Truble 就知道自己已经被后面的车辆跟踪了，复古工艺街现在没有多少的顾客如果打起来没有什么优势Truble便改变了去警局的路线在公园中穿行。但是后面的车在她骑入公园的时候就拐了一个弯离开了，这又让她的警惕性提上了一层，看来今天去警局不是个好主意，一会还是个Wu大哥电话让他把文件发给她把。刚刚拿出电话Truble就蛮力推到了，一个穿着黑色卫衣的人试图抢夺她的手机。挣扎了几个回合之后明显是Truble 暂时占了。狠狠的踹开了那个人之后周围的围观者也开始纷纷报警，被暂时踹开的卫衣人晃了晃脑袋冲了上来。这个动作Truble再熟悉不过了，好在那个狼人是弯着腰冲过来的并没有看到她的眼睛。狼人的弱点在他们的后腰上，为了打中后腰Truble只好扛下了腿上的一击。好在警局的支援很快就来了，Truble 接受了简单的处置之后就返回了公寓。  
Truble拿起盒子把已经融化了的冰激凌汤倒进嘴里，手机上还有Wu发来的各种信息。这个产科大夫并没有什么异常的，找不到线索她就开始在桌子上用冰激凌汤乱画起来。也许是昨天晚上那个图案的印象太深，出现在玛丽手机上的图案被她画了出来。  
“Truble，吃饭了。“Nick的声音从门外传了过来。  
“就来。“Truble除了房门之后顺便丢了冰激凌盒。看着冰激凌盒还有桌子上的豌豆芦笋沙拉，Nick和Truble决定一些事情还是不说为好。


	17. Chapter 17

  
“Grimm! ”被踹到在地上的狼人看到了那双黑的不见底的眼睛大喊了出来。“You are a Grimm!”或许觉得一句还不够分量，这个狼人一边大喊着一边向后退去。完全没有了刚才打斗是的威风。  
“Yep,I’m a Grimm.”Nick嘴角微微向上弯了弯，有一段时间没有看到这些Weasn慌张的样子，确实有一些怀念。但是现在绝对不是为能力回归庆祝的时候，把狼人的领子拽的离自己更近一点之后Nick缓缓的开了口。”所以你现在能告诉我，你们的首席法官在哪了吗？“  
\--5天前—  
“你在做什么？“推开Monroe位于一楼的工作室Rosalee用手环上了狼人结实的肩膀，观察了一段时间之后并没有看出来什么。工作台上和狼人的手上只有一些零件而已这就像Monroe试图分清店里的草药一样。  
“一些机械的小玩具，就是挂在婴儿床上面那些。“Monroe举起了手中的机械装置，那是由小小的齿轮和发条组成的一坨东西完全没有动物的形状。“我早就有这个想法了，你看商店里那些玩具。他们看起来都很不错，但是除了外表就没有什么了。我倒是不想说什么坏话，可我们毕竟是weasn。野性什么的是埋在骨子里的，所以我想给他们做点特别的玩具，你现在看到的是一只小鸟。外壳我决定要用我小时用过的玩具的外壳，不过得重新上一下颜色。”  
“可这看上去并不是一只鸟。”Rosalee皱了一下眉头。  
“只是少了两个尺骨而已。”Monroe用镊子加起放在一边弯好的铁丝，在小小的机械的一侧组合起来。很快这一小坨齿轮和发条的组合物就大概有了鸟类的感觉。Monroe转动了位于后面的一个金属柄，两个尺骨便上下煽动起来。“现在就差不多是一只鸟了，我已经把外壳的颜色去掉了。你喜欢什么鸟？”  
“嗯。。。知更鸟。”Rosalee想了一会，不得不承认她的公主心被没有成行的机械小鸟俘虏了或许她可以让Monroe给她做个别的动物放在店里。“其实只要是弗雷迪从树上拿来的鸟蛋，我都喜欢。我去准备早餐了”  
“嗯哼，美好的童年。”Monroe刚刚发出一个感叹便被敲门的生意打断了。“最近有什么东西到货吗？”Monroe一边嘟囔着一边去开门。但是让他失望的是并没有任何人在门外面“这离万圣节还有三个礼拜呢！”Monroe不满的向门外面看了几眼，刚刚要关上门一股血腥味就窜进了他的鼻子。  
“吧嗒”寻找滴落在门垫上的血迹Monroe在门框上找到了一只被割开气管倒掉着的火狐尸体。  
“你好，Portland PD。有什么可以帮助你的吗？”  
“我想我被威胁了，可以处理一下吗？地址是。。。。”Monroe一边打着电话一边注意着厨房里面的动静。  
“好的，我们马上派人来。请您不要破话现场。”  
“所以，因为以上的事情你们觉得被威胁了是吗？”黑人警员把几个简略的词记在自己的本子上，总结了之前的思路。  
“其实还有上周的一次。。。我们不好形容，但是确实把我们吓到了。”Rosalee坐在沙发上，Monroe在一边抚摸着她的后背。Monroe并没有让她看见那具狐狸的尸体，但是看见来取证的警察她大概也知道是怎么回事了。  
“没关系，你照常说就好。”警员笑了笑，稍微有一点害羞。这是他第一次出这种现场，还好这个现场没有什么困难。  
“我在复古工艺街有一家草药店，那是我家的店。我哥哥死后就有我经营。”Rosalee顿了一下继续介绍起了基本情况。“我主要卖茶叶，香料还有一些常用的草药。偶尔会按客人的要求配一些花草茶，没有什么特殊的。Monroe的主要工作是维修一些机械钟表，大多时候在家里工作。因为我现在怀孕了，所以他会接送我。”  
“你们在工作上没有什么对手吗？你们的职业都是很需要技巧的种类，手艺人之间总有一点冲突。”黑人小伙子听得很仔细，在Rosalee介绍基本状况的时候提出了问题。  
“其实我并没有什么对手，从我移居到这里我就开始修理钟表了。Rosalee家的草药店也有一段时间了，但是三年前弗雷迪死的太突然了。我们到现在才慢慢把店里的生意恢复过来，但是这三年里并没有什么对手。”一直没有找到方向的Monroe在警员的提醒下也开始生意对手的方面想了。  
“弗雷迪三年前被谋杀，是两个瘾君子干的。”Truble一边脱手套一边在客厅坐下。  
“你总是在我有点想法的时候把我打断了。”黑人警员对Truble的截胡行为没有太生气反而笑了起来，在警校受训的时候Truble交到了不少朋友这个黑人就是其中一位。  
“他们在上周也受到了类似于恐吓的事情，就是在我被袭击的那天。有些奇怪的是我们好像都惹了一伙黑衣人。”Truble在查看了那具狐狸尸体之后决定把上周的事情说给同事听，实在是太巧合了。  
“也许是嫉妒也不一定，Nick那么护着你。有人护着什么的实在是让人太嫉妒了。”  
Truble翻了个白眼，黑人同事们的幽默感普遍比较强但是现在明显他的脑洞有点太大了。  
“You have a call---,You have a call---“Monroe的手机在这个时候突然响了起来，看着上面的未知号码所有人都安静了下来。  
“我是Monroe。“把话筒调成外放之后Monroe说到。  
“你应该有点自觉，离开那个不应该娶的人。哦对了，还要把那两个杂种抹杀掉。否则，你知道我们的规矩。“  
“他把电话挂了。“Monroe刚刚想和那个人再理论几句但是对方却挂了电话。  
“我们还不知道是不是他，我马上让Wu找人追踪这个电话。玛丽？你的证据收集完了吗？”Truble一边拿起Monroe的电话一边冲门外问道。  
“已经好了，随时可以回去。”但愿是是受不了狐狸的尸体憋着气才听起来有点怪，Truble想到。


	18. Chapter 18

  
“很好，我的女孩。你所带来的消息会成为我们前进的灯塔。”上首位的人穿着一件褐色的斗篷再加上暗金色的面具，没有办法认清楚他的容貌。四周都点着油脂制成的灯，盛放油脂的容器并不是什么玻璃杯而是一个个头骨。仔细的观察就会发现这些头骨和正常人类的头骨有不少的差别，虽然大体上十分相似但是在颧骨的地方非常明显的高于正常的人类，昏黄的光从空空的眼眶投了出来。  
“这是我应该做的，我的职位为我提供了便利。”单腿跪在地上的人也同样穿着一件有帽子的黑色斗篷，相比于上首位她的斗篷上少了精美的刺绣，只在背部中央的位置上有一个简洁的图腾。这个图腾的有些抽象但是还是可以依稀的看出来是一个大写的C但是其他的字母就没有办法辨别了。“我的舅舅一直奋斗到最后一刻，我也会成为想他一样的斗士的。”  
“很好。”上首位的男子轻不可见的点了点头，镀金的面具在摇曳的火光里更加吓人。放下了手中的牛皮纸，做了一个手势跪在下面的人就离开了。  
“好吧，不要再这么看着我了好吗？”Truble终于抵挡不住Nick的攻势，把自己的脸埋在手里来阻挡Nick的狗狗眼。“我确实不应该自己先去调查之前的那个事，但是毕竟你也没和我说你在游行的时候受伤的是。扯平了？好吗？”  
“额。。。只是这次。”Nick揉了揉鼻子，毕竟两个人都有隐瞒对方的事情没有必要把时间放在这些事情上。找出威胁者才是最关键的事情。“除了黑色衣服，帽衫之外真的没有什么其他的特征了了吗？”  
“确实没有了。如果他们不是穿着纯黑的衣服我基本上就会认为他们是FFF团的成员了。”Truble饭了白眼，确实那天被攻击的时候没有时间去仔细的观察。“哦，对了那天袭击我的人是一只血狼。但是因为他只顾着往前冲没有发现我的什么。既然是血狼为什么还会来找Monroe的麻烦？都是同族，而且在领地范围上比不和Monroe的领地向冲突。”  
“什么是哪个FFF团？怎么听起来像个邪教组织？”很明显在一边的Hank只关注了一点有趣的东西并没有在想案子。”不要告诉我真的是一个邪教组织，要知道上一个案子的替罪羊我们还没找到。“  
“你到底是因为什么离婚的？“Truble 相当不可思议的睁大了眼睛。”你最好去问问Wu，他对这个事情会比较了解。但是既然已经提到了邪教，为什么不往这个方向去想一想？毕竟上次的事情也能和巫术什么的联系上。你们怎么能确定这件事情和她没有关系。而且我在玛丽的手上看到了一个这样的图案。“Truble一边说话一边把在手机上看到的App的图标画了出来，猛的看上去是一个大写的C还有一些其他的字母看。  
“玛丽的手机？她叔叔在市政厅应该不会有什么问题吧。而且Wu早就把她的资料翻得很清楚了。还有什么事没有翻到的吗？“Nick看到了那个有些神秘的图腾之后心理涌上一股不安，这个图腾他稍微有一点印象。在家族的某本手抄本里有关于各种图腾的记载，除了皇室，Grimm的相关图腾还有一些事Weasn组织的图腾。特别是在Weasn们的荣耀法典颁布之后，Weasn小团体的数目就出现了一个极具的增加Nick的祖先们也趁着这个机会收录了不少的图腾。实际上并没有出现太多的新兴团体，大多是出现的团体都是由原有的团体分化而成。因为荣耀法典的约束不少传统团体中的违法和灰色成分便被传统团体分离开来，但是在私下这些团体依然保持联系Weasn委员会也对这些事情睁一只眼闭一只眼。如果这个图腾代表的是一个传统团体或者一个新兴团体调查起来就会相对容易一些，如果这个图腾代表的是一个被分裂出来的团体的话以Truble并不是很成熟的状态来讲攻略还是有点困难的。  
“关于这间事情，我觉得还是去找一下Cap比较好。也许他那会有一些不一样的消息。“在处理案子上Nick一向比较在乎效率，跟何况这次牵扯到了自己的朋友。拿起Truble手绘的图腾Nick准备去一趟局长办公室，顺便问问第二阶段的药物准备的怎么样了。第一阶段的药物只有三天，在服用过第一阶段的药物之后有一段禁止服用任何药物的时期。过了这个时期之后就是第二阶段的药物和第三阶段的药物，完成后属性改变的结果会在一个星期内呈现。四天后就是第二阶段的魔药开始服用的时间了，Nick决定先去了解一下。  
“进。”Nick听到同意的声音便推开门走进了办公室。“Monroe的事情还没有什么进展，但是有一个东西我现在弄不明白。”  
“什么东西？”Renard听到东西两个字的时候抬起了脑袋，随着Nick对Grimm知识的逐渐掌握已经很少未知的事物被他叫做东西了。一旦出现除了语言不通就是前代的Grimm对Weasn事物的误读让他在认知上出现了偏差。  
“就是一个图腾，Truble在夜巡的时候在玛丽的手机上发现的。她为了弄清楚是不是玛丽一直在用有这个图腾的App所以最近还换了几次班，观察了还好几天。先比现在我回去查书我感觉这个Weasn团体的图腾你会更熟一点。”等等！刚才我说的是“你”吗！Nick解释完来办公室的理由之后才反应过来，之前一直不都是叫Renard局长Cap的吗？关心则乱，关心则乱！一定是Monroe的事情让他太费心了才会让他做出这种失礼的事情来，但是难道这个称呼有问题吗？想到这原本还有些纠结的Nick也底气十足的看着Renard了。  
“Monroe家附近有警员巡逻吗？”就在Nick溜号的时间Renard已经来来回回的看了看了好几遍图腾似乎在确定什么。  
“没有。”Nick几乎是条件反射式的回答道。“难道是最坏的那种吗？“之后他又追加了一句。”  
“这确实是一个在法典修订之后被分离出来的一个团体，而且这间事情绝对没有这么简单。你把Hank，Wu还有Truble都叫进来一下。“Renard看着Nick离开办公室的身影用手捏了捏鼻梁，但愿不要想他想象的那样。希望在公寓里秘密熬制的强力魔药只是他想多了。


	19. Chapter 19

  
“这是接下来几天的安排？”Renard看着放在桌面上的打印报告，上面罗列着一些事项。没有什么十分重要的事情都是一些生活小事。  
“是的。”Truble并没有对上司的询问产生任何的疑问，并且解释了起来。“原本他们在昨天安排前往沃特医生那进行产检，但是因为最近发生的恐吓时间所以推迟了这次产检。我和Nick昨天去拜访他们，Rosalee给了我们这份安排表。上面的事情都是他们在近期内准备做的事情。”  
“我会把最近的班次重新安排一下。”Renard扫了安排表两眼，并没有等Truble做过多的解释就同意了调换局里的轮班。“知道底细的警员我都会安排过去.”  
“不管怎么说，今天都是很特别的一天。真的！“虽然后座上拉着怀孕的妻子但是Monroe轻松的很多，新换的SUV充满了欢快的气息。”有你们陪着来安全就不用我担心，之后今天可是他们第一次和教父教母一起出去。知道吗，这绝对拉风。不但是你们打破了大多数Weasn对Grimm的看法，而且我们绝对可以因为邀请Grimm做教父教母还有跨种婚姻被写到Weasn的历史里面去！“坐在副驾驶位置上的Truble没哟说话还是保持着微笑，不时的用眼睛瞄着四周确定并没有任何跟踪的车辆。根据上次她被袭击的经验来看，进行恐吓的人基本以身穿黑色的衣服车辆也以黑色为主。但是现在除了四个人做的经典款SUV路上只有一辆皮卡是黑色的了，可是看着皮卡司机那种和车子装饰一样杀马特的装扮也可以排除他的嫌疑了。  
另外一件然Truble担心的事情就是Renard局长在办公室里说话时犹豫的语调，这并不是什么好事。也许是和那个图腾有关，这几天拖车里的书还有那个老Grimm带来的两大箱书已经被翻了遍，没有一本书记载了那个奇怪的图案。Nick也只在一本上了年头的德文字典找到了图腾里的几个德文字母，如果想这样组成德文单词时在石困难了。关于图腾的问题在Renard才能解决，这就证明了这个图腾是Weasn的东西。现在已Monroe家的情况随便问他们夫妻二人之间的任何一个人都不是一个好主意，但是让Renard局长都有些犹豫的组织到底是什么？难道是以为这个组织和皇室有一定联系？  
“这几天房子附近有没有可疑的人？”坐在后座上的Nick把Rosalee护在了射击死角的地方，顺便问了问两个人的情况。早在上次在狼人小屋聚会的时候Nick就注意到了屋子附近的人影。查过了监控摄像头之后，并没有收货什么东西。但是门口出现狐狸尸体的事情，让他一下就想起了出现在屋子附近的黑影。  
“暂时没有什么可疑的人物。“Rosalee皱了一下眉头”因为上次的事情，我在篱笆四周放上了一些特殊的草药。如果有人在房子附近活动的话，草药不仅会粘在他们的身上，而且会发出不太好的气味来报警。但是到今天为止并没有什么味道把我们弄醒。“  
“这样最好了。但是你们还是不能放松警惕，从今天晚上开始就会有警员在你们家外面巡逻，搜有参与巡逻的警员都是干净的。先从Hank和Wu开始，别忘个这两吃货准备点东西吃。“Nick一边说一边把张值班人员安排给了Rosalee.”还有为什么Monroe说我们今天跟来会比较特别？”  
“你真的不知道？”Rosalee看了看Nick的眼睛，确定对方没有撒谎之后叹了一口气，深的为Nick的未来感到一点担忧。虽然转换魔药没有完全完成，但是如果把Nick拉出去十个里有九个会认为他是个Omega。在十年警察生涯里被晒成小麦色的皮肤在魔药的作用下已经变成了乳白色，相对于胡子生长速度的减缓Nick的头发生长的速度明显增加，头发又回到了了蓬松的状态，全都向后梳起的头发减弱了由蓬松带来的无害感。这两年Nick积累的凌厉的气势却一下子败在了那双淡青色的眼睛上，整个人看起来就像一只猫—即使会挠人也不会造成太大的伤害。甚至Hank几个人还偷偷的下了赌注， Ncik的心理属性是Omega这个选项遥遥领先。  
“B超是一种是一种常用的医疗手段没错，但是在孕妇身上也不能过多的使用。上次医生确定了孩子的数量，这次是确定是胎儿是否存在问题。“如同医生一样洞狐怪们对医学问题的解释从来不会有一点含糊，但是Nick在听到几个比较明显词语的时候还是不由自主的脸红了一下。即使不愿意承认但是Nick确实意识到自己的属性的改变有点脱离控制了，信息素的里的甜味已经有些明显了，现在他的喷雾已经换成Omega专用的喷雾。  
“他们是兄妹？”沃特医生一边在电脑上书写着结果一边问着Rosalee，亲友团组团来产检的人并不占少数。Nick和Truble少数的几个相似点引起了医生的注意。  
“是的，我邀请他们做教父教母。Monroe还有他自己的选择，两个教父两个教母听起来就很有意思不是吗？对了，Nick和Truble 都是警察。”Rosalee并没有多直接回答了一医生的问题。  
“嗯。”医生的手指在句号上狠狠的按了一下，没有马上对Rosalee的话做出反应。眼睛也炸了两下，之后看向Rosalee。“确实是个不错的职业，小孩子们不都崇拜英雄吗！”说完还向Nick点头示意了一下。“等等！我刚才没有仔细看，你是Portland重案组的Nicolas　Burkhart！前一段时间的爆炸案真是谢谢你了。”  
“额，这没关系。毕竟我的责任在哪。”Nick眨了眨眼睛，露出一个微笑。沃特医生已经看着别人说话这么长时间了，而且刚刚打字的力度也是出奇的重。但是以他的学位和行医经历并没有什么，让他在对待患者和家属是紧张的地方。  
“对不起。“正当Nick准备问医生几个问题的时候，Nick的电话突然响了。Nick打了个手势走出诊室去接电话，没过多长时间Ncik再次走进诊室。”有个包裹在警局等我，Truble记住保证他们到家。“  
“OK！“Truble看着双胞胎的B超录影带答道。


	20. Chapter 20

  
“Burkhart 。。。呃先生。“原本坐在沙发上的调查员站了起来，停顿了毁了一个称呼马上和Nick握了手。“我们对您今天的遭遇感到抱歉，虽然这类事件的破获率不是太高。但是我们还是希望能够帮上点忙的。”  
“没问题，我以前也处理过类似的案子。”Nick和Truble依次坐下。  
“可以简单的讲一下事情的经过吗？”调查员打开随身携带的大号记事本，开始了提问。“先从Burkhart小姐开始吧！”  
“好的。“Truble舔了舔嘴唇”今天上午Nick和我出警去护送一对被威胁的夫妇去产检，因为警局那边说有一个包裹给他所以Nick就先返回了。之后再医院附近出警的Wu和我一起把那对夫妇送回家，我回到警局的时候Nick也刚到没有多长时间。“  
“Burkhart先生既然你先到为什么没有打开包裹？“调查员记下了几个关键词之后便开始询问Nick。  
“Well，你知道的。我和Truble是兄妹，那个包裹上只写了一个姓氏所以我并不知道这个包裹是寄给谁的。我在上学的时候一直在不断的搬家，朋友都是在工作之后才渐渐稳定下来的。Truble曾经被拐卖过，我也不清楚她在寄养家庭的时候有没有什么朋友所以就干脆放在哪里了。“Nick说完还耸了一下肩，表示毫无头绪。  
“鉴于对方寄过来的是一把砍刀，你们是否觉得工作上有什么人会做出这种事情了吗?”调查员接着问道。  
“这个，实在是。”Truble挠了挠鼻子，有些尴尬的干咳了两声。“我们的职业还是挺拉仇恨的，给我们寄刀片也是常事吧！”  
“快递的包裹我们已经送到CIS检查了，希望他们尽快能查出送件人的信息.”收集到了想要的信息之后调查员便站起身来向两人告别。  
“这根本没有必要找他们过来。“调查员走了之后Truble从沙发上站了起来，双手插在裤子里。  
“这只是一个程序而已，没有什么实际作用。我们都知道是什么东西。“Nick将头靠在沙发上，仰视着天棚。本来以为包裹是被自己帮助过的荧光怪寄来的，他们有时候会寄过来一些阿拉斯加的特产。正好赶上Truble回警局便准备一起打开，结果并不是什么鱼干。一把折叠的，有着铜锈的刀躺在快递盒的底部，Nick和Truble早就见过这样的刀子了。甚至拖车上有一个箱子就是用来装这种刀具的就像格林猎人收集格林的性命，Grimm也喜爱收集自己的战利品。每个失手猎人的武器都成为了Grimm家族的收藏品，箱子里的刀囊括了各个时代。而今天寄来的这一把刀并不是上年代的东西，甚至只是一件工艺品只是寄来威胁两个人的。  
“可是谁知道我们是Grimmm的？“Truble转了身”你倒是好说，毕竟之前你已经在Portland有了一定的名声。可是我是大半年前才到这里的，我的真实身份只有少数几个人知道。既然上面写的是‘Burkhart‘就证明这是给我们两个人的。知道我真实身份的人都不会乱说出去的，更别提朱丽叶已经被遗忘药水抹掉了记忆。“  
“不管怎么样艾德琳一定逃不过。“Nick直起脑袋看向Truble .  
“这部分内容你们就不用再讲给Wu和Hank了，他们在巡逻之前就已经知道了。“进入Renard的办公室，Renard就没有逻辑的说出了这么一句。  
“关于图腾的？“Truble 马上就想到了Renard要说什么。图腾的事情已经宽饶大家好几天了，下班之前接到邮件的时候Truble就在想得到解释的可能性史多大。  
“这是个很长的故事，我觉地对于你们两个来说我要将的详细一点。“Renard示意两个人坐下。  
“难道是法案之后被分裂出来的组织？“Nick在坐下之后立刻发问。  
“在某种程度上可以这么说。“Renard习惯性的交叉了双手，接着向下说到。”其实这个组织被认为不合法是从二十世纪开始的，在二十世纪之前他们一直是一个合法的。在科技并不发达的年代，混血意味着危险和禁止。当然这和中世纪时期混乱的家族关系也是有关系的，乱轮和族内通婚加大了混血畸形的可能。Weasn理事会便有一个专门的部门来管理混血婚姻，很多混血的婚姻都是违法的。“  
“但是现在已经是二十一世纪了。”Truble挑了挑眉毛。  
“没错，确实因为是二十一世纪了。当Weasn数量扩大和生物学知识逐渐完善之后，同一科属的不同种类Weasn通婚就合法化了。同时因为道德观念的完善乱伦的问题也得到了改善，所以理事会渐渐的把这个部门给淡化了。最后就彻底取消了。但是因为这个组织一直是在暗处活动所以就会有图腾一类的东西存在，很多Weasn都知道有相关的组织但是没有人知道具体的图案是什么。”  
“因为见过的都死了？”Nick插了一句话，打断了Renard的讲述。之后得到了Renard的点头。“所以现在使用图腾的这个组织应该是一个顶替者，或者说是一个激进者。他们的目的还和之前一样吗？”  
“更加激进。”Renard停顿了一下“Monroe和Rosalee时刻面临着危险，特别是在这个时候。而且。。。”  
“谁在外面？”原本听的很认真的Truble突然吼了一嗓子，之后冲到办公室门口打开门四处张望了一下。  
“对不起，我有点紧张过度了。”Truble在一次落座并且揉了揉太阳穴。


	21. Chapter 21

  
“Cap，这是这两天的监控报告。“得到局长的允许之后当值的警员把一份报告放在了Renard的桌子上。”Cap不知道这个问题该不该说，但这是不是有些耗费警力了？“  
“没有任何可疑的人物？“Renard从文件中抬起头，看着当值的警员。”当然，看上去是在浪费警力。这种情况我们已经遇到很多次了，想必这里面的重要性就不用我说明了。“似为了加强警员的注意Renard特意用手点了点桌面并且着重了‘多次’两个字。  
“是的，Cap.”警员点了点头，离开了办公室。Renard也开始阅读起刚刚送来的报告。就像这位警员报告的一样，并没有人跟踪或者靠近Monroe夫妇的居所。一切好像又回到了啦一切发生之前的样子，但是不论是特别寄给Nick和Truble的猎刀还是那个年代悠久的图腾。都意味着这一切只是暴风雨前的宁静，在失去了一个内应之后不少不少行动就失去了方向。Renard揉了揉太阳穴，老国王一共有四个儿子六个女儿，童年时期的内斗里所有的女儿已经被除去，甚至Renard还亲手解决了三个妹妹。四个儿子中有一个在十八年前就被维克多解决了，一年前自己又亲手结束了维克多。王位的争夺看样子只剩下两个儿子，但是包括老国王在内都忘记了十八年前死去的王子—艾利克斯死的时候已经十九岁了，当时正在英国留学女友是一个虔诚的教徒，不会堕胎那种。艾利克斯把自己的行为隐藏的很好，但绝对不是巫族的对手。Renard已经资助亚瑟十年了，温彻斯特公学把他塑造的很成功。这也和亚瑟的聪明有很大的关系，九月份的时候亚瑟已经进入牛津学习。  
“嗡---“手机和桌面发出的巨大摩擦声打断了Renard的思路，看了一眼是市政厅的办公电话。”Sean Renard，长官有什么事情吗？”  
“好的，我马上会安排人手。知道了，这件事谢谢您了。”挂断电话，Renard走出办公室。“Nick，Teresa还有Hank。你么三个和我去一下市政厅，总警督有事情要布置。“原本坐在位置上的三人马上七手八脚的从座位上分离，跟着Renard离开了办公室。  
“羡慕有什么用？“看着手下的菜鸟，老警察狠狠的拍了他的脑袋一下。”Teresa提早结束试用期也是有原因的，有时间羡慕还不如把手上的活干完！“现在的年轻人啊！老警察摇了摇头叹了一口气，Teresa左手的绷带还没哟拆呢！前几的任务这个小丫头可真的上了心，即使她不是Nick的表妹也有足够的理由正式被总局聘用。  
\--------------------------------------市政厅-----------------------------------  
“Renard局长，总警督已经已经在会议室了。”负责的接代的秘书看到Renard之后礼貌的点了点头之后指了一下会议室的方向，同时询问的眼光也没有放过Renard身后的三人。其中NicK和Hank她常常见到，但是那个留着及肩头发的年轻女孩还是第一次看到。虽然那个女孩看起来年纪并不是很大，可气势却不输给同行的几个男人。  
“他们是重案组里比较出色的警员，现在正好也没有人物。这位是Teresa Burkhart ，因为一星期之前在行动中的出色表现已经被提前录取了。现在和Nick组队。“看到了秘书眼里的疑惑Renard顺便解释了一下，也方便一会见秘书到总警督进行引荐。  
“谢谢，没有想到Burkhart小姐这么年轻。“经过Renard的挺行秘书小姐一下子就认出Truble的身份了，前几天她还送了一份报告给警督。  
“Sir，Renard局长到了。“拉开会议室的门，秘书便站在一边。”还有重案组的Nick Burkhart ,Teresa Burkhart ，Hank Griffen。“警督点了点头，示意四个人坐下秘书便很识趣的离开了。  
“这是我们今天早上收到的消息，虽然没有相关的案件发生但是按照FBI的相关研究他们正在向Portland的方向移动。“警督伸手按了一下会议室的投影设备，双手交叉起来。”事情的起因还是很简单的，几个远足的学生在森林里发现了烧焦的尸体。遗骸送到法医部门检验之后并没有进一步的突破，就移交到了档案部门。档案部门在进行归类时发现了很多类似的案子，其中有一部分是由Portland警局提交上去的。“大屏幕上的图像随着警督的讲解变换着，其中还有几张在犯罪现场拍摄的照片。烧焦的尸体被木桩穿透了胸科，但是尸体头颅的部分确消失了。这大概就是没有办法取得进展的原因了，失去了头骨的尸体没有办法确定身份。只有一部分植了人造关节和整容填充物的尸体被认定了身份，其他人的身份完全没有线索。  
“我确实在以前签过几分类似的文件，但是今年并没有经手。“Renard一边回忆一边看着由FBI提供的表格。  
“呃，Renard局长。在你住院的时候也有类似的案件。我被借调出去勘察了一次，文件是当时的代理局长签的。“Nick看了看屏幕上的表格，提醒了一下Renard局长。  
“Renard，你不必把责任揽到自己身上。“警督看着Renard皱起的眉毛说到。”FBI组织了两组BAU进行研究，分析了时间和地理等因素之后得到了一张大体的作案规律图。“屏幕上的画面再一次变换，一个狭长的椭圆在西海岸附近盘踞着。从华盛顿开始，终止在缅因州。”这位是作案的顺序，但是在两年前作案却被停止了。八月底华盛顿附近又出现了相同的手法。FBI怀疑他的冷却期已经结束，按照这个速度很快就会到Portland。“  
“但是您并不希望大众知道。”Hank看了看作案的路线以及城市，对警督说到。  
“是的，我并不想扩大这件事的影响。”警督并没有反驳Hank的观点，还点了点头“我还会和其他几个区的重案组的精英们谈一下，最好的暗地里把这个问题解决了。我和其他几个市的警督也联系过了，有必要的时候你们会联合办公。”  
“警督。”坐在一边盯着屏幕的Truble突然开了口。“这是一个团伙，为什么不先说明这点？”警督虽然有些吃惊，但还是示意Truble继续说下去。“看起来MO都极为相似，但是颈椎骨确实的节数并不一样。而且一个人完全不能完成这种工作量。”  
“Renard看来你在警校确实挖到了宝藏。”警督听完Truble的分析，转头向Renard说到。先是Nicolas　Burkhart之后是Teresa　Burkhart，他们都很好的表现了父母的期望华丽而且强大。有没有合适的接班人是现在警督最关心的事情。  
“国家比较有名的法医实验室已经开始重新检验骸骨了，很快你们就会收到资料。”警督看了一眼手表。“目前就是这些情况了，请各位保持手机二十四小时开机。”


	22. Chapter 22

  
“深呼吸，好的。我觉得你先需要喝些水。“坐在床边的医生，轻轻的拍了拍Rosalee的后背并递上一杯水。确定没有事之后便嘱咐看守在一边的警员离开了卧室。  
“现在怎么样？“  
“Hank?”黑人女医生看到提问的警察微微愣了一下，毕竟他当初还追过自己但是被拒绝了。“她是？”  
“是的，Rosalee是你们之中的一员。现在她的身体还好吗？”Hank在感情的问题上一直不是一个很纠结的人，过去的就是过去了。何况现在手上还有很重要的案子。  
“没有什么大的问题，疲惫还有对这种环境的不适应。安全屋可不是什么好地方。”女医生耸了耸肩膀，毕竟她也在安全屋里呆了一段时间。“上次的时候多亏有你的陪伴，否则我会疯掉的。真不知道Rosalee该怎么办。”  
“其实我们需要一个医生一直在这里待命。”Hank在接到Rosalee的电话时就向Renard局长说明了想法，还在思考合适的医生医生自己就送上门来了。  
“没有问题，我的攻击能力也比较强一点。”女医生很快接受了Hank的意见“我会开一些适合她食用的东西。”  
“我会安排警员去采购的。”Hank点了一下头“我现在还要回局里，电话联系。”  
“好的。”  
\----------------------------Portland总局会议室-------------------------------  
“充满犯罪的秋天。”Wu坐在会议桌末尾敲着被安在会议室的电脑，嘟囔了一句引起了整个会议室警员的注视。没错，还是原来的几个区的警员，除了休产假的本杰明。  
“所有的资料已经传到各位的邮箱里了。之前的尸检报告已经写得很清楚了，每一位受害者都是在被绑架之后三十六小时之后死亡的。死亡时间也在入夜之后，从受害者失踪的时间开始计算，我们还有大概二十八个小时。“坐在主位上的Renard干巴巴的交代着案情，看起来并没有被Wu那句类似调侃的语言给打断。”后续的尸检报告会很快发过来，现在我们只能从已经知道的三个受害者入手。“  
透明的玻璃板上贴着三个人的照片，旁边是一些基本的资料。三个人都是男性，前两个已经四万。最后一个正是Monroe。  
经过几天的巡逻，Monroe家附近并没有出现什么可疑的人。正好上午的时候Monroe接到了一份修理钟表的业务，这是一个常规的业务。那家的主人每年都会请Monroe去检修钟表，约好了时间之后Monroe就在下午的时候出发了，并且答应在检修完事后去Rosalee喜欢的甜点店卖布丁回来。但一直到晚上八点都没有任何的消息传来，与主人沟通过才知道根本没有什么检修业务，那家的主人还在夏威夷度假！Rosalee慌张了两分钟马上向Nick求助，一众警察立刻爬出家门来到了总局。  
“看起来他们三个人并没有什么联系。”虽然很不甘心，但是在看了六七遍档案之后Nick开了口。“三个人的职业并没有交集，一个是钟表匠，一个从事珠宝设计还有一个是高级定制服装店的裁缝。在工作中要用到的材料都是在不同渠道得到的，而且三个人的业务范围都大不相同碰到的几率基本是零。”Nick有些挫败的揉了揉眼睛，虽然第一阶段的魔药已经服用了下去，用于救急的魔药的效果也被压制了。但魔药的服用之间有一个缓冲期，第一剂和第二剂魔药之间要间隔半个月，并且第二剂魔药必须在没有朔月的时候服下。现在距离服药的日子还有一天，直觉告诉他这次的事件中肯定要用上Grimm的力量。但是Truble尚不成熟，服用魔药的缓冲期太长。难道他要看着Monroe被害？  
“各位，进一步的尸检报告已经到了。我现在转发到大家的邮箱里。”本来昏昏欲睡的Wu再次活跃了起来开始在电脑上敲打起来。看样子应该是在把所有的资料汇总和比对，因为受害者的数量众多FBI总部也下达了命令要求快速结案。  
“手骨上有长期劳累留下的痕迹，根据数据库比对他们大部分为手工业者还有蓝领。”Truble一边看着报告一边把报告里面的内容读了出来。“我很奇怪这个应激源是什么。想想看手工业者，本来现在的技师已经很少了。他们的脾气一般还很好，到底是什么原因让这些人记恨起了手工业者。而且还有最重要的一点，为什么要砍下他们的脑袋？”  
“当做战利品什么的。”五区派来的警察并没有提出好意见，说了一个最常见的答案出来。  
“Nick“Renard的手机突然震动了一下，看了一样上面的消息。”出来一下。“说完便离开了会议室。  
“Cap，有什么事？”离开会议室的时候Nick正在研究几个已知受害人的家庭背景。  
“跟我来办公室一趟。”Renard并没有废话，直接说出了把NciK叫出来的目的。Nick也乖乖的跟了上来。进到办公室之后习惯性的落了锁。  
“现在有两个选择，一个是明天按时服用第二阶段的魔药。另外一个选择就是服用一副浓缩的魔药，第二阶段的魔药现在还在草药店里熬制。浓缩型的魔药现在已经熬制好了。”Renard并没有像往常一样坐在办工桌后面，而是站在哪双手抱胸看着Nick.  
“浓缩型的？第二和第三阶段的药物被放在一剂药里面了？”Nick想都没想直接脱口而出，他并不像失去Monroe这个朋友既然现在有一个机会他绝对不会放过的。  
“没错，浓缩型的魔药要在朔月之前一天服用。”Renard点了点头，从桌子底下取出一只坩埚。坩埚的体积并不是很大，但是却盛满了液体，这次的魔药并不像上次的奶白色。而是一种怪异的蓝紫色，也许是因为刚刚完成的原因魔药还在不停的冒着泡泡。泡泡爆裂的时候一种淡淡的酸味毛了出来，可想而知这剂魔药的味道一定不是很好。“因为是浓缩型的魔药，所以成功率不比原来的魔药，如果想提高成功率的话还要加入一些催化剂。催化剂是巫族的血液，你确定要加进去？“  
巫族的血液？Nick听到这句话的时候愣了一下，Renard是巫族，如果说要添加巫族的血液作为催化剂肯定是添加他的血液。可是不论是人类的血液还是巫族的血液，都是不能随便献出的Hank之前就因为无意中被人偷了血液差点丢掉了性命。但是如果他不服用的话Monroe就。。。  
“我现在就服用吧！“Nick最终下了决心，咬着牙下了决定。Renard听到之后马上递上了完成的魔药，加入了血液的魔药已经变成了紫黑色还带着一股腐败的味道。Nick管不了那么多了，直接将魔药喝了下去，确实想他想象的那样又苦，又酸还有一股腐败的苹果味。”嗯。。“喝下魔药之后Nick有些迷迷糊糊的，之后眼前便一黑失去了意识。  
Renard在Nick倒下来的一瞬间就本能的借助了Nick，看了看熟睡的Nick并且核对了一些书上提到的情况便放心的把Nick放在沙发上，离开了办公室。但就在关上门的一瞬间，一个栗金色的标记出现在了Nick的耳后，之后便快速的消失了。


	23. Chapter 23

  
“啊，这个报告写的真是应该分一下级。”Renard刚回到会议室就听到了Truble的声音，那种语调一点也不像是在看尸检报告时候发出的声音。应该是找到了什么线索。  
“有什么发现吗？”Renard很自然的坐在了主位上，问着坐在左手边第二个座位上的Truble.  
“确实有一些，尸检报告要比我想象中有趣多了。”Truble放下了手中那份‘需要分级’的时间报告。“Nick去Rosalee哪了？”看到Renard点头，Truble便得到了答案。Nick失去力量的事情知道的人并不多，浓缩魔药准备好的时候Renard和Truble就订了一个暗号。这样也为Nick的暂时离开找到了一个好借口。  
“不少尸体因为被埋的时间太长了只留下了骨头，不过法医们还是在尸体的脊椎，髋骨还有腿骨上找了了线索。这几处骨头的连接处有不少的磨损，按照尸检报告上的话来说是有‘长期前后移动引起的摩擦’就不用我解释这个运动是什么了吧！“在场的男警察们默默的点了点头。”而且这份。“Truble从手中的三个文件夹里拿出了一份“这一份是在重新开始调查的时候才找到亲人的，这个受害者已经结婚。但是报案人并不是受害人的妻子，而是住在临市的父母。他的父母前往儿子家的时候发现并没有人在，而且屋子已经荒废了很长时间了。问过邻居之后才知道，儿媳和儿子在不同的时段失踪了。经过这次重启调查才发现受害者的真是身份。”  
“夫妻两个人先后失踪的事情确实有些古怪。”Renard皱了皱眉头，一般情况下只要解决了一个家庭的核心就能省下很多事情。既然丈夫已经死了，他的家庭崩溃是时间的问题。既然如此为什么还要处理掉妻子呢。“还有什么在这份报告里吗？“Renard用手指敲了敲桌面。  
“这个，我只能说我们先下手了。“Truble耸了耸肩”因为我们已经做好了受害人家庭成员的保护，所以。。。。  
“任何一个细节都不能放过。”Renard用关节的地方狠狠的扣了一下桌面，下的在场的警察一阵哆嗦。  
“是，Cap.”因为有合作的关系Truble一直不畏惧Renard，但是在这间事上无疑给她上了一课。不论怎么不畏惧Renard他们正在办一个复杂的案子，做好了防范措施。不代表受害者的家属没有遭受同样的事情，成为一个成熟的警察还有Grimm。Truble突然意识到嗨哟很长的路要走。“是这样的，在这份报告里。受害人的妻子已经怀孕了，所以在妻子失踪的前一段时间邻居们以为妻子回到娘家，换一下心情。但是在他们与妻子的父母联系的时候才发现妻子并没有和父母呆在一起，而且父母也完全不知道女婿失踪的事情。按照邻居们的回忆，妻子是在丈夫失踪之后半个月失踪的。所以我说在这件事上我们至少超前了，Rosalee提前被我们保护了起来。”说到这里Truble也是有点害怕，按照以往的状况受害人的家都是被严密监视的，罪犯趁着女主人低落的时候带走了女主人。扶着守护Rosalee的警员都是可以信赖的，而且待命的医生是一只美洲豹。即使警员排不上用场，美洲豹的力量也不可小视。  
“现在你们要做的事情是把这一类情况的受害者的档案都调出来。Wu你在电脑上登记一下，之后吧资料还有发现的规律交给FBI的联络人。看看他们能不能给出一个有关于涉案人员的描述。”Renard在听完了Truble的叙述之后便开始下达命令同时自己也拿起报告堆里的一份开始阅读起来。  
“Nicolas，我们可以叫他Nick.”  
“Nicky，只有坏孩子才会讨厌吃胡萝卜和花椰菜。“  
“听着，Nicky。现在我们家已经不安全了，一会你的姑妈会过来接你。我的儿子，抱歉我要和你分开了。但是你要记住虽然我们分开了，但是我的爱会陪你度过每一天的。”  
“Mon”Nick急切的睁开了眼睛，但是四周却充满了鹅黄色的迷雾。绝对不是局长的办公室。巫族的魔药都有很强的迷幻作用，想到这点Nick很快稳定了下来。开始想办法驱散这个幻境，赶快清醒过来。毕竟Monroe还等着他们去救。  
Nick漫无目的的在这片鹅黄色的迷雾里面走，这个雾有些奇怪。好吧，与其说是鹅黄色的雾，倒不如说是鹅黄色的熏香。这个味道并不陌生，Beta虽然信息素寡淡可Nick比别人灵敏了好几倍的嗅觉还是能闻到自己的闻到。这还不能算上力量觉醒后分泌旺盛的事情，龙沙宝石还有香槟的味道并没有改变，这倒是提醒了Nick一会醒了之后一定要去卫生间再喷上一层喷雾。  
可是如果一会出不去了呢？  
奇怪的念头蹦到了Nick的脑子里，Nick不得不想这个。因为这幅魔药现在有四份之三的可能性失效，即使加入了Renard的血液成功率也不会提高太多。失败的结果是维持原状还是死亡，Nick一点都不了解。  
天杀的！Nick狠狠的抽了自己一个嘴巴，什么时候还有时间在这里伤春悲秋的？！Monroe还生死不明的等待救助，而自己却还被困在这个该死的幻想里面！如果在这么墨迹下去他恐怕真的就要履行教父的义务*了！  
你比你想象中的要强大，Nicolas　Burkhart。  
Renard仔市政厅前面说的那句话再次出现在Nick的脑海里，没错我确实不是弱者。Nick对自己说到，去目的抓人的经历也再次浮现在Nick的眼前。他的祖先并没有现在这么先进的技术，也没有这么先进的武器。仅仅穿着粗麻布制成的衣服，锻铸不成熟的链子甲，生生在欧洲杀出了一个时代。他们不论出于什么样的原因都跟随着自己的领主，信任着自己的领主。Nick相信这些领主里一定有一些是好人，不然在Grimm藏匿宝藏后就不会有Grimm幸存了。  
还是自己对Renard的信任不够吧！Nick自嘲的笑了一下，明明Renard已经那么坦诚，为什么自己却矫情的要死。躲在别人背后的日子并不好受，是时候回归自己的战场了，回去和帮助自己的并肩作战其他的事情还是顺其自然吧！  
“嗯。“Nick 刚刚想到这里原本鹅黄的雾气便发出刺眼的白光，再次睁开眼睛四周的景物已经变成了局长的办公室。Nick 拿起手机查看了一下时间，还好他只在药物的作用下睡了四个多小时。现在还有60个小时的时间把Monroe给救出来，一个打挺Nick从局长办公室的沙发上起身。看了Renard留在桌面上的字条，并且确定外面没有值班人员之后冲出了办公室，去卫生间把喷雾重新喷了一遍。  
“为什么早餐还没有到？“八区派来的警员把手上的最后一份报告整理好，十份报告中有一半是女性受害者而且被害的时候还怀有身孕。这并不是什么好消息，所以谁都没有提这件事，况且临近早餐时间警员们便开始用对早餐的渴望冲淡屋子里面的忧桑气息。  
“你就是个吃货。“Truble 揉了揉眼睛，整夜没有合眼这件事本来就很痛苦。再加上生理期，Truble现在只想赶快找到那伙人好好打一顿泄愤，至于为什么现在她还可以控制情绪这都要多谢Hank卖完Rosalee需要的东西后还给她带了杯热巧克力回来。所以有时候多经历点感情挫折还是有好处的，Hank挑着一边的眉毛看着从回到会议室就埋在文件堆里的搭档。  
“你们这群吃货，迟早要吃死你们！“六区来的警员提着两个巨大的塑料袋进了会议室，还不停的抱怨着。”亏得我是素食主义者，你么这么吃迟早是要得高血压的。“虽然嘴上抱怨着，单丝分发食物的动作并没有停下来。很快他就来到了Nick的旁边。  
“Oh, Shit!“Nick冷不丁的被撮了一下，下的大叫起来。警员也同时大叫起来，灰色的毛发瞬间覆盖了整张脸，原本贴在肥嘟嘟的两颊两侧的耳朵直直的立了起来。头顶有些打卷的绒毛也瞬间拉直，不长不短的门牙不住的打着颤。  
“lop（垂耳兔）？“Nick 眨了眨眼睛确定自己没有看错。这个种类的Weasn怎么会在一线工作？  
“笑什么笑！没见过当警察的兔子吗？！“六区的警员看着笑成一片的会议室，红着脸大吼道。能把垂耳兔的耳朵吓得立起来估计也只有眼前这个Grimm了。


	24. Chapter 24

  
“这就是所有被害人的资料汇总了。“WU站在会议室的大屏幕前面，上面有一个制作的不错的表格。分为男女两栏，部分受害者已经确定了家庭关系，至于没有确定的被Wu安排在了第二页。表格上罗列着一下基本的信息。例如结婚时间，认识的时间，死亡时间死亡原因之类的东西。  
“为什么这些人的尸体烂的这么快？”虽然没受过专业的法医训练，可Nick看到尸体的被发现时间还有腐烂程度的时候还是觉得不对劲。不是每一个受害人遇害的时候温度都适宜菌类侵蚀尸体，但是每具尸体所剩的组织都没有多少，除去野生动物留下的痕迹，并没有明确的证据证明了化学药品的使用。如果没有化学药品的参与，短时间只留下少量的组织。确实有些说不过去。  
“也许不是腐烂也说不定。”Hank看了看自己写的一份速记。“他们已经把被害人的头砍下来了，为什么不能说这是一种仪式性的行为呢？砍头可是一种很重的刑罚，如果这些受害者的组织是被割下来的或者。。”  
“是被圣甲虫吃掉的。”Truble喝下了一口橙汁。”没看过木乃伊吗？里面的祭祀不是活活的被那些甲虫给吃了吗？不论多好的刀工，只要是割下来的骨头上多少就会留下来一些痕迹的。而且也太整齐了不是吗？如果是食肉性甲虫的话也许就自然一点。”  
迎接Truble推理的是办公室的一片寂静，确实相比于容易留下痕迹的刀具。使用食肉性甲虫更适合毁尸灭迹，腐烂的尸体很容易吸引食肉性动物。通过食肉性甲虫来推断死亡时间也只能精确到小时，有误差也是被允许的。  
肉食性甲虫，穿过胸膛的木桩还有烧焦的无头尸体，这个系列的案子。。。。。Renard皱了一下眉头，自从他接管Portland已经好久都没有这样的团体出现了。为了领土里的安全，他亲手清除了本市的这种组织。现在这种组织又一次冒出来，而且还暗地里做了这么多的案子。除了理事会里面那些保守派，一定有人在后面推波助澜。是谁并不难猜，是时候会会自己‘亲爱’的哥哥了。  
“嗯嗯，你们还忘了一条信息。”Wu坐在椅子上晃了一圈之后补充了一句。“因为女性受害者都怀孕了，所以她们都有见过自己的医生。我把她们的医生交叉对比了一下声，有十五名医生进了这个名单。”  
“十五个？这比受害人的数量少了不少，有的医生会接诊多余一个的受害人。”Hank放下了手中的咖啡，看着大屏幕。  
“是的，其中有七位医生接诊了超过一个的受害人。甚至有三个人实在连续四个月内接诊了三个受害人，根据目击证人的回忆，不少受害者是在从医院返回的时候失踪的。”Wu一边说一边把一张统计图切换到了大屏幕上，上面罗列着医生的名字还有受害人的名字。  
“三人一组，去涉案的医生哪进行询问。”Renard喝完最后一口咖啡下达了命令。  
“你们觉得偶多大的几率是哪个组织做的？”坐在车后座上的Truble问着开车的Nick，刚才Nick已经可以看到Weasn的变化，证明解药起了作用Truble也就不那么阻止他参与最后的任务了，说不定对那些人来讲Nick还是一种震慑。  
“很明显，我觉得没其他的可能性。”回答的不是Nick而是Hank，或许是因为又被奴役的历史，即使身为百分之百美国人的Hank一直对伤害孕妇这种事情有非常大的成见。这个案子明显是撞到了他的怒火上，出卖病人的医生，嗯哼真是有意思。  
“我也同意Hank的观点，如果只接诊到一位受害者只能说是个巧合但是接二两三的接诊到受害者，就不得不让人怀疑了。就比如刚才那个医生，他是在第二个月止呕才被介绍给受害人的。受害人就在一个月之后消失了，下一个月没有一个被害人消失。之后接诊的一个被害人在超市的停车场消失，另一个被害人在电影院消失。虽然都是绑架的理想场所，如果没人透露的话实施绑架的人，必须得经过很长时间的监视。但没有什么明显的证据表明受害人们被监视了。”虽然有点不服气，但是目前的证据对Nick他们没有一点帮助。  
“天杀的医生们，当初不是每个人都要被希波拉底誓言吗？英文版的是不是太简单了，应该让他们背背希腊文版的！”Truble一边说一边揉着关节咔咔的声音在车厢里回荡着。  
“请问是莫顿医生吗？”Truble 敲了敲门，向诊室里的医生。“我们是Portland PD，有事要询问您。”  
“啪“原本好好握在手里的笔掉在了地上，莫顿医生松了口气。”我就知道你们会过来。“  
\----------------------------总局会议室---------------------------------------  
“有的医生被威胁了。“回到会议室，Trube便大声的宣布了刚才的发现。”Rosalee的医生承认他接到了一些有威胁性的短信还有电话，绑匪们以他的家人为要挟让他透露患者的信息。“  
“你们的情况大概相同。“坐在主位上的Renard正在敲着桌子。”我们刚刚和其他地方的警员都了解了一下情况。有些城市在团伙离开之后就出现了几个弃婴，因为这个案子的关系联系了起来。弃婴出现的地点在案发现场十公里之内，而且大多出现在垃圾站还有暗巷一类的地方。好在政府的福利机构巡查的工作人员及时发现了其中的一些弃婴，他们才存活下来。进项比对之后认定了他们是部分失踪夫妇的孩子。“  
“垃圾站还有暗巷。“Truble重复了一遍关键词”肮脏，晦暗。我的天啊，他们果然是强调血统的！有多少失踪的妻子没有找到尸体？“  
“十个里面大概有八个。”Wu耸耸肩，他基本翻遍了流浪人口信息却没有任何符合描述的对象。  
“如果说他们不仅仅是残害夫妇呢？他们将不符合自己要求的夫妇处死，将符合自己要求的妇女留下。这些妇女的孩子被丢弃，之后他们囚禁这些女人让他们繁衍出符合他们要求的下一代。”Nick也是犯罪学的本科毕业，在Truble的提醒下完善了之前的猜想。  
“血统至上论？这年代纳粹的死忠粉还真是不少。”Hank也很明显的听明白了两个人的推理，除了讨厌妇女受害 Hank的另外一块逆鳞就是血统至上。恭喜犯罪团伙成功点亮Hank之怒技能。  
“FBI的侧写上说他们首先要有一个非常仪式化的场所来举办他们所谓的仪式，之后还有有一定的地方来藏匿受害人。受害人的死亡时间都在半夜时分，因为部分受害者被火焚烧过所以仪式的地点还要有一定的隐蔽性。”来自十区的警员开始转述起了FBI发来的侧写。  
“主要在森林区的低洼地方找，最好是废弃的营地附近的地方。营地的设施提供了这种条件，而且林地里还有不少的食肉动物。”十二区主要是Portland的林地，来自十二区的警员也补充了一些内容。  
“还有附近出现弃婴的地方，最后把以前的作案地点去掉。”Renard最后做了补充。  
\-------------------------------营地-----------------------------------------  
“咔咔”  
Nick 听着耳机里的声音送了一口气的同时也紧张起来，一片区域被排除了。剩下的只有两个区域没有得到排查。  
“噼啪”  
木材燃烧的声音传入了Nick的耳朵，声音不是很近。让他想起了小时候一家人在营地里生起的篝火，但是周围完全没有火光的迹象。因该是远一点的地方。  
“Find something.”耳机里传来一位警员的声音“看不清主要的人，但是没有我们要找的失踪人员。”  
“报告位置。”Nick听出这个警察是他的小组成员，立刻下达了命令。听到了具体的位置之后Nick便慢慢向那个位置走去。黑暗的森林再加上半夜浓重的水汽，Nick的外套一斤更接近半湿的状态。隐约间他好像看到了几栋营房的木屋。  
“原地保持不动，继续观察。”Nick通过耳机给发现情况的警员留了一句信息，一个人向木屋的方向走去。几栋木屋应该是营地管理人员的住所，基本的维生物品应该是有的。如果人质们被关在这里还好，要是被藏在别的地方就困难了。小心的摸到木屋的时候Nick并没有发现任何人活动的迹象，小心的推开了木屋的门。  
“咳咳”用袖子把鼻子掩好，看来这个木屋已经很久没有人呆过了否则不会有这么多堆积的灰尘。屋子里还有一些基本的野外设备，甚至油灯也有一盏。地上海普勒一些防潮用的布料，Nick蹲下观察了一下布料。不出他的意料，布料的四周远比其他的灰要少一点。  
“Nick，我已经到了之前发现的地方了。其他人也在。”正在Nick犹豫要不要揭开布料的是偶Truble的生硬从耳麦里传来过来。‘  
“好的，小心。”Nicku确定另外一边已经有人接管之后便掀开放水布料沿着梯子小心的下到木屋的下面。首先进入的地方是一个L型的走廊，Nick没有办法看到守在里面的人但同时守在里面的人也暂时没哟办法看到Nick.墙壁上被照明设备晃出了两个人影，说话的语调模模糊糊看来应该已经喝醉了，其中一个人突然开始咆哮起来墙上的影子也是一阵波动。是Weasn，Nick小心的看了一下影子的数目。有两个人在这里，最好速战速决。打定了注意的Nick立刻离开了藏身的拐角。  
“Don’t move Portland PD！”  
原本要摊在桌子上的两个人明显的被眼前的情况给吓到了，灰色的皮毛瞬间从脸上消散。但赤红的眼睛与尖利的牙齿并没有收回去。  
“Grimm!”  
“妈的！他还是个条子！“  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Monroe”  
“亲爱的你轻点，真的不用检查我真的没有问题。Nick他们找到我的时候很及时，并没有什么事。放心好吗？“Monroe小心的拍着妻子的后背并且安慰着她，这个动作稍微有一点困难。但是最终他还是做到了。  
“挺感动的不是吗？“Truble看着，并且向Nick挑了挑眉头。因为被抓了个正着，审讯烦人的工作不需要那么着急。Truble可以回去好好休息一下了。  
“Yep,”Nick习惯性的挠了一下脖子，被露水打湿的衣服黏在身上实在是太难受了。  
“Nick?”Truble的声音再次在他耳边响起。”我记得你的喷雾挺好用的，为什么我还是闻到了香槟的味道？“


	25. Chapter 25

  
“在这里我首先要代表Portland警局，向各位居民道歉。因为我们工作的失力，让各位在恐慌中度过了一段时间。”Renard站在演讲台的后面，穿着的整齐的条文三件套集着斜纹海军蓝的领带，四周还有Portland、俄亥俄州甚至是华盛顿的电视台的记者。闪光灯的声音此起彼伏，录音笔就像从公园的草坪一样。  
“经过我们警员的努力，一直在美国西海岸作案的而一个邪教团伙已经在Portland落网。除了要感谢我手下的的警员的努力，我还要感谢其他州和市同僚的帮助。最重要的是FBI为我们提供了大量的资料，还有团伙的侧写。”Rarand继续说着极为官方的说辞， 部分电台的摄像机开机拉开镜头把站在局长身后的专案组人员拉近镜头。所有参与了这次任务的警员都穿着正装礼服，背着手笔挺的站在Renard身后。“让我来介绍一下参与这次行动的警员Nicolas　Burkhart少尉，Teresa Burkhart下士，Hank Griffen 准尉。。。。”  
“终于完事了！”Truble 把帽子从脑袋上抓下来，狠狠地甩在桌面上完全没有刚才在那镜头前面那种女警官的形象。  
“你应该感谢他们没有管你多要一套正装钱。”Wu拉过自己的凳子聚到了三个人旁边，敞开的衣襟把他的宅男体型暴露的一干二净，真是难为他在外面杵那么长时间了。  
“嗯，我倒是没觉得有什么浪费好吗？”Truble摊了摊手“我的正装本来就应该今天送到，只是刚才加急改了一下把一等兵的肩章和胸章换上而已。”  
“噢噢噢噢，说到这个。”Wu马上转向Nick.” Nicolas　Burkhart少尉,以后我和Hank见到你是不是要向见到局长一样叫你一声‘Sir’你这回可是直接到了少尉。”  
“God!” Nick 搓了一下脸，这个动作直接把他的帽子从脑袋上弄了下去。“你能不能暂时不问这个问题了？你知道我刚才在那么多镜头前面讲话时什么感觉吗？我觉得我的腿像煮过头的意大利面！还要叫我Sir?再说了我虽然是少尉但是服役年数换算完事绝对没有你和Hank多，补贴差不了多少的。你们不会是想让我请你吃饭吧！”  
“收起你那种龌龊的思想！”这次说话的是Hank，一进办公室他就把脚扔上了桌面。“这次只要参与办案的人都至少长一级，哦好像只有你长了一级。Truble直接跳过了士兵直接到了士官。你的钱还是攒着当你自己的嫁妆吧！”  
“嫁妆?Hank。。等等，你们闻到了？”服用了那个浓缩型的魔药之后Nick一直有一种不太好说得感觉，既不是伤心又不是忧虑，听起来就像一个青春期的小姑娘一样娘唧唧的，同时他的信息素味道也没有发现明显的变化。直接导致了从昨天晚上到现在的十二小时之内Nick完全接受不了一个和结婚、信息素有关的词语。但是接受不了不代表Nick不关心，摸了摸脖子后面腺体的位置。那种喷雾喷过留下的微微发粘的手感还在，应该没问题啊！  
“我以前在缉毒组呆过，有一点吧！”Hank立刻明白自己说了不该说的东西，立刻解释道。  
“我也觉得有一点，但是我和你是一个体质的。你很清楚的，Brotheeer—”Truble一看形势不好马上开始证明自己清白。虽然和Nick有文件和血缘上的关系但是她平时可不管Nick叫哥。  
“额。。。。好吧，我觉得近距离的时候都可以闻到。”被六双眼睛瞪着的感觉可不好，Wu吞吞吐吐的说了实话。  
如果说Hank的嗅觉灵敏度是在缉毒组里训练出来的，Truble的嗅觉来自于遗传，那么连普通人的Wu都能闻得出来。。Nick的脸一下子就黑了。“我出去一下。”说完就抓起抽屉里昨天刚开封就已经用了三分之一的喷雾冲了出去。  
“你觉得他什么时候才能换成专用的喷雾，不再用药店推荐的喷雾对付一下？”Truble转了一下椅子问着其他两个人。  
“中国有句话叫‘吃一堑长一智‘，我觉得他吃一次亏就好了。”Wu看着Nick飞奔出去之后完全不存在的烟尘说道。  
嗯，说实话这个亏很快就来了，而且是买一赠一。  
“我想你对法律应该有些了解了吧？你现在只要交代一些事情就能免除五年左右的监禁，只要你愿意做一个污点证人的话你就会早点和你的家人团聚。”Nick斜靠在椅背上，双手交叉微微仰着脖子看着锁在桌子上的嫌疑人。这是昨天从“审判现场”抓回来的陪审团成员。虽然这个打着复兴祖先荣光的组织犯下了不小的罪过，但是在Portland并没有太多的参与人员。FBI方面的专家认为这个组织在每一个城市都有自己的负责人，每到他们的领袖到达这个城市他们便把收集到的“犯罪之人“的证据送给领袖进行审核，并且实施惩罚。除了一个主要的领袖之外，应该还有数个副领袖以备领袖出现意外情况。昨天的抓捕过程中，现任的领袖已经落网了，但是想让这个家伙开口可不是那么容易的。所以只好从一般的参与人员下手，看看他们会不会先承受不了压力暴露什么信息。  
Nick已经有些不耐烦了，虽然Portland警局的这次行动得到了很多方面的肯定。并且把羁押时间大大的延长了，但是从记者发布会结束到现在已经过了六个小时没有一个审讯室传来什么好消息。为了保持犯人的警惕性，这次参与办案的警察都会参与审讯。每个警察领了一个单间，只审一个犯人。但是并没有什么成效。下午休息的时候，在总监控室里大家研究一个又一个的方案，但是一落实到审讯上就没有任何的作用的。现在已经是晚上了，但是没有一个人在证明上签字。  
“我觉得你还需要一段时间的冷静时间。“Nick敲了敲桌面，离开了会议室，关门的时候发出”碰“的一声。  
“没有进展？“Renard并不意外手下的得力干警们一无所获。相比于其他人Truble的情绪明显有些低落，Nick拍了拍她的肩膀表述安慰。  
“Well，你们知道的。法律保护正当防卫。我认为在这个案件中由于抓捕、或者审讯过程中嫌疑人的情绪过激，警察正当防卫造成的伤痕还是容易被大众接受的。“扫视了一遍警员脸上的表情，Renard缓缓地开了口。“适当的休息之后，我觉得你们可以继续你们的工作了。”  
“说实话，我一直弄不懂你们这些血统至上的人。”Nick 落座之后并没有直接谈和案子有关的东西，而是直接表明了自己对血统问题的不屑。怎么可能对这个问题不敏感，谁知道这种明争暗斗妖持续到什么时候？保护好本来就已经和稀少的Grimm血脉也是很重的事情好不好？  
“说真的，保持基因的多样新不是很好嘛？难道你要向古埃及然学习吗？为了保持自己的血统纯净，和自己的姐姐、妹妹或者妈妈乱伦。哦哦哦，对了我忘记这点了。大部分法老都是娶了自己的姐姐或者妹妹甚至是自己的小姨什么的为妻。本来就已经够乱的了不是吗？”Nick看了看嫌疑人，他的脸色并不是很好，甚至嘴角还有轻微的颤动。这个嫌疑人最讨厌别人提起任何和他母亲有关的话题。他是一个普通的Alpha，那种没有什么特长的甚至连有些Beta都不如的那种Alpha。但是他毕竟是一个Alpha，还是像干出一番事业来的。所以他选择了这个组织，只想有一天找到抛弃了自己的男人把她钉死在木桩上、付之一炬最后再亲手砍下他的脑袋。  
“想想你的妈妈，如果他发现自己的小南瓜手上沾满了鲜血会是什么反应？恩？倒底是什么样的女人才会养出你这样的儿子呢？看来你真实的生活并不像简报上写的那样吧！”Nick进一步拉近了两个人的距离，淡青色的眼睛直直的盯着对方栗色的眼睛。  
“不-许-这-么-说-我-妈！”嫌疑犯终于开口说出了第一句话，牙齿发出了嘎嘎的声音。眼睛也是瞪得圆圆的，红血丝都被Nick看的十分清楚。  
“可是我怎么说都是在我手上的证据，和来自BAU的侧写上的。你要知道我不是什么高智商的人，而且我今天真的很干时间。有人在约我，明白吗？所以为什么我们不为对方都腾出来一些时间呢？你认错、作证，这样就可以早点出狱，我就可以早点去赴约，恩是个不错的交易吧！”说完之后Nick 不仅把手机拿出来看了一样时间还把认罪状在嫌疑人眼前换了一下，似乎这些还不够似得Nick还咧嘴笑了一下。但是嫌疑犯仍坐在那里没有什么反应，攥成拳头的手开始微微泛白。  
Nick并没有停下动作，Renard刚才的话很好的启发倒了他。仔细的看了看手头嫌疑犯的资料之后Nick决定用与警察一贯形象同的轻浮来刺激他。嫌疑犯十分保守再加上本身是一个Alpha，他过分袒护他的短板就是那个被不负责任Alpha抛弃的母亲、接受不了男男或者女女的搭配。现在关于母亲这把火已经点的很好了，也许是时候放大招了？看了看嫌疑犯的手，Nick转过身面向双面镜的方向开始整理起自己的头发来。力量恢复之后他的发质明显软了不少，再加上有段时间没有理发了，Nick觉得自己可以和ins上面那些人一样在自己的脑袋上编上点麻花辫。*一边摆弄着自己的头发，Nick一边晃，再准确一点，是Nick在扭动。虽然战斗技能满点但是让Nick跳舞就有点惨不忍睹了，但是现在这种情况再加上他的扭动，一个生动的警痞子就出现在了嫌疑犯的面前。  
好的，就差最后一把火了。“你知道的，Beta一般都是男女通吃。虽然我不太喜欢今天约我那个男的，但是至少他皮相不错，为了我的眼睛我也可以去试试。所以，麻烦你，快点签字好吗？”Niok转过身，把那张纸拍在了桌面上。  
“FUCK! FUCK　ＹＯＵＳＥＬＦ！“嫌疑犯狠狠的拍了一下桌面。站了起来，但是因为动作太猛又被手铐卡在了半。没有铐住的那只手像Nick打去，不仅如此棕黄的的毛发和尖利的爪子也迅速出现在了他的手上。  
“咔”一声轻响伴随着风声打在了嫌疑犯的下颚上，Nick原本淡青色的瞳仁现在已经漆黑一片，但是已经不是像以前那样黑的纯粹，如果仔细观察就会发现有些鎏金的光点洒在这片漆黑之中。  
“Ｇｒｉｍｍ！那个金发的女人果然。。啊”嫌疑犯的话被Nick按在桌面上的动作打断了。“所以，你知道了我的身份。你也会知道，所有关于我的事不是吗？”Nick附在嫌疑犯的耳边压声音补充道“我做什么领主都不会说我，反而会帮我找借口。还是你现在就想给我新打造的刀开开荤？”  
“我希望你想清楚一点！”Nick直起身子说道。  
“如果，整个Portland都知道你是个Ｏ会怎么样？”Nick很快拿到了认罪状，就在离开审讯室的时候嫌疑犯开口问道。但Nick回头的时候他又再次没了话，同时一股淡淡的蔷薇香飘到了Nick的鼻子里，Nick的手指有些发凉之后他狠狠的甩上了门。


	26. Chapter 26

  
“Nicolas　Burkhart，speaking.“一把抓起响个不停的的电话，Nick习惯性的说了一句。犯罪没有假期，警察也会时常被取消休假。  
“中央银行发生了抢劫案，有人质。抱歉，你的假期被取消了。Burkhart。“总警监的声音从电话里传了过来，足以证明事情的严重性—总警监亲临现场进行指挥。  
“Sir,我会和Teresa以最快速度赶到的。“Nick蓄了蓄意志，从温暖柔软的被子里爬了出来。手机上的时间也不过是上午十点多，要知道他早上三点才上床睡觉。不过七个多小时的睡眠至少已经让他有些体力去面对银行的抢劫了。  
“Truble? Truble?”  
“好了，好了我已经起来了。”在几次催促后Truble顶着一撮坚强不屈的呆毛打开了门，看着发型同样狂野的Nick.   
“我已经收到你们的报告了，完成的很好。“顺利的到达现场之后总警督向两人点了个头就算打了个招呼。  
“谢谢，Sir.”  
“恩，现在是什么情况？”Nick看向明黄色的警戒线内的白色大理石建筑物，透过窗户还可以看见里面有几个人影。Portland PD和FBI派来的探员开的SUV把银行包围的结结实实，对讲机的电流声也是到处可闻。  
“谈判专家还没到？“Truble看了看四周的情况，学校的课程确实给了她不少的常识。没有明显的行动，就证明两方处于僵持状态。其中一种原因就是双方没有经行谈判。  
“马上就会到了。把你们从休假中叫回来确实有些麻烦，但是你们确实是Portland最能干的几个警员了。“总警督看了看手里的手机，上面有一条来自FBI的新消息。”Renard已经去FBI那抽签了，因为你们大多一起行动。所以一会有了抽签结果之后，你们和Renard一组。你们现在最好去乔哪熟悉一下枪械，这次的装备不少都是最近才批下来的。你们前几天的行动可是让市政厅大方了不少。“  
“Nick，你确定你没有问题吗？“离开了一段距离之后Truble才向Nick发问，昨天审讯的时候两个人的审讯室是相对的。Truble在中途出去的时候碰到了已经审讯结束的Nick，从他的举止上能看出来Nick在审讯的时候碰到了什么让他极其不高兴的事情。再加上昨天早上出现在垃圾桶里的喷雾，Nick信息素再次失控的事情就再明了不过了。  
“暂时还没有问题，出门之前我处理过了。“Nick一边说一边指了指自己的脖子。经过了好长时间的考虑，Nick决定不用Beta使用的喷雾，改用Omega们使用的喷雾。好再警局旁边的自助药店里的销售的品种齐全，否则Nick只能厚着脸皮去寻求帮助了。”我会小心的。如果不是特殊情况，我不太希望知道的人超过我们几个。“在权利平等的现在Omega也可以从事一些比较危险的职业，Portland警局里也有不少的Omega警员。虽然他们中间文员站了一大半，但还有几个是活动在一线的.Nick与他们的区别就是Nick并没有被标记，没有标记的Omega在一线是一件非常麻烦的事情。而标记有与生育有关，就算是为了后代Nick也不太想随便被标记。  
当然，标记的前提是Nick确实被转化成了一个Omega.  
“或许你应该去看看医生，至少我们得知道你要成为什么才能想好对策。“Truble说完耸了耸肩，双手插兜向前走去。  
“不得不说确实有一种鸟枪换大炮的感觉。“摸着手上的新枪Truble十分不淑女的吹了一个口哨，之后把枪拿到手里比划了两下，眼睛却还黏在新配发的弹药上。这是一种新型的弹药，弹头由四个铁片组成在铁片的末端有一根纤维作为牵引。子弹发射之后四个铁片就会被分开，但是因为有牵引的纤维会在一定范围内造成伤害，确不会产生致命伤，最重要的是这些子弹还适用于一些小巧的枪型。”我现在真的想在小腿上也绑上几把枪了。“  
“这次的装备里确实有合适的小型手枪，都是可以装备在身上的那种。“Renard抽完签来到了Nick和Truble的旁边。”这次的行动时三个人一个小组，Hank和别人组队。我们应该会从后面进入银行。“  
Nick点了点头表示理解，拿起放在后备箱的装备开始穿戴。这次的装备明显比上次在仓库抓捕犯人时的装备更加正规，不仅有防弹衣而且配备了头盔。作为潜入组的三个人还有相应型号的作训服、耳麦。耐磨的作训服很容易出汗，Nick只好在穿好衣服之后又把喷雾再喷了一层以防信息素外露造成不必要的麻烦。  
从后门潜入的过程十分顺利，负责后方的技术人员减少了不少银行的保安系统带来的障碍。接着通风管道，还有维修顶灯用的梯子负责潜入的人员很快就到了吊灯四周的走廊上。吊灯四周的走廊为了映衬华丽的吊灯在扶手的一侧做了不少的雕花，非常方便射击和瞭望。劫匪只注意了银行大厅里的状况并没有注意头顶的情况，正用手枪逼着经理往袋子里放钱。经理的整个人都在颤抖，成捆的钞票也随着他的节奏在上下颤动着。红棕色带有条纹的毛皮也随着枪的指向一会消失，一会出现。  
“松鼠？没想到这些藏松果的也可以开银行。”Truble通过瞄准镜看了看楼下那个发际线略高的银行经理。  
“再等一会，现在还不要动手。”一样在看瞄准镜的Nick提醒道，还好抢劫犯完全没有注意到那个类似以装饰物的走廊上趴着一圈警察，只是专心抢劫。只要他们抢劫一结束就可以在楼上把几个劫匪击伤。  
“好了他们有动静了。”靠在拐角处的Renard很小心的向下看了看，劫匪们似乎已经要到了自己想要的数量，准备进行下一步的行动。因为知道银行里有人报警、银行已经被包围，他们的下一步动作一定是在银行的顾客和雇员中间找一个比较有分量的人物作为人质，和警方谈判想办法走出去。只要在他们挑选人质的时候。。。。  
“嘭”  
开枪的声音一下子打断了Renard原本的思路，是来自西南角的枪声。那个地方的人是本地的特警，一直以来和Portland总局的重案组就是死对头。两队人马数量基本相当，但是在经营人员和受表彰的次数上特警们有点落后。  
果然，特警这一枪猛地推了劫匪们一把。受伤的劫匪并不是主力，应该是类似于司机这一类的角色，可是少了这个同伙所有人都没有办法撤退。也不再考虑判刑的问题，剩下的劫匪直接从地上抓起了一个陪父母上银行的孩子，还有一位看起来有点虚弱的妇女来到银行的大门口，并且通过手机和外面的警察大吼起来。  
“我们要两个可以和他们相抵的人作为交换！两个！一个都不能少！只要你们给我们车保证我们出去，我就会保证交换的人的安全。当然我也不是这么有耐心的人，你们现在就把趴在天棚上的苍蝇的名字念给我！我要从这些人里面选！”劫匪的话被切换进了每一个潜入人员的耳麦，Truble一边听一边向西南角的地方笔画这中指。  
“就是他们两个！Nicolas　Burkhart还有Sean Renard，有他们压在我们手里我估计你们这些该死的条子应该不会轻举妄动的。”  
“Nick,你确定你没有问题吗？”看着Nick卸下多余的武器Truble多少有些担心，一旦Nick作为人质下到一楼可以互相联系的耳麦就要不能携带了，如果出了什么情况只能随机应变了。  
“Truble，没有问题的。换人质的事情经常发生，Hank他们已经在后面的金库里面了。只要他们的警惕放松下来就可解决掉，而且相比于市民至少我还是有点自救能力的警察。所以，在这里听指挥，好吗？”Nick一边说一边摘掉耳麦，最后还不忘拍了拍Truble的肩膀。在确定Renard也卸掉了不必要的装备之后，便从楼梯下去来到大厅交换人质。  
“所以，当人质的感觉怎么样？少尉？“为首的劫匪将Nick按在地上保持下跪的姿势，手枪一只指着Nick的头部。另外一个劫匪则是用枪抵着Renard的颈动脉，可惜因为身高不够这个动作做的喜感十足。  
“Well.”Renard提前开了口，脖子被枪口生生的擦了一下，但语气仍然十分的平静。“你们要知道，伤害警察也会加重你们最后的判决，而且即使你们再生气也要顾及一下你们的朋友他看起来有点糟糕。“栗金色的眼睛并没有停止观察，门外的警员们动作十分利索所有被解救的人员都迅速的离开了银行。FBI和总警督正在位于正门前面的那辆SUV前面谈论着什么，因为距离太远Renard没有办法读到他们谈话的内容。  
“确实如此，而且你都已经知道我们的军衔了。所以你就应该知道也许你们得上趟军事法庭。“Nick接着Renard的话继续往下说了一些，虽然后背并没有长眼睛但是他还是感到了持枪人的颤抖。  
“不用你的补充！“站在Nick身后的劫匪用枪托打了Nick的后脑一下，并且用混着口音的话和外面的警察进行对话。Nick被这一枪托打的有点眼冒金星，他感到四周的空气有些停滞。渐渐地变得有些黏腻，眩晕的感觉也渐渐加重，随着眩晕感的加重少许温热的液体也从身体里流了出来。  
重度脑震荡？Nick晕晕乎乎的想着，但是很快他那种龙沙宝石伴着香槟味道的信息素就飘荡了出来，但是这回的信息素里还带了一些类似鲜奶油的甘甜，Nick整个人闻起来就像新鲜出炉的高级舒芙蕾。身上的力气也开始逐渐的流逝。  
不，绝对不是现在。Nick咬了咬牙，他的身上并没有出现发热的状况，所以并不是真正意义上的发情期。用余光看了看四周，除了Renard其他的人似乎都在想自己缓缓地蠕动。  
我不可能就这样等着你们扑上来。Nick一边想一边把临下楼的时候Truble给他的手枪从扣紧的袖口往下放，索性的是劫匪的注意力都在他的信息素上并没有发现他的小动作。  
“嘭“


	27. Chapter 27

  
“滚！”几乎是在Nick扣下扳机的同一时间所有人的耳麦里都传来Renard的一声怒吼，很明显Renard的医生怒吼让两个没有受伤的劫匪完全呆愣了。抓住那只拿着手枪的十分碍事的手Renard直接来了一个过肩摔，便咆哮着向另外以一个向Nick扑去的劫匪，左脸的皮肤也在这个过程快速的溃烂，黄色的脓水和紫黑色的死血也随着Renard的动作不断的从棕黄色的牙齿中渗出。火药味浓重的信息素也一下子释放了出来，同样呛人的威士忌味道作为后味补充给了在场的每一个警探。  
Renard小时候练习宫廷武术的积淀一下子在时候体现了出来，抓住了劫匪的双肩后一个后滚翻狠狠的把劫匪的脸摔在了银行的大理石地面上，劫匪的鼻子很没有意外的被摔断了。乘着劫匪擦鼻血的功夫，便是一击狠狠的上勾拳，直接将劫匪再次打倒在地面上。劫匪只是普通人类，被蓄满了力气的半巫狠狠的打了一拳直接昏了过去。  
“GO　HOME AND FUCK YOUSELF!＂Nick同样愤怒的吼声也在同一时间从Renard的后背传了过来，并且伴随着一个狠狠的膝顶。被顶了肚子的劫匪使不上一点力气，只能捂着被顶的地方缩成一团，再加上Nick刚才的一枪，这个劫匪也基本失去了战斗能力。但是发热的状况并没有停止，而且力量流逝的更加迅速了。Nick只好用双手撑地作为缓冲，刚才在劫匪冲向Renard的一瞬间身上的高热似乎一下子消除了，Nick就用这一瞬间冲了上去绊了劫匪一下并且给了劫匪一个膝顶。现在Nick觉得自己就是温水煮熟的青蛙，浑身软绵绵的没有一点力气。空气中蔷薇花和香槟的味道因为越来越重，Nick觉得自己的内裤快被从身体里流出的液体给打湿了，但是不同于小说上描述的那样，Nick灵敏的嗅觉可以闻到里面有一丝血的味道。  
但是自己并没有出血！即使在初中的是偶没有好好听课，Nick也知道在ABO中因为发情期并不会像一些动物一样产生经期。可是如果有出血，还是从那个地方流出来的。。。难道是魔药的副作用？Nick狠狠地眨了眨眼睛，巨大的困倦感不停地偷袭着他。  
“Nick?”  
“Nick!”  
“Sean?”Nick勉强的将眼睛睁开一条小缝，微笑着说道。稍高的体温让他的脸变成了粉红色，虽然毛茸茸的胡子让他看上去并不是特别美观，但是也别有一番风味。叫了局长名字的Nick并没有停止自己的动作，歪歪扭扭的冲着Renard的脖子后方蹭了过去。  
老天，真的好闻暴了！Nick一边蹭着Renard的作训服一边小声哼哼着，手也逐渐的缠上了Renard厚实的双肩。火药和威士忌相混合虽然十分呛人但是却有一种坚如城墙的感觉，是安全的感觉。再加上Nick身上淡雅的蔷薇和略甜的香槟，就像是攻城略地的领主在召开宴会。  
“Der König(王)”好不容易蹭到了腺体的地方，Nick便停止了动作，毛茸茸的脑袋搭在了Renard的肩膀上，温度略高了鼻息也同样喷到了Renard的脖子上。  
“Nick，不会有事的，忍一下。”Renard的声音在Nick的耳边响起，低沉的声音有些隐忍而产生的沙哑。Nick的整个腺体现在就暴露在Renard嘴边,不断散发着香味。  
只要狠狠的咬下去Nick就是你的了。这个念头不断的咋Renard的脑子里盘旋狠狠的掐了一下自己才让Renard恢复了一点清醒，绝对不能为了这一次给Nick留下什么不好的印象，即使是浅层标记Nick也会不舒服的，直接进行深层标记就更加不妥了，何况现在还是在公共场合。冷静了一会的Renard看着Nick粉红色的皮肤，小心的吻了吻Nick的额头就转移阵地，来到了腺体的皮肤附近。Renard并没有直接咬住腺体，反而用舌头舔舐着腺体外面的皮肤，唾液和Nick身上的汗水相混合渐渐的濡湿了Nick的领子。Nick也在舔舐的动作下不安的扭动起来。  
“Everything will be ok ,Nick.”轻微的疼痛过后注入腺体的信息素立刻让Nick平静了下来，同时困倦也一拥而上，Nick便倚在Renard的肩膀上睡了过去。  
“所以，你们两个可以给我解释一下具体的情况吗？Sean Renard? Nicolas　Burkhart?”总警督用手敲了敲会议室的长桌，眼睛盯着坐在一边如同壁花的两人。其中一个脖子上还贴着一大块医用绷带，正好在腺体的位置上。如今的法律十分开明，被限制在家里的Omega可以从事各种工作。警察这一类的职业也是可以被接受的，但是必须在进行标记之后才可以在一线工作，Nick的档案上表明他是个Beta，但是昨天那种规模的信息素爆发却不是一个Beta可以引起的。作为Renard的上司，警督也希望大龄的Renard赶快找一个Omega安定下来但是目前这个疑似Omega的Nick实在是有点让警督有些吃惊。难道他以前的女朋友只是打的幌子？  
“Sir，我觉得我要付一部分责任。”Renard昨天在浅层标记了Nick后立刻把Nick带回了自己的公寓，并且想好了对策，而且一本正经的胡说八道是他在小时候就开始修炼的。即使不做准备他也可以张口就说。“很抱歉之前瞒着你，我觉得Nick的情况应该是受了我的信息素影响。而且我也不应该把我们同居的事情隐瞒起来，但是我和Nick都觉得他在失恋之后立刻找到另外一段恋情，和我在他失恋后不久就和他确定关系，怎么都像故意为之。为了避嫌我们就没有对任何人说这件事。”  
“Nicolas　Burkhart?”  
“啊。。。Sir”Nick原本乖乖的戳在座位上等着自家局长找个合理的借口，但是完全没有想到局长来了这么一招，满脑子都是“我什么时候和局长同居了？要是真的同居的话我早上就不用做饭了！凸(艹皿艹 )我想的是什么。”的彩虹色循环弹幕。“我。。。”  
“这种事情只要你们觉得好就行，但是Beta可不会被Alpha的信息素影响。”看着Nick泛红的脸还有明显游离于地球的思维，善良的总警督立刻脑补出了两个人在办案过程中惺惺相惜，Renard死里逃生之后，一个鼓起勇气表白，另外一个决绝分手寻求真爱的八点档剧情来。  
“Nick的身体状况在这几年出过几次状况，信息素的浓度也有比较大的变化。本来我们昨天准备利用休假的时间，去专门的医科检查一下的。虽然20-22岁是分化期但是每个人开始的时间都不一样。而且您也知道，Nick 22岁那年他只有十岁的妹妹失踪了，精神压力增大会让荷尔蒙分泌失调，最终造成分化期的暂停或者延长。我觉得应该是我们同居之后我的信息素刺激了暂停的分化期，所以就出现了昨天的状况。”Renard说到最后的时候还微微叹了一口气，并且拍了拍完全呆住的Nick的手。  
Sean Renard，奥斯卡欠你一个小金人！Nick用淡青色的眼睛狠狠的瞪了一下Renard的爪子，但是淡青色的瞳色并没有增加一点杀伤力，在警督的角度反而像是在撒娇。  
“哦。。你们现在重新预约了吗？”警督不好意思的揉了一下鼻子，感觉现在自己就像一个巨大的电灯泡，高瓦数那种。“有了诊断结果之后会有很多东西要进行修改，像福利还有休假之类的东西都要及时更新。还有去协会报道之类的事情，但是我想你们两个应该会处理好的。”  
“所以现在你不得不搬到城外的别墅里，之后留我在这个狭窄的公寓？”Truble靠在门口看着Nick像仓鼠一样打着滚收拾着行李。  
“这对我来说已经是最好的解决方案了。”Nick停下了收拾衣服的动作“今天离开警局之后Cap陪我去看了专科医生，两周后能领到结果。”  
“Nick.”Truble听到“专科”“两周后”两个词立刻向Nick的房间走过去，现在的Nick和刚刚觉醒力量时的自己没有任何区别，迷茫的要死。“答应我，不会因为战斗或者保全我们的血脉就随便接受标记好吗？”  
Nick听到Truble的话有些不自然的笑了，用手摸了一把Truble的脑袋“我会照顾好自己的，再说光从脸来看Cap也是个不错的选择。如果他不小心挂了，我还可以拿到一大笔抚恤金！“  
“照顾好自己。“被摸了脑袋的Truble一把抱住了Nick在Nick的耳边又补充了一句”还有，尊崇你的心。“  
“Cap，你有时间吗？“Nick的脑袋从主卧的门缝里探了出来，搬家十分顺利。Renard在近郊的这栋别墅已经买了一段时间了，原本只是周末和年假的时候才过来住。但是在发生了皇室的刺杀和艾德琳回归之后，Renard已经决定搬到这里来了。再加上Nick现在的问题，两个人搬到别墅里一起住也就顺理成章。  
“进来吧！“Renard刚洗完澡穿着浴袍坐在床边上，冲着Nick点了一下头。  
“我妈发过来了点戴安娜的近照，我想你也许有兴趣了解一下？“Nick眨了眨眼睛，虽然艾德琳讨厌的要死但是戴安娜绝对是个甜心。小姑娘软软的就像是一颗棉花糖，还有那头香槟色的头发，只抱过那么一小会Nick就决定以后一定要有一个女儿了。  
“她最近怎么样？“提到女儿Renard也十分关心，为了女儿的安全他不得不拖Nick的妈妈(yue mu）照顾自己的女儿。  
“看起来不错，至少在照片上。我妈把照片设置了打开邮件之后两分钟销毁，我用手机照了。“Nick晃了晃手机。”等一下，让我开一下锁。“Renard坐的离Nick进了一点看着Nick在手机的相册里面翻找，看来用不了多长时间就可以把Nick住的隔壁房间改成次卧或者。。婴儿房？


	28. Chapter 28

  
“谢谢你们两位抽出时间到我这里来。“坐在办公桌后面的医生对进门的两个人点了点头。  
“这并不麻烦，有什么事我们需要知道的吗？“Renard落座后立刻开始和医生进行沟通，另外一只手还搭在Nick握成拳头的手上。在搬到别墅住之后Nick有要求过，除了在知道两人”恋爱“的总警督面前要装出一副恋爱中的样子以外其他的地方还要表现的像两个普通的上下级。但是最近这个要求不断的被打破，Nick逐渐也对不时和搭在自己身上那双干燥温暖的手减少了排斥的反应。  
“Burkhart先生两周前出现的状况在医学上称为假性热潮，我现在想了解一下在这两周里有没有假性热潮的出现？你们是怎么处理的。”医生顿了顿之后补充道“我知道这多少有点窥探隐私的意味，但是这两周之内发生的变量都会影响下面的诊断，进而影响以后的治疗。”  
“并没有发生过。”Nick有些不好意的摸了摸腺体的位置，半个月之前浅层标记留下的牙印已经消失了。皮肤又恢复了光滑一片，摸脖子的动作却改不掉了。“但是，。。。我。。最近。。”  
“分泌的体液里还会有少量的血液？”医生看着Nick脸上红成一片便自觉的接了下去，看着Nick窘迫的点了点头，便面向Renard说到。“根据之前的血液检验还有腺体、信息素的检查，我觉得您也要加一项关于信息素还有激素水平的检查。这不会画太长的时间，而且Burkhart先生可能要加一项触诊。我希望你能同意。”  
Renard在听到血液的时候转头看了Nick一眼，瞬间就明白了在浅层标记的时候为什么Nick没有受伤身上却有淡淡的血腥味了。“没有问题，我现在就去检查您提到的项目。还有Nick的触诊是？”  
“我亲自来，我的诊室就在办公室的后面。”医生立刻向Renard做了解释，ABO三性分化是医学中很重要的一个门类。这所医院除了ABO三性分化就是Omega的标记、孕期、生产以及恢复，十分专精，有业内最好的医生。在分化期问题大多数由Beta医生接诊，之后会转为专门的Alpha医生和Omega进行后续工作，虽然收费不菲但是有Omega协会的补助只要略微多花费一点，就可以得到很好的治疗。  
“Burkhart先生，请您到诊室这边来。”Renard离开之后医生才礼貌的把Nick带到了诊室。“我知道在这个时候来看分化有些尴尬，但是您身体的状况确实反映了一定的问题还是希望你能配合我的检查。”  
“嗯，当然。”Nick正在诊室的帘子后面换衣服，他当然知道触诊是个什么鬼。对于一直标榜自己直的很的Nick觉得那种感觉怪怪的，可是出现在内裤上裹着少量血丝的分泌物却不停的提醒着他事情的重要性。  
“这和普通体检时候的触诊不太一样，感觉可能更加怪异时间也会有点长，但是还是稍微忍耐一下。”Nick感觉有一坨冰凉的物体靠近了那个难以启齿的地方，之后两根手指进入了自己的体内并且开始四处摸索起来。  
“嗯。”Nick死命的压回了自己的呻吟，确实和体检的触诊不一样。在检查过前列腺之后医生并没有停止动作，还向更深的地方探索。在一个开口上停留并且摸索着，这比碰到前列腺的时候更加刺激，酸胀伴随着快感从脊柱窜上了大脑，Nick差一点就叫了出来。  
“Burkhart先生，请放松。”该死！Nick在心里翻了个白眼，他能明显的感觉到自己的肠肉十分不争气的吮吸着医生的两根手指，就像是吮吸着美味的棒棒糖一样！FUCK！就那么点志气吗？棒棒糖才有多粗？Renard的小兄弟绝壁比那两根手指粗多了！  
等等，我TMD在想。。。  
“Burkhart先生，看来你们做爱的时候并没有插入胎宫。我能问一下原因吗？”医生从Nick大开的两腿间抬起头，手指还放在Nick的体内。十分认真的问着Nick。  
做爱？插入？胎宫？ WTF！我和Renard局长是清白的你让我怎么回答这种问题！Nick这次结结实实的石化了。  
“所以现在的诊断结果是这样的。”检查结束的两人再次坐在了了医生的对面。“Burkhart先生的分化期确实是在22岁的时候中断了，原本他会在一年后分化成Omega。你们两个在恋爱后的一些性行为，还有同居这件事都促进了Burkhart先生的腺体以及荷尔蒙的活动。根据现在的激素水平，Burkhart先生理论上会在明年二月份之前迎来第一个发情期。”  
“抱歉，什么是理论上。”Nick打断了医生的叙述，变成一个Omega已经没有办法逆转了为什么还要有一个理论上的发情期？  
“这件事是和您分泌物中少量的出血有关。部分Omega会在排卵期，也就是发情期的前一段时间少量出血。但是您现在并没有发情期，也就是说您身上的原始本能在起作用。Burkhart先生您今年32岁了，Renard先生今年38岁，虽然男性Omega的生育最佳年龄要比女性开始时间晚一点，但是您已经在这个年龄的边缘范围了。同时作为Alpha，Renard先生的年龄也处于最佳生育年龄的边缘，当你们两个碰到一起的时候你们的机体会自觉往生育的最佳状态去调整，以保证基因可以得到延续。所以，即使采取避孕措施或者不插入胎宫分泌物中存在的激素与荷尔蒙都会促进胎宫的发育。”医生停了一下“换句话来说，就是如果利用自体激素进行刺激，预期的发情期就会延长不确定因素也会增多。”  
“所以你提到的发情期是在使用药物干预的前提下？”Renard马上问到。  
“没错，Burkhart先生你同意用药吗？还有Burkhart先生我已经把您的属性信息更改完成了，之后你还需要签几个字去更改您的福利制度。这些药物服用完之后，就会有一位男性已生育过的Omega医生接诊。他讲负责您的标记、产检、接生，因为您职业的特殊性产后恢复时还有一位专门的教练协助。”简单的回答了Renard的问题，医生转向Nick 解释后续的问题。  
“呃。。”自体的激素促进？！那是什么鬼？Nick眨了眨眼睛掩饰自己的尴尬“我会按时吃药的，可以问一下接诊我的医生叫什么吗？”  
“谢谢您的配合，接诊您的医生叫做爱德华。爱德华 波普。”医生和善的回答道。  
“你不是说能摆平吗？为什么现在反而是我们处于被动的地位！”金发的女人狠狠的拍了一下桌面，光滑的脸蛋瞬间失去了光泽变得像悬崖上粗粝的石头一样，眼球也在眼眶里摇摇欲坠。  
“还是你的咒语有问题吧！他破解了那个咒语，现在他已经恢复力量了。不经如此，我亲爱的弟弟已经有了两个Grimm了！”对面的男人也狠狠的拍了一下桌面。  
“我-已-经-做-了-我-该-做-的-了！”金发的女人一字一顿的站了起来，用干枯的只剩下一层皮的手拎起了男人的领带拽向自己，腐臭的口气喷了男人一脸。话音刚刚落下，女人身后的瓷器便碎成了一片片的并且冲着男人冲来。  
“嗷。”就在碎片马上就要到达男人面前的时候，女巫一下子倒在了桌子上。背后插着一只针管。  
“Sir，我们。”  
“现在先撤回去。”男人站了起来，整理了一下自己的领带。“希望她能让我亲爱的弟弟烦恼上一段时间。


	29. Chapter 29

  
“维-克-多！“金发的女子从桌面上抬起身子，喊着早就不在这间屋子里的男人。头发在一瞬间变成了灰白色，光滑的皮肤也瞬间开始皲裂远远比干菜就这男人领带的时候还有严重。干瘪的肌肉惨淡的连着脸上的骨头，在女人咆哮的时候还有少量类似于石头碎末的东西冲女人的脸上落了下来。浑浊不堪的眼球里也染上了一片黑红的颜色，干枯的双手狠狠的砸在桌面上，左面应声裂成无数碎片。们有一片碎片按照地心引力落在了地上，以一种及其怪异的姿态漂浮在空中，  
发狂的女人似乎觉得这些并不够，单手一挥，放在一边作为装饰的玻璃花瓶也飞了起来，在空中悬浮着，以极快的速度震动了一会之后便“啪”的一声碎开。细小的粉末从空中落下，反射着屋子里的灯光，倒是有几分梦幻的味道。  
“维克多！”女人冲着天花板再次大吼了一句，原本落在地上的碎木头还有粉末状的玻璃碎屑也被这一吼再次脱离的了地面，漂浮在女人的四周。“我会让你付出你应有的代价的！”随着话音的落下，木屑还有玻璃粉末重重的砸在了地上，成为粉末状的玻璃更是在地面上翻起了一层白烟。  
终于发够了脾气的女人转身离开了被破话的一干二净的客厅，一边走一边拔下了不小心扎在手上的一块木片。一脸嫌弃的挤了挤伤口，之后用大拇指把挤出来的血擦掉。现在除了要包谷维克多还一件更重要的事情—Nick是怎么恢复的力量。  
艾德琳先是在厨房的抽屉里找到一片创可贴，放在岛台上，之后往冰箱的方向走了过去，开冰箱的时候还不忘了用闪亮的冰箱门整理了一下在刚才发怒的时候被弄乱了的头发。对于失去力量这种事情，不管是女巫还是Grimm都是处于件十分头疼的事情。但是对于本身就处于黑暗地带的女巫们来讲，即使失去了力量自然还有更黑暗的得到更大的力量的办法去找回自己的力量。可是对于Grimm们来讲就不是这样了，Grimm们本身就处于和女巫对立的一方，他们绝对不会和女巫求助，即使是那些善良的女巫他们也不会前去求助。  
慢悠悠的把创可贴贴在手上的伤口上，艾德琳扯出了一个讽刺的笑容。这些都是以前的老黄历了，Portland的着两个Grimm可都是不安常理出牌的典范。和Weasn生物练手组队收拾Weasn生物也就算了，领头的领导者本身就是个半巫，还是一个以肉体强度和战斗力文明的少见男巫。哦对了，这个这个男巫还是一名王子。  
“彭”艾德琳打开了红酒的瓶塞，软木塞的质量很好，从上面的散发的酒的香味就可以知道这是一瓶好酒。没错，那个领队的男巫就像是一瓶好酒一样。除了是出产自一个享有名誉的酒庄之外，就是他的原料十分名贵。那天出现在墓地的有着香槟色头发的女人就是最好的证明，女巫们看似都是金发碧眼但是金发和金发之间还存在着不小的差别。艾得林假的发色只能是算上是金色，但是因为血统已经被稀释这种金色里参杂了一点淡淡的栗色，当艾德琳刚刚出生的时候这种淡栗色的头发就更加吗，明显了。可是那个女人的头发是正宗的香槟色，再加上她使用能力的时候眼睛里出现的妖异的紫色，就像戴安娜出生后不久经常出现的颜色一样，她的身份基本就确定下来了---伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白 果尔迪多特。  
就像占卜大师诺斯特罗达姆的家族一样，这个欧洲最后一个死于女巫审判的女人的家族也没消失在历史里。因为Grimmm的参加，教廷还是抓到了一些真正的女巫。那位果尔迪的当家女家主在女儿出生时候便见识到可女儿强大的力量，为了保全果尔迪的血脉，她毅然离开了未满周岁的女儿并且让自己最小的男巫弟弟带着女儿逃跑。在她死后她的女儿改姓果尔迪多特，并接受了族中长辈很全面的女巫教育、转移了家族的势力，为了保持血统的纯净成年之后嫁给了当时带自己逃跑的小舅舅。之后女巫们视野里果尔迪多特便一直沉寂着，只剩下一个空名。知道将近四十年前，这一代果尔迪多特的女家主爱上了一个凡人并且离开了自己家族的居住地的事情再一次将这个歌沉寂多年的女巫大族推上了台面，但是很快又平复了下去。  
把红酒倒在杯子里晃了两圈之后艾德琳收起自己的思绪，拿出电话拨打了一个号码。既然当初Nick没有拿到Renard用原来药液配置的解药，那么只有改变属性着一个办法可以解开双面咒了。那么现在的Nick到底是什么性别呢？  
“Hellow.”电话接通的一瞬间艾德琳的声音变的温和甜美，完全没有嘶吼之后的沙哑。”我是艾德琳，有些打扰了。但是你还在哪工作吗？“  
“Lord….”电话那端的人明显愣了一秒钟。“我没有想到你还会给我打电话。”在说这句话的时候，电话那端的人明显带着一丝喜悦。  
“我说过，你是一个十分有天赋的人。所以值得我招募。”艾德琳加着手机，打开了冰箱拿出了一叠切得很漂亮的奶酪。  
“因为我在您身上看到了祖先的荣光，您才是复兴计划的领导。”  
“你这么说我可就不好意思了，所以他还在警局工作吗？”艾德琳晃了晃手上的红酒，将酒杯举了起来，透过酒水看了看灯光。  
“早，昨天怎么样？”Truble将一杯加了双份奶的咖啡放在了Nick的办公坐上，后者正忙着和一份表格斗智斗勇。  
“咖啡？没脱卡？”Nick从表格里抬起脑袋看了一眼咖啡，问道。后得到了Truble 的一个点头，无奈的把杯子推了过去。“喝不了，和我的药冲突。我还不想浪费我的钱。”  
“我的天啊！你的医生是英国人吗？连咖啡都不让你喝？”Truble瞪了瞪眼睛“算了，明天帮你带杯花草茶吧！昨天的诊断结果怎么样了？“  
“这就是我为什么今天和表格斗智斗勇的原因了。“Nick耸了耸肩，并且指了指屏幕。”有一大堆表格要填，之后还要把这一厚摞的表格拿去给Cap盖章。我觉得为了补偿他因为盖章抽筋的手，我准备做个榛子慕斯慰问他。“  
“Well，Nick你什么时候变得这么贤惠了？“刚刚停完车进办公室的Hank就听到了后半的对话，并且还吹了一个口哨。  
“好吧，有好消息也有坏消息。“Nick决定无视自己无良的搭档，继续问道。  
“先来好的吧！今天估计又是个文书战斗的一天。“Hank这是也在自己的电脑前面落了坐，看起来没有临时的出警任务，大概可以按时下班所以除了文书工作应该没有别的事了。  
“我每年的合理请假时间变多了，服役年限换算也换了个办法工资涨了不少。你们之前不是一直吵着要我请客吗？总局还多给我加了几分保险，免费的。。。“Nick一边调取着电脑上的表格，一边读着上面的内容。  
“嗯哼，你的产假时间也延长了，还多了孕期津贴。“补刀小能手Hank成功对坐在自己对面搭档造成了1000点暴击。  
“Hank,你。。。。“听到搭档只说了两个字Hank有点不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，玩笑确实有点开大了。以Grimm的身份来讲，Bate是比Alpha更好的选择。既不会被标记，也不用标记别人，没有羁绊。但是Nick却因为诅咒的关系变成了最倒霉的Omega，只有被标记和雌伏于别人身下的命运。任何有野心的人都可以展握他。  
“Nick？”但是过了这么一会Nick并没有接着说话，这让Hank有点担心，他马上站起来查看搭档的情况。但是先于他的眼睛，Hank的鼻子捕捉到了一股淡淡的香槟酒味，血液也止不住开始翻腾起来，手好像也脱离了大脑的控制开始向Nick的方向伸了过去。更加糟糕的是小Hank也开始不规矩了起来。“CAP！”Hank以最大的声音冲着局长办公室的喊了一嗓子，警局里几个年轻的Bate警员和一个Alpha已经在向Nick 的座位冲来了。  
“回-到-你-们-自-己-的-工-作-上-去！”几乎是在Hank喊出来的一瞬间，Renard便从自己的办公室破门而出。信息素随着他的动作翻涌而出，半个办公室里充斥着浓烈的火药和威士忌烟熏的味道。Renard也像一只领地被侵犯的雄狮，颈部的血管突起，眼睛里的血丝也逐渐显现，半张脸也在正常和腐烂之间转换。快速的走到Nick的身边，把有些腿软的Nick架起来，头放在自己的肩膀上。拿起Nick放在桌面上的喷雾在两个人之间、腺体上狠狠的喷了好长一会，之后拿起Nick的手机打了个电话。  
“You have a massage.”正在翻书的艾德琳被手机的提示音打断了手上的动作，旁边的坩埚正在晾晒。开起来是刚刚熬制过药剂的样子。  
”N刚刚和一个人离开了警局。“


	30. Chapter 30

<30>  
“先去喝点东西？有点吓人不是吗？“走出警局，焦糖色头发的男人转过身来问着Nick.  
“额，好吧。说实话我脑子现在一团糟，而且好像有点耽误你了。“Nick不太好意思的挠了挠自己的脑袋，刚刚在办公室里面那次信息素紊乱确实把他吓了一跳。今天早上他才吃了第一回药，之后很争气的立刻信息素紊乱了。还好Renard立刻来救场，帮他用喷雾压制了信息素的味道，并且用自己的信息素震慑了整个办公室的人。医生到的时候也被Renard霸道的信息素呛了一下，更别提半个小时之前那些倒霉的家伙了。  
“这个问题等我们坐下来再谈，午休结束之前你都不需要去考虑你单位的同事。先来顿brunch吧 ！“蜜糖色头发的医生笑了笑，同样是蜜糖色的眼睛笑的弯弯的。之后把Nick带到了一家挺温馨的小餐馆，点了些吃的和喝的。  
“我还得说耽误你时间了。“蓬松的华夫饼和奶油很好的放松了Nick，他叼着叉子向医生道谢。  
“呜呜，这家的栗子奶油最好了。“医生先是开心的评价了一下甜点，之后嘴上带着一些奶油冲着Nick笑道”没有什么，我负责的全程病人并不是很多。今年只有你一个，上个月我才通过一大堆评估回来工作。拜托，只是生个孩子而已！而且都不是第一个孩子了，为什么还好填那么多表格！“医生，准确的来说应该是爱德华，鼓着脸颊向Nick抱怨起来。一双小巧的耳朵也出现在了他的头上，淡栗色的皮毛也渐渐的把脖子包围上形成了一个类似围脖的状态。  
“哦哦哦哦哦，You are 。。。。 “说的开心的爱德华，一抬头便看到了Nick眼睛里的一片漆黑，但是很快就稳了下来并没有太惊讶。  
“你的职业很符合你的，天赋。”Nick 有些尴尬，但是一个Omega侏儒兔医生确实是一个很好的选择，在很多方面他都会帮助Nick.  
‘是啊是啊，我觉得我这个职业选的也挺好。不向我那个垂耳兔老哥偏偏要去当警察，可毕竟他是个Alpha啊！“爱德华泄愤一般的插了插华夫饼”我哥当初和我说了你是多能干，所以我昨天看到你的资料的时候，感觉可惜死了。“  
“嗯，谢谢关心？“Nick看着和自己年纪差不多的爱德华的动作挤出了一句礼貌用语，而且还是疑问的。   
“好吧，不说别的了。你到底有没有在用喷雾或者其他可以掩盖信息素的东西？”爱德华终于把自己喂好，放下了话唠的本体。重新看起来像个有专业素养的医生了。“以前我也接手过一些分化期延后的Omega的分化，但是没哟一个在短期内出现两次这么大规模的信息素失控。上次在银行的事情我也听几个ER的朋友说过了，在场所有的警员都被你的信息素给调动起来了，活像好不容易找到发情期母狗的公狗。虽然这个比喻不是那么的恰当，但是我确实没有见过信息素紊乱这么严重的Omega.”  
“我并不是Omega。“Nick颓废的插了一下松软的华夫饼，虽然这个动作有点娘唧唧的，可减压效果一流。“至少生下来的时候，我就不是能成为Omega的料子。我的家人，嗯，能干的那种从来都是Beta，Alpha甚至只占少数。毕竟Beta有不少的优势，至于为什么会变成现在的样子我只能说是得罪了女巫。”即便不愿意承认，但是Nick后半生一切有关生理的小毛病都和这个医生绑在一起了，透露些基本情况还是可以的。  
“哦，糟糕的后天转化。”爱德华咧了一下嘴“女巫们简直是我的中学噩梦，她们整人还不会留下痕迹。那些药水什么的，即使送到实验室去检查也就是一瓶煮了过头的花草茶。我以前被下了泻药，拜托我哥帮忙化验得出来的教训。“  
“绝对是噩梦，还记得上次Portland的连环爆炸案吗？那个倒霉的炸药就是一个看起来是中世纪配方的，炸不了多少东西的炸药。但是要命的是那个是女巫的产品，好多原料都是天然的。而且被炸的地方有不少都种了景观植物，甚至就是一家餐馆。怎么可能没有什么天然植物？要不是有懂行的人帮忙，市长就要发脾气了！“听到爱德华的抱怨，Nick也开始突起苦水啦。除了那个阴魂不散的艾德琳，Portland其实住着不少的女巫。Nick成为Grimm的这段时间之内被几个女巫报复过，多亏有好友的帮助才没弄出笑话。  
“去她的女巫婆们！“爱德华吃完最后一口华夫饼，把盘子推到一边。”看，现在心情好多了吧！“得到Nick一个点头之后，爱德华从一边的公文包里取出了一摞订好的化验单。”其实如果你今天没有信息素紊乱我也要找你来看一下结果，不要发出那种眼神。你之前见到的Beta医生只能有权限查阅你的激素、信息素的分泌水平，一旦这两项数字达到了Alphal或者Omega的水平，他之后的检查只是为了承接后面专门医生的诊断，你昨天看诊时所有的化验项目都是我提出来的。要不是我昨天要带着小乔伊去打疫苗我们昨天就可以见面了。“Nick点了点头，之后看着那个至少有五毫米后的化验单心里有些发憷。  
“即使你现在接受不了，也得接受这个事实。以你现在这个速度，还有那些该死的女巫给你带来的影响，你恐怕会比我刚开始预料的要早一些进入发（情）期。大概是明年的一月初到一月中旬。“爱德华翻了翻化验单，并且给Nick指了几个数据。  
“也就是说我得在两多月的时间里加量服用抑制剂？“现在已经是十月中旬了，如果是明年年初也就剩下两个半月的时间了。抑制剂的服用周期是四个月，想达到应有的效果也许应该加倍服用？  
“没有抑制剂，我不会让这种药出现在处方上。你的医疗账号上也会出现禁止购买抑制剂的程序，至于黑市那边，我觉得你的脑子还没有糊涂到那个程度。“看着Nick眼睛里闪过的不甘心还有一大部分的迷茫，爱德华再一次开了口。”首先，你的状况不适合抑制剂。抑制剂只会让你的激素更加紊乱，你需要的是一个理顺激素的机会，生育就是一个很好的机会。其次，当你想延续你的血脉的时候，却因为滥用抑制剂而完不成心愿，即使是后天转化的Omega，你的本性会把你撕碎。即使你没有被撕碎，那种愧疚感会跟着你一直到你死。我做了这么多年的医生，我见过太多后悔的例子了。我不希望你成为他们中的一员。“  
温柔的薰衣草和阳光的味道温和的包裹住了Nick，这是爱德华的信息素。因为还在哺乳期的关系，爱德华的信息素柔软而温暖。并不像Nick的信息素，虽然味道雅致但是却带着一种生人勿进的感觉，再加上Grimm身上的煞气，Nick就像是神话中的海妖一样，虽然歌声悦耳但也暗藏杀机。爱德华的信息素让他想起了不知道躲藏在哪的凯特，凯特在他小的时候经常给他缝制一些草药袋帮助他睡眠。Nick的信息素就是一层壳，厚厚的包着Nick。  
“其实蔷薇的味道也不错，我妈每到蔷薇开花的时候就会弄点蔷薇花回来做点心。我第一次约会的时候收到的花束也是蔷薇，之后我就认定了杰森。“爱德华看着Nick的眉头逐渐松开，知道自己的信息素起到了缓和的作用。  
“那。。。标记还有。。“两个人沉默了一会，Nick终于问出了自己关心的话题，标记这个事情不仅在先是生活中有，在小说、电影里面也是铺天盖地。中二期的Nick也看过不少，甚至希望自己也能成为一个神勇的Alpha。可兜兜转转，最后他倒是成为了一个Omega.  
“对于我来说，标记就是可以一直留在身上的一枚戒指。在被标记之前我也想过，杰森是不是最适合的那个人。因为杰森相比于我的其他最求者来说有点普通，但是没想到他和我那么合拍。我们两个的标记不是代表占有。只是一个属于对方的，平等的证明。我不知道你在担心什么，但是在你遇到合适的人的时候你就会知道我的感觉了。“说到自己的爱人爱德华的表情变得十分温柔。  
“但是现在只有两个月了。“Nick叹了一口气”我作为一个Beta过了三十多年，在两个月内要找到一个Alpha，嫁出去。。。之后。。“说到后面Nick的耳朵渐渐染上粉红色。不知道是上次在银行，还是什么时候保护自己的关系。在说出找到一个Alpha、嫁出去的时候脑海里自然的浮现除了Renard的影子。一定是着半个月的”同居“搞的鬼。早上可以多一个人陪着自己晨跑，不会有唠叨的让你吃菜的声音，有人陪着加班，周末的时候不用去看那些无聊的肥皂剧。最重要的是脱去了精致的三件套、卷起袖子，一起做一顿晚饭的时候总是那么温馨，就像十二岁之前一样。  
“这就是你的事情了。“看了看Nick的耳朵，和基本游离状态的精神。爱德华拍了拍Nick的肩膀“我们还的去药店一趟，你的喷雾不达标必须重新买一种。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“现在是什么情况？”急诊室的大门被担架床顶开，负责协调的医生问着随车的护士。两个人还不停的往前跑。  
“病人叫南希，今年33岁。昨天外出后发高烧，身上也有瘀斑出现。呕吐和晕厥的现象是刚才出现的。”护士一边推着车一边狠狠的按着病人的手，试图用疼痛保持病人的清醒 。“南希，听到吗？尽量保持清醒，你不会有事。。。。该死的！“护士的话音还没落下，南希便开始抽搐起来整个人像平底锅上面的虫子一样，不断扭动着本来戴在脸上的面罩也挣脱了下来，嘴角也有些许的白色泡沫溢出。  
“他妈的，镇定剂。快点，第二急诊室！准备气管切开插管！“原本在一边跑着的女医生突然大吼起来，其他的值班医生也随着这一声吼行动起来。  
“这是昨天到今天的急诊报告？“急救室主任看了一眼刚刚被推进急救室的病人，又看了看一个医生的报告。转过身对服务台的调度说”帮我接一下市政厅的公共卫生部。“


	31. Chapter 31

<31>  
“哈。。。。我不认为一个公共卫生事件有什么好紧急集合的。”坐在Nick旁边座位的Truble打着哈欠，用手梳着有些打结的头发。不要指望早上三点半收到紧急集合，半个小时之内赶到警局会有什么好形象。办公室里的警员歪倒成一片，等着Renard的到来。  
“确实，在一个小时之前他确实是一个简单的公共卫生事件。只需要公共卫生部门去解决就可以了。”Renard走进会议室，三件套笔挺的穿在身上，后面跟着半眯着眼睛还有些困倦的Nick。“但是在一个小时之前有一位病人出现了，皮肤局部结痂的状况。医院目前还在进行进一步的检查。”  
“炭疽？”经历过04年恐怖袭击的老警员在Renard说完的时候就立刻反应了过来，这种生物战争可不是第一次了。没想到Portland这种不是特别重要的城市也会受到这种攻击。  
“这个问题医院的医生还在化验，我们没有办法下结论。这也就是为什么在三点半的时候要求你们紧急集合的原因了，要按最坏的情况去准备。”Renard双手合拢放在桌面上看着手下的警员们。“我希望你们能打起精神来办这件事，因为这不仅仅关系到每一个受害者的情况也和你们没给人的家人有关。我知道，这一段时间Portland不断发生事情。但是我还是希望大家都打起精神来处理这次的事情。”  
“但是从现在的情况上来看，如果是恐怖袭击的话实在是太没有规律了吧！”坐在Renard右手边第一个的Nick翻了翻打印出来的几张纸，上面的内容他已经在Renard开车的时候已经看过了。顺便还把受害者的类型归纳了一下，事实证明即使一只Grimm并没有睡够思维还是可以的。“受害人的年龄、性别还有职业五花八门，而且潜在受害程度都不一样。恐怖袭击一般是有一定目的，所以受害人群也基本局限在一个人种。可现在着个，简直就是个大杂烩。”  
“有没有可能是，极端组织？”Truble 这时也刚好把手上的几篇纸给看完了，接上了Nick 的话。“表面上看，这些受害者之间并没有接的联系。但是如果这些人都是极端组织的仇恨对象呢？毕竟现在调查一个人还是挺简单的不是吗？只要一个人的”性质“被定了下来，他的家庭也会被锁定。这样就可解释那些年龄偏小的受害者了。”接着Nick的思路，Truble也说出了自己的猜想。  
“这就是你们之后的任务，两个人带一个小队。去每个受害者的家和医院里进行调查。不要放过每一个细节，记得要及时汇报。FBI分部的人会对着些信息进行汇总和分析，现在明白了你们的任务了吗？”  
“Yes，Sir.”  
“Nick,你确定你现在开车没有问题吗？“坐上了副驾驶的位置，Truble习惯性的问了一句。”哦，我忘了。你的诅咒已经解除了。“  
”没这回事，你最近过的怎么样？“Nick 发动了警车，因为没有任何媒体介入这件事情。所以不需要拉警笛，车里显得有点暗如果不聊聊天实在是容易睡着。  
“我，还可以。两个人交公寓的钱，只有我一个人住。再也没有说我乱扔衣服了，听起来还是挺爽的不是吗？我真的不知道应该把你前一段时间的行为归类为诅咒作用，还是你的本性爆发。“Truble看着窗外的景色。凌晨四点，天空也只是微微有些变量，还有一些星星挂在天上，飞快的车速让她有点昏昏欲睡。  
“额，为什么问我这个问题？“Nick停了一秒钟。”之前是谁告诉我的，不要为了一个标记就随随便便把自己洗干净送出去的？要是你真的想听的话，就像普通的室友一样。你有这个时间打听我的八卦还不如抽个时间想想一会怎么面对家属吧！“  
“您好，怀特夫人。”开门的女士看起来并没有睡觉，白天的妆容还留在脸上，现在已经花了，晕开的眼线加重了本来就很严重的黑眼圈。  
“你们是。。”  
“我们是Portland警局重案组的警员，到这里是来询问一些和您丈夫有关的事情。可以进去说话吗？”Nick说明了来意，并且看了看四周。谁知道会不会有人埋伏在外面，给这些毫无防备的家属一个打击。  
“好的，请进。”听到警察两个字的时候女人稍微愣了一下，但是回想起丈夫发病的经过她马上就反应了过来让Nick和Truble进了屋。  
“我们对您现在的处境，感到十分抱歉。”落座时候Truble立刻开了口，并且用蜜糖色的眼睛注视着有些慌乱的女人。“虽然这件事在你看来有些奇怪，但是从我们手上的资料来看，您的丈夫可能巨乳了一场人为制造的袭击之中。您现在回想起来的每一个细节，都会帮助到你的丈夫，还有其他那些受害的人。所以，一定要打起精神来好吗？”Truble一边说着一边释放着自己芒果和香橙花混合的信息素味道。见过Nick在警局安慰小婴儿，Truble也学着在询问信息的时候释放一定量的信息素，营造一个比较好的询问环境。  
她的信息素很快就起了作用，女人的心情逐渐平复了下来。Truble蜜糖色的眼睛，还有那种温柔而不失坚定的语气给了女人很大的希望。“哦，我想起你了。你是Teresa Burkhart,他是Nicolas　Burkhart”说出了两个名字的女人快速的镇定了下来。“我在电视上看到你们，孟奇一定不会有事的。但是，我真的不知道他昨天的时候干了什么，昨天只是一个普通的工作日。他应该一天都在公司附近活动，他的公司待遇还算不错，每周有一天的时间可以带孩子去上班。”  
“您的还在还好吗？没有出现什么症状吗？”坐在另外一个沙发上的Nick发问道，很明显这家受感染的只有男主人一个。上学的大女儿和大儿子没有接受感染，所以Nick以为家里最小的女儿也是因为去幼儿园躲过了一劫。  
“简，没有出现任何症状。我昨天下午的时候有牙科医生的预约，上午又要交最近的设计稿。只好让孟奇帮我看了简一段时间，我上午十点的时候把简送了过去，那个时候孟奇还没有事情。孟奇每次感冒之前都会昏昏欲睡的，但是这次完全。。。完全。。没有。”女人停下的，用手擦了一下溢出来的眼泪“抱歉，我。。”  
“妈咪，他们是来送爸爸回家的吗？”一个拖着兔子玩偶，穿着睡衣的小女孩从走廊里慢慢的走了出来，脸上还有睡觉压出来的红痕。Nick看到她迷迷糊糊的样子微笑了一下，心中的一小块地方也泛起了柔软的涟漪。向Truble做了一个手势，走向小女孩。  
“嗨，你好，听说你叫简。”Nick蹲下身子，带着微笑和简说到。  
“我就是叫简，没有听说这回事。”小女孩鼓了鼓嘴，有几分不愿意。“你叫什么？是来送我爸爸回家的吗？”婴儿蓝的眼睛望着Nick，可能是因为刚刚睡醒的关系里面还带着一丝水汽。  
“你爸爸现在还有事情要忙，还要等一会才会回来。”Nick摸了摸小女孩的头发，淡青色的眼睛带着笑意。“哦，对了。我叫Nick，现在可是睡觉的时间。我和那位姐姐是来和你妈妈商量工作的事情，用我送你回去睡觉吗？”  
“为什么你们都在工作？爸爸昨天下午出去寄了一份心？之后回来就迷迷糊糊的了，但是她睡了一会就好了。但是他还没干完吗？”简歪了歪脑袋，对于她这个年纪来讲理解加班这件事情还有些困难。  
“因为你爸爸的老板觉得他很能干啊！这样你爸爸才能多腾出一些度假的时间，带你们出去玩。”Nick再次摸了摸小女孩的脑袋。“所以，现在回去睡觉？”  
“好吧，但是因为你们没有把爸爸送回来。你要抱我回去。”说到后面的时候小姑娘的头已经一点一点的了，Nick 便抱起了小家伙问了方向把她送了回去。  
“Nicolas　Burkhart，Spearking。”刚刚离开第三个家庭，时间是早上六点。Nick接到了一个来自警局的电话。  
“Nick你和Truble 马上回到警局。”Wu的声音从电话另外一段传了过来。“情况有变化。”


	32. Chapter 32

<32>  
“有多糟？”Nick推门走进办公室，每次Wu说情况有变的时候大多是变化了。所以他的心理得有个准备。  
“Well，一点都不乐观。”Wu少有的收起了开玩笑的语调，在键盘桑敲敲打打。“我按照局长的指示把你们两个人的任务给分了出去，从现在的数据上来看，所有的感染人员都是出现在公共场所。就像是邮局和洗衣店。”  
“好吧。”Nick 看了一眼密布着资料的统计图“这也就解释了为什么受害者的人种还有潜在威胁程度不一样了，不管是什么样的人没法避免和邮局或者公共洗衣房产生联系。我们在走访第一位感染者的家的时候，他的小女儿提到他中午的时候去了邮局。你有办法确定他是什么时候出现在邮局的吗？”  
“这个，你的。。。好了。多亏有FBI的帮忙，我现在已经可以调取他电脑里面的工作记录了。”Wu一边说一边浏览者感染者电脑里的工作记录。“啊哈，在这里。分公司的会计师要求他在下午三点之前把相关数据航空邮寄到，之后他在电脑上显示的打印时间是十一点四十八。也就是说他应该是在午餐是时间出去邮寄的，再加上他给女儿买了午餐并且看着女儿吃完。妻子和他碰面的时间是在一点，嗯。。他应该是十二点半左右到的邮局。”  
“但他并不是出现在邮局里的第一个感染者。”在一边翻着加料版资料的Truble适时地泼了一盆冷水。“在他之前还有一个感染者也同样进入了这个邮局，但是他是第一个出现类似炭疽病情的人。“  
“还有个到倒霉鬼比他还早？嗯，我得去查一下邮局的发件记录之后才能接着往下筛查信息。“Wu看了一样Truble手里那份足有三厘米后的文件，又埋头在了资料的海洋里。“哦，对了。FBI已经把事发的洗衣店和邮局都给封锁了，一会你先和Truble在邮局前面的定点里进行一下预防。之后穿防护服进去检查一下情况。“看着Truble一屁股坐在了座位上，Wu才想起来了Renard布置下了的事情。  
“哦漏”Truble即使嘴上抱怨着但是还是从椅子上站了起来，伸了个懒腰。“把地址发到我的手机上，我和Nick可能晚点到，我得去补充一下能量。”  
“OK，没有漏点。你可以进去了。”Nick从耳麦里接到了防护服没有问题的消息，向检查的人点了点头像邮局的大门走去。因为他是一个“发育迟缓”的Omega，所以他在穿防护服之前还有做一个信息素处理，检查遗漏的时间也比其他的Alpha、Beta警员时间要长。卫生部门的小职员在密封搭扣上检查了半天，好像Omega保护协会会因为Nick被勒出来一道红印子就会过来告他们违反规定一样。  
“Nick，你总算是进来了。”刚刚进入邮局Nick的耳麦里就传来了Truble的声音，听上去有点高兴和。。。幸灾乐祸？“虽然现在万圣节已经过去了有一段时间了，但是我感觉进到邮局的一瞬间，我又穿越回去了。”  
听Truble 这么一说Nick 也乐了，确实现在邮局的情况确实有点诡异。看起来像像现实版的瘟疫公司，来自FBI、卫生署的调查员和本地警察穿着颜色不同的防护服。有的拿着专业的仪器，有的是在查看工作记录。如果不是Nick了解情况，这里简直是一个正在制造致命病毒的公司。“嗯，在我进来之前你们有发现什么吗？”  
“没有什么太大的发现，这里的孢子浓度。。嗯这回没说错。这里的孢子浓度都是一样的，也就是说这里到处漂浮着致命的病毒。“  
“浓度都是一样的，没有一个地方的浓度比较低或者比较高吗？“Nick一边自言自语着一边四处看着，卫生署已经把邮局里能挪开的东西全部都挪开了了。现在还在拆地板，一切能拆开检查的地方都没有放过。估计下一步就是把天花板拆开看看。。。  
“Cap 你在吗？“Nick突然想起了什么，对着耳麦问道。  
“我在,Nick你有什么发现吗？“Renard低沉的声音从耳麦的另外一边传了过来，Nick在公共频道呼叫他的时候他正在和一位FBI方面的专家交换意见。希望Nick给他带了了好消息。  
“上个案子，就是那个在西海岸到处作案的那个。他们在作案之前，有一部分人在我们这绑架了几个婴儿。所有的迷幻药剂都是通过空调管道释放在屋子里的，我在想是不是这次的孢子也是在通风管道里。因为这个季节不管是邮局还是洗衣房已经开始供应热气了。“开了个头Mick的推理就顺畅了很多，无论如何绝对不会比婴儿失踪的案件更加复杂了。这次的感染源还是很明显的，所以不会产生什么意想不到的鉴定结果。如果运气好的话他们能很快找到他们需要的东西。  
“我和你们一起上去搜查，在楼梯的地方集合。“Renard通过耳麦下达了命令。  
“这个是麻醉枪？“Truble接过局里配给的武器有点疑问。”你们觉得还会有人留在这里看热闹？即使有留在这里的人，他也是个敢于为‘圣战’现身的人，现在过去也只能看到一具尸体，或者是一个半死不活的人。基本找不到什么有用的信息。“  
“很好的分析能力，这位小姐。“站在Renard旁边的一个人对Truble表示了赞赏”如果不是现在形势比较紧急，我就会从警局挖角了。即使我们之能得到一具尸体，但是也是一具非常有用的尸体。国家法医实验室的专家们已经在法医署等待了，他们可以用一具尸体模拟出发病的整个过程，借此来研究特效药。。“  
“或者那个人身上就有有关于特效药的线索，毕竟一个制毒的人并不像让自己中毒。“Nick举起麻醉枪适应了一下枪的的重量，并且接下了话。  
“哇哦，看来这次合作结束之后我要和你们的局长好好聊聊了。据我所知你们两个可没有受过FBI的心理学专业培训。“男人明显对Nick和Truble的清晰思路感了兴趣。  
“Jack,他们两个在经行警察培训之前都是犯罪学的学生。Treesa虽然还差一点课程，但是明年拿到毕业证书还是可以的。“Renard很明显对对方的挖角行为十分不满。但是还是小心的举着麻醉枪在走廊里小心的走着，整个走廊上只有防护服之间相互摩擦的声音和鞋底与水泥地面接触发出的声音。  
“Clear.”先遣的FBI在耳机里面回报，控制房里面并没有任何威胁。所有人在门口放下麻醉枪，进入控制房进行进一步搜查。  
“Hi,有两个消息。”就在卫生署的调查员们准备继续拆地板的时候Wu 的声音从公共频道传了过来。  
“先说好的。”Renard命令道，但是没有停下手上的动作。  
“好吧好吧。好的消息是，我已经找到了最近一次负责对中央空调维护的公司了。FBI的探员也找了负者维护的人的车牌号他已经在路上了，希望你们能在他身上套出来点有用的。”Wu的声音听起来有点疲惫，但是更多的是一种担心。Nick有些不解为什么会有担心。  
“坏消息就是，虽然这次的病毒在图谱上大部分类似于炭疽。但是在部分排列上并不属于炭疽，可以说是炭疽的一个亚种，一个在国家数据库里没有见过的亚种。换句大家都能听明白的话，就是—这个病毒已经变异了，目前并没有解药。”


	33. Chapter 33

<33>  
“哦，我没想到是你们。不过这真的是太好了，我能尽快离开吗？我都要吓死了！“Bud双手的手掌向上翻着，微曲的关节在铁制的桌面上敲出了轻微的响声，眼睛不停的在Nick和Truble身上移动着。  
“Cap，你知道他绝对不可能是那个凶手。“站在双面玻璃另一面的Hank双手插着兜面对着双手同样插着兜的Renard。  
“这点我知道。“Renard微微点了点头，连监视器都懒得去看。”但是明显有不少的人都认为他就是，这种情况下有人被投入监狱不是什么新鲜事。好在这个审核的时间很长。“  
Wu在宣布那个坏消息的时候也就是个那些还躺在医院里的人把土埋到了脖子，或者说是把他们大半个人都推进了研究所。卫生部门和军事部门绝对不会放过这种试验品的，家属会被给予一个冠冕堂皇的理由，用假的骨灰替换死者，而真正的尸体则会被送到实验室进行研究，确保可以用在‘需要’的地方。  
“我真的什么都不知道啊！Nick、Truble你们一点要相信我！”Bud确确实实吓坏了。早上他开着自己的皮卡刚刚到公司打卡，就被一群全副武装的特警给‘请’到了警局。现在棕色的皮毛和人类的皮肤还在频繁的变换着频率，Bud现在不仅是cold feet了。他感觉自己整个人都被关在了一个冰箱里面，被送往警局的路上他大概知道了发什么事情，但是他确实和这件事没有任何关系。  
“额。。。Bud，我们没有说你和这件事情有关系。”Truble揉了揉本来就缺乏梳理的头发，脸上的表情也显得有些局促。“但是问题就在，你的工作时间和所有受害人出现的时间正好一前一后。推理一下，怎么都像是你下的手。当然，我知道这么说有点伤你的自尊心。但是主要问题就是实在是太巧合了，如果我和Nick现在就帮你脱罪的话，反而会被踢出专案组。这对你根本没有一点好处。”  
“是的，Bud。现在能救你的只有你自己，因为事情比较特殊。这次所有的东西都会被专业法医进行检查，你在太阳落山之前就可以回家了。”Nick也摊了摊手，表示自己非常无奈。“现在最好的办法是你要回忆起来你昨天到底干了些什么。这件事明显是有人要你成为替罪羊，也就是说那个人很熟悉你的日常安排。换句话说，你有可能已经被别人跟踪了一段时间，可是你并没有发现这个问题。”  
“这。。这绝对不可能！”Bud属于人类的肤色迅速的退了下去，红棕色的水獭毛迅速的覆盖了上来，水汪汪的眼睛一眨一眨的看着两个人。“我是说，我们的胆子都很小。有一点风吹草动就会发现，这是我们的本能。虽然我们不都住在河边或者从事水利工程，但是关系比较好的或者有亲戚关系的人都会选择住在同一个街区里面。如果有陌生的人进到这个街区里一定会有人发现的。”  
“那你平时的任务是怎么分配的？”Nick在本子上记录下了Bud刚才说的话，再次抬起头问道。微微皱起的眉毛和淡青色的眼睛，给人一种坚毅和平和的感觉。这让Bud的情绪稍微的平静下来了一点，至少类的肤色已经回到了Bud的身上。  
“我们少数的人会有固定的合作公司，但是我就分到了两家。可是最近这两家都没有检修的任务，平时的任务是在打卡之前发到我们的手机上。打卡之后，我们只要按照手机上面的地址去指定的地点进行维修的就行。但是我们也接受临时的电话预定。”  
“也就是说，只要你们的公司办公室有人。你们的工作信息就能被任何人修改，或者被任何人盗取？”从Bud絮絮叨叨的叙述中Truble总算是抓住了点有用的信息，向Bud发了问。  
“如果你要是怎么说的话，应该是这样的。我们的管理一向不是特别严格。但也不是太松，你要知道的。毕竟没有人想维修工身上弄出来什么。”  
“好的，我会让Wu去找找你么的监控录像的。但是你现在得留在这里，放心没有人会来伤害你。如果运气好的话，你很快就会被放出了。”Nick记录完最后一句话，便站起身来和Truble走出了审讯室。  
“他并不符合侧写。”上午还试着挖角的FBI负责人疲惫的甩下了一个了个牛皮纸的文件夹。“首先我们要找的犯人他得是个高学历，而且拥有生物方面的学位。即使是个自学成才的人也是一个能接触到，相关事务的人。并且职业的上所需的能力会远远低于他的实际能力，性格上也会相对来说比较阴沉一些。没有稳定的家庭。”说完这些他揉了揉自己的太阳穴。  
“但是Bud不仅拥有稳定的家庭，社交顾关系也很稳定。。啊。。”Truble打了一个哈气，眨了眨眼睛把眼睛里的泪水挤了出去。“他的能力和他的职业对等，我可不认为一个维修家电的公司可以接手到什么病毒。”  
“所以说，目前为止的一切成果已经清零了。”Hank一边说着这句话，一边用手搓了一下脸。虽然已经有了心理准备，但是在调查出的结论清零的一瞬间还是有些不甘心。  
“也不是没有好消息，这里有一些制药公司最近解雇的员工的清单。其中有部分人是被解雇的助理。”FBI的探员又从另外一个袋子里拿出了一张纸，上面罗列了几个名字。名字的数量可以用一只手数出来，在纸张上显得特别突出。  
“现在在医院里面的感染者们怎么样了？”Nick晃了晃脑袋，试图把睡意晃出自己的脑子。早上去感染者家里调查时候的情况还留在他的脑子里，不是知道是不是Omega的本性在作怪。看到小姑娘抱着软软的玩具，光着脚站在冷硬的地板上问着‘为什么爸爸还没有回来’Nick的心就在不停的抽痛。看着小女孩的发色，Nick瞬间联想到了凯莉带走的戴安娜，不知道小家伙现在长成什么样子了。至少有她在凯莉的身边，凯莉会好过一点，不会像以前那么煎熬。今天早上仅仅是看到了一个小女孩就能挑起怎么多的情绪，这对Nick来说不是什么特别好的事情。现在这个时候可不是向Omega的本性屈服的时刻。  
“按照医院的说法来讲就是，他们在尽量保证每个病人的电解质平衡、血氧和血压不会出现什么异常的状况。”FBI探员无力的靠在了椅子上，文件盖在了眼睛上。”其实他们的话的意思就是，暂时死不了，但是未来的状况不容乐观。这种犯人如果不见到自己的成果是不会收手的，即使我们最后抓到了，说不定他会选择与我们同归于尽。“  
话音落下之后办公室陷入了一片沉寂，只剩下椅子零件摩擦的声音。伴随着细微的摩擦声。大屏幕的计时工具飞快的划过最后一毫秒，这时离第一个病人被送入急诊室已经过去了一天。  
“叮---“几乎是在数字跳动的同一时间，会议室的电话突然响了起来。  
“我们都在，开了扬声器。“距离电话最近的警员按下了免提键，以便办公室里所有的人都可以听见电话的内容。  
“这里是中心医院，刚刚有一个病人的脊髓液呈黄色。“  
“什么？“一位咋卫生防疫部门呆过的FBI立刻从椅子上起身，带着椅子‘咣当’巨响了一声。”黄色的脊髓液？可是最开始的症状明明是皮肤型的炭疽！还有别的情况吗？“  
“还在检查中，但是目前检查过的病人，身上有轻微的浮肿。最先开始抽搐的病人已经陷入了昏迷状态，其他的病人也处于半昏迷的状态。”  
“这对他们来说也是个好事，时刻与我们保持联系。“FBI探员挂断了电话，狠狠的把手里的文件冲着门的反向摔了过去。皮肤炭疽、脑膜炭疽现在还要加上一个炭疽败血症，原本六天的营救时间一下子缩短到一半。如果三天之内没有什么突破的话，医院里面的二十多个人就会变成二十多具尸体！”FUCK！“  
“CAP ！“警局警员的声音从会议室的外面传了过来。  
“什么事？“  
“卢克和罗西今天从医院回来的不是特别舒服，刚才有人发现罗西咳血。“


	34. Chapter 34

<34>  
“这是答案？“Truble 最先沉不住气发问道。毕竟一圈人围着一本书怎么看怎么是一件非常诡异的事情，被围在一群中间的那本书和拖车里的手抄本看起来并没有什么太大的区别。因为时间的关系，书皮原本的颜色早就看不清了，之后岁月在上面留下的棕黑色印记。但是封面的皮纸十分特殊，没有羊皮后者牛皮的质感，更加细腻。从厚度上来讲看起来是不少相同的皮子一层层缝起来的，边角的地反还可以隐隐的看到一些针脚。  
“这是属于我们家族的女巫之书，但一开始的时候并不是我们家族的所有物，这是一件战利品。“即使盘腿坐在地板上Renard任然气度不凡。在发现有警员被感染后FBI立刻安排了相关的检查，之后进行了轮休，既然耗在警局不会有突破还不如调整好状态再进行调查。如果说到现在为止说Weasn与这起事件没有关系，没人会相信。所以Nick和Renard分开行动，分别去查找自己的藏书，寻找这方面的答案。  
“好吧，女巫家族。现在说Nick是凯撒的后裔我都会相信了。“Wu耸了耸肩，翻了个白眼。  
“其实Nick的家族确实有可能是凯撒的后裔。“Renard十分平静的说到。”Nick母亲的家族拥有钥匙，十字军远征的时期，铸造、文字都是由特权的，如果家族承担的起这些。并且以当时的生产力来看，没有数量庞大的积淀是没有办法完成的。“  
“该死的中世纪！“  
“回到正题，中世纪除了宗教互相吞并之外不同的女巫家族也相互竞争着。最后公开审判的女巫果尔迪就是其中的一个大家族，在审判之前果尔迪的势力有些过大了。引起了教廷的注意，当时的家主前去自首。她的女儿改名叫果尔迪多特，幸存了下来。我的母亲就是果尔迪多特的现任家主，她这次带来了大部分的藏书。这就是期中一本，这本书是一个处于黑暗地带的女巫家庭的藏品，内容和瘟疫疾病有关。“Renard一边说一边从口袋里掏出了一把刀鞘上镶嵌着宝石、雕工华丽的音色匕首出来。”家族的男巫很少会接触到这些书籍，好在我母亲离开之前修改了上面的一部分咒语，但是如果我想阅读里面的内容还需要你的帮忙，Nick。“  
“额，女巫和Grimm天生不对盘。为什么还需要我的帮忙？“自从Nick用自己的血驱散了艾德琳的能力并且看到了拖车里一箱子的女巫资料，Nick就知道了Grimm与女巫的世仇。女巫绝对不可能让一个Grimm碰触她们的‘家族财产‘。  
“实际上，如果想打开这本书。你需要捅我一刀，我的血才是打开这本书的钥匙。“Renard单手把刀递给Nick，语气就像‘这份报告的错字太多，需要重写’一样。  
“什么？捅一刀？“Nick似乎觉得被强化的听力出了什么问题，一脸吃惊的看着自己的上司。但还是接过了了Renard手里的刀“你确定我要捅你一刀？”  
“至少是要把我的手指头捅个对穿。”Renard的语气仍然淡定无比，并且还伸出了自己的手，递到Nick的面前。  
“额，好吧。”Nick看到伸到自己面前的手，有点不知所措。Renard的手并不像一个在一线呆过的警察，手上的茧子分部合理没有明显的突起。即使平时的生活是他自己打理手掌的掌纹也不是很深，似乎早年的王子生活并没有受到独自打拼的影响。有些犹豫的取下了刀鞘，Nick闭着眼睛在中指第二节的地方擦着骨头捅了下去，之后快速的拔了出来。整个过程中Renard并没有发出一丝声音，确定手指已经出血之后，Renard把书脊立在地上把手上的血抹在了闭合的书页上，一阵烟尘之后书自动的打开了。  
“就是这个，阿瑞斯的猎犬。”书本打开后Renard并没有时间注意自己手上的口子，围观的一群人也没有办法阅读书上的文字。上面的文字是巫族的专属文字，除了Renard以外没有任何可以读懂。  
“阿瑞斯不是战神吗？”Nick有些奇怪，为了做好一个称职的Grimm ，在力量没有回复之前他读了不少神话。如果放在四年之前，他一定会觉得这些故事实在胡说八道，但是在阅读了手抄本并且见识过了各种各样的Weasn之后Nick 忽然绝得有必要去了解一下曾经被当成睡前读物的神话了。  
“阿瑞斯确实是战神，但是他也是凶残、狡诈、冲动、非理性的。投毒这种手法在早期的战争中就已经发挥作用了，从最简单的泻药到立竿见影的毒药，这些都是战争的基本手段。”Renard一边阅读书里面的内容一边回答着Nick的问题，顺便给其他人进行科普。  
“按这个说法来讲，艾德琳是在对我们宣战？”  
“你可以怎么理解，但是我觉得报复的成分可能更大一些。毕竟上一次的事情并么有对我们造成什么实质性的伤害，而且还拔下了他们的一颗利齿。”Renard头也不抬的在书中继续浏览，寻找着更多的信息。“果然在这里。“Renard 将书摊在了大家面前，指了指完全不明意义的自体。”这本书的写作时间大概是在罗马帝国衰落的时间内，为了在减少对外扩张的时候伤及自己人，这里也记载了解药的熬制方法。别的材料并不困难，但是需要一种来黑森林的蘑菇，这种蘑菇是专门用来对付狼人的。“  
“那个老格林的箱子里还有一部分存货，因为Monroe他们有时候会过来，就转移到Hank家的后院了！“Truble像种了彩票一样大喊了起来，在整理老格林的遗物时Nick和她漏了一个小小的纸包。没想到这个纸包在有些漏雨的窗户旁边放了几个星期之后竟然长出了一朵朵蘑菇！Nick乘着自己的搭档没有注意把这些长了蘑菇的木板偷偷撇在了搭档从不打理的后院里了，毕竟作为人类的Hank即使误食了这些蘑菇也不会有什么事情。天知道这些蘑菇和Grimm兼不兼容！  
“什么？难道我后院那些食用菌是你们撇过来的？我吃了不会有什么问题吧！早知道我就不应该让Wu来帮我看看了！毕竟他又一大半的中国血统，什么都能想办法吃进去！“好吧，看起来已经吃过不少了。Nick有一种想捂脸的冲动。  
“那么原料就已经齐了。“Renard点了点头”Hank，你现在回去采一些长势比较好的。记住不要用手去接触，之后放在冰箱里送到我这里来。我们得做些准备。“  
“虽然是猎犬但是不可能时刻保持着犬类的样子，而且这种猎犬不一般都是有主人带着或者是被召唤出来的。”被Hank狠狠的瞪了一眼的Wu在这个时候发了声，毕竟在亚洲的神话中还有傲因这种专门制造瘟疫的妖怪，一只可以制造瘟疫的猎犬不可能被散养的。  
“他被称为阿瑞斯的猎犬就是因为他是附身在一个犬类Weasn的身上，女巫们通过召唤猎犬的游魂让他附身在一只犬类Weasn的身上，完成一只真正的阿瑞斯的猎犬。这种猎犬一般是死士，所以这次的行动只有成为悬案和抓捕时罪犯已经自杀者两种结局。”Renard用没有受伤的手揉了揉自己的眉心，这次的事件实在是太复杂了，但做事的风格又不想是自己那个唯一活着的哥哥。  
“按战场的战略来讲，没有引起大规模的骚乱他是不会停止的。而且骚乱越大他只会越亢奋，现在已经有了像邮局一类的地方出现感染者下一步还会是哪里。“Truble的的疑问也是大家关心的话题，翻了翻手机上维基百科的资料Truble接着自己的观点接着说了下去。”炭疽这种病毒除了孢子，还可以在人畜之间传播。或许我们回警局之后还可以在与牲畜有关的地方加强寻找，犬类的Weasn生活可离不开肉类。“  
“我得把你这点记下来，回去筛查的时候加上。“wu拿出手机把Truble提到的点记在手机上。”该死的，已经过去了30个小时。如果接下来的十个小时没有什么突破，医院里面躺的就是二十多个死人了！“  
“相比于这个。“刚才一直在看大家讨论的Nick开了口。”艾德琳也有这一部分的内容，你们觉得她会掌握到那一部分？“


	35. Chapter 35

<35>  
“啪嗒”  
“啪嗒”  
在月光的照射下隐隐约约的可以看见左脚前一步的地方就是一个水坑，较大的昼夜温差让这摊小小积水上面萦绕着淡淡的水雾，旁边高大的树木上还不时的传来猫头鹰的叫声，在配上湿滑的、长了地衣的地面，这里绝对是个鬼故事的现场。  
Well，确实是个“鬼故事”。嗯，种类来分就是那种人造的鬼故事。到今天晚上十二点之前在这里行动的人都应在家里休息，但是一个重大的突破把他们从家里拽了出来。如果顺利的话在明天中午之前就可以结案。  
Hank做了一个摇头的动作，Nick默默的对着搭档点了点头表示自己了解。并且比了一个“3“出来。在Nick原来住的公寓讨论了有关阿瑞斯的猎犬之后，大家都回去睡了一段时间。Renard为了制作解药回到别墅去了，刚才通电话的时候他才刚刚起来，好在那剂解药的熬制过程并不复杂，最后加入那种特殊的蘑菇搅拌均匀就好。Renard已经收拾好熬制魔药用的器材，准备在办公室里完成最后的步骤。距离最后完成还要3个小时，在这三个小时了绝对不能轻举妄动。  
作为一个有悠久历史的战略手段，下毒的地方不是在人群密集的地方就是在水源或者储存粮食的地方。如果现在Portland还是处于中世纪的话，粮仓无疑是最好的的下毒地点。但是在拥有大量仓储式超市的现代在食物上下毒就变得更加复杂了，而且这种超市里一般都会有监控摄像头，一旦潜入就可以被调查出来。当然这一切的前提就是，被召唤来的游魂适应了现代的生活方式，没有将思维模式留在中世纪。  
好在FBI在开除员工的调查上去取了一定的进展，在这些被开除的人里有一名曾经在斯坦福的生物化学专业进修硕士学位。但是因为与舍友斗殴被开除了学籍，回家后就在Portland的一家药剂公司找到了一份助理的职业。这个家伙除了在生物化学方面有一定的基础之外，在本科学习阶段还选修过基本的电脑编程，在进入药剂公司之后还在Apple的应用商店发布几个专业人士使用的换算软件。被开除的原因其实挺简单的，以为每年晋升的时间又到了。作为一个比较典型的书呆子，他再一次被设计了，就像在进修研究生的时候被第二名的学生设计斗殴一样。被开除之后他便一直待业在家，但是就在Portland突然爆发炭疽疫情之后他突然决定去周围的森林保护区里面散散心。  
“咔咔”  
Nick的耳麦里传来了Truble的空扣扳机的动静，这是他们这个小组在出发之前设定好的暗号。在一切平安的时候空扣两下扳机表示一切平安，如果有所发现就空扣一下扳机，一旦遇到了目标人物要在不伤及对方的情况下冲天鸣枪。这样就可以召集小组的成员，一起对付这个嫌疑犯，或者将嫌疑犯击毙。  
Nick在听到平安的讯息之后并没放松自己的警惕，反而更加仔细的注意起了周围的动静。受到Weasn攻击后渐渐强化的感官在这个时候也快速的运转起来，微微的眯起眼睛小心的看着四周的景物，并且尽可能的降低自己的呼吸声音好让耳朵可以听到更加微小的声音。每次感官受到Weasn的攻击的时候，他的感官都会一次强化，这次被艾德琳夺取了力量，夜视能力也有所加强。即使今天晚上的月光并不是特别明亮但是，依然可以很好的看见树林里的事物。但是稀疏的树木中并没有出现腐恶嫌疑人的车或者帐篷一类的东西，Nick有点泄气。  
不得不说现在这个嫌疑人是最接近真正罪犯的人，高智商、有相关的专业知识、长期被别人嫉妒，最重要的是他还有一定的计算机基础。他可以自己设计出药物公司出入密码，并且试图拿到病毒孢子，并且经行改造。  
脑袋里一边想着犯罪嫌疑人的基本信息，Nick一边注意着周围的景色。这一点是自然保护区的规定露营地点，周围的小湖泊和流水很多。鉴于犬类的Weasn并不怕水，而且还拥有利齿，除了警用手枪他还带着猎鳄鱼怪用的护腕。这个护腕已经被重新翻修过了，前一阵子一个制作铁制品的冰獭给刀刃上淬上了一定量的麻药，Nick从心底还是希望可以抓到活的嫌疑人。毕竟经过了中世纪，不论是巫族还是Grimm都有了自己的刑讯手段。  
“蹦”  
一声闷响打断了Nick的思考，听起来像是什么东西撞在了挡风玻璃上的声音。结合现在时间，估计是大型的蝙蝠一类的东西。这些大型的蝙蝠都不是靠超声波来定位方向的，而是用那对视力不怎样的眼睛来定位的，撞上个挡风玻璃也是很正常的事。如果确定前面这辆车不是嫌疑人的车，按照规定他要带着这些人撤离。Nick小心的踩着带有潮气的落叶，不顾鞋子被水弄湿，慢慢的向着车的位置走去，并且用周围的乔木为自己打掩护。  
“咔”Nick小心的扣下了一次个扳机，拜他良好的夜视能力。车上的车牌和车的大小和嫌疑犯的车基本符合。  
“Nick find something!”Truble在公共线路中压低了声音汇报到。  
“你们先去Nick的地方集合，我们随后就到。”在保护区外面作为指挥的Jack通过耳麦下达了命令，并且对后面打了一个手势端着配有瞄准镜的狙击枪的特种部队便消失在保护区的树丛里。  
“Mr.leen，请您配合我们的工作。从车里走出来，将双手背在身后。”数个瞄准的激光点打在了车里，同时强光手电也同时亮起在有着淡淡水汽的森林里形成了一道道光柱直逼驾驶的位置。  
“SHIT！”基本在场的每个人看到驾驶室里面的额情况都同时骂了一句。一切又一次会到了原来的位置，leen就那么直直的坐在驾驶的座位上，太阳穴的血迹蜿蜒倒了锁骨的位置，血液看起来有一点点凝固。尸体的颜色还保持着一点生前的状态，看起来并没有什么斑点，估计死亡时间不会超过十二个小时。  
“嫌疑人已经死亡，等待下一步处理。”在场的特种兵回报到。  
“又是白忙活。”尸体被法医用黄色的尸体袋带离了现场，CSI们也在车里翻找着一切有可能成为线索的东西。Truble抱着双臂看着忙成一团的探员们，不甘心的情绪转化成眉间的隆起出现了在她的脸上。并不像其他的人，Truble已经很明确的知道了真正的凶手是谁，或者说是真正的幕后凶手是谁。本以为这个被辞退的人就是那只猎犬，但是她确实低估了艾德琳的狡猾程度。  
“她应该会找这个人的相关人去下手。”似乎看懂了Truble 的担心，Hank用手拍了拍Truble的肩膀，表示对Truble的安慰。如果说几个月前他被Truble私下的样子惊艳到了，并且产生了向追求Truble的想法，现在他已经想明白了。抛去两个人十岁的年龄差距，Truble也不是他的可以考虑的人选。Nick和Renard的组合是强者的联合，Truble即使身为Beta也注定不是一个弱小的角色。与其去做那个人，还不如去当她身边的骑士。  
看了一眼确定没有任何地方可以帮上忙之后，两个人离开了犯罪现场。Nick已经先他们一步离开，去靠近公路的地方和Renard汇合。解药已经熬制完成，他们都要配备一点在身上以防万一。在潜伏进来的时候Truble 在沿途做了记号，按着记号走回去远远比和大部队一起回去要省时间。  
月亮的高度又往下降了一下，但是还是很难确定时间，也许这番搜寻已经过去了两个小时，或许更多。森林的水汽也逐渐增加，看来距离太阳升起的时间也越来越近了。如果在下午一点之前没有找到罪犯，那么躺在医院里的那些人都会想正午阳光下的吸血鬼一样消失在这个世界上。  
“哗啦“  
“哗啦“  
“谁！“即使思路飘得有些远，被血缘魔药提升的耳力的Trule听到了树林中不同寻常的动静同时别在腰上的配枪也被拔了出来。同时左手也暗暗扣上了藏在袖子里面的短剑上，这把剑是老格林留下的，只要按下里面的机关刀刃便会一分为三。即使不能解决对方，重伤也是没有问题的。  
小心的转了一圈，确保和Hank后背对着后背，两个人小心的向前挪动着。“法医刚才说，受害的时间是4-5个小时之前。“往前挪动了几米之后Hank说到。  
“我知道，你自己要小心。“Truble一下子就听出了Hank话中的含义，狗这种动物对主人都是无限的忠诚。只有确定猎物已经死亡，或者把猎物弄到手之前是不会回到自己的主人身边的。再加上上次的事情，艾德琳一定给那只猎犬下了什么命令，现在他们也进入了艾德琳的诛杀范围。  
“数到三，我们就赶快跑。轮换着注意后面。“Hank把挂在腰带上的手铐取了下来，将两个人的手腕扣在一起。继续这么耗下去，在暗处猎犬就会趁着他们疲惫的瞬间上来袭击。现在逃跑反而是最好的选择。  
“一，二，三。跑！“  
“Hank，现在换我！“跑出去大概两三百米Truble 已经有些疲惫了，毕竟拉着一个一米八多的黑人壮汉跑步可不是什么轻松的事情。喊完之后两个人迅速的交换了位置，Hank在前面跑Truble负责监视后面的情况。铁制的标牌已经在前面了，再跑个两百米左右就可以和Nick汇合了。就在这个时候Hank感觉自己手腕上的那个手铐顿了一下，背后一种微凉的感觉一扫而过。  
“Truble！“  
“嗷“  
两个声音几乎是同时发出的，就在Hank感觉不妙的时候一道黑影冲着Truble的喉部扑了过去。Hank立刻转过身抱住了Truble，挡下了本来应该要在Truble脖子上的一口。同时Truble也没有闲着，手中的冷兵器也刺进了猎犬的肩胛并且按下了机关。黑影一脚踩在了Truble的手腕上，捂着肩膀离开了。  
“Hank ,你没事吧！“Truble伸出双手准备看看Hank的受伤程度。  
“Truble“Hank用袖子隔着自己的皮肤推开了Truble 的手，被咬的地方有些微微发热，并且有些发痛，感觉像被热水烫了一样。”现在不要碰我，记住把我拖回去。一会我会用没有被咬的那侧身子着地，不要把我伤口附近的水泡弄破了。“


	36. Chapter 36

<36>

“为了我们的王。”手枪缓缓的对上了太阳穴的位置，四周的穿着防弹衣的军人也在这一瞬间冲了出去，还有好几个用于定位的激光点也照在了持枪的手上。

“彭“ 

扳机扣下，另一侧的头骨上缓慢的出现了好几个裂缝，颅内巨大的压力将裂缝一一压开伴随着碎裂的颅骨和还泛着粉红色的大脑碎片，在空气中形成了一道灿烂的血烟花。这个身体也随着这一枪向左侧倒去，闷闷的砸在了地上。残留的半个头颅上矢车菊色的眼睛静静的望着天空，嘴角还带着一丝微笑。

6.00 a.m.

“从目前的状况上来看，他并没有什么大碍。需要在医院里休息一段时间。”医生看着手里的平板电脑对Renard做着报告。“我在后期的验伤上也会做一些处理的，只能查到是郊狼咬伤。不会和现在的事情有太大的联系。”

“没有问题，接下来几个小时我会让一位警员过来送一些东西。留在这的Teresa小姐会照顾他，你值的是晚班吗？”Renard看了看坐在病房里安慰Truble 的Nick，问着医生。

“是的，不过我可以和下一位医生交代一下。适当的流食和果汁已经可以食用了。“医生把右手在左肩上轻轻的搭了一下，微微低了低头便离开了。

“抱歉，Cap。我没有看清楚那个人的具体样子。“进入病房之后Truble首先道歉道，所有里只有她和猎犬见过一面，以她的视力本可以十分轻松的看到猎犬的样子，但是现在却一点都不记得了。

“这不是你的问题，我不想因为一直猎犬失去两个警员。”Renard的语调十分淡定，没有一丝生气的一丝。Truble虽然尚不成熟但是已经在很多的时候帮了大忙，这时候给她一棒子明显不是一个很好的决定。Renard将手伸进自己的大衣口袋，掏出来三支水晶瓶，里面盛着乳白色的液体。“这个是解药，之前的两瓶用来冲洗伤口了。不知道在Hank身上还会不会有残余，你每两个小时给他喝一瓶。检验结果在九点左右就会出来，没有问题的就可以停用。如果有一丝异常马上联系我。”

“Cap，召唤来的猎犬真的之后灵魂吗？“Nick有些累了，用手揉了揉眼睛，脑袋靠在车窗上。

“我以为你已经把那个故事听明白了。“Renard扣好了自己身上的安全带，并且检查了一下Nick身上的安全带，不明意味的看了Nick一眼。”猎犬只是召集过来的游魂。“

“问题就在这里，既然是召唤过来灵魂。并没有任何的实体，所做的一切都是靠着那个献祭的犬类Weasn做的。“Renard把车打着，往警局的方向开去。

“那他的孢子是从哪里来的，即使他有能力把病毒进行改造他也得有场地。“关于如何改造病毒的问题Nick也挺好奇的，但是在了解了病毒的致命性之后Nick就觉得这绝对是是个高科技，没有基础是没有办法做到的。

7.30 a.m.

“Nick的想法还是挺正确的。“Wu喝了一大口黑咖啡，看了看电脑屏幕上的内容。”找了半天我们确定了这个人，他和leen有很多的交集。同时他是面试的时候和leen的竞争对手，当然最后还是leen胜出了。“

“把他的信息发到各位的手机上。“

10.13 a.m.

“为了我们的王。”

“彭“

只剩下半个脑袋的猎犬完成了自己的使命，直直的倒在了地面上。

“进到他的房子里面去搜查，不要放过任何的线索。“现场指挥的Jack面色阴沉的下着指示。

Renard把自己的脸埋在了干燥的毛巾里，宽松的浴袍敞开着露出了贴身的黑色内裤。休息了一会之后，Renard继续了手上的动作开始用毛巾擦起了自己的板寸头。今天绝对是这个月里面过的最糟糕的一天了，Renard在心里默默的叹了一口气。找到罪犯的过程出乎意料的简单，这个人一直是Leen的老对头，这两个性格完全相反的学霸从来就没有和平的相处过一天。现在的问题是艾德琳是怎么找到这两个人的，FBI的侧写即使没有想到是Weasn办案但是基本符合了最后的结果。

“Cap”Renard手上的动作因为门外的声音停顿了一下，Nick如果没有什么事情的话是不会到自己这边来的。“我能进来吗？”

“进来吧，Nick.”Renard快速的系上了自己浴袍的袋子，并且把擦过头发的毛巾叠好。

得到Renard的同意之后Nick便打开了门，进到了Renard的卧室。相比于以前位于市中心的公寓，和现在Truble在西南区租的那栋公寓，这个位于Portland郊区的别墅有了更多的个人元素。因为叛军的存在，Renard的住宅不能有一点的个人元素在里面，这样的叛军就可以按照线索找到Renard的下落。Renard正坐在床上，身上穿着浴袍，应该是刚刚洗过澡。

“挺难过的一天，不是吗？”看到Nick进来，Renard从床上起身。来到订着电视的那面墙，拉开把手从里面取出了两只高脚杯、一只装着玫红色液体的水晶瓶，打开瓶子向两只杯子里倒了一些。

“确实是。”Nick并没有Renard过的那么精致，只穿了一件七分裤和洗旧了的T恤衫，估计这两件就是他的睡衣了。接过Renard递过来的酒，Nick干巴巴的回答道。并且抿了一口高脚杯里面的酒水，淡淡的酸涩感在口腔中扩散开来，但是很快浓郁的玫瑰香味便盖过了这种酸涩的感觉。

“真的不能把解药用在那些人身上吗？”沉默了好一会，Nick才发问。Hank在解药的作用下已经没有什么事情了，今天只要在医院里观察一段时间就可以出院了。也就是说书记载的解药确实有用，鉴于猎犬没有留下有关解药的任何信息，女巫之书上的解药就是解救那些昏迷中的人的最好药方。

“Nick，这件事没有回旋的余地，我不可能拿出解药。”Renard晃了晃手里的酒杯，眉头连皱都没有皱。“即使你不想承认，这就是战争。”

“Well。。”Nick眨了眨眼睛，一口将剩下的酒全部喝了下去，现在入口的不仅仅是酸涩了，一阵辛辣划过嗓子紧接着的就是灼热的感觉。“即使有了准备也是，。。。一时难以接受。对不起，Cap。我能在这里稍微坐一会吗？”

“没问题，多长时间都可以。”Renard从Nick手中收走了高脚杯，转身去卫生间清洗杯子。

周围的一切都是安静的，就像是停尸房。停尸房，现在在医院里的人，不用多长时间就会全部进入停尸房。以前只要抓住犯人就能阻止生命的流逝，但是这一次不论他怎么努力，即使手上拥有解药的药方，也不可以贡献出去。

FUCK！

Nick狠狠的捶了一下床，整个人倒在了床上。这和那次处于僵尸状态下杀人一样，不远远比那次还要严重。这就是战争，只有这一句话吗？Nick感觉自己的眼角有些湿润，是哭了吗？果然Omega的荷尔蒙还真是丰富的要死。

“我们没有方法挽回。”Renard坐在了Nick边上的位置，低沉的嗓音在Nick旁边响起。

“我以为你是一个仁慈的王！”Nick从床上坐起，双目微红。死死的扯着Renard浴袍的领子，手上的血管也微微突出。

“仁慈是有限度的。”Renard并没有被Nick的状况惊倒，依旧淡淡的回答道。“有些事情我们可以管，有些事情我们不能管。每一个上位者的背后都是鲜血和人命，皇室和Grimm自从中世纪就是这么生活的。”抓着浴袍的手已经有些颤抖，Nick蓬松的头发也低了下去。Nick并不是没有办法接受这样的安排，只是没有一个人带领他去看残酷的现实。无论是凯莉还是玛丽，她们都没有亲自引导Nick进入Grimm的世界。莽莽撞撞的在Grimm的世界里探索的Nick只是暂时没有接受这一切的心态，但是Renard知道Nick 很快就会适应。Renard轻轻的伸出双臂，抱住了Nick。

“Everything will be ok.”

Nick知道自己并没有在哭泣，但是深深的无力感爬上了他的全身。如同一只受了委屈的猫咪一样，卷在Renard的怀里。

“Everything will be ok.”

Renard再一次重复了刚才说过的话，并且在Nick的头发上落下一吻。刚刚想抽开却被Nick原来搭在浴袍上的手固定住了，之后一个略带酒气的嘴唇便吻了上来。有些生涩的，不，是有些害羞的吮吸着，龙沙宝石和香槟混合的味道失去了平时的温暖，微微带着一丝凉意。但仍让Renard无法拒绝，在Nick停顿的一瞬间Renard立刻夺取了主动权，火药的气味喷涌而出辛辣的威士忌味道也一拥而上，冲淡了Nick所带来的那一丝凉意，Renard在吮吸的同时舌头也开始入侵对方的口腔。从最近的牙龈开始，慢慢的描绘着Nick的每一颗牙齿，粗糙的舌苔磨过牙齿与牙龈的连接处时都可以感觉到Nick的轻微颤动。

“嗯。“Nick发出了一个轻微的鼻音，耳朵的边上微微泛起了粉红色。Renard的舌头开始在他的口腔里搅动，不断的在他的舌头上下戳着，好像在逗一只猫咪一样。鼻尖威士忌的味道越来越浓重，威士忌那种辛辣中带着温暖的感觉渐渐的爬上了Nick的身体。

好想就这么黏在这里。终于和Renard分开，Nick一边补充者刚才缺失的氧气一边用舌头把外溢的口水舔干净。和朱丽叶接吻的时候完全没有这种感觉，朱丽叶在某方面上实在是强势的过头了。有时候在床上的时候也像个女王，希望自己掌控一切。但是两个人都是Beta，没有谁会有绝对的优势，Nick曾经不服气过，但是最后还是听了朱丽叶的意见。相恋六年，同居四年，早在两年前，或者说朱丽叶当初逼着他在台灯上做选择的时候爱情就已经磨成了责任。这种责任并不能让两个人继续下去，朱丽叶本身就不应该被牵扯到这场战争之中。比起一个温馨的港湾，能理解对方、相互舔舐伤口的人才是他现在的选择。

“我要去一趟卫生间。“Renard的声音还是一如既往的平淡，他把有些出神的Nick从怀里抱了出来。”你可以在我这里过夜。“他弯下身子，对Nick说到。之后站起身拢了拢浴袍走进了卫生间。

“为什么不进行下去，明明刚才你比较有优势。“躺在Kingsize大床一侧的Nick问道，卧室里面已经关了灯，月光朦朦胧胧的照在屋子里面。

“Well。“Renard的声音从另一侧传来”我不希望你因为一时的情绪波动做出什么错误的决定。在你考虑好我们的关系、并且进入发情期之前，我不会做比这个再深入的事情了。“依旧是没有什么起伏的声音，但是微微带了一丝鼻音。

“Gute Nacht，Nick。“（德：晚安，Nick）


	37. Chapter 37

<37>

“我是说真的没人去做这个了吗？”Nick有些无奈的抖了抖Wu递给他的纸，刚从打印机里面打出来的那种，还带着不低的温度。上面写的都是一些安全注意事项还有面对危险的时候应该怎么做之类的，在Nick看来是常识的东西。似乎是炭疽这件事闹得太大了，艾德琳正正一个星期没有一点动静，所有感染者也妥善的下葬，还有就是Nick已经赖在自己上司的床上有一个星期了。Renard并没有让Nick回到他的客房去，Nick获得了那张kingsize大床的半边居住权。

“看在上帝的份上，我还是个伤患。”坐在Nick对面的Hank在椅子上转了两圈，还特意把固定胳膊用的医用绑带往前晃了两下。“Truble也救不了你，她今天要在学校和导师沟通论文的事情。”

“难道我们只有闲的无聊和忙的要死两种状态吗？”Nick任命的开始在已经变成常温的纸张上扫视起来，自从当了。。不，自从身体里面的Grimm血脉觉醒、还有接二连三强化的五感。Nick甚至觉得自己和小说里面的哨兵也差不了多少了，在审问嫌疑人的时候看看对方哟没有Woge，即使是个普通人自己那该死灵敏的听力都可以听出对方的心跳声对不对。什么心理学分析，对他来说简直弱爆了。至于面对绑架、攻击者情绪不稳定，Nick现在的解决方法就是打回去。但是面对只到你膝盖的、长着水汪汪的眼睛的小学生，总不能让他们打回去吧！

“Bro，我们只能祝你好运了。还有Cap会和你一起去的。”Wu拍了拍Nick的肩膀，转向了茶水间。

“怎么了，觉得给小学生普及基本常识很无聊？“停在了红灯前面，Renard看着坐在副驾驶座位上的Nick有些发蔫。这和昨天晚上的睡眠时间绝对没有关系，Nick这一个礼拜以来睡得都相当好，至少是在他入睡前就已经睡得很熟了。也许是两个人信息素契合的原因，有对方在身边连个人长时间紧张而减少的睡眠都补了回来。

“嗯，只是不知道怎么面对而已。“Nick搓了一把自己微微带着温度的脸，微微的粉红色变成了桃红色。爱德华上次和他说的话他还记得清清楚楚，再有一个多月的时间他就会进入第一个发情期，这个发情期会有一个Alpha标记他、完全的占有他，而且不会有避孕措施。Nick需要一个孕期、哺乳期来稳定他的Omega属性，首先是失去六块腹肌、肚子大的像塞了一个南瓜、之后就是从根本不能的地方生一个孩子出来，还有就是明年这个时候他有可能正靠在扶手椅上给没满月（或者已经满月）的孩子喂奶！之后小家伙会长大，也许不久的职业体验日来参观的小豆丁里就有他的孩子了。

Nick并不排斥孩子，他早就希望和朱丽叶组成一个完整的家庭。但是比他小了三岁的朱丽叶总是感觉太早，其实Nick明白朱丽叶是在回避这个问题。Nick没有完整的家庭，父亲过早的死亡让她怀疑Nick作为父亲的能力。但是现在Nick应该承担什么养的角色呢？Nick也不清楚，叹了口起Nick决定看着办，目前还是解决Alpha这个问题比较重要。

“所以，kids。让我们欢迎Cap Sean Renard和Nicolas　Burkhart。在日常的安全问题上他们回个大家做一个详细的讲解。“站在讲台上的红发女老师冲着站在墙边上的连个人点了点头示意他们可以开始了。

“好吧，我得承认我并不太会做这种事情。“Nick被规定为今天的主讲人，现在他正站在讲台上。自从大学毕业时候的论文答辩，他再也没有一次性名对这么多的人了，十分尴尬的挠了挠脑袋。”大多是时间我都是在现场工作，或许我说的东西都比较现实，但是我希望你们能记住。毕竟这对你们以后的生活十分重要。“

“可是你抓住了很多坏人，还上了很多新闻。“坐在第一排的一个小女孩眨着大大的眼睛，对Nick说到，绿色的眼睛里透着崇拜的光满。

“哦，谢谢你甜心。“Nick显然被小女孩的情绪所感染了，从讲台上走了下来，蹲下和小女孩保持平齐。”那我会努力找一点好故事讲给你们听好吗？“说完还摸了摸下小女孩的头。

“所以，首先我们来说说上个星期那种恐怖的病菌。“Nick斜着坐在了教室前面的桌子上，开始按照预定的内容讲解起来。

“他真的很擅长这个，Cap.“和Renard一直站在墙边上的女老师说到，Nick用着肢体语言把气氛调动的非常好，孩子们笑个不停。”我有些嫉妒他的家人，有责任心、对孩子温柔最重要的是甜的和奶油一样。“

“确实如此。“Renard基本是凭借本能回答者问题，思绪还停留在Nick和小女孩互动的时候。因为同居的关系，Renard对Nick身上的信息素味道十分熟悉，Nick的情绪不同的时候信息素的感觉是不一样的。就比如刚才，Nick的信息素像温暖的羊毛毯，柔和的包裹住了小姑娘，嘴角也忍不住上翘。这和他抱着戴安娜的时候简直一模一样，Renard的思维如同脱了缰一般，如果那个小姑娘是他的戴安娜呢？Nick并不讨厌婴儿，也不讨厌戴安娜，也许有一天Nick会一边安慰着怀里的婴儿一边和戴安娜说话？

“好了，你们现在可以休息一会。之后我会对刚才我讲的内容提问。”看了一下手机确定了时间，Nick停下了讲述。比他想象的要轻松的多，至少这些孩子并没有ins上那些熊孩子麻烦，很多还是很害羞的那种。

“做的不错，”Renard冲Nick点了点头，之后就不再说话靠在墙上，这一阵子Portland比较混乱作为王的他有些疲惫。熟悉的信息素很快在他的旁边，估计是Nick也靠在墙边上休息。

“莱恩，为什么呆在这里。大家都很友好为什么不和他们一起玩呢？一会Renard先生总结一下就可以回家了。“因为害怕孩子们的好奇心打扰Nick和Renard的休息，女老师去组织学生们。不意外的又看到莱恩在墙角的地方发呆。

“黛西小姐。“一个穿着淡黄色背心裙的小女孩拉了拉老师的衣角”莱恩刚才就一直在那个墙角带着了，他呆在哪已经将近一个月了。“

“不错的观察力，芭芭拉。你能帮我把莱恩叫出来吗？“黛西也注意到了莱恩这一个月以来的表现，但是毕竟是小学一年级的学生。做出些大人难以理解的举动还是很难判断是否出了问题，让同龄的人去可能会有更好的效果。小姑娘点了点头，向呆在墙角的莱恩走了过去。

“OUCH！“稚嫩的声音在教室里按下了静音键，所有人都看着缩在墙角的莱恩。

“我想莱恩应该是遇到什么问题了，大家看着他，他可能不会说出来。所以由我来处理好吗？“女老师拿出了最甜美的声音和笑容向教室里的学生解释道，并且拍了拍小姑娘的肩膀表示没有问题。Nick没有说话，跟着老师走向缩在墙角的莱恩。刚才的动静并不小，Nick很清楚的在莱恩的手腕上看到了一圈红印。形状上比较像一个成人的手留下的，他的思维方向不可阻挡的向虐待这个方向去了。

“我不能说这些，妈妈会有危险。“老师比Nick先到了一步，自然也看见了莱恩手腕上的指印。可是莱恩坚决不说这些指印的由来。

“嗨，小家伙。我是Portland的警官，我想你一定在电视上看到过我。我可以保证你妈妈的安全。“Nick蹲下来和小男孩保持平视，并且释放出了自己的信息素，温和的包裹在了莱恩的周围”愿意和我交流一下吗？“Nick微微笑着，下午的阳光把他淡青色的眼睛应的闪闪发光。

“警官。。。。你是警官！求求你帮帮我和妈妈。“莱恩的眼泪一下子冲眼眶里涌了出来，狠狠的扑进了Nick的怀抱。”我讨厌丹，让他离开我们好不好。“


	38. Chapter 38

<38>

“什么！“Nick揉了揉被震得发疼的耳朵。”我好不容易搜集的资源，你竟然在那种地方观看！简直就是亵渎！你在听吗啊？Nick你在听着吗？“爱德华的声音从电话里传了过来，情绪极为激动。

“我没有在厕所里面看，我在强调一遍。这是警局里专门给男性Omega开的休息室（Nick：我竟然说出‘男性Omega‘这个词了）因为一线的男性Omega比较少，所以休息室是单独的。没才没有在厕所里看黄片的爱好。“Nick揉了揉自己的太阳穴，感到一阵无力。当初是哪个人给他安排了这么一个医生，只要不是在诊室里面坐着就跳脱的要死。

“我说了多少遍了，那是有表演性质的教学片！“爱德华的声音再次传了过来“所以有什么学习成果吗？比如你们可能会感兴趣的play或者最基础的，你比较喜欢什么样的体位？什么款式的内衣？不要和我说是传教士体位*，也不要说的事超市里卖的那种普通内衣，你可是有勇气的那种人。”

“额。。69？”Nick舔了一下嘴唇，他的脸一定是红爆了。

“啥？你真是浪费我的心血了！”爱德华的声音再一次咆哮了出来。“都已经这个时候了你还停留在Blow job上？啊？你至少回答了脐橙位我也会开心一点啊！现在的年轻人。。。”

“那就脐橙吧。”Nick用手捂住自己的脸，有个太开放的专科医生就是这种后果。

“还那就！你是我最不上道的一个病人了！”爱德华再一次咆哮了出来。“好了，不提你那些不上道的事了，昨天去小学和小豆丁没接触，感觉怎么样？”如果没有昨天去小学进行宣传，爱德华也要安排Nick去孤儿院和小孩子接触一下，减少对于未来的不安。

“在学校里还好，有一个孩子被他继父虐待。现在已经立案了。”Nick夹着手机，在休息室的小抽屉里翻找着。今天和Hank吃过午饭之后爱德华就来了电话，每餐之后要服用的激素还没吃呢。“所实话，我一直觉得自己是个麻烦吸引体质。到哪都能碰上犯罪，那孩子的手腕上的淤青已经发黄了，红色的估计是被烫出来的。那家是Beta，他们的生育率不是很高。为什么还这么对孩子？”

“你知道，总是有那么两个人脑子抽风。”爱德华一边听着Nick的叙述一边在手上的表格里打了一个挑。“好了，你的情况我已经了解了。记得下个月初过来做检查，还有感恩节快乐！”

哦，今天是感恩节！Nick挠了挠自己的脑袋，Monroe还有Rosalee邀请他们去狼人小屋聚会。晚餐时间在五点，手上这些文书工作估计一点半之前就能搞定，但愿今天超市里面的蔓越莓还有新鲜的。没有时间准备什么别的东西了，但愿Rosalee不要嫌他带去的东西太简陋。

“God，Nick你一定得把这个果冻的食谱给我！“Monroe快速的吞下了嘴里的果冻，淋了一点淡奶油、撒了一层可可粉的蔓越莓果冻简直完美。现在是饭后甜点的时间，Nick借用厨房做出来的果冻俘虏了每个人的胃，Truble已经在用勺子挖第二个了。”你知道我以后可要可就要面对两个不太喜欢蔬菜水果的小家伙了。“

“是的，Nick这个食谱我要定了。”虽然我看着你把这些东西煮出来但是我真的没有仔细看你放了什么。“Rosalee咽下嘴里的那块果冻，也拿起第二杯。调整了一下靠在后腰的靠垫，有些笨拙的挪动了一下。和上次见面的时候相比Rosalee又胖了不少，整个人圆圆的。Monroe看着妻子行动不便，帮着她再次调整了一下靠垫。

“所以他们怎么样？“Nick有些好奇的开了口，这真的很壮观。Nick没有兄弟姐妹，所以没有见过这种场面。爱德华有时候脱线的厉害，所以两个人还没有聊到标记之后的话题，今天看到Rosalee不仅把这个问题问了出来。在他看来Rosalee看起来幸福极了，再说了这也是一个很适合感恩节的话题。

“很好，明年就可以和大家见面了。这几天有点闹，我的腰有时候会酸的诡异。Bud的太太送了好几个软垫还有一些自己提炼的玫瑰果油，Monroe晚上会帮我按摩一下。虽然他们有些淘气。哦。。。”Rosalee摸了自己凸起明显的肚子一下。“动的有些厉害，不要淘气。 妈妈爱你们，好好睡觉好吗？”

“想摸摸吗，Nick？”安慰好了肚子里捣乱的小家伙，Rosalee一抬头就对上了Nick闪着好奇光芒的淡青色眼睛。

“额。。“Nick有些不好意思，刚想拒绝手就被Rosalee来了过去放在了她的肚子上。”哇哦，他们。。。确实很有活力。不会疼吗？“孕妇比正常人要高的体温，透过手掌传到Nick的身上沾染在Rosalee身上的草药味和她的信息素味道也随着这个温度晕开。手掌下可以清晰的感觉到小家伙们有力的踢动，有点像心脏用力跳动的感觉，只是持续的时间、次数短了很多。

“当然会有点痛，但是这很值得。“Rosalee笑弯了眼，让Nick收回自己的手。Nick被转化为Omega这件事狼人夫妇也被通知了，今天晚上把Nick叫来也是他们的主意。Nick早晚要面对这一切，作为朋友他们能做的减少Nick的担心的事情就是向他展示其实他的担心并不是什么大事。

“我去倒杯水。“Nick的脸上染上一层红晕，摸别的孕妇的肚子这种事情他还是第一回干，可是离他肚子大的和Rosalee有一拼的日子也不远了，他还在害羞。果然爱德华并没有说错，他绝对是最不上道的患者，没有之一。靠在客厅的门框咬着玻璃杯的沿，Nick看着客厅里面的人。Truble上个星期请了Hank一顿，因为Hank救了她一次。Wu和一个亚裔的女人在约会，两个人是在给猫主子买妙鲜包的时候认识的。Renard坐在一张单人沙发上，喝着带来的金酒，光线把他打的像一尊会呼吸的雕塑，即使帮着给火鸡填料也没有弄乱他的西装三件套。到底什么情况才能弄乱他的三件套呢？Nick咬着杯沿，笑了一下，对上了Renard向这边开来的栗金色眼睛。就像皮拉尔说的那样，迷雾在一瞬间就散开了。

“所以。“Nick吐掉了嘴里的牙膏沫，回头对正在擦脸的Renard。”你会在我肚子大的像座山的时候帮我按摩吗？或者把家里的靠枕运到我的椅子上？“离开了狼人小屋，Nick斟酌了半天才想出了这种比较温和的‘表白’方式。

“嗯”回应Nick的是Renard的吻，这个吻完全没有上一个充满安慰和温柔的感觉，满满的都是占有欲，舌苔不断的划过口腔中敏感的地方，温热的鼻息也不断的喷在Nick的脸上。除了轻哼之外Nick简直发不出别的声音，本能逐渐占据了上风，Nick慢慢的把双臂环在Renard的脖子上，减少两个人身高差，并且不时的伸出长期握枪产生茧子的手划过Renard那半张属于男巫的脸。

“你没有后悔的机会。”结束了绵长的一吻之后，Renard抵着Nick的头用命令的语气说道。

“你觉得我会后悔？”Nick靠在瓷砖上，用舌头把还留在唇上的银丝轻轻舔去再一次吻上了Renard的嘴唇，而且是在腐烂的那一边。趁着Renard愣神的功夫，Nick的舌头压在Renard的嘴里开始攻城掠地，不时的挑逗一下对方的舌头，搅动两下马上离开。等着对方似乎失去了希望的时候再次挑逗对方的舌头。龙沙宝石和香槟的味道逐渐从他的身上弥漫开来，不大的卫生间里充满了甜腻的味道。Nick感觉自己的腰上多了一双手，温度高的有些烫人，大腿也被一个火热的东西抵着，再联系一个星期前Renard突然要去厕所的情况。Nick一边吻着Renard的嘴唇一边勾起了嘴角。松开Renard的脖子，蹲下、拉掉自家上司的裤子，一气呵成。就像Nick在爱德华推荐的片子里面看到的一样，向Renard这种禁欲外表的人在家里基本是不穿内裤的。

“Hi ，Cap.”宽松的睡裤落下之后，半硬的小Renard就展现在了Nick面前。虽然对Alpha的尺寸有所了解，但是面前这个没有完全勃起、就已经有20多公分的武器已经超出了Nick的认知。但是头部漂亮的红色马上让Nick忘掉了刚才的担心，张开嘴慢慢的把Renard的小兄弟含在了嘴里，鲜红的嘴唇因为这个动作还泛着美丽的水色。Renard很注意个人卫生，所以没有什么异味。Nick往更深的地方吞咽了几下，嘴里面的物件便又大了一圈，这是蜷在口腔后部的舌头也开始行动起来，慢慢的在Renard的马眼上打着转。接着吞咽了两下之后Nick松开了嘴里的小Renard，用混着前液的唾液在没有被照顾到的地方留下弯弯曲曲的痕迹，之后再顺着这个痕迹一路舔了回去，再一次将Renard的阴茎含在了嘴里，淡青色的眼睛也向Renard的方向看去，就像一只讨赏的猫咪脸上还带着红晕。在刚才适应的长度吮吸了一会之后，Nick吞下了更多的长度顶头的部位一下子顶到了喉咙的部位，强大的刺激瞬间让Nick的眼睛充满了泪水。

Shit！这一点都不想那些片子里面的内容。Nick一边想一边准备往外撤。

“现在想逃跑？嗯？“Renard似乎察觉到了Nick的想法，有力的手掌一下子按住了Nick 的脑袋把阴茎又撮进去了一些，唾液和Nick的眼泪在脸上基本上连成了一条线，还有泪水不断的从Nick的眼睛里淌出来。”Suck mine”压抑着情欲的沙哑嗓音再一次下了命令。似乎像想起了什么一样，Nick来开始向吮吸棒棒糖一样吮吸起Renard的阴茎。有节奏的前后挪动着口腔，不时的左右晃动一下。淡淡的麝香味道开始在嘴里氤氲开来，一点都不霸道，反而有种喝下威士忌暖身的感觉。这简直是世界上最好的棒棒糖！

“唔“Renard突然腰部用力，更多的阴茎进入了Nick的喉咙，口腔被填的满满的，更多的唾液顺着嘴角蜿蜒而下。这并不是结束，Renard开始小幅度的挺动腰肢龟头一次又一次撞在Nick的喉咙上，凸起的血管不时的摩擦过Nick的嘴角，疼痛的同时还带着快感。Nick觉得自己的脑子简直就要融化成一团浆糊了，本能的吮吸着对方的阴茎，并且发出不明意义的呻吟声。Renard的速度也逐渐加快，费力的抽动了几次口腔Nick迎上了Renard的动作把头部深深的含在了喉咙里，几乎是在同一时间带有麝香味道的浓稠液体也在Nick的口腔中喷发了出来。

“我觉得我还得重新刷一遍牙。“慢慢的让出Renard恢复正常状态的阴茎，Nick再一次抬起了淡青色的眼睛，嘴角上还一道长长的白色水迹，声音也有些发哑。


	39. Chapter 39

“为什么我们要在这个时候出来？Daddd，你知道比赛开始没哟多长时间。做够你保持往年第一的成绩了。”穿着猎装的青年男孩有些不乐意的举着自己的猎枪，跟着前面的父亲。  
“Bro，我知道我会维持去年的地位。”父亲转过身子，但是我更想刷新我自己的记录。男人需要的是挑战！你不能只局限在你那些电脑游戏上！做一些汉子应该做的事情！“  
“甚至包括猎鹿？”男孩有些不乐意的看着父亲蹲下身子，查看地上动物的排泄物。“那我们还有肉店干什么呢？”  
“嗯嗯，你这说的就有点太狭隘了。想想，如果茉莉知道你给她的馅饼是你自己猎来的鹿，她会是什么反应？我当年就是靠这个搞定你妈的。”查看完动物的排泄物，父亲站了起来。  
“天，你是怎么知道茉莉的？”男孩捂住了自己的眼睛，不过父亲的话确实打动了他的心。“好吧，我们走。我感觉如果我不再给她点惊喜，我们就要玩完了。”再次端起猎枪，父子两个人再次融入了夜色，只有踩踏落叶的声音表示这里还有两个猎人。  
刨土的声音从父子连个隐匿的附近传了过来，父亲的嘴角微微上翘了一下。虽然是一只比较小的夜行动物，但足够儿子练手的的了。向儿子比了一个手势，这是父子两个之前约定好的。趴在父亲身边的身边的孩子举起自己的强，开始默念父亲交给自己的诀窍。  
就在这时原本“安分守己“努力刨土的小动物突然转过头来，双眼瞪得圆圆的。平时没有杀伤力的牙齿也全部暴露在空气中，发出呼呼的声音。之后就在一瞬间这个小动物一下发动了“嗖”的一下窜了出去，扑到了想要猎杀它的人的脸上狠狠的咬了一口，四肢上的爪子也不断在那张脸上抓挠着，丝丝的红痕也不断在男孩脸上浮现。  
“兹“在一边的父亲用枪托狠狠的砸掉了儿子身上的动物，在这片保护区内狩猎这么长时间，他没有见过这里的动物发狂的这么厉害。  
“你没事吧！“把受了轻伤的儿子拉了起来，父亲连忙检查起了伤口。还好只是有些红肿，并没有出血，这免下了去医院注射疫苗的需要。”这种动物一般是不会发狂的，不知道这是怎么回事。下一个应该。。。“  
“爸。。我“  
“不要灰心，小子。你下。。。。“  
“爸。。“男孩的尾音已经带了一丝颤抖。  
“你个废物你到底想说什么？“父亲有些不耐烦了，生气的大吼道。  
“你身后那些绿色的是眼睛吗？“顺着儿子的提示父亲向后看了一眼  
”跑，赶快跑！“绿色的光点越来越密集，并且不停的向父子两个的方向靠近，父亲一把拉起正在愣神的儿子疯狂的向前跑着。这个地方，按照刚才的鹿留下的痕迹来讲是绝对不会有狼的存在的。但是现在绝对不是思考这个问题的时候，还是逃命比较重要。  
“感觉怎么样了？“Renard感觉到熟悉的信息素的靠近，但是眼睛仍然没有离开平底锅专注着锅里的薯饼。  
“哈。。。还好。至少已经没有上次那么尴尬了。“Nick打了一个哈气，站在Renard旁边的位置上，熟练的搅动锅子里面的水准备做水波蛋。两个人相处的出乎意料的自然，感恩节这几天会安排值班所以今天才是”正式“上班的日子。  
“下个月初的检查我会和你一起去，我想爱德华应该有些东西要和我强调。“Renard关心的看了看Nick 脖子的位置，昨天两个人都休假。好不容易把Grimm圈养的王本来想带着Nick出去就餐，可是就在发动车子的时候再一次碰上了Nick的信息素紊乱。好在这是Portland的别墅区，旁边并没有什么住户，Nick的信息素紊乱没有引起什么乱子。简单的浅层标记就解决了Nick的问题，Nick对搞砸”第一次“约会多少有点失望，但是被浅层标记之后的困倦让他很快就睡了过去。按照下楼的时候脑袋上那头狂野的头发，估计是放弃了懒床，下来帮忙做早饭。  
“来漱个口，吃完饭我们得冲个澡才能去警局。“把薯饼从平底锅里盛到旁边的”薯饼山“上，Renard递给了Nick一只装了清水的杯子。  
“嗯。“Nick用鼻音回答道，迷迷糊糊的把锅里面煮好的鸡蛋捞上来，又迷迷糊糊的接过杯子，迷迷糊糊的去漱口。果然是没睡醒，Rrrand看着迷迷糊糊的Nick弯了嘴角。往嘴里塞了将近一个薯饼之后Nick的大脑重新开机了。“怎么和Hank还有Wu解释这个。”Nick指了指自己脖子上的浅层标记，其实这已经不太算是一个浅层标记了。Renard咬的位置相当接近腺体的位置，要不是标记在发情期才可以完全完成Nick现在已经是一个被标记的Omega了。虽然昨天晚上已经咬的见血，但是现在伤口已经结痂不用再覆盖绷带了。  
“没有必要和他们解释。”Renard没有抬头，悠闲的喝了一口咖啡享受的呼吸着两个人信息素混合的味道。威士忌的浓烈和香槟的轻快很好的混合在了一起，龙沙宝石的香味中和了火药的刺激，契合的信息素很好的愉悦了Portland的王。再想想明年这个时候就会多出来的小家伙，Renard第一次体会到了真正的放松是什么意思。可惜上班之前不仅要用去除信息素的沐浴露而且还要抹上大量的信息素遮盖物质。“他们自己会明白的。”  
“不错的感恩节，哈？”Wu从Nick的后方经过，留下一份文件。Renard的牙印还明晃晃的挂在Nick的脖子上，局长办公室常年的低温也有所上升，用脚趾甲都能想出来Renard的感恩节得到什么礼物了。  
“哦，我的天。为什么你们每一个人都在说这个！我得感谢Truble今天去沟通论文的事情了。”Nick接过文件无力的趴在桌子上，Wu是见天上午第。。。数不清多少个来问他脖子上的标记的事情的人。但是绝对是第一个感问出口的，这都是明摆着的事情为什么还问的那么欢脱。“不要再看我的脖子了！我女朋友把我甩了、我的分化期延迟了、我和Cap在交往！好了，不要再八卦了！”恼羞成怒的Nick贴在桌面上，大声的“嘟囔”了出来，引得办公室一片口哨，还有为Renard叫好的声音。  
果然在Portland的警察只有闲的要死要死的和忙的要死要死的状态！Nick一边猛敲着自己面前的键盘一边在心中吐槽。  
站在百叶窗后面的Renard自然知道办公室里面的事情，Nick有时候主动的有点让他措手不及。真的很少可以看见Nick害羞的样子，Renard的嘴角微微的上翘了一下接着就被手机的铃声打断了。  
“好的，我这就回派警员去查看一下。“Renard把信息记在纸上，走出办公室。


	40. Chapter 40

“哪种Weasn?”Hank拨开挡住视线的树枝，查看着树干上的划痕。划痕的位置大概到他的眼睛，看起来和人类的身高差不了多少，但是不论从形状还是其他的方面来讲这个划痕更像动物的爪子。  
“为什么是Weasn？你就不能把它想象成一个发了狂的野生动物？”Nick翻了个白眼，用带着塑胶手套的手仔细检查着现场的东西，希望发现一些有用的东西，类似于毛发之类的物质。但是让他失望了，目前为止除了一堆湿漉漉的树叶还没有什么其他的东西。“虽然我们处理了不少有关于Weasn的案子，但又不是每一个Weasn都会犯案的。”Nick站起身，转向另外一棵树。  
“但是你得承认，这是在是太容易想歪了。有些人在保护区里面种大麻，我们又不是没有遇到过。或者在保护区里面干什么见不得人的交易。”Hank依旧没有放弃是Weasn作案的想法，一直在寻找属于Weasn犯案是会留下的证据。  
“我看你是有迫害妄想症。”属于Nick的搜查范围已经完成，Nick站在一边等着Hank结束搜查。之后一起前往受害者家里询问情况。“原来Portland每年还有这种狩猎节，我才知道只要有一定的执照就能参加。猎兔不需要交费而且合法，嗯，你觉得我能拿冠军吗？”Nick看着从管理员哪里收集到的信息，问着搭档。  
“我一直以为你如天使一般纯洁，看起来你也只是个加拉哈德。不，你算不上的加拉哈德。人家还是圣洁骑士呢，Nick成熟点，你不能做高中生欺负幼儿园学生的行为好吗？”Hank的勘察任务也结束了，站起身来开始调侃自己的搭档。Nick的体能在属性转换之后并没有出现下降的状况，相反Omega的柔韧性还在打斗的时候给了Nick更大的发挥空间。除了这个，在诅咒解除之后Nick的视力也有了很大的提高，好像除了属性变得有些麻烦之外Nick得到的好处更多一些。  
“所以说，没有什么发现？“看见搭档直起身，Nick大概知道了勘察的结果。这种伤人的时间不太可能是Weasn做出来的，即使期末考试临近，学校里面的熊孩子们再怎么压力山大最多在吓到人之后就会撤退了，没有必要伤人。有时间喝酒，还不如在寝室里面临时抱抱佛脚。  
“嗯，也许是我想太多了。重要的是要问问护林员，看看他们有没有什么头绪。如果是意外事件的话，我们也得及时发布警报。“Hank也觉得是自己想的有点多，毕竟最近的大案子都是Weasn犯下的，思路没有办法的往哪个方向狂奔而去。但是毕竟Portland的森林覆盖率在哪放着呢，野生动物也自然多的是。  
“所以，到现在为止所有的袭击出现在了这个、这个还有这个区域。“Nick 拿着记号笔在地图上标注出了几个区域，但是手上的动作并没有停下来。”但是在临近的地方也出现了发狂的动物，到这里为止就没有发狂的动物了。“被Nick提到的两大块区域连接到一切形成了一个近似圆形的区域。  
“就算这个长的再圆，也只是个区域而已。该去问问受害者了。“Hank也对与在地图上出现的一个圆形区域有些奇怪，本来以为在这个区域的中心地带有毒品种植，动物误食了、磕H了之后出来伤人，还特别调出了这一段时间的高空拍摄照片。结果那篇区域里面什么都没有，只有上周留下的并不是特别厚的残雪，上面还有一些动物刨食的痕迹。甚至连致幻作用的蘑菇都没有发现！  
“嗯，先去问一下受害者吧！“Nick点了点头，没有什么征兆的动物发狂。唯一合理的解释就是他们集体抽风了，也许在这个问题上他应该去咨询一下专家。  
“还在想什么？“Renard完成手头的部署，调出平时听的小提琴曲。却看见桌子另外一边的恋人愁眉苦脸的翻着家族的手抄本，Portland今天仍然是风平浪静，但不代表另外一块大陆上也是如此。最近家里面实在是太安静了，完全没有刚刚被拔下一颗利齿之后的疼痛。  
“嗯，在想动物攻击的事情。“翻了半天书没有什么结果，Nick揉了揉自己的太阳穴，拿起Renard准备好的红茶喝了一口，发出了轻微的鼻音。这TMD的才是书房！以前在城区住的时候办公的地方被迫逼到了一个完全不密闭的地方，只是警察工作还好，为了保密Grimm的身份他只好每次都去拖车那边查找资料。郊区这个别墅书房设在采光不错的一楼，隔壁就是客厅，说是书房凡是绝对可以放下四排书架。Nick因此无比怨恨自己没有投资的眼光，因为Renard在不破坏称重的前提下在书房下面安置了一条密道，直通后院里面的地堡。所有巫族的手抄本都被陆续放了进去，现在Nick也在搬运家族的手抄本。密道的入口就在桌子的地毯下面。”虽然从现在的状况上来看，确实是没有任何的Weasn参与这件事情，但是所有的动物都在这个圆形的区域内活动。一定是有什么东西吸引着这些动物，也许是没有见过的Weasn。今天午休的时候Wu还提到了中国的凤凰，它像是鸟类的圣人。一旦凤凰出现，它周围的鸟都回来朝拜。我在想会不会存在这样的Weasn可以吸引四周的动物前来，之后指挥他们攻击人。可是在翻过这么多的手抄本之后，我一点收获也没有。“动物伤人的时间最终被判定成意外，官方发布了一些注意事项。但是Hank的怀疑还是让Nick提高了警惕，和祖先留下的手抄本奋斗了这么长时间根本毫无结果。  
“Well，不莱梅城的乐师。“Renard沉默了一会，报出了一个童话的名字。”这只是一个童话，我更相信是鼠类Weasn搞得鬼。但是在故事的最后，那个乐师不也拐骗了大量的孩子吗？也许时间具有吸引力的物品也不一定，这也就是七把钥匙后面的宝藏的主要猜想之一。无论什么时代只要拥有了蛊惑人心的东西，世界都可以被撼动。“想到手上拥有的两把钥匙，还有皇室的”安静“Renard的眉头就自然的皱了起来。皇室用了将近八个世纪才搜集到了四把钥匙，更别提在最近的两个世纪基本没有任何的动向。而自己却在十年之内收集到了两把，最后的着一把就是决胜的关键。在Truble的提一下，他们用Monroe的祖传地图试了一下，只要用相连的几块地图在数据库里面搜索大体就能知道具体位置的地形图。现在手上的两把钥匙上面的地图正是相连的，也许在Nick祖先逃跑的时候是按照血缘的关系持有钥匙的。因此流落在美洲的这两把钥匙才会是相邻的两把。Truble的存在证明了当初流落在美洲的，或者往美洲的家族应该至少有三个。现在最后一把钥匙又会在哪？  
“倒也有可能存在这种可能，也许等明天Truble协调好论文的事情之后我们可以一起谈一下。“Nick合上手抄本，打了一个哈气。可能是因为身体在为发情期的鏖战做准备，他经常感到困倦。  
“我们也可以去参加一下比赛，说不定会有收获。这个周末有一个为期八个小时的团队赛。“Renard一边说一边把恋人从椅子上架起来，准备休息。  
-保护区-  
郊狼狠狠的地上刨了两下之后带着泥土的尽速物件便出现在了坑里，虔诚的在上面舔了两口之后，这只并不是很强壮的郊狼发出了一声不输给首领的嚎叫。快速的掩埋了金属物件，斗志满满的郊狼消失在了黑夜里。


	41. Chapter 41

“我还是不相信我已近站在这和你们一起欺负新手。”Hank一边在嘴上抱怨着，一边擦着自己的猎枪，肋骨的两边鼓鼓的估计是揣着两把打鸟用的小型手枪。  
“我觉得，我们应该是不是的过一下普通人的生活。偶尔用枪打点能吃的东西，不是用枪去打人。”Nick把手里的回力标接住，之后挂在腰带上的特质带子上。Nick今天穿了全套的猎装，铅灰色的上衣在腰的部分很好的收窄，先得Nick的肩膀十分的宽阔。上半身是个完美的倒三角，腰部的收紧加长了Nick下身的视觉长度，黑色的裤子和咖啡色的马丁靴在保暖的同时又给Nick的腿长加了分，领子敞开的部分还用羊绒围巾集成了一个漂亮的温莎结。再看看旁边，除了色号更深之外没有任何区别的Renard，Wu表示自己的眼睛已经失明。  
虐别人打猎技巧低下没问题，但是能不能不穿情侣装出来！  
Renard丝毫没有受到下属怨念死光的攻击，整理着自己手上的装备。其实在昨天晚上准备衣服的时候，Renard才发现Nick带过来的衣服都暗藏玄机---冬天的贴身衣物里面大多有一层薄薄的绒毛，以保证Nick的温暖。Nick的睡衣大多是洗过多次的衣服，即使有新的睡衣也会洗过两三次之后再穿，因为Nick不喜欢新衣物微微发硬的感觉。就像一只猫，贪恋温暖、喜欢柔软的东西。Renard一瞬间想起了皮拉尔的话，Neal回来了。“我们今天出了出来参加比赛，还是最好要注意一下那两个圆形的区域。即使没有Weasn但是一定有什么东西在控制着动物，有必要的话我还是希望这个东西控制在我的手上。”  
“我们会注意的。”Truble嚼了两下嘴里的口香糖点了点头，给猎枪上了膛。确实像Renard说的那样，不论是什么吸引了这些野生动物。展握在他们手里确实是最好的选择，特别实在皇室步步紧逼的情况下。如果有这些动物的干扰，也许会省下来不少的麻烦。Truble整理好之后，一行人就进入了比赛区域。  
比赛区域的最外面就就是Portland官方的告示，关于野生动物暴起伤人的。其实在大赛开始的时候，今天的比赛本来是个人赛，每个觉得自己有资格的人都可以来参加比赛。但是由于在夜间比赛里出现了不少的意外事件，个人赛已经在Nick去调查的那天改成了团体赛。这号让Nick等人捡到了，不仅找了一个合适的理由在飞调查时间合理的进入现场。还不会被人质疑动机。同时还能带走一部分的收获，至少对能吃的Grimm来说至少能在肉类上省下点花费。  
“哗啦”“哗啦”  
动物的身体擦过干枯的树叶的声音在Nick的耳边响起，中等大小的声音。也就是说这只动物现在应该就在Nick等人的周围，很明显除了Nick，Renard也发现了猎物的存在。和其他人做了一个手势之后，所有人都停了下来小心的开始在四周搜寻起来。不时的用枪管拨弄两下旁边处于半枯萎状态的灌木丛。希望可以把它从藏身的地方给吓出来，果然在拨弄了一会之后一直灰色的野兔就从Truble脚边的灌木里跳了出来开始逃亡，但是这个逃亡并没有持续多久，就被Truble一枪打在了脑袋上成为了战利品。  
“出乎意料的简单。”Truble 揪着兔子的耳朵，晃了两下，肥硕的兔子几乎不可察觉的跟着晃了两下。“团体第一应该不会被别人拿走吧！”  
“要知道这种动物繁殖的可是很快的，如果这里有一只的话。附近应该有一窝。“Renard上前查看了一下兔子，摸了摸兔子粘在脚上的泥土。泥土还很湿润，但是这附近都是些落叶不会有泥土粘在兔子的脚上，所以兔子的窝应该在更深的地方，水汽充足的地方。一边想，Renard拿出了举办方配给的地图查看了一下，确实在这附近就有一条小溪，附近都是些上了年纪的树木。不仅食物更加充足，空空的树洞也给小型动物提供了不错的掩护和住所。估计这只兔子就是从那个方向来的，冬天大量削减这些动物的食物，他们不得不离开自己的安全区域觅食。”这边走“Renard收起地图，指明了方向，大家开始往兔子的巢穴方向进发。  
“哦，Shit!谁在这绑了个布条吓死我了！“在前往小溪的路上Nick听见了同样参加比赛的人的叫骂声，接着一个绑着布条的树枝就被扔了出来，差点砸到Nick身上，好在Nick反应及时用手接住了那根树枝。树枝上确实有恶搞布条，但是绝对不是绑上去的，布条的边缘十分不争气，甚至有的地方只有一条单薄的面纱，这个布条至少的扯下来的。大概是在什么特殊的情况下被树枝从某个倒霉蛋的身上扯下来的，Nick把布条翻了过来，有些惊讶的看着布条。布条的后面是一条反光带。他和Hank去询问最后一对受害者，也就是一对父子的时候，父亲表示为了儿子的安全，他在儿子的左袖子上加了一小条反光带，确保自己可以见到儿子，但是在逃命的时候这条反光带被挂掉了。除了这个之外，他还提到了不停在刨东西的小动物，以及那个小东西向嗑嗨了一样的向两个人冲过来。  
“有问题？“看着恋人对着一个简单的反光条发呆，Renard很清楚他绝对是想到了什么否则才停下来的。  
“这离那对父子受到袭击的地方很近，而且看到刚才那只兔子，我想在他们两个打扰到那只暴起的小东西之前，它应该是在挖什么东西。“Nick举起了手里面的房管条，”从这走大概十分钟就能到。“Renard点了点头，一行人有改变了方向冲着父子受到袭击的地方前进。相比于之前一段路程，这段路程的噪音就明显的多了起来。动物的声音越来越多、动物活动的痕迹也是越来越多，一些在这个季节本来咋冬眠的动物的痕迹也有出现在这些印记里面。不寻常的印记有越来越多，Renard皱起了眉毛，上次Nick汇报任务的时候还没有提到这么多异常。但是过了还不到一个礼拜，就出现了这么多的状况。  
“嗷----“就在5个人临近出事地点的时候一声动物的吼叫就传到了他们的耳朵里，这声嚎叫里带着一丝自豪的意味。应该是取得了什么东西的控制权，正在欢呼。5个人小心的潜伏到周围的灌木里，中间的空地上确实有一个被刨出来的坑，坑里面站着的是一只并不是很强壮的山猫。其实说并不是很强壮都是恭维了，但是他的周围却诡异的趴着几只败将。看来这只山猫虽然看起来弱了一下但是还是有点战斗力的。宣告完主权之后，山猫在脚下的东西上舔了两口，之后又舔了两口。这个动作一直被不断的重复，完全没有停下来的意思。最后脚下的金属色的棱角露了出来。  
怎么会在这里？Renard和Nick对视了一样，凯莉已经把金币藏了起来。绝对不是在这里，但是这个盒子明显就是装金币那个。其实在金币那个案子的时候，Renard就怀疑金币的真伪，直到他真正的把金币握在手上。因为据说装金币的盒子和金币一样可以让人失去理智，但是明显，古董店里面的盒子并没有这个能力。也许这就是那只看起来很弱的山猫胜出的原因。  
“嗷——-“山猫突然冲着Nick的反向大吼了一声，飞速的冲了过来，眼白了充满了血丝。Nick抬手就在山猫的脑门上用枪托来了一下，成功的打晕了山猫。之后起身吓退了其他几只山猫之后，用枪拨出了埋在土里的盒子。  
“不管有没有猎到最多的猎物，我们都赢了。“Renard看了盒子一眼，微妙的感觉浮上心头。


	42. Chapter 42

“我可以说欢迎二位吗？“爱德华“满脸淫笑”的坐在办公桌的另外一面，白大褂里面是一件米色的套头毛衣，毛衣的里面大概是个牛仔衬衫，背后是满墙的学术证书。如果忽略那个有点不良的笑容，爱德华的形象确实是个医学精英。  
“你可以不说欢迎我们。”Renard显然对诊断结果之外的东西有一丝的兴趣，果断的回复了爱德华的话。对面的爱德华露出了一个可怜兮兮的眼神，立刻在王的威压下坐直了身体收起了自己“淫荡”的笑容。  
“我想现在我不用担心你的Alpha问题了，不得不说在军队一类的地方的Alpha的质量一直不错。而且Renard先生的年龄、心理等因素和你都十分匹配，一起度过发情期基本没有什么问题。”爱德华转向Nick的反向，还算客观的评价了一下这对要一起度过发情期的AO伴侣。“虽然我想Renard先生在过去的教育之中应该已经了解到了关于Omega发情期的所有事宜，但是我今天是站在Omega的立场来讲述这个特殊的时期。要知道，我们的律师可是什么事情都能告到法庭上去的，而且我们又很爱护国家宣传的那些东西。如果在Omega协会回访的时候，发现Nick身上有过重的痕迹的话，Renard先生可就要接受调查了。“  
“我会注意的，而且说实话，听一个Omega来讲这间事情确实新奇。“Renard仍然稳如泰山的坐在椅子上，点了点头。确实，在维也纳的时候所有的课程都在围绕Omega强大的生育能力，说有的老师也都是Alpha.他们只会强调如何在发情期内占有一个Omega，使他们生下下一个继承人，没有人关心Omega在发情期的状况。在没有人关注Omega的情况上这一点，Renard觉得他们也是情有可原，毕竟作为家境优渥的人，管家和家庭医生会准备好所有的必需物品，按时的放在主人门前，等着主人在有需要的时候取用。  
注意个毛线！Nick在转化之后和好朋(gui)友(mi)Rosalee谈过几次，内容无非是卧室里面不得不提的事情。Rosalee坦诚在月圆的时候Monroe会比较 ，即使是被别人认为是尤物的狐怪也表示有点接受不了。再加上艾德琳下药那会，Nick对巫族的战斗力也是有了直观的了解。但是，前面两个提到的都是Beta啊！Renard可是个货真价实的Alpha!  
“其实也没有什么其他的，就是只要你不是提呛就上就好。即使有自体润滑作用，真正到爽歪了之前还有段时间呢，再说了，小家伙还有点纯情呢~~。“爱德华的颤音让Nick起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，但是他却忘了这两位一个是身为Alpha的半巫族王，一个是身经百战、身体素质强悍的Omega Grimm，嗨点才不和一般的AO伴侣一样。  
“之后的问题呢，比如孕期之类的。”Renard点了点头，把爱德华说的内容记了下来。准备在圣诞节采购的时候再买点东西，幸好大部分的东西已经在黑五的时候带着Nick去抢够了。  
“发情期受孕的几率比较高，大概在85%-95%之间。不过按照你们现在的激素水平来讲，90%算是比较准确的估计了。一般。。。。”  
“爱德华说到90%的时候你轻松了一下。”离开了医院，Nick和Renard准备去市里的超市补充一周的消耗品，黑五抢购的东西基本以日用品为主，没有太多的事物存货。  
“毕竟还有十分之一的几率。我希望他不会降生在硝烟里，接下的半年很重要。你在这个时候怀孕会有很多不必要的麻烦。”听到10%不会怀孕的几率之后Renard长长的松了口气，他并不是不想要个孩子。38岁还没有王储的王，不管是在什么时候都是个异类。即使整天内斗的维也纳，也有几个王储。不过这几年折腾下来只剩下一位了，比起在英国接受了二十年精英教育的亚瑟差多了，不管是素质、年龄还是继承顺位。在Nick同意两个人关系的前几天，Renard确实想过孩子的事情。他不可能回到那块大陆上去，这块大陆也一样可以让他建成一个庞大的地下王国，王储是必备的。但绝对不是这个时候必备的，Nick会有很大负担的。善于搏斗的猛兽只有在厮杀中才是真正的活着，养在笼子里不会有好下场。  
“可是发情期一年有三回，最后的几率太低了。”Nick有些吃惊于Renard的坦诚，但是接下来半年不怀孕的几率还是挺低的。  
“那就是之后的事情了。”Rerang任然专心开车，并没有在意Nick的脑袋里想什么。  
明天中午还是抽空去一下警局附近的药店吧！发情期过后他可没脸去买那种东西。弄得他特别期待似得。Nick撇了撇嘴，把想法记在了自己的心里。  
“这个盒子绝壁有问题。”随着Wu的动作，杯子里面金黄色的啤酒被甩出来了几滴“我玩了这么多年的Xbox的经验告诉我，这里面绝对是通关时候要用的道具。”  
“盒子确实有问题，但是看现在这个状态它是密封的。”昨天挖出这个盒子的时候Renard就警告过在场的人，盒子的特殊作用。所以现在围在盒子边上的3个人都带着橡胶手套，以防被盒子给阴了。“你昨天晚上把这玩意放哪了？”Hank有点嫌弃的看着没有被清洗过的盒子，皱了皱眉头。  
“放在JOJO的窝里面了。“  
“你家的猫主子没反对？“Truble有些吃惊的看着Wu，Wu家的猫主子龟毛的要死，猫粮和妙鲜包只吃认准的牌子、不喝放了超过一天的水、窝里更是见不得一点泥土。  
“JOJO昨天和嗑嗨了一样，耀武扬威的。我现在是明白了为什么保护区里面的动物都那么具有攻击性了，这个盒子还有盒子里面的东西绝壁是个通关的钥匙。看这里“Wu指着被泥土填出的一条线，大体上来说这条线是直，有些地方有点微小的缺口，应该是铸造时不成熟的工艺造成的。光是以这一点来看，这个盒子的历史已经不短了。”我昨天回家之后，用螺丝刀撬过几回，这几块没了泥的地方就是。夹缝里面的泥不少，至少得埋下去五年以上，但是我根本没有撬开。估计开锁的地方应该在上下两面上！盒子里面的东西大小不好估计，这个盒子看起来也挺厚的。“  
“我去弄盆水洗一下！”Hank站起来自动去厨房打水了，不一会就端着一个洗蔬菜的大碗回来了，里面装了九分满的水、还有一块百洁布。因为盒子在Wu手上，Wu 就承担了清洗的任务。  
“你觉得开锁的地方会在上下两面吗？”Hank看着Wu小心的清洗着盒子，转头问了Truble一句。  
“上一把钥匙可是被藏在拐杖里，所以锁孔在大面上也应该能接受吧！”Truble嘴上说着，脑子里却想起了一直被自己带在身边的那个黑骑士。被送到孤儿院的时候，这个黑骑士就在他她身上。因为看起来就是个非常便宜的木制品、而且据说是亲生父母的东西，就很好的保存了下来。被收养之后这个黑骑士也和Truble一起来到了养父母的家，等到Truble有了足够的知识之后她才开始怀疑这个黑骑士的由来。虽然看起来像一块上了黑漆的木头，但是其实这是一块黑檀，以美国大陆部分的气候，很少能找到这种木头。而且黑骑士底部有一个可以像瓶盖一样拧开的部分，精巧的装饰让它看起来像道雕花，盖子里面是一个古德文字母的金属块。  
“哦，这确实有东西。”这时Wu举起了手里的盒子，上面有一个凹陷。  
“我去联系Cap，他们得过来一趟。”Truble一边用拨电话，一边握紧了放在自己口袋里面的黑骑士。


	43. Chapter 43

  
“这个字母是古德文的r，现在德文里ritter代表骑士。“Renard拿起被打开了机关的黑骑士，看着上面的金属块，声调依然平稳，指尖却因为手上的动作微微泛白。在ritter这个单词里占了两个位置，当年有七位骑士埋藏宝藏、铸造钥匙。他们应当是按照地位高低领取这七把钥匙，虽然不知道Truble家的祖先是那个R有多大的权利可是钥匙的线索或者钥匙本身就在手中。几个世纪的明争暗斗、和伊丽莎白多年的布局都会在今天转变风向。  
当三个狂战士一起出现之时，就是世界颠覆之时。年幼时伊丽莎白读的“寓言故事“中的一句话再次浮上Renard的记忆。用手再次握了握黑骑士，叹了一口气。无论如何打开盒子的任务都不是他这个王子因该做的，如果不是当年皇室的一意孤行七骑士就不会背叛主人，也就不会有长达几个世纪的战争，这件事情还是由Truble 来做比较好。  
“你来开吧，Truble这毕竟是属于你家族的东西。”Renard把黑骑士递给Truble。Truble看了Renard一眼，焦糖色的眼睛里满是疑惑，随即她眨了两下眼睛接过了Renard手里的黑骑士。  
“咔哒”  
黑骑士底下的金属块一下子就卡在了盒子上面的凹陷处，发出了金属相碰的声音。Truble握着黑骑士，拧动黑骑士。咔哒咔哒的金属机关碰撞声随之响起，声音沙哑。大概是因为长时间的掩埋机关里进了沙子的缘故，好像枉死的灵魂低哑的讲述声。黑骑士还在旋转着，盒子上的机关好像永远都解不开一样，一时间公寓里就剩下了咔哒咔哒的声音。  
“咔”  
就在大家以为中咔哒声永远不会停下来的时候，盒子上的机关发出了一个被打开的信号，盖子被弹开了一个微小的缝隙。没有被密封的毒气、没有进一步的机关，只是在弹开的一瞬间动作有些缓慢。Truble小心的拿起盒子，在一众人的主时钟打开了盒子。正如Wu想象的那样，盒子里面的容量并不是很大，四周都是厚厚的金属，这些金属里面应该包裹着刚才发出那些声音的机关。盛放着东西的地方，盖着一张纸，并不是古代的产物，还有已经晕染开的油墨、潦草却用力的笔迹从纸上透了出来，从纸的折痕来看，这张纸是匆匆的从电话薄的某一页上撕下来、写上东西在塞到盒子里面的。时间应该和掩埋盒子的时间差不多。  
Truble的脑子里出现了一个不太可能的想法，看着盒子里面泛黄的纸，她感到手指凉的厉害。小心的拿起有些发脆的纸张小心的打开，纸张渐渐展开之后Truble松了一口气，还好不想她想象的那样，上面并没有血迹只有一个男人潦草却有力的笔迹。  
我的好孩子，如果你看到了这张纸条，就证明你和爸爸是一样的人。虽然以后的路上布满荆棘，但是爸爸相信你会是个好女孩，也会有个合格的骑士保护你一辈子。Teresa，希望你向那位修女一样好心，愿我们的祖先可以保护你。盒子里面的钥匙是下一个盒子的钥匙，你会利用好的。  
泛黄的电话簿上只有四句话，没有过多的空间些更多的东西了。Truble把展开的纸小心的贴在胸口，这张纸应该是家人在逃亡的过程中埋下的。也许当初自己的小手还拿不住这一张纸，没有见过面的爸爸又是怀着怎样的心情写下基本等同于遗言的纸条？当初自己的祖先藏起来的到底是什么？为什么会使皇室那么害怕？Truble很不得现在就利用手里的残卷找出宝藏的位置，狠狠的将宝藏摔在皇室的脸上，问问他们有什么用处。但是再这样也没有办法换回在这几个世纪中逝去的东西。  
“盒子设计的很巧妙，如果是用蛮力直接攻击的话，暗藏在盒子里面的液体会把盒子里面的一切都腐蚀掉。”Renard并没有打扰Truble反而在一旁分析起了盒子的构造，一边等待Truble 阅读纸条上的内容。虽然他的想法有些不地道，但是在场的人都多少受过皇室的算计，为了以后的事情适当的笼络、激发士气还是应该的。  
“里面的钥匙是藏着真正钥匙的盒子的，这样的话最后一把钥匙的下落的明了了。”Truble平复了一下心情，把泛黄的纸小心翼翼的折了起来。既然盒子已经打开了，黑骑士原来作为钥匙的使命也就结束了，Truble准备把金属块拆下来，用哪个空间来安放爸爸留给她的纸条。“盒子你们可以自己处理。”  
“它会有更好的用处。“Renard从盒子里拿出钥匙、盖上盒盖、取下黑骑士钥匙，看了看仍处在打开状态的盒子，一个计划在他脑中形成。查过出入境记录之后Renard了解到维克多和他的侍从们离开了Portland，也就是说无论是他抛弃了艾德琳还是讲艾德琳留下来作为钉子，都会有人监视着他们的一举一动。动物在冬季这种时候反常的攻击人类，那么一定会有人监视甚至是跟踪他们，这个盒子必须让他们“找到”。是时候送给自己亲爱的也是唯一一个剩下的哥哥一点好礼了。  
“晚上去取钥匙。”考虑了一下要用的东西之后，Renard下达了命令。  
“哈”Nick从副驾驶的位置下来，哈了一口气白色的水汽出现在空气里。Portland晚上的温度依然很低，把围在脖子上的围巾网上拽了拽，可是还是离着鼻子尖差了一段距离。因为别墅的位置和保护区比较近，Nick没有让Renard开暖风现在鼻子冻的有点发红。有些嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，即使是Omega也要当个与众不同的Omega。Nick在心中给自己下着暗示，之后转到后备箱去拿铲子，并且校对手机上的卫星导航。有两个有迷幻作用的盒子就解释了为什么会有两个攻击区域这种问题，至于在晚上定位方向这种事情交给手机就行了。  
“开始吧！”看到Truble他们已经拿着工具就位了，Renard点了点头下达了命令。开始向发生动物袭击的第二个地点前进，一路上只能听见几个人的脚步声和枯叶被踩在脚下的声音。  
除了光线不佳之外一路上并没有遇见什么特殊的状况，按照手机上的地图来讲几个人已经到了发生动物袭击的第二地点附近。相比于第一个靠近水源的地点，这个埋藏着钥匙的范围就小了很多，到圆心也就是埋藏地点也就只有不到五十米。但是没有一个人放松警惕，因为在他们踏入这个区域一开始的时候就没有听到过多的声音可以说是一片死寂。  
果然像之前预料的一样，一对对绿色的像激光笔一样的东西开始从附近的灌木里移动出来，同时带着一股野兽特有的腥味。相对于北美草原狼的体型，他们的体型更小，估计是晚上集体出来觅食的郊狼。除了Renard之外的开始向中心聚拢，形成一个圆圈，就在这个时候Renard的声音突然变得嘶哑，用几个人都不动的奇怪语言嘶吼了一声郊狼们便愣住了，紧接着就逃跑了。  
“没有问题了，把盒子挖出来吧。”Renard转过身，妖异的紫色还没有从栗金色的眼睛里退下去，但是腐烂的半边脸已经消失了。“太长时间会被怀疑的。”


	44. Chapter 44

  
“bro，没想到你们真的找到了！“Monroe有些吃惊的看着放在桌子上的桌子上的三把地图钥匙，就像三座金山放在他的面前一样。毕竟这七把钥匙就像是Weasn世界的圣杯一样，只有特殊的人才能见到、才能举起一样，一般见过这些钥匙的人不是死了就是灭口了。一下子看到三把钥匙确实是个不小的刺激。  
“上面的地图已经被我们拓下来了，你说这是一种中世纪时期的地图。也许你会有阅读的方法。“Nick看着好友不解的眼神，开始解释自己的来意。昨天晚上挖出钥匙。左后后期的收尾工作之后，Nick和Renard就把上面的地图给拓了下来。三把相邻的钥匙、六块相邻的地图，只要原地图被扫描过、记录在案找到整张的地图就没有问题。因为Renard身份的敏感性，Renard把拓本的图片发到了一个海外的邮箱让另外一个人帮忙检查，连发件邮箱也是使用了一个在那个国家有亲戚的本地历史系大学生的邮箱。  
”而且，关于被藏起来的东西。我还先听听Weasn版本的传说，因为种事情是个禁忌。在我们中间只是口口相传，没有任何书面的信息留存。“Nick和Renard今天晚上来的主要目的就是尽可能多的收集Weasn口中关于宝藏的信息，因为在可以用黑骑士作为钥匙打开的盒子的夹层里发现了一张破损严重的羊皮纸。这张羊皮纸是Renard在布置盒子的机关的时候发现的，Renard进过几个小时的炮制终于把需要的药剂制作好准备黏在盒子上。这样盒子里面的强酸性液体就会和他准备好的魔药发生反应成为威力不是很大、但是具有追踪作用的炸弹，这种炸弹只有巫族会注意到并且很难去除。鉴于皇室除了Renard和伊丽莎白再也没有其他的巫族，这种炸弹绝对是最好的选择。  
在Renard即将合上盒子的一瞬间，本来趴在桌子上休息的Nick突然按住了Renard的手阻止了他的动作。也许是常年没有打开的关系，在Truble打开盒子的时候机关的摩擦上盖过了纸张和内衬的摩擦声。当其他的噪音减小了之后，Nick很轻松的靠着自己的听力（当然还有直觉）发现了内衬的异常。多亏中世纪的制造技术不是特别发达，而且句子的书写大多辞藻华丽，在下层内衬里藏得羊皮卷稍微厚了一些。即使两个人已经足够小心，但是盒子精巧的机关还是让羊皮卷受了损失。只有几个词可以辨认，而且这几个词大多和秘密与颠覆有关。  
“我们的版本？“Rosalee抱着一杯花草茶窝在靠枕中，抚摸了两下肚子。”我不知道会不会有什么不同，毕竟我们的角度和你们两个站在相反的方面。就像在古埃及时期普通人把我们当做神或者魔鬼，皇室希望用我们来陪葬，而Grimm则是充当着勇士的角色。不是我有偏见，但是我们站在不同的立场上最后总结出来的事情也不一定是正确的。“  
“哦，这点我比较同意Rosalee。要知道猎人是Grimm的敌人，但是对于我们来说可是勇士，我们的传统的英雄故事可是斩杀Grimm的几百猎人什么的。就像你们的睡前故事里面斩杀恶龙、狼人的骑士一样。“Monroe立刻同意了妻子的观点，并且补充道。”但是这种故事还是在我们中间流传的，不过有时候又这种故事的家族都是上一位家主向下一位家主口述的。即使当年真的有Weasn看到了埋藏的东西，过了这么多年也许这个家族已经消失了也说不定，我们都知道的那些故事也都是道听途说的罢了。而且内容也相差的不多，都是说七个Grimm埋下了可以毁灭世界的东西。“  
“滴-滴-“两声短促的滴滴声响起，这是邮件的提示音。这是分析好的地图拓本，Renard快速的点开邮件保存好图片之后邮件立即被粉碎了。调好图片，Renard把手机的屏幕递给Monroe看，毕竟对于这些东西他只是有所涉猎绝对没有这个有点搜藏癖的狼人懂得多。  
“这是黑森林，范围还是挺广的。有点让我想起了我在德国的祖母，要知道当年只有我爸因为个头小偷渡到了美国。之后连小孩也被征召入伍了，二战过了好长时间我爸。。。。哦，我的天。。最好不是我想的那样。“Monroe 放下手机，冲进了自己的工作室一阵杂音之后拿着一张几乎是一碰就会碎的纸片回到了客厅。”这是我前几天整理我小时候的相册的时候发现的。那本相册是我爸唯一带着的，里面最早的相片甚至可以追溯到相机发明之后的15年。我们家所有的结婚扎都在这本里面，这个是在破损的书脊里面找到的。我这几天一直在修补书脊，不过看样子这张应该不是原版。因该是十九世纪早期的仿品。“  
仿品被小心的放在了桌面上，范围和详细程度远远比手机上的要高，而且这章地图集中在了一小块区域上，可惜的是原本应该写着谜语的一角已经缺失。  
一时间客厅里面的温度下降了不少。  
“早。”外带的咖啡伴随着问候落在了桌子上，但是坐在桌子前面的明显没有什么精神。“Nick，你有怎么了？不会是信息素。。。“  
“嗯，有点紊乱但是还好。上次检查的结果大概就是这段时间了，我现在正困得要死而且还有点饿。“Nick揉了揉眼睛，回答了Truble的问题。又困又饿倒是真的，Nick现在陷入了一个睡不醒吃不饱的状态，按照那些烂俗小说上面的描写现在只有一个”浑身散发着荷尔蒙，有着12英寸的雄伟“的强壮Alpha才能从内自外的喂饱他，但是Nick表示还是尽量把这个期限往后拖。Renard的身材比烂俗小说里面写的好多了，绝对不止12.。。。不管多好我才是哪个在底下的好吗！12英寸已经够恐怖了，超过12可是会受伤的。  
“Nick，你确定不需要请假？你的脸红的有点过分。“Truble看Nick的满脸通红，不知道是体温升高还是想到了什么不该想的内容，便顺嘴问了一句之后又埋到电脑里改自己的论文。  
“咳“Nick掩嘴咳了一下，用手拽了拽自己的领口。”我只是穿多了，午休的时候有事情和你说。昨天晚上没睡好的可不止Nick一个人，昨天只有他和Renard去了狼人小屋，Hank、Truble还有Wu 都不知道那张地图副本的事情。副本也被Renard和Nick带回了城郊的别墅，并且在地堡里藏好。为什么一个Weasn家有Grimm的东西，而且这个东西还关系着七个Grimm埋下的宝藏。最简单的猜测就是Monroe的祖先是个猎人，在收割了某个Grimm的性命之后缴获了战利品，要不让就是代为保管的物品辗转流落在了Weasn的家庭。Nick不是没有想过也许有位和自己一样的祖先，除了普通人类、皇室他还有些Weasn朋友，在面临皇室带头的追杀时把重要的东西托付给了最不可能成为朋友的人来保管，但是这个几率实在是太低。有一点是没有办法忽略的，就是副本上缺少的一角是被人为力量破坏的。  
“玛丽，这份文件修改之后传到缉毒组的邮箱去，莱恩就差这份报告就可以结案了。”离Nick有三个办公桌的来了一个警员，递给和Truble同期的玛丽。  
“好的，对了保护区里动物袭击的事情怎么样了？这个周末巡逻怎么样？”玛丽接过文件，向对方询问道。  
“有些奇怪，周末之后已经没有发生过了。抽风的动物总是一会有一会没的，放心好了。已经没问题了。”  
“是吗？那麻烦你了。”玛丽笑了笑，抿着嘴唇开始修改需要用的报告。


	45. Chapter 45

小提琴曲在空档的客厅里回荡，坐在沙发上的金发女子手里正晃荡着一杯红酒，手上翻着一本时尚杂志。酒红色的美甲和杯子里的红酒相互呼应，十分妖艳。当金发女子真准备按着音乐的节奏再翻一页杂志的时候，手边的电话却响了。

“Hellow.”艾德琳接下了电话，当然在至少是在电话响了六七秒之后。她的声音依然温润柔软。

“Sir，他们确实有动向了。“电话的另一端是一个压低了的女音，背景有些杂音但是听不出来到底是在哪。

“有什么进展。“艾得林听到对方打探出来的什么东西，立刻来了精神，坐直了身子同时调低了音响的音量。快速的抿了一小口酒润了润嘴唇之后，再次开了口。”还有不用叫我Sir，我没有那么看重那些东西。“

“不，这是我绝对不会改变的一点。“对方的声音顿了顿，之后再次回到了正题上。”上周末的时候Renard、Nick几个人去了保护区。保护区已经发生了一段时间的野生动物伤人的事件了，但是在他们去保护区的那两天里减少了不少。甚至在周日的时候完全消失了，可是在周一的时候又一次出现了。但现在位置，保护区里还有动物袭击的事件发生。“

“野生动物出来攻击人？“艾德琳重复了一遍对方的消息，修剪的很精致的眉毛蹙在了一起。眼中闪过一丝不解，作为一个女巫艾德琳的第一反应就是有人用咒语操纵了这些动物，而且Renard的到来也让动物的袭击停止下来了一段时间。但是毕竟现在这种情况还存在，看来Renard并没有解决这个问题。或者就是Renard特地留下的陷阱。”这段时间保护区有什么活动吗？“想了一下，艾德琳觉得还是了解一下基本情况比较好。

“是的，保护区最近刚刚结束了一场狩猎比赛。Renard还有Nick参加的并不是个人比赛。是在周日举办的小组比赛，五个人一组。每组有是八小时的时间早保护区规定的范围内进行活动，比赛的结果按积分算。Renard的小队和另外的一个团队并列第一，他们花了点钱才把那只鹿给带回去。“对面的声音有些激动。

“鹿？看起来我确实小看他了。不过他也是保存力量了。“艾德琳听着对方的语气有些不屑，毕竟是头狼人，还是压制不住血脉里对活物的渴望。Renard绝对不是这个水平，Nick也不是这个水平。先不说两个人强悍的血统，单单以他们的警察素质来讲抓到一头鹿还是轻轻松松。当艾德琳还在维也纳的时候，维克多曾经带她在城堡转过。城堡里国王会客厅里面所有的大型动物标本和地上的一整张熊皮地毯都是Renard的猎物。那时候Renard也不过十几岁，所以那头鹿估计是为了掩盖真实的目的打下来的。事实上，艾德琳猜测的也并没有错误。身为男巫的Renard因为血统的原因，更喜欢和凶猛的动物进行搏斗，而不是食草动物。Nick看中了打兔子不用交钱，至于Hank、Truble还有Wu只是被前两个人带了凑数顺便锻炼一下技能的。

“Sir，下一步我们应该怎么办？“

艾德琳转了转眼睛，再次拿起红酒杯喝了一口。“我们今天晚上去看看，到时候你在我给你的地址等你。“

“真抱歉，还要您和我一起来犯险。”等人的女子穿着一件黑色的帽衫，只有两只散发着冷光的眼睛在黑暗中十分显眼。手上还拿着一些用于挖掘的工具，双手却过分的细嫩看来平时并不是做家务的人。

“这不仅是你一个人的事情，我还是来查看一下的好。”艾德琳同样换了一身黑色的衣服，双手插兜站在隐藏在雾里的树林。Portland的气候有点潮湿，这个季节树林这种相对来说水汽较大的地方就会起雾，要不是Renard在树林里发现了什么艾德琳绝对不会在这个时候到树林里面的。“你手上有具体的位置吗？”艾德琳说话的时候习惯性的扬了扬头，虽然两个相比还是拿着挖掘工具的那个人稍微高一点，但是艾德琳的目光都没有落在他身上一下。当然她也没有看过艾德琳一样，始终保持低头的状态。

“我已经在我的手机里把大概的位置谷歌出来了。按着地图走就可以了。”黑色帽兜的女子依然低着头，语气也是十分恭敬。“这两个地点附近的地方最近还是接到过几个举报，都是和动物袭击有关的。请您小心。”确定艾德琳已经听下去了，帽兜女就在前面，两个人走入了森林里面。

“滚-开-”

嘶哑的吼声从艾德琳的口中发出，十分难听。艾德琳原本光滑的皮肤现在变得和树皮一样粗超，而且还有脓液不断随着艾德琳的动作从脸上滴落着。原本聚集在四周的郊狼统统散去，只剩下处于中心地位的几只。不用观察也能发现这几只郊狼已经和他们的同伴有个很大的区别，至少他们嘴里不断溢出的口水就证明了他们绝对是被什么控制了。在艾德琳的呵斥下这几只郊狼飞弹没有逃跑反而，以掌刨地向艾德琳从而过来。冲向艾德琳的时候红的有些发紫的舌头被甩在口腔之外，带着长长的口水线，原本应该有神的眼睛也十分涣散。

艾德琳并没有多余的动作，一只手轻轻抬起，随着她的动作地上奔跑的狼也随着她的动作腾空而且。好像后看不到的丝线捆绑着这些郊狼，之后这些丝线开始不断的收紧，郊狼的身体开始僵直，之后便是骨头开始变形。看了看在空中没有办法动弹的郊狼，艾德琳微微下了一下，五指狠狠的抓在了一起，刚刚还悬在空中动弹不得的郊狼就炸裂开来变成一块块碎肉和骨片。

“现在让我们开始挖吧。我希望有所收获.”剩下的郊狼明显被同类在自己眼前自爆的戏码给吓到了，一哄而散。艾德琳转身，皮肤再次恢复了光滑的状态，笑的温婉。

——三天后——

“嘘—别动。“宽大的主卧里只点了几盏木调香氛的蜡烛，为卧室提供着光源。比Kingsize还要大了一圈的定制双人床上蜷着连个人影，高大的那个把相对矮小的那个糅在了怀里不停的吻着对方的脖子。

“嗯—“Nick挪了挪了自己的脖子，让腺体更多的暴露在对方的唇下，鼻子呼吸着雪松和柏树混合味道的香薰。Nick这几天睡的并不是很好，一天有几个小时的体温一直处于低烧的范围。十二月开始原本半个月一次的检查被爱德华改为了一个礼拜一次，上次的检查爱德华已经给两个人确定了大概的发情期—大概在圣诞节前后。并且给了Nick这些木调香氛的蜡烛，可以稍微缓和一下Nick晚上睡眠不稳定的问题。并且建议两个人可以多模仿些发情期的行为，好减少抵触情绪。

“Nick,你在这么下去。我的约定就守不住了。“Renard修剪的光洁的下巴压在Nick的锁骨上，虽然胡子看起来被刮得一干二净，但还是有点粗粝的感觉随着Renard的动作摩擦着，Nick的皮肤因此被蹭上了一层粉红。

“噗-“听到背后低沉的声音，Nick一下子没忍住笑了出来。”我要是没记错的话，警局里面还有一个赌约呢。我可是把以前赢的钱都压在没到三垒上了。“

“好吧，为了你的奖金我也得遵守承诺了。“Renard吻了吻爱人的发顶，薄荷味道的洗发露闻起来十分不错。”明天我也找人帮我压点。“

“你在作弊好吗？“Nick在对方结实的手臂里翻了个身，淡青色的眼睛盯着对方有几分抱怨的意思。

“叮-----“

Nick一脸不愿意的从Renard结实的怀抱里爬了起来，抓起放在床头柜上的手机，按下接听还没等说话对面的那个人就先哭喊了出来。

“你是Nicolas　Burkhart吗？老天，终于联系上你了。我是朱丽叶的室友，她已经三天都没有回家了。而且刚才还有个人过来送了信，上面说。。。上面说。。


	46. Chapter 46

“是的我已经接到了。”Nick看了一眼自己的邮箱提醒，里面有一封新发来的邮件，是一张照片。“但是我建议你先去报警，之后再把那张提示送给亚特兰大的警局去看一下。有我们能帮上的地方我一定会尽力的。”

“Nick，不要着急。既然已经发过来的了提示就不会有生命危险。”Renard端了两个马克杯过来，里面是刚刚冲好的热可可，Nick那杯里还细心的加上了一些牛奶。Renard将被子在电脑旁边，干燥的手掌按在了Nick的肩上并且轻轻拍了拍。“朱丽叶的事情有些奇怪，也许是维也纳那边的动作。我有时间会和那边的人沟通一下。“

“但是，他。。。不是已经在维克多手下死了吗？“Nick有些犹豫的问出了问题，和Renard确定关系之后Renard也将自己的一些事情告诉了Nick。当然也就是包括了他在维也纳眼线，Nick在凯莉带着艾德琳母子回到Portland的时候就知道一定是Renard有所安排才会顺利的回来，这背后估计是有人手上或者是死亡。听了Renard的讲述之后Nick才知道Renard失去的不仅仅是一个手下，还是一个近似于兄弟的人。

“我不会把所有的鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里面。“Renard坐在了Nick旁边的位置上，喝了一口可可，过于甜腻的味道让他皱了皱眉头瞬间就清醒了起来。”萨巴斯蒂安我已经派人去好好去安葬了，只有成功了才对得起之前付出的那些人。照片是提示的内容吗？“

“看起来是这样的。”Nick灌了一口加了牛奶的热可可，用手指着屏幕上的照片。上面是一张品质极好的纸张，颜色十分柔和泛着淡淡的光。但是也许是照相的地点的原因也说不定，上面的字迹是打印的，纸张上也没有留下任何痕迹，确确实实是做了不少的准备。提示的内容是用德语写的，这是朱丽叶和她室友都不太明白的语言。Nick学了几个月，虽然明白每个单词的意思但是反应起来就有些慢了，况且这么多个词有一大半是外交辞令完全没有不用处。

“维克多终于忍不住了。”Renard看了看提示上的内容，放下了手里的杯子。眉头也不住的皱的更深了，同为皇室的继承人Renard很快就读懂了维克多的信息，撇开了那些烦人的外交辞令和常用典故，维克多只留下了一条信息。如果想换人就等下一步行动。“放心，在他得到钥匙的信息之前都不会有什么动作的。朱丽叶一时半会不会有危险的。”

“我当初为不了发生现在这种情况特地把朱丽叶弄出了Portland，没想到你的家人却不放过她。”Nick搓了一把自己的脸，无力的摊在了椅子上。即使他和朱丽叶的感情在这几年中渐渐磨成了责任，但是他是在不想让别人因为他受到伤害。“既然他敢留下信息，也就是说现在他并没有打开盒子。或者盒子并不在他的手上。”

“现在也只能这么推论了。”Renard点了点头再次看了看照片上的内容，准备明天和Truble说一下关于那个内应的事情。“估计维克多应该在朱丽叶的室友附近派了猎犬，下一步的消息就会发到我们这来了。你最近一段时间一定要注意。“

“Cap，你找我？“Truble 的脑袋从半开的门缝里探了出来，问着坐在办公桌后面的Renard。

“进来吧。“Renard冲着Truble点了一下头，并示意她坐下。“最近玛丽有什么动向吗？”

“上周五的时候刚刚给保护区的案子归档，看起啦对保护区的事情挺感兴趣的。”Truble落座之后并没有浪费时间，立刻把Renard想要的消息说了出来。“你给我的虫卵已经让我放在她的头发里了，应该能查出这几天她去了哪。”Renard根据女巫之书上面的内容，培养出来了一些除了记录踪迹之外什么都不会干的虫子。只要玛丽身边没有巫族的人存在基本不会败露。看到Renard眼神的示意，Truble离开了局长办公室。

“咣当”

被金属盒子装着的食物狠狠的砸在了地上蜷缩的人前面，在地下室的地上激起了一片烟尘。丢盒子进来的人看了看地上躺的人，有些嫌弃的蹲了下来，扳着那人的下颚叹了一下鼻息。

“装死可逃不过的。“前来送饭的人，看了一眼对方因为粗鲁的动作瞪得圆圆的眼睛放了手，任由对方的脸磕在地上。”不想死的话就听命令，所不定我们得到我们想要的东西之后就会放了你。

“你们这样做一点作用都没有。”朱丽叶有些费劲的从地上爬了起来，这些人在绑架她的第一时间就把手和脚都捆了起来。就连事物和都是可以一口吞下的那种，想要喝水的话墙边有一个水盆。朱丽叶感觉整个人就像一只被圈养的家畜，因为是被迷昏了之后才被带到这里来的她完全没有办法确定她的位置，也没有办法向别人求助。

“如果你稍微配合一点就不会有这种状况了，好好想想Nicolas　Burkhart。他手上有我们要的东西。如果你想出来了，你就能走了。”男人从地上站了起来，看了看满身狼狈的朱丽叶，依旧说出了这几天离开朱丽叶之前都会说的问题。

“他只是我的前男友！其他的什么都没有，如果他以前在办案的时候欠过你们什么，也和我没有什么关系了。我们早就结束了！”朱丽叶看着准备离去，估计今天的交流又白费了。

但是男人并没有因为她的话回一下头，继续上楼的步伐离开了完全与外界隔离的地下室。

“发下一条信息，还有给我看好哪个疯女人。“男人刚刚走到楼上手机上就收到了一条留言。


	47. Chapter 47

“注意这几天的交通记录，还有WU和海关的人联系一下。查查最近的出入境记录。好了，现在就这么多安排。”Renard的手在桌面上点着，并没有发出什么声音。只有火药和威士忌混合的信息素的味道逐渐冲击这个每个人的鼻腔，火药里面硝石的味道穿过皮肤打在舌头上让人苦的说不出来话。“好了，去干你们该干的事。”

“是的，Cap。”听到了Renard的命令，站在办公室里面的我三个人立刻离开了办公室。

办公室的门被关上之后坐在桌子后面的Renard在也按捺不住，敲击桌面声音哒哒的连成了一串。随着敲击桌子的声音，办公室里的各种摆件也逐渐的漂浮了起来在空中震动着，Renard的眼睛里也出现了暗暗的紫色光芒。

——一天前——

“谢谢你能来配合我们的调查。“Nick刚刚走进总局的会客室就有一个亚特兰大来的警员和他打了招呼，另外一个拿着记录用的便签，应该是做记录的那个人。

“没关系，相比于在办公室处理最近几天的文书。我还是愿意活动一下的。“Nick看着对方友好的点了点头，忽略了对方在证书和奖杯上面移动的目光。会客室里摆放着进五年的警局荣耀，即使没有血统的加持Nick也很轻松的能在这些奖项里占有几个位置。加上血统觉醒带来的好处，会客室里比较重要的几个奖项上都有Nick的名字。

“这倒是真的，文书工作实在让我头疼。“对方下了一下，同时也表示了自己对文书工作的无奈。”我之前已经在系统上核对过了，你的不在场证明是成立的。但是唯一和朱丽叶有关的那条信息，却对你不利。我们想多了解一些信息。“

“没有问题。“Nick从饮水机旁边走了过来，手里拿着三个咖啡杯。”警局里面的咖啡，提提神还是挺不错的。你想要了解哪方面的信息？“Nick并不是特别担心两个人从自己这里挖出什么对自己不利的事情，朱丽叶的记忆是他亲自消除的。

“我们想问一下你和朱丽叶的关系，她的室友在报警之前给你打了电话。“

“额，我感觉这个有点误会。“Nick挠了挠自己的头发“就像你之前说的，留下的信息直接指向我了。所以即使我和朱丽叶已经分手了，第一个怀疑的对象还是我。我和朱丽叶是和分手的，因为我对我的表妹有点关心过度了。当然也是在她看来，当时因为我的上司在我的家门口被袭击很多事情挤到了一起。最后我们就分手了，她去了亚特兰大。“

“好的，但是我们还不得不往下询问一些更敏感的话题。按照来自官方的资料，你和你的上司现在正在。。。订婚*状态？“年长的警察想了一段时间，总算是找到了一个还算过得去的用词。没有办法这个问题是在是太尴尬了，和前女友分手这么短的时间就和另外一个人处于订婚状态了。而且更要命的是这个人不仅是他上司还是本案的另外一个涉案人员。

“这个。。。好吧！有点复杂。“Nick 挠了挠头发，果然最后还是会绕道这个问题上面。”我一直以为我是个Beta但是和朱丽叶分手前后发生的事情表示了我并不是个Bate，至于我和Renard准备标记的事情。还是协调的结果，因为无论怎么算我都不年轻了。“Nick搓了搓手，并且眨了眨自己淡青色，被人称为狗狗眼的眼睛，脸上出现了淡淡的红晕。

“哦，好的。我们已经了解了情况。谢谢你的配合。“年轻的警察有些不好意思的合上了本子，年长的警察谢过了Nick，并且和Nick握了手。

“Nick,有什么收获吗？“Truble不得不提高了点音量，才让Nick听清楚她说的是什么。

“没有什么收获，都是我们已经知道的消息。”Nick把嘴里的事物咽了下去，有些不满意味道。上次的检查中爱德华也提到了这个问题，部分的Omega在发情期临近的时候因为荷尔蒙的猛增会出现很多奇怪的症状。NicK估计自己是在荷尔蒙的影响下，口味发生了改变。“本来失踪案件的最佳调查时间就是24小时之内，但是报案的时间已经超过3天了。已经很不好追查了，而且还有在警察们看起啦很有误导性的留言。总的说来，我们个亚特兰大的警察们知道的差不多少。”

“至少我们可以知道他是冲着钥匙来的。”Truble摸了摸脖子上的吊坠，黑骑士底部用作钥匙的金属已经被她拔了下来，并且托人融掉打造成了骑士棋子的样子放在项链的吊坠里面。黑骑士空下来的部分被Truble存放上了父亲留下的纸条，并且封好，也就是说除了把盒子破坏已经没有任何办法打开那两只被做了手脚的盒子。“到底是什么东西，让他们找了好几个世纪。”

“不知道，听说是一些威力很大的东西。像是宝剑之类或者耶稣的圣物之类的。”Truble的问题让Nick想起了自己也问过这样的问题，Renard说出了一大串他觉得完全没有办法达成统治世界任务的奇怪物品。“中世纪的时候教皇不就是一切吗？但是教皇们也没有耶稣的圣物，得到了他的圣物就能统治世界了。”

“现在已经是21世纪了。Nick，你得往远了了点想。不过我也不知道皇室抽的是什么风。”Truble叼起薯条，用一只手支撑着自己的下巴。“你觉得你准备害了吗？”

“啊？什么。。。。哦。”Nick先是愣了一会，之后马上反应过来了Truble和他是在谈论什么话题。因为发情期的临近，整个警局的警员就像对待一个高级的陶瓷娃娃一样的对待着他。少有的几个Omega警员甚至在前几天中午特地约他出去吃了顿饭，给他科普了不少在警察局任职的Omega需要知道的东西。Wu甚至打趣说以后想讨好局长的话，直接和Nick说就好，毕竟枕边风比什么都好使。再加上Renard平时对自己照顾有加，Nick觉得和Renard标记也没有什么不妥。但是如今被Truble问起来倒是再次起了怀疑，和Renard到底是不是个正确的选择？

“Nick？Nick?”Truble看着对方明显进入了神游的状态，不禁有些担心。在孤儿院的时候她就靠着直觉躲过了不少事情。自然对朱丽叶和Renard都有自己的见解，相比于朱丽叶她更加相信Renard。而且这段时间Renard确实真心真意的在照顾Nick，Truble还是相当同意两个人的标记。从接到朱丽叶失踪的消息，Truble就一直莫名觉得不对劲，为了平复心情她便一次又一次的确认自己身边的事情一切安好。

“我没事。”Nick被Truble的声音拉出了神游状态，抱歉的笑了笑。“我没有事情，只是突然被你这么一问有些奇怪而已。”回想起来，两个人不管是暧昧阶段、明确关系还是处理向标记这么重要的事情都是安安静静的，好像是已经在一起好长时间的伴侣一样。不少事情上也是默契十足，Nick有时候有一种感觉就是Renard早就开始对他展开了追求。有可能在他进入警局的时候就已经被这个“任性”的王子给看上了，如果不是坚持要给自己送解药的话，Renard也不会受到皇室的刺杀。更不要提前两天Nick在书房里找东西发现的东西—那是一份部署的说明，Renard除了在自己被僵尸化的时候为自己开罪还派手下杀了他的哥哥。Nick突然想到了他和Truble寄住在Hank家的时候，有一次他们点了外卖，赠送的福饼里那句真正爱你的人就在你的身边守护。“也许我以前会为自己做的决定后悔，但是这次的决定我绝对不会后悔。”正午的阳光照射在他淡青色的虹膜上近乎透明，像是一松手就会不见的精灵。

——回到现在——

“Nick？Nick！”

“谁？”Nick听见有人喊他的名字迷迷糊糊的睁开了自己的眼睛。他最后的记忆目前还停在超市的停车场上，明天就是平安夜了。Renard准备在别墅开个小型的party，来感谢Hank几个人的帮忙。补充了足够的酒水之后Nick先去停车场取车，没想到在停车场被人放倒了。“朱丽叶？”睁开眼睛之后，Nick看到了失踪了好几天的朱丽叶。朱丽叶有些狼狈，但是没有生命危险。

“我还好，没有什么问题。我们能逃出去吗？”朱丽叶这几个月也通过几个朋友断断续续的了解了一些Nick的情况，虽然对他的做法有些生气，可眼下为了逃命不得不把那些事情都抛到脑后。

“是什么让你们认为你么能离开？”地下室的门打开了，一个金发女人逆着光站在门口。


	48. Chapter 48

你为什么会在这？”Nick的嘴先于脑子做出了反应，看着突然出现在门口的艾德琳。艾德琳的每次出现都伴随着一大堆的烂事，哪怕是在逃亡的过程中也不例外Nick动了动被绑住的手腕。没有任何缝隙，看起来对方一定是下了大工夫来困住他，只是不知道这是艾德琳还是远在欧洲的皇室的主意。

“Nick，她是谁？”朱丽叶没有打理的头发在转头的一瞬间扬起了不少灰尘，脸上也是被灰尘弄得一块黑一块白的。因为伊丽莎白药物的作用，朱丽叶完全不记得艾德琳的身份，只是以为她是一个普普通通的人了。“你为什么认识她？”

“Well，看起来我们中间有个人遭遇了一些狗血的言情剧。”艾德琳关上了地下室的门，靠在门板上双手抱胸。“我本来以为我可以亲自见见那个解开双面咒的前辈，但是很明显让我失望了。而且更加不幸的是，原本属于正义的哪一方也不得不和我么这种人混在一，只为了取回自己的力量。”

“朱丽叶的和这件事情已经没有关系了，我手上才有你需要的信息。如果你放了朱丽叶，或许我们还有进行交易的余地。”伊丽莎白提供的药水是永久性的，朱丽叶的记忆完全被擦除并且重新书写了。虽然失去了不少关于Nick真实身份的记忆，但是她还是对Nick一些基本信息有所记忆的，只要她可以从这个地下室逃脱出去，Nick也可以争取到被解救的机会。

“我为什么要听你的话呢？“艾德琳弯下腰，染成血红色的指甲狠狠的掐着Nick的下颚。宽松的浴袍也因为这个动作敞开了，一部分的事业线也随着这个动作露了出来，只是在她眼睛里有掩饰不掉的恨意，并不像诚心过来求和的。”没想到你会选择这种方法来破除我的诅咒，你到底是胆大还是愚蠢呢？“

“不是愚蠢也不是大胆，这种感觉我像你以前也感受过吧？“Nick语调并没有因为艾德琳动作变得慌乱，其实在艾德琳进到地下室的一瞬间他就知道艾德琳并不会放他们连个出去。刚才只不过是在做最好的打算。”其实，我们本质上是一种人吧？艾德琳？我们无时无刻不在依靠着与生俱来的力量，一旦失去了我们都会患得患失。你有你的黑暗手段去找回你的力量，我自然也会有我自己的办法找回我自己的。即使为此要和撒旦签下契约，但是我觉得和我们签下契约的是撒旦还是天使只有我们自己清楚不是吗？“

“看起来这段时间你有了不少的长进，除了破解我的咒语还学了一些演讲的功夫。”艾德琳温和的笑了起来，但是手上的动作并没有停止，灰色的死皮逐渐在她的手臂上蔓延开来手指上的肉也在肉眼可见的速度下干瘪起来，指甲也不断的开裂。因为变形而增大的力量把Nick的下掐的泛起了一片不正常的红色，并且还得有咯咯的响声。Nick觉得自己的下巴都要被这股突如其来的力量给弄错位了。“但是你也知道，这样对我也有好处。这就代表我可以皇室的成员呈上最为隆重的圣诞礼物，一个是非罕见的男性omega。并且还是带有Grimm血统那种，可以为皇室的血液添砖加瓦。虽然你的下场会稍微惨了一点，但是也履行了omega天生的职责不是吗？再说了，Renard只是个半吊子的王子。跟着维克多王子，混的好的话也许能成为王君，也是一个不错的选择不是吗？”

Nick听到对方的话反而更加冷静了，被警局同事戏称为puppy eyes的淡青色眼睛微微眯了起来，杏核状的的眼睛有些变的狭长，嘴里吐出了一个极为不屑的语气词。“在很多方面我并不同意你，但是至少在审美方面你还是一把好手。不得不说混血的更加迷人，而且在各方面都有优势。不是吗？毕竟你可是曾经体验过的。“

“确实令我满意，可接下来的事情可不是你自己能说的算了。“艾德琳脸上展开了一个妩媚的笑容，手伸进胸前，掏出来一直粉红色的瓶子。拔下瓶盖，直接将整个瓶子塞进了Nick的嘴里，Nick本能的抵制着液体被自己吞下去，但是毫无作用。这些液体一旦沾到了皮肤就会变成气体，直接顺着气管进入了Nick的身体。

“圣诞快乐，Nick。哦，你当然会过的很愉快。“Nick狠狠的甩了甩头但是只能记住艾德琳最后和他输得这句话。这是哪？谁在他旁边？这些问题都被题呢蒸腾而起的热量给掩盖了，并且还有小腹的位置开始酸胀起来。一切都是发情期临近的征兆，Renard.Renard。除了他之外不要被任何人标记，不要被任何人标记。。。。。。

\-----Portland总局-----

“你的故事总是那么有意思，玛丽。“Truble翘着二郎腿，一只手插着兜另外一只手把玩着一把从拖车里拿来的防身刀具，刀身和手柄链接的地方染上了深深的紫红色无声的像玛丽诉说着有多少Weasn曾经为这把刀献祭了生命。”虽然我们是同期进行训练的，但是从一开始我们就不是同期生的关系。不要妄想当猎人，否则你只会赔上自己的皮子。“

“你并没权利这么做，而且我是不会说出任何的信息的。“玛丽好像已经想到会有这么一天一样，十分淡定的坐在Truble的对面。没有一丝畏惧，眼睛更是直勾勾的看着Tubrle。”你们的祖先早在很长时间之前就背叛了自己服务的皇室，我只是在叫你怎么最易个合格的最求者。只要你们献上的东西足够好，皇室就可以宽恕你们。四处逃亡的日子就那么好过吗？“

“确实实在浪费时间。“Truble咣的一声把刀摔在了桌子上。”我记得你有个在是市政厅的叔叔，他有个不是那么争气的儿子。好在他知道要多储备几个后代，让狼群有真正的领导者。或许他还不知道吧，你和你的三表哥关系可是不一般呢！只是，你亲爱的三表哥。“Truble故意停了一下，并且加重了亲爱的三个字。”就像躺在砧板上的鱼一样，一刀下去就什么都没与了。而且我一直觉得浓硫酸这种东西非常好用，你真的应该去准备一点。“

“Truble，不用接这审问了。已经没有什么价值了。“耳机里传来了Wu的声音，之前Renard一直在根据书上的说法来寻找艾德琳的藏身地点。可是艾德琳已经虫子全部消灭掉了，看来为她献祭的女巫一定是一个力量十分强大的女巫。”Cap说你可以直接处理了。“

“Tresaa小姐。“Truble离开档案室的时候，门口站着的中年男人就向他恭敬的到了招呼，并且努力忽视了她手里还残留着血迹的刀。“查理斯并不是我的亲生儿子，而且玛丽成为这样也和我有关系。你能高抬贵手真的十分感谢。“

“只是被挑断了不少手筋，以后安安分分的做个贵妇人还是没有问题的。我想你肯定能好好的教导她，至于查理斯。他本身就是你的污点，而且身上又有那么严重的问题不是吗？举手之劳而已。我还有事。“看了对方一样，Truble迅速离开没有人的走廊。今天已经是圣诞节了，Nick失踪的第二天。玛丽的情况还是和Renard汇报一下的好。

“Cap ，有人持维也纳的护照入境了。“Truble刚刚进到办公室还没有说上一句话就被破门而入的Wu打断了。


	49. Chapter 49

“持护照的人是谁？”Renard听到Wu的报告，眉头挑了一下栗金色的眼睛里闪过一道近似于黑色的深紫。“有没有带随从来？”

“一个大概四十岁左右的中年男子，大概身高在一米八多。有两个侍从跟着一起过来了，除了这些之外就没有其他人了。至少在护照系统上是这么显示的，但是现在也不排除有人用除了维也纳的护照之外的护照入境的可能性。”Wu说出了在海关收集来的证据，并且说出了自己的猜测。“海关的录像应该已经发到了您的邮箱里。”

“好的，你在这等一下。”Renard打开自己的邮箱查看起了来自海关的入境护照和监控录像，果然就像Wu估计的那样。三个持维也纳护照的人没有一个是维克多，看起来这三个人只是和维克多有关的人，至于那个和维克多身形相仿的人应该是维克多特地找来迷惑大家的人选。“没有维克多，继续注意出入境的记录。我一会给你一些维克多的资料，发现和他相似的一定要报告给我。”

“玛丽身上的东西已经被处理掉了，而且也没有跟在艾德琳的身边。没有别的办法了吗？”Wu离开之后Truble开了口。玛丽的情况已经不用多讲了，现在主要的任务是找到Nick被囚禁的地点。毕竟Nick现在不再是一个beta了，临近发情期的Nick就像一块喷香诱人的肉排吸引着无数人的目光，不少人都很不得把Nick拆吃入腹。而且艾德琳手上有女巫们的药剂，也许已经强迫Nick进入发情期了也说不定。

Renard充满血丝的眼睛眨了眨，双手的拳头越攥越紧，额头上也浮现出了不少的青筋溃烂时隐时现的出现在皮肤上。“没有办法！我还没标记他，没法用伴侣之间的咒语寻找他的下落。你不是Nick的天生血亲，所以也没有办法从你这寻找。”

“我TMD才不管这个！”Truble抓起了桌面上的名牌，狠狠的摔在了桌面上。并且伸出一只手狠狠的揪住了Renard的领带向上提起，丝毫没有在意Renard脸上逐渐扩大的溃烂面积和流出的脓液。“你当初答应我会照顾好Nick！我除了Nick之外没有其他的可以算上是亲人的人了，你最好把他完整的给我带回来。“原本热情的芒果和香橙花混合的味道，突然加重黏腻到呼吸一口都会被粘住喉管。香橙花的味道不见了取而代之的是花粉的苦味，砸在舌头上让人直皱眉。”你TMD的是个巫族，怎么可能没有办法！“Truble松手，任Renard整个人砸在椅子上。Truble刚刚还没有任疲惫的感觉，但是一旦在玛丽身上没有办法或得任何有用的信息、完全松懈下来，她才感觉到疲惫，毕竟为了寻找Nick他们已经有两天没有休息了。

“其实并不是完全没有办法。”落在椅子上的Renard被吼的还有了点想法，揉了揉充满眼睛。“我们还有凯瑟琳的尸体，足够用她来定位了。可是这只能用一次，如果艾德琳再次逃跑。。”

“不会有下次了。”Truble接下了Renard的话“我现在就去准备东西，现在已经五点了，我可不希望Nick的圣诞节在一个不知道的地方度过。”

“Nick？Nick？”

“谁？”Nick淡青色的眼睛眯起了一条缝，艾德琳喂给他的东西已经生效了。身体内部散发出来的高热让他有些神智不清，只知道有人在叫他的名字但是完全不知道对方是谁。小腹处酸胀的感觉更加明显了，按照之前爱德华嘱咐的内容，Nick知道自己的发情期应该会在三个小时之内开始。

“Nick？”那个声音还在坚持不懈的叫着，被发情期的温度折磨着的Nick感到更加的心烦。努力睁开了眼睛，环视了一周看到了一个棕发的女人。她身上的信息素味道十分熟悉，是佛手柑和青柠檬的味道，可惜对于Nick来说这个味道还是有点太淡了。她是个Beta，没有什么用。我需要的是一个Alpha，她对我来说并没有什么用处。

“Nick？你到底怎么了？”朱丽叶小心的靠近Nick，Nick的信息素比以前更加浓烈了。香槟酒的味道像是所有蕴含在酒水里面的气泡都破开了一样，扑鼻而来；龙沙宝石的味道也是浓烈冲鼻，而且信息素中还带着枫糖和淡淡的威士忌味道。虽然Nick整个人闻起来极为诱人，但是他整个人也变得极为警觉，头上的青筋明显的隆起，身体也僵硬的像一个个直角组成的一样。“Nick，她刚才给你灌的到底是什么东西？”

“滚！”不是他，绝对不是他。Nick的脑子在逐渐升高的体温的作用下几乎化作了一团浆糊，脑子中只剩下了一个很熟悉的Alpha的影子。到底是谁？当身边这个Beta逐渐的靠近的时候Nick忍不住的咆哮起来，潜意识里面的那个身影占据了他所有的思维。一股暗金色也从瞳孔中渐渐弥漫开来，逐渐占据着淡青色的瞳仁在淡青色的瞳仁上留下了一个瑰丽的印记。无论如何要等到他来，无论如何要等到他来。

朱丽叶的手想碰到了蝎子一样，一下子缩了回去。藏在身体中最原始的报警系统警示她，她曾经最熟悉的人已经不再是那个人了。虽然Nick现在的状态看起来及其诱人，但是身体里蛰伏的力量确实可以将她完全毁灭的力量。和Nick同居了两年的时间朱丽叶从来没有看见过Nick有这么大量的信息素爆发，Beta在极少数的情况下会出现发情期。难道刚才艾德琳给Nick喂下的是催发Beta发情期的东西？

“嗯。。。”物极必反，Nick现在是明白这这句话的真实含义。刚刚在高热的状态下度过了不知道是多长时间的昏迷期，本以为这次被叫醒之后还会接着昏下去，但是不断的高热却将他缩在半昏不昏的边缘。我想要一个冰凉的物体，无论是含着也好、还是放进我身体里也好。Nick不断在地面上扭动着，股间逐渐的变得黏腻起来，具有润滑作用的体液逐渐的从身体的后部流淌了出来，渐渐的打湿了Nick的衣服。空气中枫糖的味道也渐渐浓重了起来，让整间地下室闻起来像个蛋糕店。

“你们都离开吧。”地下室的门再一次被打开了，一男一女两个身影进入了地下室。男的对门外的人挥了挥手，之后和女人一起进入了地下室。“虽然你前几次做的都挺糟糕的，但是至少这次做的还不错。没想到还真有身为Omega的Grimm，或许我可以让我的父亲把你以前的事情一笔勾销。”维克多和艾德琳说完之后，变转过头看着蹲在Nick身边的朱丽叶和被反绑着、不断在地上摩擦的Nick。“买一赠一？确实做的不错。”

“希望您玩的愉快，我想今年圣诞节就不需要礼物了吧！”艾德琳莞尔一下，鞠了一躬之后离开了地下室。

维克多并没有直接向Nick走去，反而观察起了Nick旁边的朱丽叶。他微微俯下一点身子，用手掐着朱丽叶的下颚。“确实和那些传说中的一样，Grimm都拥有超乎常人的什么能力。即使是个Beta也算的上是不错了。”烟草和火药的味道随着维克多的动作逐渐包围了朱丽叶，被掐住下颚的朱丽叶只能发出呜呜的声音。维克多又掐了好一会才感觉满意，放开了掐着朱丽叶的手。

“你个混蛋！滚！”即使理智上明白只有服从于眼前的男人才会有活下来的机会，但是朱丽叶却没有止住自己想咆哮的意愿，冲着维克多大声吼了出去。嘴中也发出意义不明的声音，维克多身上的信息素味道让朱丽叶主动避而远之。

“你现在还没有这个资格和我谈这个。”维克多看着渐渐后退的朱丽叶，怒火一下子就燃了起来。Nick的信息素逐渐充盈着整个地下室，朱丽叶只不过是他的开胃菜而已。这么多年的王子生活，让维克多明白什么时候才是入侵Omega的最好时间。维克多一把抓朱丽叶的胳膊，狠狠扯向一侧，趁着朱丽叶中心不稳的时候使出十足的力气将朱丽叶摔在了地下室的水泥地面上，站起身在风衣上拍了拍手托着捆的不能动弹的Nick走向另外一边。

是血的味道，几乎是朱丽叶倒地的一瞬间Nick就捕捉到了那种味道，佛手柑、青柠檬混合着新鲜的血液味道。而且血液的味道不断扩大，有人受伤了，关心他的人受伤了。等同于浆糊的脑子里只剩下这些信息，但是对Nick来说也足够了。血液的气味总能让Nick清醒过来，Nick睁开了眼睛。现在拖着他的人穿着一件牛毛黄的风衣、定制的西裤和皮鞋，还有这火药和烟草气味的信息素。很想那。。。。

“不错，至少清醒过来了。”维克多将Nick放置在墙角，高度正好对着自己饥渴的下半身。拍了拍Nick因为体温泛着粉红色的脸，维克多再一次加重了自己的信息素释放，呛人的火药味和烟草的苦味让躺在地上、不断出血的朱丽叶抽搐的更加厉害。“现在，你这个淫荡的Omega。履行你的职责吧！我命令你好好的含着，并且慢慢的吸我。”维克多的信息素隔绝了地下室里其他的味道，让Nick的信息素在自己的身前聚拢。甜美而且热烈，真不明白为什么自己的弟弟一直不下手。但现在已经更不是弄明白问题的时候了，无论如何自己亲爱的弟弟还是给自己送了一份大礼。维克多迫不及待的拉下了自己裤链，把半勃的阴茎塞到了Nick的嘴里准备开始今晚的活动。

与体温相比温度掠地的阴茎，一下子被塞到了Nick的口腔里，即使粗大的让Nick有口腔被撕裂的感觉但Nick还是乖乖的含着，并且不时用舌头轻轻舔着上面的小孔，有时还调皮的轻探进去。真想好好的放在身体里面，似乎明白Nick在想些什么Nick的身体再一次涌出了一波液体，布料一下子超过了饱和状态，带有龙沙宝石味道的粘液滴在了地上微微的振起了地上的灰尘。

“Good boy。”维克多享受着对方口腔里的温度和灵活的舌头，看起来自己的弟弟至少也做了点贡献，这个Omega的口活还是不错的。维克多眯着眼睛散发出了更多的信息素，烟草的苦味一下子溢了出来，直冲Nick的鼻腔。

火药和烟草的苦味，烟草，烟草！烟草的味道一下子冲醒了Nick，Nick惊恐的看着自己嘴里并不属于Renard的物件，本能的向后退着。


	50. Chapter 50

“唔”经过刚才的舔舐维克多的小兄弟又胀大了一圈，但是按照Nick对Alpha比不是很多的了解也知道维克多现在并没有完全勃起。即使这样Nick也卡的十分难受，眼睛里也溢出了浅浅的眼泪。Nick一边想办法缓解卡在嘴里的东西，一边扫视着四周，从被绑架到服药进入发情期Nick完全没有时间来观察这个关押他的地下室。地下室不是特别大，在最上面的位置有一个不大的通风口。鉴于地下室并不是很潮湿，所以艾德琳现在居住的地方应该和Portlan的自然保护区有一段的距离，也许是位于西北区或者中产阶级居住的地方，这样给Renard的排查工作也减少了工作量。至于刚才一直闻到的血腥味，就是来自朱丽叶的头部。朱丽叶整个人仰在水泥地面上，后脑的位置上有一滩血迹好在这么长时间血迹并没有扩大的迹象，至于她嫩不能等到Renard的援救就得靠她的运气了。

原本还在享受着Nick“服务“的维克多感觉到了Nick动作上的停顿，不满的皱了皱眉头，正好对上Nick”雾气蒙蒙“的眼睛，嘴角泛起一丝微笑。”还没有见识过这么大的家伙吧？即使我那个混血的弟弟也不会有这个水平的，小Grimm。只要你听话，我可以给你我弟弟给不了你的一切。所以，现在接着你刚才的接着干吧！“维克多一边说一边在Nick的脑袋上抚摸了一把，他的手掌虽然温度适中但是总是有甩不掉的细密汗液，接触到Nick头皮的时候Nick便止不住的颤抖。

说实话，维克多和Renard的尺寸差了不少Nick很容易从现在这个状况下解脱出来但是维克多停留在他脑袋上的手掌还有生死不明的朱丽叶不得不让Nick腾出一点脑子，来想一想怎么办。“怎么了？”只是停顿了一下，维克多就发现了这个“礼物”的不对劲，语气中带上了生气意味。抓着Nick头发的手也微微用力，带着汗水的指尖也进一步的接触着Nick的头皮引起Nick的再一次轻颤。

一定要等到Renard！在维克多行动的瞬间，Nick的本能占了上风相反方向撤去，迎来的便是维克多很拽的动作，原本还在头顶的手一下子按在后脑上、用力的往前按了一下Nick被迫含下了更多的阴茎。直冲着嗓子，再加上过于浓重的腥味让Nick有了一种要呕出来的感觉。

“害怕了？你再害怕也不会被Renard救走的，你这种淫荡的生物最好还是安于现状比较好。我会用精液灌满你的肚子，这样你就会不断的生下最优秀的皇室继承人。”维克多说到这里，用手再次卡住了Nick的头。“不管你还有多长时间的生育期，只要生下一个就是你赚到了，好多人想生下我的继承人。所以，来求我吧！你这个该死的omega小婊子。”

“唔”维克多再次将Nick的脑袋想自己阴茎的方向凑了一下，恶心的感觉加重了，泪水顺着Nick的脸流了下来，画出一道牙白的痕迹。“哦，如果不是你哭出来我还不知道。当然了，一会别忘了把你那张可怜巴巴的脸弄干净点。我那个杂种弟弟的审美能力还是不错的，我一直比较好奇你现在的样子是不是更加omega一点。”

冷静，冷静。维克多的动作虽然粗鲁的无法直视但是至少也为Nick捞回来了一些理智，Renard以前和他讲过皇室兄弟之间的斗争，一个有些疯狂的想法在Nick的脑子里形成。“嗯”还没等Nick去思考这个疯狂的想法是否可行，身体的深处再一次骚动起来Nick觉得自己有些跪不住了，不管可行与否只有这个方法可行了。

“Good boy”维克多满意的按着Nick的脑袋，指尖在Nick的头皮上滑动。他的整个阴茎都被Nick含在嘴里，Nick略高的体温和灵活的舌头还有不时的几个深喉都让他感到十分的惬意，有时候恐吓一下omega还是会有不错的收获的。“嗯~”Nick左右晃动着脑袋，劲量憋着气好让自己少尝到维克多身上古怪的腥味，并且发出了一个几乎可以乱真的鼻音，假装自己还是很享受的样子。感到嘴里的东西大了一点之后，Nick后压着舌头减少口腔的空间扶着维克多的阴茎退了出来发出了“啵”的一声。并且用“泪汪汪”的眼睛看着维克多，似乎在祈求着什么，认真的看了维克多一会之后用微凉的指尖扶着维克多的阴茎，用舌头沿着阴茎倒着舔舐，知道来到了囊袋的位置。不得不说维克多和Renard的个人卫生真实相差很多，即使现在脑袋像一碗泡过时间的燕麦片一样Nick还是先做了一下心理建设滞后才将囊袋含在了嘴里。小心的用舌头前后按摩着囊袋里面的物体，牙齿轻咬的动作引来维克多束缚的呻吟声。啧啧的水声由维克多的下体发出，被地下室的回音效果衬得淫荡无比。

“好孩子。。。。嗷”维克多鼓励的话还没有说完，便感觉自己的下身剧痛接着便是大量温热的液体流了出来。

“你的游戏已经玩完了，我亲爱的哥哥。”维克多的身后突然想起了Renard的声音，Nick的嘴角上还蜿蜒着血液和唾液的混合物，自己的脚边则是一团不明的、被嚼碎的肉状物。


	51. Chapter 51

“你到底是怎么找到这里来。。“维克多的话被冲上来的Renard打断了，后面的内容随着他被抛出去的动作和他一起砸在了地上。

“把他拖出去看好了。“Renard向门外的几个警探吩咐道，并且向门的方向看了一下。”除了医生，我还需要一个能给力Omega的信息素的车辆。“烟草，还有鲜血的味道。Renard忽略了两兄弟共同的火药味道，维克多身上的烟草味牢牢的粘在了他的鼻子里。两天没有合眼的疲惫一下子被这种争夺伴侣的危机给打散了，好在他的伴侣足够聪敏让他的竞争着不仅仅在这次求偶的竞争当中失败了，还让那个该死的竞争者永远失去了竞争的机会。

“Sean.“威士忌的味道，当然还有混杂着的黑火药，没有了烟草呛人的苦涩Nick渐渐的温顺下来。但现在不是时候，脑海里有一个模糊的声音提醒着Nick，并不是最好的时候。额角擦过冰凉的地面，Nick大大的睁开了眼睛，眼白上的血丝清晰可见。

决斗！决斗！那个声音再一次提醒了Nick，并且伴随着高热再一次袭击了Nick。文人的液体顺着Nick的穴口再次流淌了出来，枫糖的味道充盈着整间地下室，Nick觉得原本发软的四肢有了力量颤颤巍巍的从地上站了起来。

“Nick，你现在怎么样？”Nick叫他名字的时候Renard就注意到Nick有些不同了。Nick一项强悍但是再强悍的Omega在发情期都不会是这这种反应，呼吸着加重了一成的枫糖味道Renard断定Nick的发情期马上就要全面开始。现在最重要的事情就是回到两个人在郊外的巢穴里，好好的标记Nick，让Nick彻底成为他的。

Nick，Nick。。Renard狠狠的甩了两下脑袋，想把刚才满脑袋Nick的状况甩出去，这不应该是自己的反应。这就是狩猎，这就是狩猎！去和他决斗！去和他决斗！枫糖的味道就像一个开关，Renard的脑海里出现了一个被他抑制了很久的声音。那是Alpha最原始的本能，长期的继承人训练和逃亡生活教会了Renard怎么抑制住最原始的本性，但是现在所有的毅力都消失不见了。Renard现在只想狠狠的将眼前这个Omega制服，让眼前的这个歌Omega为他生下成打的后代。

“RO!“就在Renard手伸向Nick的一瞬间Nick咆哮出了一句德语，原本珍珠色的脸变成了深红色脑门上还有血管在跳动，略尖的犬齿也露了出来喉咙里也发出呼噜呼噜的声音，就像是一只保卫自己领地的孤狼。

“Renard先生，请问您现在方便吗？我们要返回您的住所了。“就在Renard快控制不住的时候，医院的专业护工已经来到地下室，快速的征得了Renard的同意之后用镇定剂枪将Nick带上车离开了地下室，Renard也随着车离开了Nick被绑架的地方。

-郊区别墅-

“唔“Nick躺在床上眨了眨眼睛，身上积攒的灰尘、被绑架时造成的伤口已经被医院的工作人员处理好了，他的身上只有一件Renard的丝绸衬衫Renard的气味包裹着他，这样有助于之后的标记。

自己的巢穴。几个字出现在他的脑海里，Nick翻身从床上坐了起来开始嗅着空气里信息素的味道：香槟，自己的；龙沙宝石、自己的；火药、别人的，但是很熟悉；威士忌，同样。我要去找一些柔软的东西，毛巾、毯子，不能让那个人碰到我。或者在我认定他之前，不会让他接近我一步的。一层层的浴巾被Nick堆在了kingsize的大床上，四处看了看把壁炉里的铁钎抽了出来靠在门边上。

热，真的好热。Nick觉得自己手里的铁钎越来越重，握着铁钎的手指越来越松“当啷“一声铁钎掉在了地板上。”嗯“一阵瘙痒从Nick的小腹传来，并且沿着甬道向上延伸，Nick的膝盖不自觉的开始摩擦起来连带着臀部也在地板上摩擦起来，试图阻止身体里那股黏腻香甜的液体流出来。现在还不是屈服的时候，Nick迷迷糊糊的再解开了几颗扣子，试图保持自己的清醒。

香槟酒、龙沙宝石，当然还有枫糖的味道，手提着一提矿泉水和一些功能饮料Renard对卧室里面的情况充满了幻想，同时沉寂在血液中多年的alpha本能也被准伴侣的信息素唤醒。Renard看着自己的脚狠狠的踹了一下门，有些事情开始失控了。“咚“Renard手里的东西重重的砸在了地板上，发出了巨大的声响。那个Omega，屋子里面那个甜美的Omega是我的。”Mine”Renard抬脚再一次踹了卧室的门一下，被反锁的门呜咽了一下但是还是守在自己的岗位上，并没有让Renard通过。门被锁上了，但是我还是可以通过，我需要标记他！“Minnnnnnne-“左半边脸的皮肤迅速的脱落、腐烂，露出了部分的颚骨还有牙齿，栗金色的眼睛完全被暗紫色所占领Renard再次抬起自己的腿狠狠的对着门锁来了一个膝顶，男巫强悍的肉体生生的将门把手撞歪了，门锁也断了一半。随着门锁的断裂被关在屋子里的Omega气味开始泄露出来，再一次刺激到了Renard，Renard曲起手肘，将所有力量集中在自己的手臂上，狠狠的撞上了卧室的门。

“彭“

“ROOO！“

门被撞开的声音和Nick的怒吼同时响起，原本还窝在床边上的Nick抓起地上的铁钎站了起来。Renard的尺码只比他大了一码半，黑色的丝绸衬衫将将遮住了Nick半垂在茂密草丛里的小家伙，粉红色的皮肤在奢华的衣料的映衬下更加接近上等的玉石，淡青色的眼睛里含着一层雾气再加上发白的指节和铁钎，就像天使和勇士的结合体。我一定要征服他！念头出现的一瞬间Renard的身体就采取了行动，背部的肌肉隆起向Nick冲去。

“嗯”Nick挥起了手里的铁钎，铁钎结结实实的打在了Renard的左臂上同时也为他的右臂提供了移动的机会，闷哼了一声之后Renard伸出右手把铁钎向相反的方向弯曲左臂也在不断的加力将Nick向床的方向逼去。为了方便标记，Renard只披了一件浴袍下去拿东西这么大的动作让他的腺体暴露在了Nick的面前，浓烈的威士忌味道直冲Nick而去，Nick感觉自己想泡在酒桶里一样，手上的力量渐渐的放松。

“当”弯曲的铁钎掉在了地板上，发出了不小的响声。Nick原本弥漫着一层雾气的眼睛再次难得的清明起来，已经放松的右手再一次握紧，用了三分的力量嗖的一声向Renard的眼眶打去。

“该死的Omega!”Renard明显感到了Nick的拳风，微微侧开脑袋但是眉骨的地方还是被Nick的拳头攻击到了现在有些红肿，估计明天的时候就会泛青了。一直没有动作的左手突然发力，死死的钳住了Nick的下颚，Nick粉红色的皮肤上突兀的出现了五个指印。但是Renard的动作并没有在这里停止，因为两个人刚才的动作，Nick身上本来已经很宽松的衬衫再一次被扯开，脖子上的腺体明晃晃的在Renard的眼前晃动着。咬下去！咬下去！咬下去！Renard的手指在触摸到Nick的脖子时，脑海中就只剩下了这一个想法，他的左手再一次用力，Nick纤长的脖子就整个暴露在了他的面前。像以前一样好闻，Renard的用鼻子轻轻摩擦着Nick的腺体，之后变换成了嘴唇。

“Fuck!”腺体被咬破的瞬间Nick爆发出了一声大吼，整个人也开始挣扎起来，一拳打在了Renard的胃上，在Renard抽气的时候离开了虎口，迅速的翻身从床上起来，向衣橱的方向躲去，带着浓郁信息素的血液在地上连成了一条线。

你得清醒点。好不容易靠在了衣橱上，Nick仰着头喘气，腺体被咬开的疼痛因人而异在Nick身上达到了类似切割肌腱的程度。等一下，Nick淡青色的眼睛眨了眨，理智开始回笼。Kingsize的睡床，羽绒被上压着素色的羊绒厚毯，鲜花、酒水还有火药的味道完美的融合在了一起，好像是领主在领地上召开的盛大宴会翻滚沸腾着的信息素预示着宴会正在将近高潮。Nick觉得自己周围的空气也跟着变热了，用手不停的扇着自己脖子的地方，并且拉动自己的衬衫用这些动作来降低自己的体温，可是却收效甚微。眼前的景象也逐渐发生改变，一切东西好像是通过万花筒看见的一样，被折射出多个影子同时也散发着不同颜色的光芒。渐渐的有一个高大的人影靠近了，不同于之前的带有侵略性，非常的熟悉而且带有很强的亲切感。“Sean。。”Nick微微张开嘴唇说出了一个名字。

Renard一边揉着自己被攻击的胃部，品味着嘴里鲜花和美酒味道的信息素，这个信息素是他非常熟悉的信息素味道，熟悉到每天都出现在他的枕边。在他因为工作的事情苦恼时可以让他解开眉头，快乐的时候更加快乐，更重要的是这个味道会让他不再回忆少年时请的逃亡生活得到一夜安眠。之前发下的誓言破碎的出现在了Renard的脑子里，他要照顾好这个人，哪怕是标记的时候也不能让他受一点痛苦。顺着信息素的引领，高大的男人来到了衣橱的前面，轻轻蹲下本能似的摸上了团在衣橱前面的人的头发。

“Sean。”熟悉的体温和味道稳稳的落在了Nick的脑袋上，淡粉色带着水光的嘴唇再次开启，简单的四个字母也说出了颤音。伴随着颤音，Nick再也抑制不住自己的身体，甜美而黏腻的液体倾巢而出打湿了臀部附近所有的地面，来自甬道深处的瘙痒提醒着他他现在需要赢火热坚硬的阴茎彻底填满它，直到他再也无法承受为止。两条手臂快速的缠上了Renard结实的臂膀，鼻子在Renard的腺体上不断嗅闻着。天啊！没有比这个更火辣的气味了！Nick感觉自己的小家伙已经在睡衣底下揭竿而起了。


	52. Chapter 52

Sean，只有他才会叫自己的名字，还有刚才在腺体上尝到的味道。Renard晃了晃自己的脑袋，脑子也清晰起来。Nick在两天前因为疏忽被艾德琳绑架，最后还是挖出了卡瑟琳的尸体用了血源魔咒找到了艾德琳的藏身地点。及时就下了Nick，避免了他被维克多标记，之后的记忆就有些模糊了，他们的行为好像是野兽一样，直到自己在咬Nick的腺体时注入了微量的信息素才让自己再次回过神来。

“Sean。”Nick的鼻子移动到了Renard的新题附近，温热的嘴唇也因为嗅闻的动作贴在了Renard的锁骨上，像猫咪脚上的肉球踩在皮肤上。“Neal”Renard顺势架起了团成一团的Nick，并且费了点力气吻了吻Nick的眼睛。“我们去床上好吗？Neal？”不知道为什么每次看到Nick迷迷糊糊的样子，Renard都会想起自己的宠物猫。得到了Nick的同意之后，Renard一只手挪到Nick润补的位置稍微用力就把Nick抱了起来。

“嗯。。停一下！”Nick原本还半睁着的眼睛突然睁开，本来就是粉红色的脸颊又红了一度，Nick清晰的感觉到了一股滑腻的液体从自己的穴口淌了出来流到了Renard抱着自己的手臂上，并且还在顺着手臂的缝隙滴落着。随着黏腻的液体一起涌出的还有一种希望被填满的空虚感，他，不现在Renard最好就把那个肯定会超过25厘米的家伙捅进来。当然omega的液体也会因为Renard的动作打湿他浓密的森林，形成一条弯弯曲曲的小溪。。。

“嗯。”还没有得Nick完成他的想象，就感觉到了床单和皮肤接触的感觉，清凉的府绸床单和他身上的热度形成了对比，穴口不禁一缩更多的蜜液体便被吐了出来。身上的温度也随着溢出的液体而升高了，原本就扣得不怎么严实的衬衫更是在这些动作下又敞开了一片，

粉红乳尖被暴露在空气中的挺立着显得孤单极了。“Sean”Nick用臀部再次摩擦了床单一下，甬道里瘙痒的感觉有增无减，他真的太需要Renard的阴茎了。

黑色的衬衫和Nick奶白色的皮肤产生了明显的对比，粉红色的如见像是在高级甜品上的诱人草莓，Renard深呼吸了一下，保证自己不会那么冲动。Nick并不是普通的那种Omega，他的信息素让一贯冷静的自己都恢复了野性的状态，如果自己太着急反而会伤了Nick。压着不断翻涌的欲望，Renard低下头在Nick的耳边问道。“现在开始？”虽然是个问句，但是浓烈的信息素也强势的环绕在了Nick的身边，在Nick听起来就像是准备开始的信号，之后Renard很开心的收到了一个Nick的呻吟作为开始的信号。

Renard着Nick的脖颈一路舔下去，在Nick的皮肤上留下一个个泛着粉红色的水印，手指也在工作灵活的解开了衬衫上的扣子。Omega的激素让Nick的肌肉线条更加柔和，胸肌和六块腹肌都有着圆润的线条，轻轻按下去还有舒适的弹性，Renard带有茧子的手指分开按在了Nick胸肌的位置，并且在乳尖处轻轻的拨动着。酥酥麻麻的刺激很快就让Nick有了反应，原本粉红的乳尖微微泛红，并且逐渐长大了起来，Nick的双腿也在床单上不断摩擦伴随着他的动作一阵龙沙宝石的味道也从他的下身传来，又有一波蜜液从他体内涌出打打湿了床单。Nick一只手紧紧攀着衬衫的一角，另一只手在Renard的腰部摸索着，慢慢下滑，直到重点部位，握住了那半勃的器官。

“现在就进来。”Nick的头向上仰，暴露出了脖子上的青色血管，双腿也大大的打开露出了涨的鼓鼓的囊袋和留着蜜汁的后穴，随着Nick的动作他的后穴又吐出来一股汁液，前面的小Nick也是一副马上就要哭出来的样子。

“F。。”Nick再一次仰起了头，确实有东西进来了，但是只是Renard的手指。Renard的手指纤长，但是绝对不缺少力量。饥渴的小穴很容易的就吞下了一根手指，温热的肠肉一窝蜂的将手指挤在中间拼命的吮吸着。但是手指并没有在这里止步，天，他用的一定是那根中指，Nick大大的张开嘴呼出一口气，Renard的手指刚刚在他的肠壁上挖了一下。

“我并不想伤了你所以慢慢来，嗯？”还是询问，但是略微低沉的语调反而有了一种命令的感觉。

 

Renard一只手用力的揽着他，低着头用唇舌对他的右边乳尖毫无节制的挑逗，不轻不重的拉扯着、噬咬着、轻轻的用舌头打转，红色的乳头便被涂便带着光亮站在了微凉的空气中。另一只手也不在温暖的肠道里四处探险，按摩着Nick柔软的肠道。

“啊……Sean，别……”受到这样的刺激，Nick不住呻吟：“别那样，快进来……”

“我并不想让你受伤。”Renard再一次重复了自己刚才的话，离开了之前一直被照顾的乳尖，满意的看着两个乳尖在Nick胸前连成湿漉漉的一片，便接着自己制造出来的印记接着向下吻去，直到Nick的半勃的小家伙面前，在Nick有些惊讶的目光中一口含了下去。因为Nick是Omega的关系，Nick的精华不会有腥味反而是清香的龙沙宝石的味道，再加上Nick平时注意卫生，小Nick尝起来棒极了。Renard并没有把小Nick喊得很深，牙齿正好卡在Nick的龟头附近，一边用舌头轻轻挖着上面的马眼一边用牙齿轻轻的研磨着Nick的龟头，不出所料，小家伙很快又挺起来了几分。看见挺立起来的小家伙，Renard放开了嘴，吻了一下小家伙的脑袋便再次张开嘴，吞下了大半的阴茎，模仿着抽查的动作开始吞吐起来。

“Sean。。。S”仰着躺在床上的Nick咬着自己嘴唇，呻吟着喊出了Renard的名字，实在是太刺激了，Renard的口腔温热，舌头每一次刮过包皮时都能引起他的一阵颤栗，还有那几个深喉，Nick的脚趾不由自主的抓紧，腹部的皮肤也在绷紧。“离、、开，我要。。啊！”就在Nick马上就要射出的一瞬间，他的阴茎被死死的按住了，Renard的大拇指还在上面摩擦着。

“一起？”Renard的手上举着一根不知道从哪弄来的红色绸缎，栗金色的眼睛看着Nick淡青色的眼睛。看着那双栗金色的眼睛，Nick近乎是本能的点了头。 

“来，吸气，放松。”绸带绕到柱身上的时候Renard察觉到他的紧张，偏过头，嘴唇贴在他的唇上，喃喃的道。他的话语总是有着让人深信不疑的力量，奇迹般的让Nick放松下来。在顶端打了一个漂亮的结之后，Renard便来到了Nick的小穴。在Omega分泌的液体的映衬下，粉红色的小穴显得更加迷人，紧紧地含着Renard的手指的画面更是让Renard的火气直往上蹿，但Renard还是忍住了马上进入的想法，继续着扩张的动作。小心的抽出手指，Renard低下头开始舔舐起了Nick的后穴。Omega神奇的生理构造会在发情期前几个小时开始清理甬道，等到发情期完全到来的时候后穴便被一汪蜜水包裹着，Nick的后穴比Renard想象的更加有弹性，舌头轻轻松松的就钻了进去，舌苔每次划过穴口的时候都会引起Nick的一阵轻颤还有意义不明的一声呜咽。

“进来。”Nick半眯着眼睛，看着Renard逐渐站立起来的物件再一次请求。不管是舌头还是手指，即使抽插的动作模仿的再像也不是Renard的阴茎，迟迟不能让Omega的本性感到满足，Nick把腿又岔开了一下，肉感十足的臀部也向上微微抬起做出了邀请的动作。“我。。额。。。。。。。。。”打断Nick的并不是他盼望已久的东西，而是Renard的三根手指不同于一根手指和舌头带来非常奇异的感觉，不是疼痛，也不是快感，只能用诡异来形容的感觉。三根手指在里面轻轻的到处揉按着，一点一点的抚平里面的褶皱。手指进进出出，里面竟然热了起来，有种麻麻的感觉。虽然不疼，但三根手指已经让里面有些拥挤了。Nick和小Renard打过好几次招呼，巨大的小Renard能进得去吗？“啊。。。Fu。。。uuck.”Renard的手指很快的找到了Nick前列腺的位置，较长的中指也搭在了靠近胎宫的位置，在手指的按摩下Nick再也忍不住大声叫了起来，阴茎也更加挺立冒出了激动的泪珠。

“想要吗？说出来，我听着呢Neal.”Renard再次俯下身子，贴近Nick的耳朵，低声说道。但是手上的动作并没有停止依然在找到的地方不断研磨着。

“我要你。。你。。F.。进来。哈。。。”淡青色的眼睛里堆积着浅浅的水光，口中呼出的气息带着蒸腾的水雾。Nick用牙齿咬了咬自己的嘴唇“我要你的。。。嗯。阴茎。。。那个超过15英寸的。。。。Fuuuuck。。。哈，大家伙进来。艹的满床都是。。。。啊。。我的汁液，用你的液体。。额。。嗯。填满我的胎宫。。。。彻底标记我。。。。哈。。啊啊啊！”后穴的三根手指马上被拔出，手指离开后穴的声音一下子被淹没在Nick因为突然被Renard贯穿而发出的尖叫之中。

“ 别怕。”Renard的脑门上蒙着一层细密的汗，小心的吻着Nick的眼睛。Nick的弹性果然想他想象的一样好，但是小穴上的每一个皱褶都被Renard粗大的物件给撑开了，紧紧的绷着，随便动一下也许会让Nick受伤。Renard现在能做的只能是等待Nick适应。

“哈。。。没事了。”被贯穿的一瞬间，Nick确实有些紧张，但是当Renard巨大的物件进入自己的身体是，Omega的本能立刻就接替了Nick的身体。虽然穴口被全部撑开，但是柔软的肠肉已经款款的围到了Renard的物件附近，不断蠕动着向穴口的位置运送着蜜汁。“来弄坏我吧！My King.”

“Fuck!”原本还在担心爱人承受吃力的Renard听到了Nick的话便开始缓慢的抽动了起来，原本整根没入的阴茎被缓缓的抽出，之后又快速的撞入，每次抽出的时候便带出一片甜蜜的液体。并没有抽查几下，Nick的甬道便完全适应了Renard的节奏，开始挽留起了Renard的物件。Nick随着Renard的动作上下的起伏，原本已经挺立的气管也开始不停的哭泣嘴里也发出了咿呀的呻吟。Renard听到Nick不再发出压抑的声音，再也不想控制，腰部一挺，再次把自己全部埋了进去，然后开始持续有力的快速冲撞。

“啊……”Renard突如其来的快速冲撞让Nick几乎承受不住。双腿自觉的最大幅度的分开，双手挂在Renard结实的肩膀上，身下勃起的欲望和隐秘的入口被暴露在Renard的视线之下。柔韧的腰肢顺着男人的动作大幅度的摆动着，随着Renard快速的冲撞，体内的渐渐升腾起酥酥麻麻的感觉，顺着脊椎，一直传到大脑，让他的脸上布满了红晕，喘息也甜腻起来。淡青色望着身上运动的英俊男人，生理的快感泪水顺着眼角没入鬓边的黑发，蒸腾起的水汽里融合着两个人的信息素味道，Renard的汗水滴在他身上，火灼一样的烫人。Renard望着身下的沈羲，泛红的脸庞明艳的不可方物，随着他的动作显现出难耐的神情，晶莹的身体上也被渡了一层薄薄的红晕，随着冲撞起伏着。噗噗的水声也在连个人交合的位置传来。

“Neal……你是我的……”Renard的唇再一次吻到了Nick的眼睛上，再度抬起头的时候，他狠狠亲上了Nick发出诱人喘息的红唇，辗转亲吻着，身下也紧紧相贴，灼热的器官一冲到底，抽出，再狠狠撞进去。占有的欲望几乎笼罩在他的整个心头，让他都失去了平时的沉着理智，属于巫族的半张脸也一下子冲破了皮肤展现在了Nick面前。

Nick只觉得自己内部都要撞坏了，但是却没有，身体里面依依不舍的含着那粗粝的器官，似乎在极力挽留。随着伊莱的动作，里面发出银秽的水声，听在两人耳里，更是一番的刺激。结束了绵长的一吻之后，Nick微微吃力的抬起了头，吻在了Renard属于巫族的那只眼睛上，虽然在别人看来这只腐烂的眼睛及其吓人，但是正是这一半的腐烂为Nick提供了没有要求的安全。“Widmen sie alles，Mein König。（为你献上一切，我的王）“

“哈。“

“啊“

就在Nick吻上Renard的下一刻，Renard的物件便找到了Nick的胎宫入口狠狠的插了进去。属于巫族隐藏的双脊也在这是展开了，不断摩擦着Nick的胎宫口，疼痛中带着酸胀的感觉很快就被快感冲刷了，Nick只能张开嘴不停地喘着气。

“Ihnen nie vertrauen，Der Mann neben Mir。“（*给与你永远的信任，与我并肩之人）Renard一边说着，一边加快了抽查的速度。最终狠狠的一顶，整个头部都进入了Nick的胎宫，结也迅速张开卡在了胎宫口。”你现在是我的了。“大量的精液涌进了Nick的胎宫，冲刷着，Nick的前端也被放开喷出了大量的液体。

“别乱动。“Renard的结还卡在Nick的胎宫口，Renard尝试了一下，换了一个姿势吧Nick抱在了怀里，按照现在这个状态，他们至少还要过15分钟左右才会被松开。

“嗯，你不会介意我又干掉你们家一条血脉吧。“Nick想起之前的行为，非常想现在就去刷个十遍牙，实在是，不，不简直恶心到无法形容。

“Well,你知道。作为王子的伴侣，除了要帮助王子以外。更重要的是要负责为王子延续血脉。“

=尾声=

 

伦敦，*某临时餐厅

“这实在是太破费了。“大餐已经进行到了餐后甜点，精致的提拉米苏和玲珑的水馒头的组合吸引着身着正装的年轻男人，但是他仍在坚守着底线并没有动任何一样点心。

“并不破费，乔伊是我老友的儿子。今天只是他宴请好友的晚餐。“坐在对面金发碧眼的女郎，嘴角弯起一抹微笑，看着对面的两个人。年长的女人虽然因为生活的劳累长出了皱纹，但是优雅的姿态和坚定的目光展示了常年的家庭教养，年轻的男人目光中更比女人多了一份坚毅，再加上如大卫一样的俊美五官，已经让餐厅里的一些食客们不停的偷看了好长时间。看来这个因为未婚先孕被家族除名的安娜确实在教育儿子身上下了不少功夫。

“你的叔父，也就是Sean，今天有事不能来看你。不要惊讶，他做什么我都知道。“伊丽莎白放下了甜品叉。”我是Sean的母亲，我们的名字都和英国的国王有关。所以，愿意听我讲一下，二十年前的安娜小姐，下一任都灵子爵继承人和你出生的故事吗，亚瑟？“


End file.
